


strangers with the same damn hunger

by tallycravens



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 101,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallycravens/pseuds/tallycravens
Summary: As one girl cries for help, another answers her call.ORAU. Raelle & Scylla are strangers, writing notes to one another on a public picnic table. Scylla's lonely, and Raelle is there for her. Who can blame her for falling hard?Trigger warnings for: self-loathing feelings, depression, parental abuse, parental death/grief and mentions of suicide & self harm scars. Nothing graphic or violent.Now with corresponding social media & texting! You can read the thread here https://twitter.com/tallycravens/status/1269774425903300608
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Libba Swythe, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Tally Craven/Glory Moffett
Comments: 573
Kudos: 684





	1. Scylla

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taylor Hickson in "A Picnic Table, At Dusk" (Short Film)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/630604) by Sheridan O'Donnell. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla feels alone.

After clocking out for her lunch break, Scylla Ramshorn bought a small bag of chips from the vending machine and went out to sit at the picnic table out back. As she ate her abysmal lunch, her eyes scanned the table, marred with various drawings and scrawled statements, some of which caught her eye more than others. She rolled her eyes at the dick drawings, stopping to read the innermost thoughts of all the strangers who had sat here, expressing themselves in pen or permanent marker for all to see. Licking the salt from her fingertips, she reached into her purse to pull out a Sharpie marker, the same one she used to “paint” her fingernails black last night when she was bored.

She uncapped the marker and stuck it on the end, thinking it over before she wrote something, her heart pounding in her chest as she put the Sharpie away, wondering if anyone would know it was her. Surely none of her coworkers would recognize her handwriting, right? Immediately regretting her decision, she licked the palm of her hand and tried to wipe the words away. The letters smeared slightly, but they were still very visible.

**I HATE ME.**

The words stared at her in their bold, all caps glory. She’d never said the words out loud before. Her face burned red with shame. Now Scylla was paranoid that her manager would see it and put two & two together, call her into his office and suggest she go into counseling or something. Vomit. _Been there, done that._

She wiped her slick palm on her khakis, hoping it didn’t stain. After putting away the marker, she used her other hand to eat the rest of her chips, reminding herself to wash her hands when she goes back inside. She didn’t know what possessed her to write something so personal in such a permanent, visible fashion. She had defaced public property at her workplace. She could get fired for this, couldn’t she? Graffiti was illegal. She couldn’t afford to lose her job and the fallout that could come if that happened would be catastrophic.

Shaking away her fears, she spent the rest of her break messing around on her phone. The best part about work was the free wifi. She never could’ve afforded to pay for data on her cell phone. Scrolling through Twitter, it was easy to lose track of time. Thankfully, she had thought of that, and had already set a reminder timer. As her phone chimed loudly, she nearly jumped out of her seat. She looked around, hoping no one had seen her get startled by her own alarm.

“Get ahold of yourself, Ramshorn,” she grumbled to herself, shoving her phone back into her bag before slinging it over her shoulder and heading back inside. 

Scylla washed her hands in the employee restroom, put on her best customer service smile, and went out on the floor. Her job wasn’t too bad, really. It turned out she was an excellent saleswoman. She could be charming if she wanted to be, and she was great at convincing people of things. The commission didn’t hurt, but things had gotten slower at the store lately. She hadn’t been making quite as much money, and still hadn’t saved up enough to get a place of her own. It felt like it was taking ages.

By the end of her shift, she’d completely forgotten about the table and what she’d written on it. She fell asleep quickly, and wouldn’t think about it at all until tomorrow.


	2. Raelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle sees Scylla's message and can't help but respond.

It was early. Stupid early. The sun wasn’t technically up yet, but Raelle couldn’t sleep. She decided to change and head out for a run, figuring she didn’t have anything better to do. She got a couple miles in when she decided to take a break, plopping down on the nearest surface, a battered looking picnic table behind the furniture store. She figured the place wasn’t open yet, so it was probably no big deal, even if it was company property.

Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she panted, oddly proud of herself. It had been a while since she’d gotten a run in. She’d been slacking lately, but who could blame her? She had a lot on her plate, her pre-med major kicking her ass so thoroughly she’d had to give up cross-country. She still missed it. There was no better feeling than the endorphin rush of running. As she wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, something jumped out at her. It wasn’t unusual for a table like this to have some graffiti. There were your usual dick drawings, some boobs, lots of inappropriate things like that, but what really stuck out to her was the concerning cry for help, **I HATE ME.**

She could relate. She’d been there, still felt that way sometimes. But she couldn’t help but wonder who wrote these words, and why they were feeling this way. It intrigued her, really, the possibilities of it. She doubted the person had written it there anticipating a response, but Raelle couldn’t just do nothing. She’d been taught to help people from a very young age, and that was part of why she’d decided to become a doctor. 

Unfortunately, she didn’t bring anything out on her run, so even if she wanted to write back, she couldn’t. For the hell of it, she bent down to look at the ground, triumphant as she discovered a pencil, used down to the nub, but still salvageable. 

“Fuck,” she cried out as she hit her head on the table, kicking it as if it could feel pain. After rubbing her head, she screwed her face up in concentration, looking at the words on the table & trying to figure out what to write. There was so much she could say, but not a lot of space. So, Raelle went with the simplest response, pushing the pencil deep into the grooves of the wood so that the singular word would show up well enough for the original writer to see.

_Why?_


	3. Scylla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla unexpectedly receives a response to the note she'd left on the table, and she can't help wondering about who wrote it.

Scylla was looking a little worse for wear, her hair pulled back into a messy bun, pants wrinkled, and the black Sharpie on her nails was nearly all gone. She was just so tired. Every day was the same and nothing seemed to be getting better, either. She felt as if she was no closer to making her life better than the day she’d gotten hired at Walden Furniture. She knew she should be grateful, others had it much worse, but it was difficult when she had literally nothing to look forward to.

This year had been three years since the death of her parents. Long enough to know for sure that being an orphan sucked. There was no one to help her. She had to rely on the kindness of strangers, which wasn’t always dependable. Scylla had been planning to go to college, but suddenly, that wasn’t an option anymore. What meager funds she received after everything was said and done, had to be used to pay off debts, leaving her with only enough to buy a car. It wasn’t even a nice one.

“Hey, Nelson,” Scylla greeted her manager with a forced smile. He threw up his hand in a wave and went on his way to the office as she went out to fluff up pillows and such. There were usually never any customers this early. It wasn’t like getting furniture was at the top of anyone’s to do list at 8 AM. She sighed, doing all the usual morning busy work. It looked like things weren’t going to pick up, so she asked Nelson if he minded her using his coffee maker and taking a fifteen. He mumbled to the affirmative, and she poured herself a cup, added cream and sugar and headed out to sit at her usual spot.

The weather was shaping up to be nice today. Not too hot, though a little chilly this morning, it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. She was taking a sip of her coffee when she nearly spilled it, noticing someone had written something underneath the words she’d written the day previous. The handwriting didn’t appear to be familiar. It certainly wasn’t Nelson’s, it was too neat for that. If she had to guess, she would guess that a girl wrote it. Her response was a simple _‘Why?’_ but the truth was, there was nothing simple about it. How could she succinctly explain her intense self loathing to a stranger? She didn’t understand why they’d bothered to respond. In a way, she was touched by the gesture, but on the other, annoyed. She didn't owe them anything. But most of all, she was curious. Who was this girl?

She focused on her coffee for a little while as she pondered her answer. There were so many things she could say. Most days, Scylla couldn’t think of a single thing she liked about herself. But the list of things she disliked about herself was a mile long. After thinking about it, she retrieved her marker, the same one that had started all this, and wrote.

**I’M WEAK.**

It was true, and it’s what all of her self hate boiled down to. It felt weird seeing her words just...there like that. She jumped as she heard the back door open, and hurriedly stashed her marker in her pocket, lest someone see her illicitly writing on the table. “Scylla, there’s a customer up front.” It was Nelson, of course. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and waited for her impatiently. Scylla hurriedly threw away her mostly empty coffee cup, apologized, and went in to wait on the customer. They were wanting a new couch and had no idea what they were looking for. They never did. She made suggestions, most of which were on the more expensive end of things, and offered to let the customer try the couches out.

“We find it’s more helpful to use the couches like you would at home. Get a feel for how you’d like vegging out on it every night. I’ll turn on the TVs. Any particular channel?”

She was so fucking good at her job. Not only did she make a sell, the dope bought the biggest, most expensive leather couch. She had completely pegged him for a leather guy. Her commission on this model would be a cool $50. Not bad at all. As things slowed down, her mind drifted back to the girl who had written her back, and she began daydreaming about what she must be like. To write someone back like that, she must be kind. Most people wouldn’t have given a fuck, or written something mean in response. 

Maybe it was weird, but she wanted to meet her. Scylla didn’t know anything about her, but she wanted to. She couldn’t wait to get back out there on her lunch break, but dejectedly, she found only her own words, nothing beneath. It probably hadn’t been long enough. With a sigh, she finished out her shift, hoping maybe tomorrow, she’d receive a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this simultaneously with another longer, more intense Motherland fic. I'll be updating as often as I can, with these short chapters for now. It might get longer as we go :) Thanks for reading!


	4. Raelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle can't stop thinking about the mysterious stranger, and considers going inside the furniture store.

Raelle Collar was, quite frankly, exhausted. She’d stayed up all night studying for her big exam today, and if she was going to function at all, she had to go grab some coffee. She had still been thinking about the exchange she’d had yesterday, hoping that the person who’d written to her was doing okay. She really was concerned about them. So, after grabbing a coffee and a muffin, she went to check out the table, grateful that this time she’d brought a pen.

Weakness was relative, she thought as she read the words. It was easy to see the pain in them, the way the writer’s hand must have shaken as they spilled their deepest thoughts. Personally, Raelle thought that admitting she was weak actually made her strong. She had been assuming the person who’d written this was a girl, but she could be wrong. The blonde had no doubt that this person had been through a lot and was still standing. They just needed someone to be there for them, and Raelle was in the position to be that someone.

After some thought and a few bites of her chocolate muffin, Raelle pulled her pen out of her messenger bag and hesitated as she looked at the words scrawled on the table. The last thing she wanted to be was overly cheerful or seem like the person didn’t have a right to feel the way they did. She wanted to say something comforting. 

Finally she wrote a defiant response, because she wasn’t going to agree with the person’s statement. They were wrong. They weren’t weak. Everyone had weaknesses, but that didn’t make them weak. Just human. Raelle wrote her reply and admired it for a moment before she finished up her breakfast. She glanced down at the words one last time before she got up to leave.

_ No, you’re not. _

It was hard not to think of the stranger the rest of the day, even as she sat for her anatomy exam. She found that she wondered who they were, what they were doing. If it was a girl, like she thought, was she beautiful, in that sad sort of way? Raelle had a tendency to fall for the sad girls. Some screwed up thing in her wanted to make them happy. She’d always been a healer in every sense of the word, but she still had some healing of her own to do.

After finishing the day’s classes, she swung by the table again, pleased to find she had a response already. Raelle wondered if the girl lived nearby, or if she worked in the furniture store. Part of her wanted to go inside, see if she could figure out who it was, but that felt like an invasion of privacy. She couldn’t do that without permission.

The person’s handwriting had grown messy as they were clearly more upset than before. It made Raelle’s heart ache as she wished she could find the perfect thing to say, or find them and give them a much needed hug. She sighed as she traced the words with her fingers.

**THEN WHAT AM I?**

She didn’t know this person. She couldn’t really assume anything. But she knew one thing, something she’d thought when she wrote her most recent response. Pulling out her pen once more, she wrote a succinct response.

_ Human _

Satisfied with herself, she put away her things and headed home. Little did she know, the recipient of her message did, in fact, work for the furniture store. She was in the building when Raelle was writing her response, and missed her by mere minutes.


	5. Scylla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla begins to think maybe she's not as alone as she thought.

Scylla hated that her first response to the word was to cry, but she was just so overcome with emotion that she had to let it out. She found that she was grateful for once that she couldn’t afford to wear makeup anymore, lest she return to work with mascara smeared down her cheeks. They were right, she was only human. She chewed her fingernails, unable to look away from the table, as if she could somehow will the person she’d been writing with to show up.

She was more desperate than ever to know who they were. She was beginning to feel less alone in the world, and maybe that had been their intention. Tracing the letters with her fingers, she sighed, then wiped away her tears. She didn’t want anyone to see her crying. That made her feel even more weak than she already did.

She’d been through so much in her life, far more than anyone else she knew her age. It was so hard to stay positive, to continue finding reasons to go on. Her parents were gone and they were never going to come back. They hadn’t been the only one she’d lost, either. Maybe if it had just been them, she would’ve been okay.

But then, she lost her, too.

Now, she really was alone. Scylla slammed her fists against the table, letting out a scream. It didn’t occur to her until after her display of emotion that her manager could have heard her. Her break was nearly over, and she still hadn’t written a response. She didn’t know what to say to that. Before she ran out of time, she quickly wrote her reply.

**I GUESS.**

Looking at it, she sighed. Maybe it was pathetic, but this daily exchange had become something she looked forward to. It felt almost as if she had a friend, despite not knowing who they were, what they looked like, even their name. 

Tomorrow was going to be even harder. It was the anniversary. Death anniversaries were never easy for her, just like birthdays. She’d taken the day off, but now she was regretting that decision. Maybe it would have been better to work. At least she would’ve had something else to focus on. Now she had nothing to distract her.

Nothing to do but stew in her pain.

She was lost in her head for the rest of her shift. She kept making tiny mistakes, and then having to correct herself, making more work in the long run. She just couldn’t focus. Between thoughts of her and the stranger, nothing really felt important.

At the end of the day, she decided to go check the table, just on the off chance they’d stopped by. To her surprise, they had...now it was three times in one day. They were making an effort. They really seemed to care about her.

They could have stopped the conversation there. Not much to say in response to “I guess” but they seemed to want to keep her talking. It was incredibly kind. She smiled as she read the words over again, trying to imagine the person writing them.

_What are you thinking about?_

That was an easy answer. What had been on her mind all day. Maybe it was too morbid, but she’d been honest thus far and she wasn’t going to start lying. Fingering the friendship bracelet on her wrist, she took a breath and looked around, just checking to see if maybe the person was standing there waiting for her. 

But they weren’t. She was alone.

By the light of her cell phone, she hurriedly wrote her response. 

**WHAT HAPPENS AFTER WE DIE.**


	6. Raelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle realizes she wants more.

Death was on her mind. It wasn’t unusual to question it, what happens after we die. It was something even Raelle has thought about quite a bit. As a future doctor, she plans to do anything she can to ensure her patients don’t die, but she knows that one day, she will lose one of them. She’s lost other people in her life, but has been quite fortunate thus far not to experience the kind of loss that can cause a person to lose themselves to grief.

Raelle was certain that this person has. Their sadness was unable to be contained, threatening to spill out, it was the whole reason they’d begun writing to one another. She was desperate to understand them, to help ease their suffering.

She had started to ‘visit’ the table a few times a day, and each time she went, there would be a new message. There was no doubt that the writer had access to respond so quickly. Even Raelle lived a couple miles away. She found that she began making excuses to go for a run, always taking that same route. She always carried a pen with her now, just in case.

Early that morning, she’d written her response, a simple question,

_ What do you think?  _

A few hours later, after lunch, she went for another run. To burn the calories off, she told herself, but Raelle had always been lucky to have a fast metabolism. The stranger had written another one word response. They seemed determined to prove that brevity was the soul of wit. (So Raelle was a pre-med major, didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy a bit of Shakespeare, Hamlet being his best work.) She stared at the word with unbelievable sadness.

**NOTHING.**

It was a pessimistic view, and she had heard so many stories about people on death’s door talking about seeing God or the light or _ something _ ...Raelle didn’t know what she believed, not specifically. But nothing? Surely there had to be more than that.

Furrowing her brows, she pressed her fingers against the word, trying to imagine what it must be like to feel like this. She hoped the person wouldn’t give up. If only she could meet them, maybe she could be there for them. Raelle didn’t think anyone should be alone. She’d hated having roommates at first, but now? Abigail and Tally had become her best friends. She didn’t know what she’d do without them. Leaving home to come to a new city, even if it was only an hour away, was terrifying.

She couldn’t imagine going through what this person clearly had. She wanted to know what it was they’d been through, and how they were managing to hold on. Blinking away tears she didn’t even realize had come, she fished her pen out of her bag and sighed.

_ You believe that? _

Raelle knew it was wrong, but she stayed behind, desperate for a chance to catch a glimpse of them. She climbed behind a bush and waited for what felt like forever. It was only an hour until the back door opened and someone walked out, going straight for her table. Their table.

She was beautiful. She looked so very sad. It took all the strength she had not to climb out of the bushes and introduce herself.

But she’d violated her trust. She didn’t even know if this girl wanted to meet her. Raelle had already seen too much, so she stayed back, waited for the stranger to write her response and disappear back inside the furniture store.

So she did work there.

The blonde hurried to read her words, finding in them, some lingering hope.

**I’M TRYING NOT TO.**

She’d already spent so much time here, and she had loads of homework to do. Raelle couldn’t stay and keep hoping to continue the conversation. Instead, she’d write something now and come back later this evening.

_ Trying? _

Raelle finished her response, placing her hand on top of her last reply, as if she could somehow feel the girl’s presence. She’d never felt like this before. She didn’t even know the girl, but she felt something for her.

It wasn’t pity. It was curiosity, it was desperation to understand...and more than anything, she sought a connection. This was special. This wasn’t something that happened every day and Raelle wanted  _ more _ than a conversation on a picnic table. 

Was that greedy? Maybe it was.   
  


But maybe, just maybe, _she_ wanted more, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love! The best part of my day is seeing your comments! And don't worry, these two will meet soon enough.


	7. Scylla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla asks the stranger if she wants to meet.

The conversations, if you could call them that, were becoming more frequent with each day. Scylla had become completely infatuated, checking the table every time she had a chance. She was pretty sure Nelson thought she’d taken up smoking or something with how often she’d been going outside. Today was no different. She had responded to the stranger’s message late yesterday, her shift running long.

The person had asked her about trying, and she had to explain her reasons for why she even bothered to try to believe in something more than nothing. That answer was easy.

**FOR HER.**

She’d written that late that night and felt as if she’d kept them waiting, as if she was late arriving for their date. Scylla hoped they didn’t blame her. It seemed as if they were just as into this conversation as she was, considering how many times they’d written back and forth by now. She showed up at the picnic table in the morning, smiling broadly as she saw the familiar handwriting.

_ I see. _

She didn’t even work today. She’d taken the day off for the anniversary. It was still hard to believe that she was gone. She had felt alone for so long, and then there was her. It all came crashing down and she was left to pick up the pieces.

Scylla wiped her tears as they fell, dripping onto the wood below. With a shaky hand, she wrote what she needed to say. What she needed to tell someone.

**I MISS HER.**

She didn’t like thinking about the circumstances of her death. The mistakes that were made. The way she’d been too late. She could still hear the siren sometimes, a reminder of how the ambulance hadn’t arrived in time. She’d failed.

Scylla climbed into her car, about to turn her key in the ignition when her gaze wandered back to the table, empty, but waiting. It wasn’t like she had anything better to do, or anywhere to go, for that matter. 

It was just her and her car. Like always.

Her neck and back had been hurting more than usual. Turns out living in her car wasn’t that great on her body, especially after the accident. But she was still paying the medical bills, and wasn’t any closer to having a home, or even a bed. Nelson probably would have helped her out if she asked. She had considered asking him if she could sleep at the furniture store. But the thought of the pity in his eyes was too much to bear. She was too proud to ask for help.

Scylla bent over in the driver’s seat, reaching down into the console to grab her hairbrush. She brushed her hair out absently, eyes never leaving the table. She didn’t even realize she’d fallen asleep until she jolted awake, just in time to see a short blonde girl jogging by. She stopped at the table with evident purpose, pulled out a pen, and wrote something.

Her heart was beating so fast. This had to be her. She wanted to get out of the car, say something, but she didn’t want the poor girl to think she was stalking her. She just...didn’t want to be alone today. Her stomach clenched as she watched the girl leave, hoping this hadn’t been her only chance.

Once the coast was clear, Scylla went to check out the message the blonde had left behind.

_ I know. _

Without even thinking about it, she quickly wrote her response.

**CAN WE MEET?**

She waited a moment before adding,

**TONIGHT. 8 PM. I’LL BE HERE.**

Scylla had chosen eight o’clock because it gave the girl plenty of time to come back and see the message. She hated to wait that long, but it was better than tomorrow. Rather than sit and wait for the time to pass, she decided to go to the store. While she was intending simply to get something to eat and get cleaned up in the public restroom, she couldn’t help but linger in the clothing section. She didn’t have much extra money, but she felt so dowdy in her khakis and worn t-shirt. She didn’t own any other pants.

She thought she might just get the cheapest pair of jeans she could find. At least, that’s what she intended, until she saw the dress.

She wasn’t even big into wearing dresses, but the color would bring out her eyes. Scylla wanted to make a good impression. She had a crush on someone she’d never properly met. She’d been so thrilled to discover she was right about it being a girl, and even more so to see how beautiful she was. She didn’t normally spend money on frivolous things, but she told herself she’d make a killer sale to make up for using her credit card.

Bagging up her things, she stopped at the restroom on the way out, washed herself as efficiently as one can in a public sink, and changed into her new dress. She admired herself in the mirror, realizing this was the best she’d looked in a long time. She only wished she had some way to curl her hair, but this would have to do. Hopefully, the girl didn’t think she was completely repulsive.

That is, if she even showed up.

She might get busy and not have a chance to check for her message.

She might not  _ want _ to meet her.

She was a sad freak spilling her heart out to a stranger on a picnic table. That didn’t exactly inspire confidence, now, did it?

_ Don’t think like that,  _ she chastised herself. It was hard not to be so negative all the time. Scylla always expected the worst, that way, if anything ever went right, it was a welcome surprise. But if it went wrong, it was par for the course.

Scylla tried to keep herself busy the rest of the day, eating peanut butter sandwiches for dinner, placing some flowers (that she stole) onto her lost love’s grave. She sat there for a good while, simply talking to her about how things had been going. She told her about the girl, and how she hoped she could meet her tonight.

She reminded her that no one would ever replace her in her heart, but that she thought she might want her to move on. Surely, she’d want her to be happy.

It was a quarter after seven when she drove back to the furniture store, parking around back so that Nelson wouldn’t notice she was lurking here on her night off. Scylla turned her car off and took a deep breath, realizing just then how nervous she was.

Her heart was racing, her stomach twisting.

She didn’t even look out at the table before she got out of her car. If she had, she would’ve realized the girl had already arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, were you guys expecting that reveal?
> 
> And with the next chapter, our girls will FINALLY be meeting! See you then! :)


	8. Raelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one you've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of suicide. (Very minimal details.)

When she first read the offer to meet, Raelle couldn’t believe it. It was what she’d been thinking about for days and now, the girl was actually making the suggestion herself. She didn’t know what to think about it, or what to expect. What they’d been discussing was so personal and while Raelle was dying to learn more about this mysterious brunette, she was afraid it might be more awkward in person. They weren’t exactly on a level playing field. She hadn’t shared anything about herself. She’d have to fix that.

Trying to ignore her nerves, she threw on her leather jacket over her faded band tee and slipped on her classic black Converse All Stars. Standing in front of the mirror, she couldn’t help but critique herself. With a huff, she grabbed her makeup bag to reapply her eyeliner. She normally had such a steady hand, which was necessary in her chosen field, but she was so anxious about meeting this girl that she couldn’t stop shaking. It took a few attempts before her makeup looked decent.

Her hair was growing out more than she’d like and she’d been meaning to give it a trim anyway, so Raelle broke out the scissors and got to work. She brushed the hair off of her jacket, swept it up and emptied the dustpan into the trash. It was now or never, she told herself. She decided it would be better to drive, rather than show up all sweaty from a run. First impressions were everything. Her father taught her that.

“Hey, now. Where do you think you’re going?” Her roommate Abigail chided her as she started toward the door, teasing.

“I, uh, I’m meeting someone.”

“A date?” Libba, Abigail’s girlfriend, asked curiously. 

“Get it, girl,” Raelle’s other roommate, Tally declared, giving her a thumbs up.

Raelle laughed them off and went on her way. The drive was short, and as she glanced at the clock on her dash she realized she was a bit early...as usual. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she walked out to the table, noticing an idling car parked not far from her own.

Depositing the bag on the ground, she reread the conversation on the table with a fond smile. Her phone went off, so she grabbed it to take a look, rolling her eyes as she read Abigail’s message saying they wouldn’t wait up for her. She was just typing a sarcastic response when she heard leaves crunching underfoot.

Glancing up, she saw her, and her breath caught in her throat.

She was even more beautiful than she’d realized. Raelle was so fucked.

Shoving her phone into the bag, she stood up to introduce herself, immediately regretting how formal it felt to offer her hand to the stranger and give her name. But it was a little too late now. She just hoped the girl didn’t think she was a dork. Maybe she WAS a dork, but she still didn’t want her to think that. She cared very much about what she thought of her.

“Hi. I’m Raelle. It’s...good to meet you.”

“You, too. Um, I’m Scylla,” she shook her hand shyly, looking down at the ground. “Thanks for coming. I wasn’t sure you would.”

They sat down across from each other, each avoiding the other’s gaze. An awkward silence settled between them as they both tried to figure out what to say.

“Who was she?” Raelle finally spoke, her voice gentle. She hadn’t said, but she had a sneaking suspicion that she wanted confirmation of.

Scylla laughed nervously. “Oh, yeah. She...was my girlfriend.” She pushed her hair behind her ear, looking to Raelle for a reaction. 

“I figured,” Raelle kicked at the dirt underfoot, accidentally bumping Scylla’s foot with her own. “Shit, sorry,” she muttered.

“It’s okay.”

“Do you want to talk about her?”

“Yeah, I...can I sit next to you?”

“Mhm. Come here,” Raelle patted the empty spot next to her, turning around so that when Scylla moved over, they’d still be facing each other.

Scylla stood and walked around to the other side, moving to sit cross legged on the wooden bench. It took her a minute before she could compose herself, and Raelle could see the emotion clearly in her eyes, shining by the light of the moon above.

“Her name was Molly. It was two years ago today. I thought she was happy... _I_ was happy. I didn’t know. I blamed myself. I still do. I asked myself what if I’d gotten there in time? What if I’d realized what she was planning? I was supposed to be there for her. I hate myself for letting her down.” Her voice began to shake and she had to stop, tears in her eyes.

Raelle gently reached for her hand, hoping that it was okay.

“It wasn’t your fault. Now, I didn’t know Molly, but I know she wouldn’t want you to blame yourself. What happened isn’t on you.”

“I don’t even know how she got the pills…” Scylla whispered, her breath calming as she felt Raelle’s thumb rubbing along the top of her hand. “She was unconscious when I got there. I still see her face...i-in my nightmares.”

“Can I hug you?” Raelle didn’t want to overstep.

Scylla had never wanted a hug more in her life. She nodded emphatically, unfolding her legs to move in, burying her face against the beautiful stranger’s chest. She could hear Raelle’s heartbeat speed up and she laughed, softly placing her hand over her heart, making Raelle jump a bit, and her heart skip a beat.

“Do I make you nervous, Raelle?” She loved the way her name felt on her tongue.

There was no denying the evidence. Scylla had clearly already heard her heart racing. Damn it. She’d never been good at hiding her emotions.

“...maybe?” Raelle’s teeth dug into her lower lip. “Is that okay?”

Scylla laughed again, and Raelle couldn’t help but think about how much she loved the sound. Soft and musical. Absolutely gorgeous. She wanted to keep making her laugh, even if that meant acting like a complete clown to make it happen.

“Yeah, it’s okay.”

“I’m so sorry you lost her, Scylla.”

Scylla breathed in Raelle’s scent for a moment before she pulled back. This was a lot of affection to be giving to someone she’d just met. No matter how right it felt.

She pulled her legs to her chest, wearing a sad smile on her face.

“Me, too. It was less than a year after I lost my parents...which made it even worse,” Scylla admitted, swallowing the lump in her throat. “I went from having everything, to having no one. I still don’t know how I made it through. Just...put one foot in front of the other, I guess.”

“I didn’t know about your parents…”

“Of course you didn’t. I didn’t tell you,” Scylla paused, seeing the look on Raelle’s face, and gently offering, “You can ask.”

“Wh-what happened to them?”

“It was a car accident. We were hit head on,” at Raelle’s expression, she nodded. “Yeah, we. I was in the car. The back seat. I got lucky. My papa was driving. They said he didn’t feel any pain. He died instantly. My mother wasn’t so lucky. She died a couple days later. The accident messed me up pretty bad. I had to do physical therapy for over a year. I still have pain sometimes, but they said I might have chronic pain for the rest of my life.”

“Fuck. I’m sorry. You’ve been through...so much.” She still had the urge to comfort her, but Scylla had pulled back, and Raelle didn’t want to invade her space. “I feel like I know so much about you, but I haven’t told you anything about me.”

“You’re right,” Scylla agreed, her gaze burning into Raelle’s. “What’s up with that?”

“I didn’t really have the chance to--”

“I know. I’m just teasing you,” she nudged her with her foot playfully. “But I would like to know you. Tell me something. Anything. _Everything_.”

Raelle didn’t know what to say or where to start. She didn’t have some tragic story to tell, but maybe it was just because it hadn’t happened yet. Her life wasn’t perfect by any means, but compared to Scylla, she’d been lucky.

“My parents are so in love with each other, it’s gross. But my mom isn’t around a lot. She’s in the military. A combat medic. I just started my sophomore year at college. Pre-med major. Apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree, I guess?” Raelle shrugged.

“Wow, that’s impressive,” Scylla couldn’t help but feel completely inadequate, having not been given the opportunity to go to university. “I wanted to go to college, but my parents passing...all the medical bills...I couldn’t afford it.”

Raelle furrowed her brows, hating to hear that. And because she was curious, she couldn’t help but ask, “What would your major have been?”

“Mortuary science.”

“Really?” Raelle leaned in with interest. “That’s so creepy. In a good way, I mean.”

Scylla laughed, allowing her hand to rest on the blonde’s knee. “Thanks. Yeah, I’ve always been fascinated by death. Ironic, isn’t it? It’s almost as if its drawn to me somehow, or me to it.”

“Have you ever looked into scholarships and grants? I bet you could go. Our financial aid lady is awesome, she really helped me out. I bet she could help you.”

“Oh, I don’t know…”

“Think about it.” Raelle gestured to the furniture store. “You work here?”

“Yeah, I do. Do you live nearby?” Scylla asked with a raise of her brows.

“Yup. Two miles exactly. I live in a house with two roommates. I’ve gotten into running again, which is how I accidentally stumbled upon your note,” Raelle didn’t know if she should ask or not, and had she known the answer, she definitely wouldn’t have. “Do you live close, too?”

She nodded emphatically, her cheeks blazing red. Scylla pointed to her vehicle. “Right there.”

“In your-- fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” Raelle replied sharply, gazing at Scylla as if daring her to disagree. She could be pretty intimidating when she needed to be. “You should come stay with me until you get a place. You can’t be sleeping in your car. It isn’t safe, or comfortable.”

“I couldn’t, I mean, you barely know me.”

“I know enough. When is the last time you’ve had a real shower?”

Scylla didn’t answer.

That said everything.

“It’s settled, you’re coming home with me tonight…”


	9. Scylla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla second guesses herself. Raelle gets bad news.

On the short list of things she knew about Raelle, there was one thing at the very top of the list. She was kind. Kinder than anyone Scylla had ever met. The kindness she showed to her was genuine, and she never made Scylla feel like she pitied her. Her offer caught the shy brunette off guard, making her speechless and confused. Never had a stranger cared so much about her. She wasn’t sure she was worthy of it. But that didn’t mean she was going to say no.

Raelle was right. Sleeping in her car sucked. With her chronic pain, it made things even worse. There were days her back ached so badly she had to take double the dose of Tylenol. It was also true that her showers were rare, and when Raelle had asked when her last real shower was, she had been far too ashamed to give her the real answer. 

What started as a desire to meet the mysterious stranger led to an invitation she could have never anticipated. Scylla smiled, looking down at the table, gaze drifting over the beginnings of their conversation, and then to Raelle herself.

“You’re not at all what I expected.”

Raelle laughed. “Is that a good or a bad thing?”

“Good, I think. I’ll come hang out at your place for tonight. I can’t make any promises after that.” 

It was more that Scylla didn’t want to overextend her welcome, and she didn’t exactly want to move in with Raelle before they’d even had their first date. If they ever even had a first date. She still didn’t know for sure if Raelle liked girls. She hadn’t said.

“I apologize in advance for my roommates. They’re...a lot.” 

Raelle offered to give Scylla a ride, but she didn’t feel comfortable leaving her car there overnight. Everything she owned was inside, and her boss would wonder why she was there so late. He didn’t exactly know the truth.

Instead, Scylla agreed to follow behind Raelle in her car. Luckily there was plenty of street parking. It took her a few tries to parallel park the vehicle, and as she emerged, Raelle was standing there with a smirk on her face.

“What?” Scylla asked, daring her to comment on her pathetic parking skills.

“Nothing. You’re just cute.”

Scylla wanted to think Raelle was flirting with her, but truthfully she wasn’t sure. She could never tell when someone liked her. Usually they had to tell her outright before she realized how they felt. It was a pain in the ass, and part of why she rarely dated.

She didn’t know what to say to that, so she just smiled, double checked that her car was locked and followed Raelle up the walkway to her home. It wasn’t a mansion or anything, but it was a really nice cottage house painted white with a green roof. She paused to look around, admiring the front porch and catching something colorful out of the corner of her eye.

Glancing to the side, she noticed there was a rainbow flag hanging out in front of the house for all to see. She remembered that Raelle mentioned her roommate having a girlfriend, so she didn’t want to jump to any conclusions.

“You coming?” Raelle lingered in the doorway, and Scylla nodded, hurrying to catch up. 

Once inside, the brunette kicked off her Doc Martens and followed Raelle into the living room where her roommates were hanging out in front of the television. Scylla suddenly felt very self-conscious, wondering if she should’ve worn something else, and worrying that Raelle’s friends would think she was a loser.

She wasn’t accustomed to caring about what people thought, but Raelle had quickly become very important to her. By extension, her friends’ opinions were equally as important. She needed to make sure they liked her.

“Hey guys,” Raelle greeted, causing the three girls to look up. There was a tiny girl sitting in the lap of a taller one, and a redhead with very apparent dimples. They were all very attractive, Scylla noticed. “This is Scylla. Scylla, this is everybody.”

“That’s a shitty introduction,” the tall one remarked with a roll of her eyes. “I’m Abigail. This is Libba, my girlfriend. Sunshine over here is Tally.” Abigail turned to look at Raelle. “This is the girl you went out with? You brought her home on the first date?”

“Date?” Scylla echoed with a nervous titter. 

Raelle looked heated. “Abigail, shut the fuck up.”

“Touchy…”

Libba sat up in Abigail’s lap and playfully tapped her on the nose.

“Ignore her, she has no manners,” she slid off of Abigail’s lap and came over to give Scylla a proper hello. “Make yourself at home, Scylla. Do you want anything to drink, or a snack?”

“Raelle told me there would be food. So, yeah, if it’s not any trouble.”

“Did somebody say food?” Tally suddenly came to life.

She sprung up and bolted toward the kitchen, leaving the other girls standing there incredulously. Libba told Raelle in a sharp tone that she’d better be a good host and show Scylla into the kitchen. Raelle wasn’t going to disobey, considering she’d already planned to anyway.

There were a lot of big personalities in this house.

“Does Libba live here, too?” Scylla glanced over her shoulder at Abigail and Libba, who had begun making out pretty intensely. She wasn’t ashamed about her sexuality by any means, but she wasn’t used to people being so public with their affection. She quickly looked away.

“She basically does, yeah. But she doesn’t pay rent!” Raelle yelled out loud enough for Libba to hear.

Scylla could hear Libba swearing back at Raelle, “Oh, fuck off!” 

“What are you in the mood for? We have everything.” Tally had opened every single cabinet AND the refrigerator, just so Scylla could get a look at everything they had. It was sweet, and she couldn’t help but laugh.

These girls were seriously hilarious. She had the feeling she’d be laughing a lot more than usual tonight. Scylla didn’t think she was particularly funny, and she was more soft spoken and introverted than any of them seemed to be. She hoped that wouldn’t make her seem boring.

“Macaroni and cheese?”

“Oh, yes, that sounds good. I’ll make two boxes. I’m sure everyone else will want some.” Tally grabbed two boxes of blue box Kraft macaroni out of the cupboard and sat them down on the counter. She pulled out a pot, filled it with water and sat it on the stove. “What to drink?” She asked as she closed all the cabinets once more.

“Water is fine,” Sylla answered. “I can get it.”

Raelle pushed past Tally and grabbed each of them a bottle of water. When she handed one to Scylla, their hands touched. The brunette immediately blushed and thanked her. 

“Just take whatever. If you finish your water, get another, or a can of diet coke. If you want some chips, get some chips. This is a happy house. We want you to be happy here.” Tally sounded a little hippy dippy and Raelle smirked at her roommate.

She turned to Scylla to give her explanation. “She ate one of Libba’s ‘special’ brownies earlier. She’s still a little loopy.”

“Is it safe for her to use the stove?”

“She’s not THAT high,” Raelle laughed. “It’s fine. There’s a smoke detector. Come on. I want to show you my room.”

As Raelle led her upstairs, Scylla could feel Abigail and Libba staring at her. She was pretty sure they were making some assumptions about what was about to happen. If Abigail thought they were going on a date, maybe Raelle wasn’t straight. Unless Abigail was just joking. All this thinking was giving her a headache.

She uncapped her water and took a swig as she entered Raelle’s bedroom. There were framed posters on the walls, which were painted alternately in red and black, and there were glow and the dark stars on the ceiling. Raelle gave her a little tour, including her creepy little skeleton, for anatomy, she said.

“Close your eyes,” Raelle said after a moment.

Scylla immediately did as she was asked, despite not knowing what Raelle was going to do. She heard her walk off and click something, and then she felt Raelle’s hands touching hers. Her breath caught in her throat.

“You can open them now.”

As she opened her eyes, she saw a green lava lamp in the corner, illuminating the skeleton and making it even creepier. Raelle grinned and lay back on the bed, staring at the stars on the ceiling. Scylla moved to lay next to her, doing the same.

“I love these. I used to have them in my room when I was a kid,” she recalled fondly, trying to ignore the pounding of her heart as she felt Raelle’s fingers, cold from the bottle of water, slide in between hers.

They were laying there, alone, in the dark, on her bed holding hands. Scylla’s crush was only growing more and more with every passing moment.

“Is this okay?” Raelle’s whisper broke the silence.

“Yeah. It’s good,” she chewed on the inside of her cheek, hating how nervous she was. She’d only caught a glimpse of Raelle’s posters before she’d asked her to close her eyes. “What are the posters you have hanging on the wall?”

“Mostly horror movie stuff. Do you like horror movies?”

“I do. Very much.”

“Do you want to watch one with me later?”

“Yes, please.”

Raelle let out a soft little sigh. All Scylla could focus on was how nice she smelled, and how much she liked holding her hand. She never wanted this moment to end. She was desperate for something to say, but nothing seemed important enough. She stayed silent for a little while longer before realizing what she wanted to say.

“Thank you for hanging out with me. You’ve made this day so much easier for me.”

“I’m glad,” Raelle leaned in and Scylla tensed up as she reached over to push her hair behind her ear. “You’re so beautiful.”

Scylla was grateful for the dark to hide her blush. “Thank you.”

The door suddenly opened and light flooded the room.

“Food’s ready. Come downstairs.” Libba had been sent up to get them. She looked at how close they were laying and wrinkled her nose, feeling badly for interrupting. “Sorry.”

Scylla’s heart was beating so fast, she asked if Raelle would take her bottle of water back downstairs while she went to the bathroom. The blonde showed her where it was, two doors down, and she went to lock herself inside to catch her breath.

She stood in front of the mirror looking at herself, her red cheeks blazing in the bright bathroom light. This had been such a bad idea, she realized. She was making a complete fool of herself. Maybe she could make an excuse to run off after she’d finished eating.

Scylla splashed some cold water on her face, hoping it would help with the redness, and dried off before going back downstairs where the other girls were already chowing down on their macaroni and cheese. Raelle had saved a spot next to her. She wriggled in between Raelle and Libba, taking a bite and glancing up at the tv.

“What are you guys watching?”

“We’re having a gay movie marathon,” Abigail explained simply, “This is Carol, starring Rooney Mara and Cate Blanchett.”

“Cate,” Libba pressed her hand to her chest dramatically. “Be still my heart.”

“I’ve never seen it.”

There was a collective gasp.

“Never seen it? Well, we need to start it over then.” Abigail grabbed the remote so that they could start the movie over.

Just as she pressed play, Raelle’s phone went off. She glanced at it and put down her fork. Abigail didn’t start the movie, instead waiting to see if the call was important

“Everybody shut up. It’s my dad.” She warned before answering, “Hello?”

They couldn’t hear her father on the other end, but Scylla recognized the look on Raelle’s face immediately. It made her feel sick to her stomach.

“Oh. Uh, okay. I...I’ll need to grab some things, but I can be there in an hour. Do you need anything? Okay. Yeah. I’ll have someone drive me. I love you.”

As she hung up, Raelle swallowed, blinking tears down her cheeks. 

“Um, you guys...it’s my mom. I have to go home.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love on this story. Keep the comments coming! If there's anything you'd like to see, like scenes between certain characters, let me know. I'd be happy to make it happen for you.


	10. Raelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle prepares to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed, death is going to be a major theme of this story. It's a big part of what makes Scylla who she is, both in the show, and in this story. It's about to become part of Raelle's story, too. 
> 
> Writing this chapter was really cathartic for me. I imagine it will be the same with subsequent chapters. Those of you reading this don't know that I lost my father a few years ago. I'm reaching inside of myself to take those emotions and lay them out on the screen. I want to express what it really feels like to lose a parent the way Raelle is here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Thank you.

This was her greatest fear come true.

Her mother had been in the military for most of her life, but she never stopped worrying about her safety every time she was deployed. She had been gone for nine months this time, and just a few minutes ago, some officers showed up at the door of her childhood home to give her father the news that his wife, her mother, was dead. 

Raelle felt guilty for not being there when he got the news, though there was no way she could have known. Being this far away from him while he was in so much pain physically hurt.

Her stomach was aching and she hadn’t even finished her meal. Her friends were silent, but Scylla was by her side, holding her hand. That meant more than Raelle could say. She wasn’t even sure she could say anything at all right now. Her throat felt raw and cracked. She took a drink of water and swallowed a few times, looking around at the worried faces in the room.

They were never this quiet.

“Who do you want to drive you?” Abigail was the one who spoke first, but her voice was uncommonly gentle. She knew that Abigail would be happy to take her home, because she wouldn't feel comfortable with the idea of her driving in such an unstable state. But thoughtfully, she wanted Raelle to choose who she wished to go with her.

“Um,” Raelle’s bottom lip quivered. Another wave of guilt crashed over her. The person she wanted by her side the most was Scylla. They’d just met, and it was a lot to put on someone. Her friends might be offended that she’d chosen her over them. But she knew that Scylla understood death in a way most people didn’t, and that she’d been here. Her presence would be more comforting than anyone else’s right now. “Scylla, I...I know it’s a lot to ask--”

“Yes.” Scylla immediately agreed, much to Raelle’s relief. She didn’t even have to get all the words out, which she appreciated. Her friends didn’t look upset with her, either. Only apologetic.

Tally stood up, walking over to Raelle to pull her into a long, lingering hug. She pressed a kiss to her friend’s cheek, offering to pack her a bag and asking what she wanted. Raelle couldn’t think straight, so she told her to just pick whatever. She didn’t even care. Before Tally headed upstairs to Raelle’s room, she turned to Abigail seriously.

“Email Raelle’s professors. Her schedule is on the fridge with everyone else’s. Let them know she’ll be out of class for a few days. Am I forgetting anything?”

Libba glanced over at Scylla. “You have a job, right? You might want to call them, maybe? And Tally can grab extra clothes from any of our closets for you. Not that I have a closet here. I do have my own drawer. Not a lot in it, but what’s mine is yours.”

Scylla nodded. “I’ll call my boss. I have some things in my car, but I could use maybe a dark sweater, and some jeans? I’m going to go out and make the call.” She brought Raelle’s hand to her lips and gave her fingers the softest of kisses. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

The blonde nodded as Scylla got up and headed outside. Tally had gone upstairs to pack Raelle’s things, and Libba was on a mission to find the clothing items Scylla had requested.

Abigail was already sitting in front of her laptop typing an email to send to all of Raelle’s professors. She was so overwhelmed by everything right now. Most of all she was grateful, grateful to have such kind friends who recognized the fact that she couldn’t make any decisions right now. 

It was strange. It felt like she was in a movie, or that she was watching her life from outside of her body. Everything felt surreal and while she knew that her mother was gone, it was difficult to comprehend that she’d never see her again. There were so many things left unsaid, and Raelle was full of regret for all that they never had the chance to do.

Her mother would never see her graduate from college. Or medical school. She wouldn’t be at her wedding. She’d never meet her children. She was gone. Soon, Raelle would forget what her voice sounded like. The thought had her blinking back tears.

“Oh, Rae,” Abigail had just pressed send on a quick but professional email and slid over to her friend, pulling her in for another hug. She buried her head against Abigail’s chest and sobbed. The brunette rubbed circles against her back, just holding her as she let her emotions out. It was just what she needed. “For what it’s worth, I really like Scylla,” she whispered. “I’m glad she’s going with you.”

She hadn’t told Abigail about Scylla’s parents, as it didn’t feel like her story to tell. She felt like she owed her an explanation for why she’d chosen Scylla, but Abigail didn’t ask for one. 

“Do you think these would fit Scylla? I’m bad at sizes.” Libba held up one of Raelle’s cozy sweaters and a pair of Tally’s jeans. “I’m sure mine would be too short, and Abi’s way too long. She’s not as skinny as you, I don’t think?”

“I don’t know.” This was too much to expect of her right now. She couldn’t even think straight. Her head was hurting. Raelle crinkled her nose and clutched the side of her head with a groan.

Abigail interrupted, “They look fine. If you’re worried about it, Scylla can try them on before they leave. Rae, let me get you some Tylenol.”

As Abigail disappeared into the kitchen to grab a bottle of acetaminophen from the medicine cabinet, Scylla entered the house again with a bag slung over her shoulder.

“All good,” she assured Raelle. Libba showed her the jeans and insisted Scylla try them on. The brunette shyly ran off to the bathroom, despite Libba’s insistence that they were all girls and it wasn’t a big deal. That made Raelle smile a little bit.

Scylla was so sweet, and so different from anyone in her life. She was softer, quieter. As much as she loved her friends, it was nice having someone in her life she didn’t feel like she had to perform for to keep up with them. She appreciated Scylla’s introspective nature, her emotionality, her vulnerability. It was beautiful to behold.

While this wasn’t how she’d imagined this night would go, she was at least glad that Scylla was still here.

The brunette walked out in her borrowed outfit, a sheepish expression on her face. Raelle’s heart thumped loudly in her chest at the sight of Scylla wearing her sweater.

“You look good.” Raelle commented nonchalantly, earning the sweetest blush she’d ever seen. 

“Thank you.”

Abigail deposited two capsules into Raelle’s palm and gave her the bottle of water she’d been drinking from. After taking the medication, she excused herself to go upstairs and check on Tally’s progress. She was taking a while. As she entered her room, Tally jumped and hurriedly closed the top drawer of her dresser.

“Sorry. I didn’t...I was looking for underwear.”

“And you found my sex toys. Sorry, Tally. If it’s any consolation, they’re clean?”

“It is. Thank you.” Tally looked beyond embarrassed. She showed Raelle what she’d packed for her. There were all the essentials, down to her favorite stuffed animal. She didn’t thank Tally enough for being so thoughtful.

Wordlessly she hugged the redhead, losing herself in the warm, comforting embrace. Out of all of her friends, Tally gave the best hugs. After a moment, she pulled back, meeting Tally’s gaze and seeing the concern written on her face.

“I’ll be okay. I’ll have Scylla with me. I...was thinking I might pack an extra hoodie for her. In case she gets cold.” Raelle chewed her bottom lip, thinking about it for a minute. “Would that be weird?”

“She looks cute in your sweater, huh?” Tally couldn’t help but tease. She immediately regretted it though, which was evident in the way her expression immediately changed. “I’m sorry. That was a stupid thing to say. I think it would be sweet if you let her borrow one of your hoodies.”

“It’s alright,” Raelle smiled, pulling one of her hoodies from the back of her chair. Dropping her voice, she admitted quietly, “She really does look cute in my sweater.”

Tally smirked and grabbed her suitcase for her, helping her get it downstairs. Hopefully Scylla wouldn’t be too freaked out by the sheer size of the suitcase, and think she’d have to stay with Raelle for a whole week or something. 

Though honestly, Raelle didn’t know how long this sort of thing took. She knew there would be a funeral, but she assumed the body would need to be flown in. The body. She stopped herself. She was already thinking about her mother as a body. Fuck.

She stumbled on the last step, nearly falling. Scylla hurried to her side, slipping her arm wordlessly around her waist. They barely knew each other. How did she seem to know exactly what she needed?

“I’m here,” Scylla whispered. “I’m not going anywhere.”

She felt so bad about how things had turned out. She was supposed to be there for Scylla, not the other way around. Raelle murmured, “Don’t feel obligated…”

“I don’t. I want to stay with you. I’m worried about you, and in case you forgot, I’m kind of an expert at all this. I’m here for you. However long you need. I took a week’s vacation. I hope that’s okay. I never use my vacation time anyway.”

She’d gone above and beyond what Raelle would have ever asked of her. If it looked like it was going to take longer than a day or two, she had planned to tell Scylla to go ahead without her. She would have never asked her to stay for an entire week. It was too much to expect out of someone she’d known for...maybe four hours.

“Fuck,” Raelle remarked incredulously. “You’re amazing, did you know that? Thank you. I don’t even know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Scylla assured her with a glint in her eye that Raelle thought might be a tear. She hoped none of this was triggering memories for Scylla that would be damaging to her mental health. She hadn’t even considered that.

“Well, I think we have everything we need. Are you ready to go?” Raelle checked with Scylla, who nodded, reminding her that she’d need directions.

Raelle bid her friends goodbye, thankful for their lingering hugs and kind words. She promised each of them that she’d check in when she could, and grabbed Scylla’s hand on the way out, the other pulling her suitcase behind her.

Once they were outside, Raelle let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding in.

“Fuck.”

“Hey.” Scylla’s voice was gentle as she squeezed Raelle’s hand, causing her to look up at her. “It’s okay not to be okay. You don’t have to be strong with me. You can cry. Scream. Punch something. Express your grief. I don’t mind.”

Raelle had never wanted to kiss someone so much in her life. She knew she was feeling vulnerable and upset, and it wouldn’t be fair to initiate something when she didn’t feel like she was in a place to be completely present. But damn, did she want to kiss her.

“Can I put my playlist on in the car?” Raelle asked as Scylla unlocked the trunk for her suitcase.

The brunette hesitated and before Raelle could tell her nevermind, she admitted, “Actually, it doesn’t have Bluetooth or anything. It’s an old car. It still has a tape player. I’ve been meaning to buy one of those tape things with the aux cord, but..”

“Oh. Sorry. Do you have any tapes we can listen to?”

“Of course. I make my own.”

“You make mixtapes? Really?” Raelle didn’t know people still did that. It was a lost art, and it made Scylla infinitely cooler in her eyes.

The brunette nodded as they climbed into the car together. She looked a bit embarrassed as Raelle glanced around, so she decided not to let her eyes wander too much.

Her family wasn’t wealthy by any means, not like Tally or Abigail’s or even Libba’s, but she wasn’t in the same situation as Scylla. She couldn’t imagine what it must be like for her. The last thing she wanted was for her to be ashamed of anything about herself.

“Sad or happy?”

“What?”

“When you’re sad, do you like to listen to sad music and stew in it, or do you listen to happy music to cheer you up?” Scylla clarified, rifling through the tapes stacked in the console of her vehicle.

Raelle didn’t even have to think about it. “Sad.”

“I thought so. Me, too.”

She put on her seat belt and reclined the seat a bit, watching as Scylla chose a tape and slid it into the tape deck. There was a little crackle and the beginning notes of a song that sounded familiar.

Raelle turned to Scylla in order to tell them where they were heading and luckily she’d been to her hometown, so she didn’t have to fumble with trying to help her navigate or figuring out her phone GPS.

She laid back and closed her eyes, softly singing along. 

_“Girl in amber lumber slumber shuts the bathroom door…”_

Normally she didn’t sing in front of people because she didn’t want people to hear her, but she didn’t care. She trusted Scylla wouldn’t judge her negatively, even if she didn’t sound good.

“You know this song?”

“Yeah!” Raelle opened her eyes again and watched Scylla as she concentrated on the road. She had the most beautiful blue eyes. Their eyes were literally the same color, but somehow they looked even more beautiful on her. “What other music do you listen to?”

“A little of everything. Well, except country. I really don’t like country music…”

Neither did she.

Raelle laughed. “Me neither. Do you have a favorite song?”

“Um. Well, it’s so cliche, but I really love _Mad World_ . And _Everybody Hurts._ Oh, and that song by Blind Melon, _No Rain_. It’s the next one on here. It’s a little less sad, kind of melancholy? I like it a lot. Have you heard it?”

“I don’t know. I do love _Mad World_ .” Raelle started singing acapella, quiet and uncertain, _“I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad, the dreams in which I’m dying are the best I’ve ever had_.”

“ _I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take…_ ” Scylla sang the next line.

Together they sang, in a kind of impressive harmony considering they’d never sang together before, “ _When people run in circles it’s a very, very...mad world. Mad world._ ”

Raelle clapped her hands together in excitement, wearing a genuine smile. This was successfully distracting her and she’d almost forgotten this wasn’t your typical road trip.

“You’re a good singer,” the blonde complimented as the Nick Cave song came to an end and the Blind Melon song started. She hadn’t heard it, but she listened carefully to the lyrics. She could see why Scylla liked it. It seemed like lyrics were important to her, and Raelle felt the same. The lyrics made the song.

“Thank you. So are you.”

“We sound pretty good together,” Raelle pointed out, maybe a bit flirtatiously.

“We do, huh?”

Raelle watched out the window as familiar houses and businesses passed by. With every moment, she was getting closer to home and closer to her father. Her father, oh god. He was going to be a complete wreck. She gripped the armrest on the car door so tightly that her knuckles turned white. 

Her relationship with her mother had been complicated ever since she was a teenager. She didn’t like the way Raelle chose to dress, the music she listened to, the way she spoke to her.

Everything she did was wrong. They fought a lot. They still loved each other, but their relationship was tumultuous as most young girls’ are with their mother. It made her feel guilty to think about all of the horrible things she’d said to her.

She couldn’t even remember the last thing she said to her before she left. She hoped it had been _I love you_ , but she didn’t even know.

Scylla glanced over at her every now and then, wanting to make sure she was okay, but she didn’t say anything. She gave Raelle her space to grieve openly, and she did just that. She was crying pretty hard, sniffling and picking at the armrest, which was in pretty bad shape. She hoped Scylla wouldn’t mind. She just needed to focus on something.

_Mad World_ came on and she let out a laugh. It was the kind of laugh someone let out when they were so overwhelmed they couldn’t even deal with it anymore. The song was so close to what she was feeling that she couldn’t help but cry harder, only stopping when she heard Scylla softly singing along.

She put her feet up on the dashboard and looked over at the brunette with unashamed adoration. 

She really was incredible. 

Every little thing she did. 

She seemed to know what Raelle needed before she knew she needed it.

Once the song was over, she turned toward the other girl. 

“Thank you,” she murmured. 

She wasn’t just thanking her for singing, though it had been nice to listen, but thanking her for everything she’d done since Raelle’s life had been turned completely upside down. These things really did happen at the most unexpected of moments.

Scylla knew that better than anyone.

“It’s no problem.” 

It was clear by her tone that this came easily to her. Scylla thought it was the right thing to do, and so she was doing it. 

She was completely selfless. She was struggling with money, didn’t even have a home, and had just taken an entire week off work for her. She didn’t know if the furniture store had paid vacation, but she doubted it. A week’s lost wages would have a huge impact on Scylla’s finances, and it made her feel terrible.

“Listen, I appreciate you taking the week off, but the money thing…”

“I’m not taking your money.”

“Okay, but…”

“I’ll stay with you. I’m pretty sure you were going to ask me to anyway. If it’s okay with you, and your roommates, I’ll stay. Just for a little while. That will help a lot. I can just not get minutes on my phone this month. Skip a medical bill. It’ll be fine. I want to be with you right now. It’s important to me. So please don’t try to talk me out of it.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re very stubborn?”

“Literally everyone.”

Raelle snorted, covering her face with her hand in embarrassment and shock when she heard the sound come out of her. Hearing her snort made Scylla laugh, too, and her smile had Raelle’s breath quickening. 

_Man,_ she had it _so bad._


	11. Scylla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla & Raelle arrive at her childhood home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit late with this one. Due to finishing my other story as well as current events, I've been a bit distracted. As a result, this chapter is shorter than usual. I thought you'd rather have a shorter chapter rather than have to wait longer. More to follow tomorrow. Thank you for reading.
> 
> I've also changed my twitter username. It is now @tallycravens

After making a quick pit stop to use the restroom, they were back on the road. Scylla hoped that she was doing her part to be there for Raelle, not just physically, but emotionally. 

As difficult as it was to watch her cry (out of the corner of her eye, because she needed to keep her eyes on the road) it was better than seeing her numb or holding back on her account. She didn’t discount the fact that Raelle felt comfortable enough with her to openly weep in her presence. 

Her newest friend had gone silent when they got back into the car after their stop at the gas station. Scylla didn’t want to push her, but the silence was worrying. She couldn’t help but steal glances at her, and hoped that Raelle wasn’t bothered by her concern. 

It hadn’t been that long ago that she had been in this same situation. Raelle was lucky to still have her father, but that didn’t make her pain any less. Scylla had to deal with her parents’ deaths alone, and she would make sure that Raelle didn’t have to. 

As they pulled onto Raelle’s street, Scylla glanced over at her to find her curled into a ball against the car window. Gently she reached over to touch her shoulder, uncertain as to whether she was awake or not.

“We’re almost there,” she whispered, giving her shoulder a squeeze before withdrawing her hand.

The blonde shifted in the passenger seat, putting her legs down and glancing out of the window. Scylla didn’t know how long it had been since she’d been back home or seen her father. She hated not knowing what was going on in her mind.

“When we get there, do you want me to stay in the car for a while?” Scylla asked, wanting to give Raelle whatever she needed. She’d even sleep out here if need be. It wasn’t like she didn’t sleep here every other night.

Raelle furrowed her brows and looked over at her in confusion as she pulled the car into the driveaway. “What? No. I want you with me. I’m not leaving you out here.” She unfastened her seatbelt as the brunette parked the car. “I appreciate everything you’re doing for me. If I need space, I’ll let you know, okay?”

“Fair enough.”

Each of them exited the car, grabbed their bags out of the trunk and made their way up to the front porch. Scylla couldn’t help but notice how nice their house was, and she felt some shame bubble up in her chest. She’d never lived in a place like this, but to Raelle it was normal. From her interactions with Raelle’s friends, she would guess their homes were even more ornate and large. It was intimidating. 

Suddenly she felt very self-conscious, hoping that the other girl’s father didn’t think badly of her. Surely he would recognize Raelle’s sweater and wonder why she was wearing it. 

It was overwhelming to think that she was about to meet Raelle’s father when she had just met her today. Her crush was in full bloom and she was worried he’d be able to tell somehow. It was stupid to be worrying so much about what he would think. He had just lost his wife. His attention likely wouldn’t be on her at all.

Scylla knocked on the door, not wanting to just barge in considering the circumstances. It took a minute or two before the door was opened, revealing a short, balding man with devastation plainly written on his face. 

He took one look at Scylla before he hugged his daughter, both of them breaking down into tears. It was difficult to watch, and Scylla deliberately looked away so as not to infringe on the moment.

After the long lingering hug, Raelle introduced her to her father.

“Dad, this is my friend Scylla. She drove me here.”

Scylla looked him in the eyes and politely held out her hand. “It’s good to meet you, sir.”

He took her hand and shook it gently, giving her a small smile. “Thank you. Why don’t you both come in? The neighbors have been gawking ever since they saw the officers show up at our door…” He grumbled.

She allowed Raelle to enter first but followed closely behind, closing the door and kicking off her shoes in the foyer. Some might say that she was too polite, but she didn’t believe there was any such thing. Besides, she very much wanted to make a good impression on the man.

She didn’t pretend to believe that Raelle would be her girlfriend one day, though she was definitely thinking about how nice it would be. But if by some crazy chance that ever happened, she told herself that it would be nice to have his support. 

She felt badly for allowing her mind to wander to such unimportant things with what Raelle and her father were going through. The three of them went to sit together in the living room, which was cozy, with a fireplace and everything. Scylla sat down on one end of the couch, giving Raelle and her father space on the other side. He was holding his daughter’s hand and speaking to her softly. Scylla felt as if she was infringing on a special moment between them.

Keeping her gaze settled elsewhere, she took this time to notice the house, concentrating especially on the framed family photos on the mantle. There were some rather adorable pictures of Raelle as a child that caught her attention. 

As Raelle and her father talked quietly with one another, Scylla carefully got up, not wanting to disturb them, and approached the mantle to look at the photographs. A grin came to her lips as she saw the pictures up close. She had been the cutest little kid, but somehow looked exactly the same.

Guilt flashed over her features as Raelle & her father noticed her looking at the photographs, and she was about to apologize when her father stood up, apparently in need of a distraction.

“Cute, wasn’t she?” He chuckled softly, moving to Scylla’s side. “If you like these, I have a whole album you can take a look at.”

It was beyond clear that this man was proud of his daughter. Scylla couldn’t blame him for that. She was not just caring and beautiful but incredibly intelligent. She was a future doctor. Any parent would be proud of the incredible human being she was.

Raelle rose to her feet, red-faced as she watched Scylla interacting with her father.

“What are you guys talking about?” 

Her father gestured to Scylla. “Your sweet friend was just admiring how cute you’ve always been. I was telling her about our family photo album if she wanted to see more pictures.”

“Ugh. Gross. Scylla, I forbid you from looking at that.”

Scylla shrugged her shoulders. “If you say so,” she turned to Raelle’s father, her face gentle and understanding. “Is there anything I can do for you, sir? Make you a coffee, do your grocery shopping..? I don’t know if Raelle told you much about me, but I lost my parents a few years ago, and my girlfriend after that. I can’t say the situations are the same, but I remember what it’s like. You shouldn’t have to worry about anything like that right now.”

“Thank you, that’s very kind. I’m okay. I’m sorry to hear about your parents. But I am glad that Raelle has you. I know it has been a great comfort to her already.”

The only way he could have known that was if Raelle had been texting him on the way there. Scylla selfishly couldn’t help but wonder what else she had told him.

“She has been a comfort to me, too. More than she knows.”

Raelle’s father told her that they had an appointment with the funeral home tomorrow morning. It was something they were all dreading. Scylla remembered that too well. She would prefer to allow them to go without her, knowing how personal the experience was. She could use her time to explore Raelle’s home town, about which she was extremely curious.

It was just past midnight. Scylla had met Raelle around 8 PM, and had spent several hours with her roommates until Raelle received her father’s call just before 11. He was visibly tired and while Scylla doubted he would sleep very well, he wanted to try. After bidding them both goodnight, he went upstairs, leaving the two of them alone in the living room.

“So my room is in the basement. You can sleep down there tonight. I’ll take the couch. Let me just give you a quick tour so you know where the bathroom and kitchen is.”

“Wait. Raelle,” Scylla grabbed her wrist before she could walk too far away. “I’m not taking your bed. I can sleep on the couch. It’s better than what I’m used to. I live in a car, remember?”

The blonde let out a sigh. “Not anymore, you don’t.” Her fingers brushed against Scylla’s as she refused to break her gaze. “I can’t let you sleep on the couch either. You’re my guest. So, that leaves us with one solution...we can share my bed.”

Scylla widened her eyes, biting her inner cheek as she stared at the other woman in disbelief. That was pretty bold. She didn’t know if it was even a good idea. But she had told herself she would do what Raelle wanted and she wasn’t going to argue.

“Okay, yes.”

“Alright. Let me show you around before we head down. There’s a half bath down there too if you have to use the bathroom tonight.”

After Raelle gave her miniature house tour, staying quiet so they didn’t wake her father, she led Scylla downstairs into the basement, that she affectionately referred to as her lair.

Flipping on the lights, Raelle began to unfasten her pants, tugging them down just as Scylla looked to her to see what she was doing. 

Her face immediately flushed and she looked away, asking her friend if she had something she could wear to bed. She didn’t typically wear ‘pajamas’ due to sleeping in her car, and now she was embarrassed not to have anything to sleep in. The blonde didn’t tease her, only nodding and walking over to her dresser. She explained that she’d left behind the clothes she didn’t wear so much when she moved away to attend university.

Raelle handed her a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top to change into. Scylla thanked her and excused herself to the bathroom. She wasn’t as open as Raelle was, but she did admire that about her. 

She had never been super comfortable showing off her legs. There was a reason for that, and she only hoped that the blonde wouldn’t notice the scars on the tops of her thighs. She knew she would never say anything, but she hoped she wouldn’t see them all the same.

Emerging from the bathroom, she chewed on her bottom lip nervously, noticing Raelle was already laying down. She had turned on the lights except for a string of fairy lights, and there was soft music playing. It wasn’t loud enough to make out the words. 

Raelle glanced at her as she approached the bed, rolling over to face her, watching raptly as she climbed underneath the covers. She asked if Scylla was okay with the lights and music, or if she’d sleep better with them turned off. The brunette shrugged. She didn’t mind.

As she lay down next to her, Raelle moved closer, making Scylla’s heart beat faster. She put her head down on Scylla’s chest and ghosted her fingertips along her jaw. “Is this okay?” She asked, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

Scylla shivered. Her whole body was covered in goosebumps. “Yes,” she promised.

“You’re so beautiful, Scylla,” she practically purred.

_ Oh, ever-loving fuck. _

This was a really, _really,_ **really** bad idea.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want this, but Raelle was vulnerable. She didn’t want to take advantage of her in this state. She didn’t know how to let her down easy without hurting her or making her think she didn’t feel the same desires.

“Thank you,” Scylla whispered, catching Raelle’s wrist. Her breath quickened as blue eyes burned into hers. “It’s late. We should get some sleep.”

The blonde pouted. She looked at her seriously, waiting to see if she’d back down, and when Scylla didn’t give in, she groaned.

“Fine. But can we cuddle? Are you comfortable with that?”

As if she could say no to that.

Scylla answered to the affirmative and they settled down together beneath the covers. It felt strange, in a good way, to have Raelle’s head buried against her chest. She hoped she couldn’t hear the way her heart was racing. If she did, she didn’t say it.

She felt Raelle’s fingers slip into her own and she forced herself to close her eyes. She was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to sleep at all tonight. It wasn’t Raelle’s fault, but there was a great deal on her mind after today. She wasn’t used to sleeping in a bed or with someone else. It wasn’t uncomfortable, just new.

With her free hand, she ran her fingers through Raelle’s hair, hoping she would find it calming. Scylla did, too, and much to her surprise, she began to get very drowsy.

Despite her worries, Scylla slept better than she had in years.

  
  



	12. Raelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle gets ready to go to the funeral home.

Raelle woke with a start and as she opened her eyes, she was face to face with Scylla, who had apparently been gently trying to wake her up. Unfortunately she slept like the dead always, and it took a bit more than that. The brunette looked apologetic.

“Sorry, but your father asked me to wake you up. You have your appointment in an hour. He thought you might want to get cleaned up,” her friend explained.

She didn’t want to get up. Getting up would mean that this was her life now. She was about to go to a funeral home to plan her mother’s funeral. This still felt so surreal. The only reasons she’d even gotten any sleep last night was because Scylla had been there with her. She was more of a comfort to her than she knew, even without saying anything.

Raelle knew she had to get up. She couldn’t avoid the inevitable. “That’s probably a good idea,” she admitted, regretfully climbing out from under the covers. Remembering her manners, she gazed at the other girl. “By the way, did you sleep okay?”

Scylla smiled at her.  _ Fuck, she’s so pretty,  _ Raelle thought. “I slept very well, thank you.”

“Good. I’ll be upstairs. There isn’t a shower down here. Make yourself at home.”

After grabbing some clothes to change into, she headed upstairs, seeing her father in the kitchen on her way. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, but he wasn’t drinking it. He was staring into space and he didn’t look as if he’d slept at all.

Raelle put down her things and joined him at the table, slipping her arm around his waist and leaning in to lay her head on his shoulder.

“I love you, Daddy.”

She hadn’t called him daddy since she was little, but right now felt like as good a time as any. Seeing him broken like this just made her heart ache more. She wanted to be there to support him. She was the kind of person who couldn’t stand seeing someone else in pain. But at the same time, she was in no mental state to be a support to him. She was just as broken by this as he was and she felt powerless to help him.

Raelle had Scylla and she had her friends. Who did her father have? Sure, he had friends and colleagues, but she didn’t know how close he was to them. She had to go back to school after everything, and he’d be here alone. It made her feel like a terrible daughter. But she knew her father wouldn’t let her drop out either. 

“I love you too, Princess.” He hugged her and they cried together for a while. She didn’t let go until he did, asking him if there was anything he needed before she jumped into the shower. He assured her he was fine, and so she got cleaned up.

While she was in the shower, she couldn’t help but break down. This was her first moment alone in twenty four hours and she could feel her mask slipping. She was putting on a brave face, as much as she could, but it felt good to just let go. She sat down on the floor of the shower and cried as the warm water pelted her body. It felt amazing.

Once the water started to go cold, she turned it off and grabbed her towel, drying off and getting dressed. Everything felt like it took so much more effort. On any other day, she would have put more effort into her appearance, but right now just brushing her hair felt impossible. 

Her stomach was growling but she didn’t feel like eating, so she ignored it as she carried last night’s clothes in her arms, walking back downstairs. Scylla was on her phone, typing a quick text message and looking up at her.

“Hey. I’m just letting Abigail know we’re doing okay. We forgot to text her last night. She says she loves you. Oh, and Tally too. And Libba…you really do have the best friends.”

Raelle gave Scylla a soft smile, moving to sit on the edge of the bed with her. “They can be your friends too, you know. I haven’t changed my mind about the offer I made. If anything, I feel even more strongly about it. Being with you through all of this has meant so much to me. If I hadn’t had you, I think I would have crumbled completely…” She trailed off, reaching over to take Scyla’s hand. “What I’m trying to say is thank you for being here for me.”

Scylla shook her hand, wriggling her fingers gently against Raelle’s.

“You don’t need to thank me. And it’s meant a lot to me, too. I know it’s crazy. We just met. But you’re already so important to me. I’m not going anywhere.” 

The blonde watched as Scylla chewed on the fingernails of her other hand. She wondered if she was making her nervous, or what was on her mind. Raelle felt badly about last night. She’d been so overcome with emotions that she’d come on to Scylla. It wasn’t that she didn’t feel things for her, but it hadn’t been the right time. She didn’t know how Scylla felt. She knew she liked girls, but every time she thought maybe she might like her, she second guessed herself. She’d never been that confident.

“I’m going to stay behind while you and your dad go to the funeral home,” Scylla broke the silence and broke through Raelle’s thoughts.

“Are you sure? I’m okay with you coming. I’m sure he would be too.” Raelle made the offer, but she understood why Scylla didn’t feel comfortable. It was even more personal and would be difficult for both of them. It might be better for Scylla to stay here. It made her feel terrible to think of her here by herself.

“I’m sure. I thought I’d check out the town. Anywhere I should go?”

Raelle shook her head. “No. Don’t go. I want to show you around myself. Just make yourself at home. Call Abigail if you get bored. Give her a hard time for me.”

“How did you meet them, by the way?”

“Oh, I answered Abigail and Libba’s ad for a roommate. Libba doesn’t technically live with us. Her parents don’t know about them. It’s a long story. But she has her own apartment, she’s just never there… Anyway, I met with them and did this bizarre interview. Abigail was so intense. But Libba made me laugh, and when they called me back, I was actually excited. I met Tally on the day that I moved in. That was all last year.” Raelle recalled all of this fondly. She never could have imagined how close they would eventually become.

It was clear that Scylla really liked her friends. That made her feel good, not to mention relieved. If she was going to be staying with them, she wanted her to feel comfortable. Scylla smiled at her, running her thumb along the top of Raelle’s hand. Predictably, the small movement made her heart beat suddenly faster. 

“I can’t believe you’ve been friends for a year. You all act like you’ve been friends for life.”

“None of us have been,” Raelle chuckled. “Abigail and Libba absolutely hated each other in high school. They grew up together. Have them tell you the whole story. It’s nuts.”

Scylla laughed. “I might. You guys are leaving soon, right?”

Raelle nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. She hadn’t styled it like she normally would and it was already beginning to drive her crazy. “Yeah, I’m dreading it. Can you tell me what it’s like? Just so I know what to expect.”

“Oh. Um,” Scylla paused, seeming like she was thinking it over. She gently let go of Raelle’s hand as she considered the question. “You will write her obituary together and plan when and where you’d like the service. If you have a certain religious figure you’d like to speak, they can reach out to them for you to plan the service together. They will talk with you about whether you would like her to be cremated or buried, and if you’d like to have a viewing. I don’t know the circumstances, but with your mother being military, some things might be different, too.”

“That doesn’t sound too horrible. But...the funeral is the part I’m scared about. I don’t even know what kind of condition she’s in. We may not be able to have a viewing. I just...the thought of all those people are telling me they’re sorry, it makes me feel weird. I haven’t been to a funeral since I was a kid, but they’re normally at churches and there are all these religious songs and passages. I’m not really religious. The thought freaks me out.”

“Those are all choices that your family can make. I don’t know if your family is religious at all, but...you can tell your father how you feel about these things. That’s the point of having the meeting at all.” Scylla wordlessly pulled her in for a hug. She had probably been able to tell how emotional Raelle was getting. 

The funeral was going to be the most difficult part. She didn’t know what Scylla was thinking, or if she’d feel weird about it, but she had to ask. “Would you come with me to the funeral?”

Scylla’s face softened and she looked as if she was about to cry. “Of course I will.” She cupped Raelle’s head in her hands and they gazed into each other’s eyes. “You will get through this. It’s not going to be easy. But you won’t be alone. I won’t leave your side, I promise. Not unless you ask me to.”

“Okay,” she sniffed. “Good.”

She heard her father’s voice calling for her. Wiping away her tears, she gave Scylla one last lingering hug and ran upstairs so she didn’t keep her dad waiting. They walked together hand in hand out to the car. She just wanted to get all of this over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. You guys have been amazingly kind in your response to this. It means so much to me. Thank you.
> 
> This story is now posted on Wattpad, after someone recommended I try it out for more exposure. Not sure if they have an app, but I know AO3 doesn't. If it's easier for you to read there, feel free! The link is https://t.co/8YrPqDAejG?amp=1


	13. Scylla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla talks to Raelle's friends, getting teased mercilessly in the process.

Once Raelle and her father left, Scylla felt very strange being in their home alone. They had both told her to make herself at home, but that was easier said than done. 

She hadn’t lived in a home like this ever in her life, and had been living in her car for over a year. There was so much space, and none of it was hers. She was curious and would have liked to look around, but it felt like she was snooping. 

Instead she decided to take the blonde’s advice and call Abigail. She hoped that she wouldn’t be too busy. She realized she didn’t even know if she was in class right now and started to second guess herself, but ultimately decided to call her & figured if she was busy, she would simply ignore the call.

As she pushed the call button, she was shocked to realize her video was on. She had accidentally done a Facetime call, which she had never done before. Her old, beaten up iPhone had been given to her, and she didn’t use it all that often because she hadn’t had anyone to talk to on it. It was kind of nice to know she had people to reach out to now.

Panicking, she wore a funny expression as the video came up and Abigail laughed at her through the screen. Scylla could see part of Libba’s head as she was partially in front of the screen.

“Hi, guys! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to Facetime you. I just wanted to call.”

“It’s okay, it’s nice to see you,” Abigail assured her with a genuine smile. “How is Raelle doing?”

Scylla explained that Raelle and her father had gone to the funeral home this morning to begin planning the funeral. She told them how she seemed to be struggling with the thought of the funeral and suggested that if they could, she would probably like them to come to it. Scylla stressed that they ask her first, not wanting her to be overwhelmed or caught off guard. They continued to talk about Raelle for a little while until Libba shoved forward and Scylla could finally see her entire face.

“Sorry, but I have to ask, you like her, don’t you?”

Scylla could see Abigail gently prod Libba, scolding her for being so nosy.

“Um…” She knew that probably said it all. She could feel her cheeks getting hot and knew she was blushing. “Yeah, but...don’t say anything. It’s bad timing, and we barely know each other. I just want to be friends right now.”

Libba nodded in agreement. “Yeah, bad timing. You guys would be so cute together, and I’m pretty sure that R--”

“Libba, shut up.” Abigail interrupted before she could get the words out. Scylla was dying to know what she’d been about to say but she wasn’t about to ask.

“Anyway, we were talking about how you guys all seem like you’ve been friends forever. Is Tally there? Tell her I said hi,” Scylla liked Tally. She was kind of a lot, but in a good way. That kind of enthusiasm could be contagious.

Abigail shook her head and positioned the phone so that Scylla could see both of them. “No, she’s in class, but we’ll tell her hi for you when she gets back. Raelle told you she just met us last year, right?”

Scylla grinned, recalling the story she’d told “Yes, but she said you guys have known each other for a lot longer. You hated each other?”

Libba started laughing and Abigail glared at her, which immediately made her stop. It wasn’t difficult to see that they were both big personalities and they could rub each other the wrong way. It was funny that they’d been enemies for that long, but were now one of the more loving couples she’d seen in a while.

“Yes, but it was mostly our parents’ faults. Abigail’s parents are both lawyers, and my mom is also a lawyer. They are part of competing law firms. They absolutely hate each other, and we basically had to hate each other too. Don’t get me wrong, Abigail was insufferable in high school, but she wasn’t _ that _ bad.”

Abigail huffed. “I was not insufferable. But yes, Libba’s telling you the truth. My mother told me that I wasn’t allowed to be Libba’s friend and actually encouraged me to be mean to her. This was in elementary school! I always did what she told me...and Libba was so competitive. We were always in all the same extracurriculars, vying for the same spots, or the same roles in the school play. Honestly, it was exhausting. I’m so glad we finally gave in to this.”

Both of them looked away from the camera for a second to gaze at each other. Scylla glanced away as they shared a kiss, not wanting to ruin the obvious moment between them.

“How did you guys end up together then?”

“Well, that’s a funny story,” Libba chuckled, bumping her girlfriend playfully with her shoulder. “We were both in the school play senior year. We did Twelfth Night. I was playing Viola and Abigail was Olivia. It was closing night and...what was it? I made you trip on stage?”

“Yes. I almost fell over! It was so embarrassing and I was sure she’d done it on purpose, so I marched to her dressing room to tell her off, and…”

“She grabbed me and kind of, like, hoisted me up on the makeup table or whatever. She looked so pissed and it was super hot. Then I just grabbed the front of her dress and pulled her down and kissed her. God, she looked so shocked.”

“I was!” Abigail laughed, and she almost looked like she was feeling shy all of the sudden. She didn’t know Abigail well but that was clearly out of character. “We totally hooked up that night, and never looked back. We planned to go to school together, so we could stay together...but our parents still don’t know about us. I honestly don’t know how my mom would react if she knew. Don’t get me wrong, she knows I’m pansexual, but she would probably prefer I date literally anyone else on the planet but Libba.” She pouted, glancing at her girlfriend. “Love you, babe.”

Libba smiled, then sighed. “Love you, too,” and turned back toward the camera. “Anyway, that’s the story of how we got together.” She laced her fingers into Abigail’s. “If you and Raelle ever become a thing, you guys have a really cute story. She told us about the picnic table thing.”

“Oh. Uh, how much did she tell you, exactly?”

“Not much. Don’t worry. Just that you guys had a conversation on it before you ever met. She didn’t say what you said, just that you seemed sad. She was worried about you. When she found out you wanted to meet, she was pretty excited,” all of this was nice to hear, and it made Scylla smile. She wondered if Raelle had said anything else and they just weren’t saying. “You’re a lot cuter than I expected. I approve.”

“Approve of...my face?”

Libba looked just as confused as Scylla felt. “No! Well, _ yes _ , you have a nice face, but...I approve of you being Raelle’s girlfriend. If that was a thing that happened, I mean.”

“She’s weird. Ignore her,” Abigail warned. “You don’t need anybody’s approval for anything. We really appreciate that you went with Raelle. I know it has to be weird, because you guys just met. She seems to trust you, though. That’s important. Will you let me know when you find out about the funeral? I want to make sure I rearrange our schedules so we can be there. I’m sure Tally would want to come too. Once we’re sure we can, we’ll touch base with Raelle just to make sure she’s okay with it.”

“Sounds good.”

“So…” Libba wriggled closer to the camera, trying to look at Scylla’s surroundings. “You’re at Raelle’s house right now? Is that her bed? We’ve never been there. What’s it like?”

Scylla shrugged, grinning at the other girl. “Just a house. It’s nice. Her room is the basement. It’s kinda cold down here. She has some fairy lights and posters and stuff. I guess I can show you? I don’t think she’d mind.” She stood up with the phone to show them around the room. “That’s it. I won’t show you the rest of the house. It feels like...weird to do that. But I’m sure you guys will see it if you come for the funeral. It will probably be in a couple days. That’s usually how that works.”

Abigail furrowed her brows, “Are you going to stay there that whole time?”

“Yeah. I took the time off work. I just want to be here for Raelle,” she explained. It would be a few days, but she expected that going into it. That’s why she’d taken a whole week off without even hesitating.

“Wow. Thank you. For being there for her.”

Scylla couldn’t help but smile. It made her feel good to be able to be there for Raelle, as she had been for her the past few days with their anonymous conversation. “Of course. There’s nowhere I’d rather be right now.”

Libba nodded emphatically. “You are legit a good friend.” She paused, looking away off camera. “Oh heeeey, Tal, guess who we’re talking to?”

She could hear the sound of somebody running and suddenly, Tally was ducking in front of the camera, grinning. She had the cutest dimples, she realized as she waved at her.

“Hey, Scylla! How are you doing?”

Scylla sighed. It was a loaded question. This wasn’t easy for her even as much as she liked being there for Raelle. It brought up feelings about what she’d gone through. “I’m okay. Just trying to be there for Raelle. She’s at the funeral home with her dad right now. I was telling them that she might like for you to come, if you could.”

“Yeah, of course. Anything for Rae.” Tally moved back, pushing herself between Abigail and Libba, who were looking a bit chuffed. “How was she last night?”

“Sad. Grieving. But she’s letting it out in healthy ways. She hasn’t eaten anything since your house yesterday, but she slept pretty well, I think. She didn’t move around much or anything. So, yeah, I think she’s doing as well as can be expected considering the situation.”

Tally squinted at her, as if questioning something. She tapped her finger against her lips for a moment. “Did you...sleep together?”

Fuck. Were they all on a mission to make her blush as much as possible? She’d already admitted to the other girls that she liked her and now...there was no way Raelle wasn’t going to either figure this out or hear it from her friends.

“We slept in the same bed, if that’s what you’re asking. Nothing like  _ that _ happened.”

“Oh,” Tally sounded a bit disappointed about that. “Well, maybe it should?”

Scylla couldn’t help but laugh out loud. They were all so pushy and gung ho about hooking her up with Raelle, she didn’t know what to think.

“...Raelle has been single for a  _ while _ , hasn’t she?”

“Ever since we’ve known her! We just want her to be happy, and you’re very sweet. I just think you’d be good together. I know you just met. Just saying, don’t rule it out.” Tally wiggled her eyebrows at her suggestively. “

“I...will keep that in mind, then.”

There was an awkward silence between them that Libba promptly filled.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of watching Carol. We will watch it together when you get back. You’re still staying with us right?”

“That  _ is _ the plan.”

Abigail promptly interrupted with a carefully posed question. “Have you guys talked about...where you’re going to sleep?”

“Uh, no. I can just crash on the couch.”

Tally snorted. The other girls looked at her. “What? You know Raelle isn’t going to say yes to that. Face it, Scylla, you are going to be sleeping with Raelle from now on…” She was teasing and Scylla hated that it worked on her so easily.

“Whatever,” she grumbled. “You guys are annoying, do you know that?”

“Yes,” Libba responded with a smirk, “But we’re adorable, and we’re right.”

Abigail added, “Yep. We are never wrong.”

Scylla grew suddenly still as she heard the sound of the front door opening and then footsteps in the entry area. She assumed that Raelle and her father were back. Since she was on video chat, she thought it would be best to hang up. She didn’t know what kind of state Raelle would be in after everything she’d been through at the funeral home.

“Oh. I think Raelle’s home. I should go.”

“Tell her we love her!”

“I will. Bye, guys.”

As she hung up, she saw Raelle enter the room, looking a little worse for wear. She plopped down on the bed with a long sigh, then rolled over to face Scylla. “Was that Abigail and everyone?”

“Yeah. They said they love you.”

“Mm. They’re the best.” Raelle reached for one of her pillows and pressed it to her face, screaming into the pillow before pulling it away. Scylla tried not to stare at her, but the blonde caught her looking. “I’m okay. Just needed to let that out. Um, listen, I know you’re probably bored as hell, but I was wanting to take a nap for a bit. You can do whatever. My old Xbox is still connected to the TV.”

Scylla shrugged, rolling over to lay on her side, facing Raelle. “That’s okay. I could lay down with you for a while.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the little Libbagail bit I threw in there! I was thinking of doing a prequel spinoff (?) about Libba & Abigail in high school. I have been thinking a lot about how they would exist in an alternate universe kind of world. It's been fun writing their dynamic and I'd like to explore it a little deeper.
> 
> Thank you for reading as always! Tweet or DM me @tallycravens !!


	14. Raelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle doesn't have the energy to fight her feelings anymore.
> 
> Trigger warning: Brief mention of self-harm scars.

She breathed her in, eyes still closed as she nuzzled impossibly closer, the warmth of Scylla’s body a comfort she had no doubt she could get used to. Raelle had never had such strong feelings for someone so quickly, and it terrified her.

She told herself that she couldn’t act on her feelings right now, because she knew all it would take is one more thing to break her completely. Scylla was what was keeping her from toppling over completely. It was too big a risk. It wasn’t like she thought the other girl didn’t feel the same way. 

In fact, she was fairly sure she did. Somehow that made it worse, the danger of taking a friendship to the next level being the risk of losing the friendship if it didn’t work out. So for now, Raelle was going to steal every moment she could. As she lay in Scylla’s arms, she dedicated herself to memorizing how she felt, how she smelled and every other detail of this moment.

She had woken up a few minutes ago, but Raelle wasn’t ready for the embrace to end. It took every ounce of strength she had not to press her lips against Scylla’s neck. She could feel her pulse racing from the contact, the intimacy of it all. She hadn’t let someone get this close in a very long time. It was exciting and scary all at the same time. She felt like she was floating, but also like she might throw up. To simply say it was overwhelming wouldn’t do it justice.

Slowly she opened her eyes, glancing up at Scylla and taking a private moment to admire her beauty. She stared at her face first, a complete work of art. Raelle wished she could memorize every inch of her body. Her gaze drifted downward, taking in the gorgeous freckles that covered her shoulders and arms, like stars in a galaxy. 

She had noticed last night the marks on her thighs that Scylla had been so clearly uncomfortable about. Raelle would never, ever, bring it up, because she knew how personal it could be. The last thing she would ever want was for Scylla to feel ashamed of expressing her pain. 

But it hurt her to see the depth of the pain this woman had been through, and to know she hadn’t been there to help her through it. 

She took solace in the fact that every mark was faded, straight white stripes that reminded her of a tiger. If anyone was strong and powerful, it was Scylla. Things were getting better for her, and Raelle would make sure they only continued to do so.

“Scyl,” she whispered, pressing her thumb gently into her wrist.

The brunette stirred, muttering her name softly as she glanced down at Raelle’s head on her chest. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes in the most adorable way possible, wrinkling her nose as she let out a yawn. As she stretched, she winced, indicating that she was a little sore.

“Mm, hi. What time is it?”

Raelle glanced at her phone before answering the question. “Just a little after noon. You hungry?” She asked after realizing that she hadn’t seen Scylla eat anything since they had arrived at her house last night.

“I could eat. But you don’t need to take care of me, okay?” She took Raelle’s hand, which predictably made her heart jump in her chest. “I’m here to take care of you.”

“But you’re my guest…” She mumbled, gazing down at their joined hands.

“You said make myself at home, right? So that’s what I’m doing.” Scylla clenched her jaw, and she was distracted for a moment by admiring her jawline. “Let. Me. Take. Care. Of. You.” With her other hand she lifted Raelle’s chin, forcing her to make eye contact. “Okay?”

She nodded slowly. There was no way she was going to argue with that...and this side of Scylla was kinda sexy. “Okay. I don’t want to eat, but I will, for _you_.” Raelle rolled her eyes to express her displeasure and the brunette gave her a sharp look, mostly in jest.

“You’re going to learn how stubborn I am very quickly,” she pointed out with a smirk, pulling her hand back. “Any requests?”

All she could do was shrug. Nothing sounded appetizing. She knew she needed to eat, but didn’t even feel hungry. She was just doing this to appease Scylla, and wouldn’t even be surprised if her own father had put her up to it.

As Scylla disappeared up the stairs to raid the kitchen, Raelle groaned and rolled over. She didn’t know why she felt so tired. She had no energy whatsoever, and the thought of even getting out of bed was upsetting to her. But she really, really, needed to pee. 

Squirming uncomfortably, she finally let out a huff and shoved back the covers, practically stomping to the restroom as if protesting her own damn bladder. 

“Fuck,” she murmured as she flushed the toilet, glancing at disheveled self in the mirror. She looked like shit. Raelle missed her usual braids, her hair hanging loose and useless on her shoulders. It felt strange, but she didn’t have the energy to make the effort.

Instead she washed her hands and splashed her face with warm water, hoping it would bring some color to her cheeks. She looked as pale as a vampire.

When she left the bathroom, Scylla was already back with a small buffet. Despite her exhaustion and becoming-more-obvious-by-the-moment depression, Raelle couldn’t help but laugh. There was a little bit of everything.

“Did you leave any food in the kitchen?” She mumbled. “You’re eating most of this, I hope you know that.” 

Raelle grabbed a handful of Doritos and started munching on them. Once she was a couple chips in, her stomach started to growl, as if remembering all of the sudden that food existed. She licked the cheese from her fingers and caught Scylla staring at her. Well, there was some color in her face now…

The silence was making her uncomfortable, but she didn’t have anything to say. Raelle hopefully asked her friend, “Um. Can you talk about something? Anything.” 

Scylla swallowed and rinsed her snacks down with some water, making a face that indicated she was trying to think of something to say.

“I like being here with you. I usually feel weird at other people’s houses, but I’m already starting to feel comfortable. Your father is very kind, just like you. We had breakfast together this morning. I didn’t have the chance to tell you. He’s so proud of you. His future doctor.” Scylla smiled, taking a couple of fruit snacks and eating them before she continued her attempt to fill the silence. She never once expected Raelle to say something in return. “I don’t know if you know this, but you talk in your sleep.”

Raelle made a face.

Scylla quickly added, “No, it’s okay. It’s _very_ _cute_ , I promise. It didn’t make any sense, so you didn’t betray any secrets.” The brunette chuckled in amusement. “I gave your friends a short little tour of your bedroom. I hope that’s okay. I accidentally Facetimed them, and they insisted. Just your room, though, I didn’t want to cross any lines. I’m sure you don’t want to talk about this right now, but they are interested in coming to the funeral to support you. But only if you’re comfortable with it. You don’t have to make any decisions right now. Just think about it.”

She appreciated how little Scylla pressured her, and how earnestly she spoke. She was such a genuine person in every little thing she did & said. It was funny how she’d reached out to Scylla because she thought she needed her, but it turned out that Raelle needed her, too. She never could have anticipated what would have happened. She couldn’t imagine going through this without Scylla here with her.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Raelle blurted out suddenly. “I feel like I need air...sunshine. Showing you around would be a good distraction.”

Scylla nodded, “I’d love to.” She began to clean up the leftover food and when she was ready, she stood at the edge of the bed and offered her hand to Raelle.

She took her hand and allowed Scylla to pull her to her feet, bumping into her in the process. Both of them were quiet, simply looking into each other’s eyes for a moment. Raelle pulled back, biting her lip hard as she tried to remind herself not to get caught up in a moment.

“Are we driving?” Scylla asked after a moment, reaching for her car keys. Raelle shook her head.

“We can walk. I thought maybe we could drop by my old high school, and maybe the park? I can show you some of my favorite stores. We could get a coffee. How does that sound?”

“I’d go anywhere with you.”

_Fucking swoon._

She knew all the right things to say.

Raelle made sure to tell her father where they were going, show him she was taking her phone, and then led Scylla out onto her front porch. She took a sharp breath, then tentatively reached for Scylla’s hand, uncertain how she’d feel about it when they were out in public.

But if Scylla minded, she didn’t show it, confidently threading their fingers together and smiling over at her. It was so easy to imagine her as her girlfriend. It wouldn’t even be that different from the way they were right now.

The walk from her home to her former high school was a relatively short one. Rather than ride the bus or have her parents drive her, she had always walked. It was easier anyway. She was always targeted by bullies on the bus, and when they’d moved closer to the school, she’d been grateful for it. 

“And here we are. Class of 2018, baby. Our class song was _High Hopes_ . Our prom queen has already fallen from grace. DUI,” she added helpfully. “I had my first girlfriend freshman year. People were so fucking mean. I thought this was a good place, but my classmates were _not_ cool with me being gay.” Scylla seemed to move away a bit, nervous about holding her hand. Raelle only tightened her grip. “Fuck them. I’m proud of who I am. If I want to hold a beautiful girl’s hand, I’m going to. I’m not going to let them shame me into silence.”

“You think I’m beautiful?”

Raelle laughed, as if this was the funniest thing she’d ever heard. The fact that Scylla didn’t know how gorgeous she was only made her more attractive. “I **know** you’re beautiful. I have eyes. I’m proud to be holding your hand. Even if it doesn’t mean anything.”

“I didn’t...say that it didn’t mean anything.” Scylla frowned. She’d stopped walking and she was meeting Raelle’s gaze intensely. “It means a lot, actually. I haven’t felt this comfortable with someone since…” She swallowed hard, getting tearful. “Raelle, I’m so scared.”

“Hey. _Hey_ ,” Raelle’s voice grew softer and she took Scylla’s other hand in hers, holding them both as she looked directly into her eyes, too. “I’m scared, too. I don’t want to fuck this up.”

The brunette nodded emphatically, blinking away her tears. “Yeah, me neither. I feel absolutely...crazy. I don’t...even know you, really.”

She chuckled. “Right now, you know me better than anyone. Most people, their relationships, their friendships,” she clarified, before continuing. “Are very superficial. I’m not saying it’s like that with my friends at school. But there _are_ sides of me I haven’t shown them, that I’ve already shown you. What I’m saying is, these feelings aren’t crazy. I’m feeling them, too.” 

Raelle let go of one of Scylla’s hands but firmly kept the other as she said, “I need a minute to sort through my thoughts. Let’s just walk to the park, okay?” 

Scylla needed a minute, clearly tired from the walking they'd done thus far. She had completely forgotten about the chronic pain she experienced from her car accident, and felt incredibly guilty for subjecting her to this when they could've just driven. She didn't complain, but Raelle could tell that she was in pain. She gave her the time she needed to recover, and used that time to figure out what she was going to say.

She hadn't wanted to do this. There seemed to be no avoiding it now. They were constantly dancing around this elephant in the room, and it was making things weird. It would be better to address it head on and hope for the best.

It felt like it was now or never, but she needed to figure out how to articulate her feelings. She wanted there to be no question as to what she meant.

The two women walked together in silence until they reached the swingset at the park, each taking a swing and carefully disentangling their fingers. Raelle’s palms were sweaty. She was beyond nervous.

“We don’t have to do this right now.” Scylla’s voice broke the silence. “There’s no rush. You’re going through a lot. I’m not expecting anything from you.”

This was very, very frustrating.

“Please, stop.” Raelle let out an exasperated sigh. “Stop being so understanding, Scylla, you’re only making things worse. Every single thing you do makes me like you more. I’ve never wanted to kiss someone so badly in my life.” Raelle’s voice trembled as she expressed her emotions. Talking about her feelings had never come easily to her. This was no different. “We still have so much to learn about each other. I know that. But I’ve been waiting for something like this for so long. I can’t ignore how I’m feeling anymore. I don’t have the energy to fight it.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that if I don’t kiss you tonight, I’ll never forgive myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for understanding my break from this story with all that's going on. I needed last night to just let everything sink in. Tonight, I needed a distraction, and this story provided that. I hope it does the same for you.
> 
> This one's a little short, but given what's happening between them, I wanted to jump back to Scylla's perspective in this next chapter. Thanks for reading <3


	15. Scylla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: There's another mention of Scylla's self-harm scars in this chapter.
> 
> Also, this one's about as short as yesterday. I'm trying to get back in the groove of this, but I'm writing slower lately. Please continue to be patient with me. I intend to keep writing this story for a long while, and keep updating regularly (daily, where possible). They won't always be long, but I'm hoping they're quality.
> 
> Hope this lives up to your expectations. Thank you for reading!

Scylla’s mouth went dry as Raelle’s words echoed in her head.

Kissing the other woman had been on her mind since yesterday, but she had maintained her distance and held back because of what Raelle had been going through. She understood that she was vulnerable and going through a hard time in her life, but that didn’t mean what the other woman felt for her wasn’t real.

If she rejected her right now, out of concern for her motivations behind the kiss, Scylla knew it would be incredibly damaging to both Raelle and their friendship. As wary as she was about how badly this could go wrong, she stood, grabbing onto the chain of the swing to steady herself. More than anything, she wanted this, too.

She felt very woozy all of the sudden. Her knees were going weak from the mere thought of Raelle’s lips against hers. It didn't help that her body was aching from all the walking they'd been doing. She had been too ashamed to ask that they drive instead of walk, but there was no doubt she'd pay for it later.

Blue eyes followed the other’s movements as she stood, moving into Scylla’s personal space. She let out a shaky breath just before she felt Raelle's hands gently settle against either side of her face. Her lips were inches away and Raelle seemed to hesitate. Scylla could feel her hot breath against her mouth. Raelle’s eyes met hers, silently questioning. 

She smiled, a bit in disbelief this was really happening. Her heart fluttered in her chest and Scylla pulled her arms around Raelle’s waist, bringing her body closer to hers.

She closed the remaining distance between them, bringing her lips to hers in a slow, passionate kiss. She couldn’t help but pour every emotion she’d felt in the past few days into that kiss, and it was beyond powerful. 

She had kissed maybe six girls in her twenty years of living, and never had a first kiss felt this intense. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest as Raelle’s body pressed against hers, returning her kiss with equal intensity. Scylla whimpered against her lips as she felt Raelle’s fingers slip into her hair. Her hands slipped into Raelle’s back pockets and she continued kissing her until her face began to grow hot and she felt like she needed to breathe.

She didn’t pull away, though, merely broke the kiss and met Raelle’s heated gaze. Her cheeks had definitely gone red.

It was Raelle who spoke first.

_“Wow.”_

Scylla laughed in disbelief. “Wow is right.”

“I’ve never had a kiss like that. _Ever,_ ” Raelle murmured, curling locks of Scylla’s hair around her fingers as she refused to break her gaze. “This is real.”

“I know,” she replied solemnly, a slow smile coming to her lips.

Raelle furrowed her brows in response. “What?”

“I’m pretty sure your friends knew this was going to happen.”

“They are so nosy,” she groaned.

“They were right, though.”

“Fuckin’ Abigail...she’s never wrong. It’s _very_ annoying of her,” Raelle rolled her eyes dramatically before letting go of Scylla’s hair and letting her hands slide down over her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Can I buy you a coffee?”

Scylla couldn’t help but be a little shit. “ _Maybe._ It depends...will it be a date?”

“I thought it already was,” the blonde countered playfully.

Their back and forth came so easily. That was rare for Scylla, who, at times, could be painfully shy. Especially with girls she thought were pretty...and Raelle? Well, she might have been the prettiest girl she’d ever seen.

Scylla Ramshorn was a sap. She knew it, but she didn’t advertise it. Lucky for her, Raelle seemed to be just as romantic as she was, if not more so.

“You’re so fucking cute,” she groaned, moving to wrap her arms around Raelle to give her a hug. “I’m really glad we did this,” Scylla admitted as she buried her face against Raelle’s neck. She pressed a gentle kiss there. “I like you so much…” The confession felt childish, but she needed to let the words out before her heart burst with joy.

Raelle’s grin lit up her entire face and Scylla couldn’t stop smiling as she said, “I like you, too.”

“Okay, let’s stop standing here like idiots and go get some coffee,” she laughed, untangling her limbs from around Raelle and running a hand through her hair.

She still couldn’t believe she was here with her. That Raelle had chosen her for such a personal purpose. It was an honor. 

Not to mention the fact that Raelle felt the same way, that she felt like THAT when they kissed...It meant something very significant to Scylla. When she lost Molly, she truly believed she’d never find love again. She thought she’d lost her one and only soulmate.

It was too early to be in love. She didn’t feel that strongly yet. But these feelings were a sign of more to come. This wasn’t her usual crush. Their connection was deeper than that. It still scared her, but it also thrilled her. As terrified as she was about this crashing & burning somehow, the thought of what their future could be together quieted those fears. She could see herself falling in love with Raelle one day. Probably sooner than she'd expect.

They walked side by side, bumping against each other every now and then. It felt weird not to be holding her hand now, but Scylla was feeling self-conscious about being too clingy. What Raelle had said about the way kids in school treated her for being gay rang in the back of her mind, too. She was grateful no one had witnessed them in the park. She didn’t like to think anyone would react to that, but the truth was that there was still too much hate in the world.

She’d like to see someone try something. Scylla knew several martial arts, and could kick a homophobe’s ass to Sunday if she had to. And for Raelle? She would.

It dawned on her that she and Raelle still had a lot to learn about each other. She hoped they could spend the rest of the night talking and doing just that. As great as the kissing was, she wanted to deepen their connection. At this point, Raelle didn’t even know that she was pansexual. She hoped that didn’t matter to her.

“We’re here,” Raelle declared in a sing-song tone, turning to look at Scylla with a sweet smile.

_Honestly._ _How was she so cute?_ She projected this tough exterior with the way she dressed, but it was all an act. She was the softest person she’d ever met. Scylla loved that about her.

“Do you come here a lot?” Scylla asked as she followed the other woman into the cozy little cafe.

It wasn’t anything like a local Starbucks. There were shelves with worn books and board games. There were real mugs on the counter and comfortable looking couches in muted tones. The light wasn’t overpowering & fluorescent, it was warm and intimate. There was soft acoustic music playing in the background, the kind of music Scylla preferred to listen to on a rainy day.

The perfect date location. Raelle had nailed it.

“Yeah, I used to hang out here when I was in high school, just to get away from my parents,” she recalled sheepishly, reaching out her hand for Scylla’s.

She let her take her hand, worries now far from her mind as they walked together up to the barista to order their drinks. With her free hand, Raelle held her iPhone over the card reader to utilize her ApplePay. 

Once they got their coffees, Raelle led them to a couch in the back of the cafe. There weren’t many people around as it was, but it was especially quiet back here. After sitting her mug down on the table she took a seat, and glanced over at Raelle with a shy smile.

Raelle’s hand moved to her knee and gave it a squeeze. Scylla’s heart thudded loudly in her chest. She wanted to give the coffee a minute to cool down anyway. If she even tried to grab it right now, she’d probably spill it from shaking so hard. She put her hand on top of Raelle’s and looked over at her again.

“Um...so I never had the chance to tell you that I’m pansexual,” Scylla admitted quietly.

“Okay. Cool. I mean, I wasn’t assuming you were a lesbian...this doesn’t change anything for me, if you were worried about that.”

“A little. You don’t seem like you’d be…” She gestured with her hands, words failing her.

“Panphobic?”

“Uh. Yeah. I guess that’s what you’d call it. But I’ve dated girls who weren’t comfortable with me being pan. Guys, too. It’s more common than you’d think.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t...feel threatened by that. It’s stupid somebody would. I trust you,” she promised. “I really do. I don’t know what all this means, I guess we need to talk about it, but I can recognize that you feel as strongly as I do about this.”

Raelle turned her hand over and linked her fingers with Scylla’s.

Scylla gave her a genuine smile. “I’m glad to hear that. Do you think maybe you could tell me more about you? It doesn’t matter what. I feel like we’re just starting to get to know each other. I want to know everything.”

“Everything? Where to start. My favorite color is blue. Like your eyes,” she added flirtatiously, squeezing her hand. “I’m an only child. I’m sure you probably figured that out. I broke my arm once when I was a kid. I fell out of a tree. I was in a cast for a while, so I had to learn to write with my left hand. I still can. Hmm…” 

It was nice listening to her mention anything that popped into her mind. For the first time since she’d gotten the news about her mother’s death, it seemed as if Raelle wasn’t thinking about it. It would be a brief reprieve, but it was a relief seeing that smile on the other’s face.

“I used to have a pet rabbit. My parents said she ran away to live on a ‘bunny farm’, but I’m pretty sure that she died and they just didn’t want to tell me. Oh. Yeah. I’m missing one of the most obvious things. This.” Raelle trailed her finger along her jaw, tracing the prominent scar there. Scylla had wondered what happened, but didn’t want to ask. “Glass table. Totally shattered in my face. But I got to get stitches, and after that, I decided I wanted to be a doctor.” The scar made her even more beautiful, and the story behind it even more so.

She grinned. “That’s really cool. How old were you?”

Raelle paused, squinting like she was trying to recall. “Like... _six?_ ”

“You’ve known you wanted to be a doctor since you were six?”

“Yeah!” The way she exclaimed it was even more adorable.

Scylla took a sip of her coffee, locking eyes with Raelle, who was doing the same. She couldn’t help but smile at her as she said, “You were really cute when you were a kid.”

“What about now?” Raelle challenged with a raised brow.

“Still cute. But also, sexy. Is that okay to say?”

The blonde laughed, her cheeks flushing beautifully. “Definitely.”

A brief silence settled between them and Scylla’s thoughts drifted back to the idea of scars. She wondered if Raelle had noticed the scars on her legs, and if she had, if she recognized what they were from. It was a heavy topic for a public place, but they had enough privacy and she felt comfortable about sharing it. They were getting to know each other in a very real way today.

“I don’t know if you saw the, um, scars on my legs last night…?” Scylla murmured and Raelle gave her a slow nod, a soft expression on her face. “I used to cut myself. I don’t...do that anymore. I haven’t in a long time. It was just after my parents died." She paused, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "Anyway, you don’t have to worry about me doing that again. I’ve found better coping mechanisms now.”

“I’m not judging you. It’s very common. I just...hate that you were alone through all that. Knowing you were in that kind of pain breaks my heart. I wish I could’ve been there. But Scylla?” She whispered, leaning in closer. “You’re beautiful. That _includes_ your scars. All you’ve been through make you this incredible person that you are. I wouldn’t change any of that.”

Scylla’s throat was starting to hurt, an early indication she was going to cry. She willed the feelings away and forced a smile, putting her head on Raelle’s shoulder and letting out a sigh. “I am so glad I met you.”

“Me too. Listen, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I didn’t invite you to stay with me because I wanted to hook up with you. I don’t have any expectations, and even if this doesn’t go anywhere, or it gets weird, I want you to stay, if you feel comfortable. What I mean is, you don’t have to feel obligated…”

She laughed. “Oh, stop. I know that, silly. So, does this mean I get to sleep with you from now on?”

It was Raelle’s turn to laugh this time. “That is exactly what it means. I love having you in my bed. You’re like a little furnace. It’s very handy.”

“And you’re freezing! Especially your toes. I always get hot, so it works well, actually.” 

“Huh,” Raelle mused as she put down her mug. “Do you believe in soulmates?”

Scylla shrugged her shoulders, because she felt a little embarrassed about her answer. “...yeah. I think so. I used to think maybe we just got one, and when they were gone…” She trailed off, bravely meeting Raelle’s gaze. “I don’t think I believe that anymore.”


	16. Raelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle & Scylla continue to deepen their connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've officially exhausted all the words I have to thank you for reading & your lovely comments. Just know I love you guys.

After finishing up their coffee and making a quick stop by her favorite shop, Raelle walked alongside Scylla back to her house. She couldn’t stop smiling because everything was going so well. It wasn’t that she’d forgotten about her mother being gone. She certainly hadn’t. But she had something else to focus on, for now. The funeral would be in two days, and until then, she was going to try her best not to wallow in sadness.

She knew her mother would want her to be happy. Though she’d never been thrilled about Raelle’s sexual orientation, she knew that her mom would’ve liked Scylla. She was pretty sure everyone who had ever met Scylla liked her. She was charming without even meaning to be.

It was impossibly not to notice the way Scylla was walking slower, and she slowed her own pace to match. She didn't want her to have to work too hard. She felt guilty for being so insensitive, but she was afraid if she mentioned it, that Scylla would get upset. She hadn't complained once.

“Have...you been with anyone since Molly?” Raelle whispered as they reached her street, giving the other girl’s hand a brief squeeze. 

She knew she might not feel comfortable talking about Molly, and wasn’t going to push her about it if she didn’t want to. But she was curious to learn more.

Scylla looked over at her and shook her head. “No. Today is the first time I’ve kissed anyone in two years,” she admitted, her voice soft and thoughtful.

“Well...I’m honored. I hope I was worth the wait.” Raelle teased gently, trying to diffuse any sadness that Scylla might be feeling.

“Yeah, you were,” she smiled shyly, running her thumb over the top of Raelle’s hand. “You haven’t talked much about your love life. You mentioned the girl in high school. Have you been with anyone since?”

Raelle couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well,” her face grew hot. “Not a relationship, exactly. My freshman year of college, I hooked up with some girls at parties.” She winced, feeling a bit guilty about it. She didn’t want Scylla to think badly of her.

“Oooh, casanova,” Scylla teased her, bumping her hip against hers. “You don’t have to be ashamed of it. You’re really hot. It makes sense you’d hook up in college. I wish I could’ve had that experience. Not necessarily, like, hooking up...just...college.”

“Like I said before, who said you can’t? You should apply for financial aid and scholarships. I could help you. If you’re really serious about wanting to go, you should do it.”

She felt passionately about this. Scylla had told her a while back that she’d been interested in mortuary science. Some people would find that weird or morbid, but considering she was going into medical school, she didn’t find it strange at all. She didn’t want Scylla to feel pressured or like she looked down on her if she didn’t get a degree, but she also thought it was important for her to follow her dreams. It wasn’t fair she hadn’t had the chance to do so.

“Maybe. I don’t really want to work at a furniture store for the rest of my life,” she chuckled darkly. As they reached her front porch, Scylla pulled her in for a kiss. When she broke the kiss, she gave in, “We can look into it.”

She grinned, feeling like she’d won. The thought of attending university with Scylla made her very excited. She couldn’t help but steal another kiss before she opened the door. Her father was standing right by the door, and Raelle’s face immediately went pink.

“Sorry,” he immediately apologized. “I wasn’t spying — I thought I heard someone outside. I figured it was someone else dropping off a casserole. We have so many, I’m going to have to start turning them away…” He trailed off sheepishly. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

He seemed a bit embarrassed as he headed upstairs and Raelle couldn’t help but laugh, albeit nervously. Her father was totally accepting of her sexuality. It was just awkward for him to see his daughter kissing someone, and he probably didn’t know what to say without making things even more awkward. It was cute.

“Pretty sure he saw that,” Raelle admitted, slipping her arm around Scylla’s waist. “Don’t worry. He’s cool. He’s just the typical dad, where he feels awkward about me dating anyone.”

Scylla nodded in understanding, her cheeks still flushed. “I get that. But, um, speaking of dating...we should probably talk about that.”

She cleared the phlegm from her throat. “Right. Let’s go downstairs, then.” She let go of her hand so they could each walk down the stairs and sat down cross legged on her bed.

As Scylla climbed in to sit across from her, Raelle studied her face. There was a new look in her eyes, that she was pretty sure she recognized as fear. It dawned on her that Scylla thought she’d let go of her hand and been dismissive, but it wasn’t like that. 

“So...instead of trying to guess what you want, I’m just going to tell you what I’m feeling, okay?” Raelle started, feeling butterflies in her stomach as the nerves got to her.

Scylla answered affirmatively and she struggled to sort through her feelings, trying to figure out what to say without seeming like she was too invested too soon.

Raelle realized that she was scared all over again. She was making a lot of speeches today, apparently. “Like I said before, I really like you. The more I learn about you, the more I like you. I’m not interested in anyone else. I don’t want to kiss anyone else.”

“Raelle?”

_“Yes?”_

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Her heart was thumping so loudly in her chest that it physically hurt. Hearing Scylla say the words she’d been struggling with made her feel like there was an elephant sitting on her chest. She was anxious, even after hearing her question. Raelle was feeling overwhelmed by all of the feelings she was having and she needed to take a moment to breathe.

It didn’t feel like this was really happening. Being this happy when her mother had just died, it made her feel conflicted. She knew she’d want her to be happy, of course. But she felt like she was betraying her somehow. These were such complicated emotions to sort out this quickly.

Maybe she was panicking for no reason.

She basically had been about to tell Scylla she wanted them to start dating. She didn’t understand why she was reacting this way to the question being posed. She hadn't expected it. Hearing the words come out of Scylla's mouth felt different. Not bad. Just different.

Raelle pushed away her fears as best she could, took a shaky breath, and nodded slowly.

“ _ **Yes**_. Sorry, I’m just...very overwhelmed.” At Scylla’s look of concern, she clarified, “In a good way. I’m going through a lot of emotions right now. I think dating is a given, but...given everything that’s going on, I’d like to take it slow. Is that okay?”

“More than okay,” the brunette assured her, gently reaching across to cup her face in her hand. “I’d like to do the same. Like I said, I haven’t been with anyone since Molly...I don’t want to rush things. This is new for me, too.” Scylla leaned forward and gave her a soft. “Kissing and holding hands is good for me. I definitely want to keep talking, too. Maybe it’s greedy, but...I want to know everything I can about you.”

Raelle laughed. “No, it’s not. I want to know everything about you, too.”

“I’m afraid of dogs.”

“Noooo, not puppies!” Raelle declared dramatically, rolling over onto her side and looking affectionately over at Scylla. She gestured to her playfully. “Come here.”

Scylla moved closer, a broad grin on her face as Raelle pulled her arms around her. “When I was really little, this big dog chased me and I peed my pants.” She wrinkled her nose in embarrassment, her face going a spectacular shade of pink. “I’m working on it. I don’t pee my pants anymore!” She added with a laugh. “But they still make me nervous. The bigger ones especially. They could definitely kill you if they wanted to.”

“No doubt. No, it makes sense." Big, unfamiliar dogs certainly made her feel uneasy. Hearing Scylla talk about when she was younger piqued her curiosity. "You know, you saw those pictures of me as a kid, and now I can’t help but wonder what you looked like.”

“I have an album in my trunk. It’s one of the only things I kept. I could go get it? But only...if you will show me your family album that your dad wanted to show me the other day,” Scylla attempted to make a deal, wiggling her eyebrows as she challenged her girlfriend.

_Girlfriend. Oh, yeah. That had happened._

“Deal.”

Before separating, they stole another kiss from one another, pulling away to smile and grab their respective photo albums. As she was rifling through the cabinet to get hers, Raelle’s father stopped, nudging her gently.

“Is she your girlfriend yet?”

“Dad!” Raelle bursted into laughter. “I mean...yes...as of, maybe twenty minutes ago…”

“Good. I didn’t want to have to knock you out," he teased, "She’s a good girl, Rae. She has a good heart. I know it’s not your ‘ol dad’s business, but for what it’s worth, I think you’ll be good for each other. We had a nice conversation this morning. She **really** cares about you.”

Raelle couldn’t help but wonder what Scylla had said to her father to make him like her so much. She knew it wasn’t hard to get people to like her. She was an amazing woman. But she had never had her father speak to her about a girlfriend before, not like this. Everything about this felt different, on every level.

“I care about her too, Dad. And I’m glad you like her.” Cradling her photo album, she pulled an arm around her father and gave him a hug. “I love you. Can I do anything for you?”

“No, sweetheart. I’m okay. But I would like the two of you to have dinner with me tonight. We need to make a dent in those casseroles.”

She laughed. “Okay. We can do that. What time?”

“Just text me when you girls get hungry,” her father shrugged. He didn’t seem to be super into eating right now either. It was good to know it wasn’t just her experiencing the sudden lack of hunger. Since she was normally hungry all of the time, it was a strange change of pace.

“Got it.” She kissed his cheek and ran downstairs, dropping the photo album on the bed and jumping on top of Scylla, causing her to cry out in surprise.

Raelle pinned her to the bed, looking down at her with a smirk on her lips. “Hi,” she greeted, holding both of Scylla’s hands above her head before she kissed her harshly, allowing her to see a new side of her affection. While being soft was nice, sometimes she wanted more than that. They had talked about taking things slow, so she didn’t have to worry about things leading anywhere but this. It made her feel much more comfortable with kissing her. 

As Scylla returned her kiss, she gasped against her lips, pleasantly surprised to feel her tongue slip into her mouth. Releasing her hands, Raelle stroked Scylla’s cheek, eventually breaking the kiss breathlessly. She was still straddling her and her heart was racing, a familiar heat burning between her thighs. _Not now,_ she told herself, ignoring the feeling as she moved to roll off of her girlfriend, lying on her back to catch her breath.

Just making out with Scylla was a thousand times better than the sex she’d had with those girls in freshman year.

“That was intense,” Scylla laughed, sounding as in disbelief as she felt. “You’re a really good kisser. Like, really, really good.”

“I can’t believe you haven’t kissed anyone in two years,” Raelle admitted, “because that tongue move? Damn. I definitely need a minute.”

At least she wasn’t the only one red faced and panting. It seemed as if Scylla was just as affected as she was. They might end up having a more difficult time taking this slow than they had guessed. 

Scylla rolled over to face her, asking softly, “What inspired all that, anyway?”

“My dad was telling me how good he thinks we’ll be for each other. He really likes you, and he told me he could tell how much you care about me. It just really, really, made me want to kiss you,” she paused, adding, “Sorry if I freaked you out.”

“You didn’t. Promise. But you have to be careful sneaking up on me like that…” Scylla warned, grabbing her by the wrist. “I know karate.”

Raelle’s eyes widened. “Shit, really?” Scylla nodded and she couldn’t help but grin at the thought. “So what you’re saying is, you could totally kick my ass?”

“Maybe…” Scylla smirked, leaning forward and beginning to press a gentle kiss to the end of every one of Raelle’s fingertips. It tickled and she let out a soft giggle. “But I only use my powers for good,” she promised.

“My hero,” she teased, sitting up and grabbing the photo album that her girlfriend had brought in from the car before laying back down to look at it. The first photo had a man and a woman, who she assumed were Scylla’s parents, holding a baby, which she figured was Scylla. She could see the resemblance. “Oh, wow. You look exactly like your mother.”

She nodded, brushing her fingers against Raelle’s on top of the page. “Yeah. That’s what everyone says.”

As she flipped through the album, she watched Scylla grow up, admiring her homemade Halloween costumes and pretty Princess dresses, which she looked more than uncomfortable in. “Oh, babe. Your little karate outfit!” Raelle put her hand in a fist and held it over her heart. “So, so cute. And you were a Girl Scout, too? No offense, Scyl, but you were such a nerd.”

“Nope. I _am_ a nerd. Present tense.”

The last photograph in the album had to be the last picture ever taken of Scylla with her parents. It was a prom photo, Scylla in a dress with her hair done up, one of her parents on either side of her, absolutely beaming. They looked so proud. It brought tears to her eyes.

“Oh, Scylla…”

“Yeah,” her voice dropped. “It’s a hard one to look at. I…” She closed the photo album and buried her face against Raelle’s chest, breathing her in, wetting her shirt with her tears. But Raelle didn’t mind. She stroked her hair, letting her get out the emotions. 

It wasn’t easy though. Raelle was going through her own loss, and seeing Scylla crying over her parents made her cry, too. They lay together in one another’s arms, until they each calmed down. They were both uncharacteristically quiet as they recognized their emotions.

“It doesn’t get easier, does it?” Raelle asked, realizing how much the loss of her parents still affected Scylla three years later.

She had a long, long way to go.

“Not really,” she admitted with a sigh. “Every once in a while, I’ll forget, and then it’s like I’m going through it all over again. I can’t really remember what their voices sounded like, but I can still remember the day they died like it was just yesterday. It’s weird the way it all works. Sorry. I know that’s not what you want to hear.”

“I appreciate your honesty. I’ve never been through this before. I mean, my grandma died when I was younger, but I didn’t really know her very well. My mom’s side of the family hates my dad, so I never really knew any of them. I guess I’ll be meeting a lot of them at the funeral.”

“That has to be weird. Are you worried about it?” Scylla’s voice was kind and gentle.

On one level, she didn’t want to give a shit what they thought. They’d cut her family out of their lives, and it didn’t do any good to show up now that her mother was gone. But on the other hand, they were a connection she had to her mother. They had stories about her that Raelle didn’t know. She didn’t want to sever that connection.

“Yes,” she confessed, exhaling loudly. “I’m pretty sure they’re homophobic, Scyl…”

“Do you still want me to come to the funeral? I don’t have to. I just want to be there for you, in any way that you want me to be.”

It was so sweet of her to offer, but Raelle wanted her there, and if her so-called family had a problem with that, they could go fuck themselves.

“I want you there. I just wanted to warn you. It might be awkward. But my dad will be there, and my girlfriend knows karate, so I think we’re good.”

Both of them grinned at that.

Raelle glanced at the clock, realizing it was getting pretty late, and asking Scylla if she’d be okay with having dinner with her father. After she answered affirmatively, she sent a quick text message to her father letting him know they were ready, and headed upstairs.


	17. Scylla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla has dinner with Raelle & her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a reaaaaal struggle. I'm not super happy with it, but it is what it is.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

She felt a little guilty as she stole a glance at Raelle’s rear end on the way up the stairs. While Scylla was sure her girlfriend wouldn’t mind, she still felt like she was objectifying her unnecessarily. It was impossible not to notice how attractive she was, but it was very clearly more than physical attraction between them. 

As they reached the top of the stairs, Scylla gave the blonde’s hand a squeeze. They exchanged smiles and Raelle led her into the kitchen where her father was putting all of the casseroles out on the table.

“Take your pick. I have no idea what any of this is. Microwave should take care of it, though.” He leaned against the counter, rubbing at his temples.

Scylla felt a pang of sadness for him. The poor man had lost his wife, and while it sounded like she hadn’t been home often, he looked like he didn’t know what to do with himself. It made her horribly sad. As awful as it had been to lose both of her parents, at least they had never had to live without one another.

She promised in a gentle tone, “I’m not picky.” 

That much was true. Given that her family had always been poor, she never had the luxury to turn down a meal, no matter what it is. She’d learned to eat anything, regardless of if she liked it or not, and eventually, she liked it all. 

She asked if they had an ice pack she could use, given her soreness, and he got one out of the freezer for her. She thanked him and took her medication before trying to decide what she wanted to eat.

Scylla began to pile up her plate, glancing at Raelle and her father’s sparse selection on their own plates. She cleared her throat, knowing that she might be overstepping her bounds here, but she felt she had a responsibility to say something. She hoped they didn’t get upset with her.

“I know neither of you feel like eating...I get that. But your body needs energy.” She spoke softly, looking from her girlfriend to her father. You don’t have to enjoy it, but I really wish you guys would eat more. For me, please?”

“Sweet girl,” Raelle’s father murmured, brushing past her and giving her shoulder a squeeze. “I don’t know what we did to deserve you, but I’m grateful. I will eat, for you.”

Raelle lifted her eyebrows at her and smirked. Scylla grinned back at her, going over to grab a fork, brushing her fingers against her girlfriend’s back as she walked past her. 

With her plate embarrassingly full, she carried it over to the table, sitting across from Raelle’s father. He had already started eating and glanced up as she sat down. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and continued to eat. 

Raelle took a seat beside her, her leg bumping Scylla’s as she settled next to her. The simple movement made her blush and she tried to focus on her food. It was too quiet and Raelle began to break the silence, paying no mind to the fact that she was talking with her mouth full.

Scylla wrapped the ice pack around her lower back and leaned against the chair as she listened to Raelle speak.

“So I found out Scylla knows karate. Wouldn’t guess that by looking at her, huh? She’s full of surprises…” She chuckled, picking at her food. Scylla could tell she was trying, but she didn’t seem to be enjoying her meal either.

“I made Raelle take self defense classes before she started at university. Her mom gave me hell for it, too. I just wanted her to be safe. You hear horror stories about college…” He was drinking a can of beer with his meal and he took a swig, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I don’t know what I’d do if anyone ever hurt my little girl.”

“Not so little anymore, Dad,” Raelle pointed out wryly.

Scylla put down her fork, glancing emphatically at Raelle’s father. “I would never let anyone hurt her, sir. I can promise you that.”

A small smile came to his lips. “You don’t know much I appreciate that...and you can call me Ed.”

“Okay, Ed.” It felt a little strange and informal, but she wanted to respect what he’d asked. “I’m sure that Raelle can defend herself. She might be small, but she’s mighty.”

“Small? No, I’m not,” Raelle huffed, crossing her arms to her chest and looking to her father for help. She stuck out her lower lip. “Dad?”

Ed let out a chuckle. “Sorry, kid. I have to agree with your girlfriend. You’re small. Always have been. You know, she was a premie. It was touch and go for a few months…”

“I’m a fighter,” Raelle chipped in, and her father agreed soon after. 

Scylla cleared her plate, feeling self-conscious when she realized the other two were still eating. They were eating much slower than she had, and now she wondered if she had just inhaled her food like some kind of glutton. Her cheeks flushed pink at the thought.

“I’ve been thinking…” Scylla murmured thoughtfully. “I want to do something nice for you guys. I don’t have any money, so what I can do is limited, but since I’m going to be here for a few days...I was hoping one or both of you could come up with something that I could get done for you. I don’t want you guys to have to worry about anything else right now.”

“Actually…” Ed began, pausing for a moment. “I don’t have a suit fit for the funeral. I could give you the money to pick up a nice one for me, and maybe a new pair of shoes. If it isn’t too much trouble of course.”

“It’s not. I’d be honored to, si--Ed.” 

They smiled at one another and Raelle casually took her hand, nodding in agreement. “I could go with you. I’d like to get a suit, too…”

“One more thing,” Ed added.

Scylla glanced over at him waiting. “Anything, sir.”

“I’d like to buy you a nice outfit, too. Suit, dress, whatever you like. I’d like to thank you for being here for us, and don’t you even THINK about saying no.”

He must have recognized the shocked look on her face. She quickly closed her mouth and let out a resigned sigh. He wasn’t going to let her argue with that, was he?

“Okay. If you insist. Raelle and I can go tomorrow.”

She put the ice pack on the table & got up to grab her empty plate, and took Raelle’s, too, on her way into the kitchen. Ed was still picking at his food, having only eaten half of it, but it was progress. Scylla quickly scraped off the two plates and washed & dried them before returning to the table.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Ed pointed out, putting down his fork. “You’re a guest.”

Scylla rolled her eyes at him. “Sir. Ed. Please. I was raised to be polite, and I’m not going to stop now. It was just a couple dishes. Not a big deal.”

“Just let her help, Dad. It makes her feel good. She’s very stubborn. You won’t win against her.”

Ed chuckled, getting up to clean up his plate before inviting the girls to spend some time with him in the living room. They sat quietly together, finding a movie on the television to watch mindlessly. None of them had much to say. Scylla watched the screen as Raelle curled into her side and threw an arm around her waist. A small smile came to her face as she felt her girlfriend’s lips press against her neck.

“Thank you,” Raelle whispered.

Scylla was so relaxed on the couch with Raelle by her side that she didn’t even realize she was starting to fall asleep. The ice pack was helping, as it usually did, and she felt more relaxed than she had in a while. She awoke with a start all the sudden, realizing immediately that Raelle and Ed were staring at her.

“You snore, huh?” Ed teased her, letting out an actual laugh, the first she’d ever heard from him. “Don’t feel bad. It wasn’t a very good movie. It’s getting kind of late anyway. But before you guys head off to the basement, I was hoping maybe you two could help me with something. Rae, your mom will be wearing her military uniform at the funeral. But I’d like to pick out some nice jewelry for her to wear. I’m useless at that kind of thing.”

She immediately agreed, her innate need to be helpful winning out over her worries that she’d pick the wrong thing. “Of course. We can do that, right?” She looked to Raelle, uncertain if she felt comfortable enough to go into her mother’s bedroom.

“I’ll bring the box out here,” he explained, as if reading Scylla’s mind. He disappeared down the hall and moments later, returned with a cedar jewelry box. “Choose what you think is best. You can put it on the table. I think I’m going to take a shower. Thank you. Love you, kiddo.”

He pressed a kiss to his daughter’s head, gave Scylla a nod and headed off toward the hallway once more. Raelle sat in front of the box, gingerly running her fingers over the top. She could see the tears in her eyes and the way her fingers began to tremble.

Scylla gave her the time she needed, simply rubbing circles into Raelle’s back until she opened the jewelry box, pulling each piece out one at a time to admire it. She stopped at a silver bracelet and dug her teeth into her lips. Scylla watched her facial expressions closely, but tried to give her space.

“I got this one for her. It was, um, for her birthday a couple years ago. Can you help me put it on?” Raelle’s voice sounded uncharacteristically tiny.

“Yeah,” she agreed, reaching for the bracelet and pulling it around Raelle’s wrist, clasping it carefully before she grabbed her girlfriend’s hand. “If you can’t do this right now, it’s okay.”

“No, I want to. This is the one I was looking for. Ruby necklace, matching earrings. She always said it made her feel beautiful.”

Scylla nodded, bringing her hand to her lips to press a kiss there. “Got it.” She lay the jewelry gently onto the table, closed the box and placed it next to the necklace & earrings.

Raelle stood up suddenly, so Scylla followed suit, letting out a soft gasp of surprise as she was suddenly hugged. The blonde was holding onto her for dear life, squeezing the air out of her. Scylla let out a shaky breath and slowly helped Raelle loosen her grip, apologizing profusely. Raelle didn’t even respond, just buried her face in her neck and cried.

“I miss her so much…”

“Oh, I know, baby. I know.”

She would wait however long Raelle needed to get her feelings out. She simply stood there, holding her and soothing her, whispering sweet words into her ear. After Raelle finally calmed down, she let herself relax. It was difficult seeing her in so much pain. All she wanted to do was take it away, but nothing she could do would ever do that. 

The blonde trailed her fingers along the bracelet on her wrist, tracing each charm with a sad, wistful expression.

“I didn’t tell her I loved her often enough. We had our issues, but I love her so much, Scyl. I didn’t even get to tell her how much.”

“Raelle...she knew. You don’t need to question that.” She pushed Raelle’s hair out of her eyes and gazed into them. “You couldn’t have known what was going to happen. You can’t beat yourself up for it. It’ll only make you miserable.”

Her girlfriend nodded in understanding, but was still obviously choked up. “I’m never going to let any words go unsaid ever again.”


	18. Raelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle & Scylla get intimate.

To say that she was emotional would be putting it mildly. Raelle had completely lost it when she tried to choose jewelry for her mother to wear to her funeral. She hoped her father couldn’t hear her crying. She didn’t want him to feel guilty. He’d asked her to do this because he clearly couldn’t handle it either.

She was grateful for Scylla, who was patient and kind, telling her all the right things. She didn’t fix it, but she made it better, at least.

Raelle managed to make it to her bed again before she started crying again, sniffing and wiping her eyes. She knew Scylla couldn’t be having any fun right now, and it made her feel bad. 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled apologetically, blue eyes shining with tears.

Scylla furrowed her brows. “For what?”

“All the crying. I know I’m not any fun to be around like this.”

“I didn’t come here with you to have fun. I came here to be with you,” the brunette reminded her gently, “I don’t need you to pretend to be happy or act like you’re having fun. Feel what you’re feeling. I’m not going anywhere. Well, not unless you need some space.” She added the last part hesitantly and Raelle couldn’t help but give her a sad smile.

She shook her head at Scylla. “Space is the last thing I want right now. I want _**no**_ space.”

After she made her desires known, her girlfriend was very quick to give her what she needed. They had spent quite a lot of time cuddling since they’d arrived here, not that she was complaining. 

Raelle put her head on Scylla’s chest and sighed as she felt her arms slip around her, fingers sliding between hers.

Her feelings were amplified by her profound sense of loss. Logically, she knew that, but as she lay there in Scylla’s arms, she had a thought that truly alarmed her. She felt like she was falling in love with Scylla. 

That was absolutely _insane._ They had spent nearly every moment together for a little over twenty-four hours. It felt like much longer, but she had technically just met her. This was way too much too soon and she was starting to panic. Now she understood why Scylla had been so hesitant to start a relationship with her. But it was already done. They were together. There wasn't any taking that back now.

She told herself that most people who had just started dating generally spent a couple hours a day with their partner, and she had spent all of her time with Scylla, not to mention how deep their topics of conversation were. Raelle needed to remind herself that this relationship was not typical, and it wasn’t fair to judge it like it was.

Regardless of what she was starting to feel, she wasn’t going to say anything. She couldn’t. The thought of what could happen scared her. She couldn’t pull away either. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed Scylla right now.

Everything came so easy. Conversations she wouldn’t have had with her closest friends. So much physical affection that she should’ve been nauseated. But she couldn’t get enough. She was falling hard and fast and she was terrified.

Scylla’s shirt was wet with her tears but she didn’t seem to mind. She simply carded her fingers through her hair as she had done every time they’d lay down together. She seemed to know how calming her touch was. Raelle’s breaths slowed and she began to calm down again.

“Are you okay?” 

Her girlfriend’s voice broke through the silence. She had been quiet for a long time. It made sense that she was worried, but they both knew she wasn’t okay, and wouldn’t be for a long time.

“I’m starting to calm down. I felt like I was hyperventilating. I’m still...sad, obviously, but...I thought I knew how to express myself emotionally, but I don’t even know what I am feeling.”

Scylla’s finger traced along the scar on her jaw. “Grief. Complex grief.”

“Yeah. I guess so.”

As a future doctor, she knew these feelings would come in handy because she was going to have to talk to families about death. That was inevitable, and at least having this experience would give her a way to relate to theirs. She hated that this had happened. She would rather have her mother back. But there could be a little bit of good out of this.

Raelle let go of Scylla’s hand and pulled her arms around her neck instead, pressing Scylla’s face against her neck as she hugged her. She felt lips gently press against her cheek.

“We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to,” her girlfriend whispered, leaning into the hug. “We can watch a movie. Play a game. We can just lay here. Whatever you want, okay? Just name it.”

“Um....there’s something, but...it’s weird.” Raelle had an idea, but she was pretty sure that Scylla wouldn’t be comfortable with it, given that it involved nudity, though not for any sexual purpose. She admitted softly, “I don’t want to ask that of you.”

Scylla pulled back, looking her in the eyes quizzically. “Tell me, and I can decide whether I’m comfortable with it or not. No judgment. Scout’s honor,” she added that last part just to make Raelle smile, remembering her girlfriend had been a girl scout.

“For as long as I can remember, I’ve found baths to be comforting. Something about the bubbles and the warm water and laying there, it always helps. Whether I’m sick, sore or sad, it’s my go to. I just took a shower, so I don’t really need it, but...um,” Her face was red as she grew more and more nervous, realizing just how big of an ask this was. “We have a large bathtub here. I’ve missed it since I moved. It has the jets and everything. Uh, what I’m trying to s-say...or um, ask...is...uh…”

She couldn’t get the words out. She was stumbling over every syllable and her face was on fire. Raelle was desperate to express herself, but it felt like too much to ask of her. It was far too intimate for how long they’d known one another. She recognized that.

It wasn’t fair to even ask.

“You want me to take a bath with you?” Scylla didn’t sound disgusted or angry. Her tone was gentle and even as she met her gaze purposefully. “That’s what you’re asking, right?”

Raelle’s throat was hurting and her heart was throbbing in her chest. Her stomach felt as if there was a knife twisting inside of it. All she could manage was a pitiful nod, and then she started crying again. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“Please. Don’t.” Scylla grabbed her face in her hands a bit forcefully and wiped away her tears without breaking eye contact. “You don’t need to apologize. I get it. I do. We already talked about boundaries, about taking things slow, but this doesn’t have to be _sexual._ There are other kinds of intimacy. A bath with you sounds nice.”

“S-scylla...are you sure?”

She didn’t want her to feel pressured into anything. It was a very big deal, regardless of what she said. It was pretty much impossible to take a bath together without seeing each other naked, unless they closed their eyes. That sounded ridiculous.

She had nothing to hide, but this was a new kind of physical vulnerability. She had no expectation that Scylla would agree to it.

“I trust you. I’m comfortable doing this with you if we stick to our boundaries. No touching private areas. Right? And if I get in first, I can close my eyes, and you can get in front of me. I won’t see anything that way.”

“I’m not worried about that.”

“Okay, then neither am I.”

“You’re sure?”

“Very.”

Raelle wasn’t sure what she’d done to deserve Scylla, but she’d spend the rest of her life trying to. They both got up, grabbed some pajamas and went upstairs. Raelle hoped her father had already gone to bed. If he realized what she was doing, he would assume it was a sex thing, when that couldn’t be farther from the truth.

She locked the door as they entered the bathroom and rifled through her bath supplies, eventually choosing some lavender bubble bath. After showing Scylla where the towels were, she turned on the warm water and put in a capful of bubble bath, waiting for the tub to fill up. Scylla had laid their clothing out along with towels and a washcloth, if Raelle decided she wanted to get cleaned up too. Every movement was careful and deliberate.

She wrapped her arms around her neck, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed her gently.

“Thank you for this,” Raelle whispered.

Scylla’s hands moved to her waist and she smiled against her lips. “Anything for you,” she promised, words muffled against her mouth. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had a bath? Not since I was a little kid…” She chuckled at the memory and began to trail kisses along Raelle’s cheek and jaw, which made her shiver.

Raelle made a bad joke, smirking a bit. “No wonder you smell so bad.”

“Don’t be mean to me,” Scylla huffed, though it was obviously an over the top performance. “I’m very sensitive, you know.”

“I could never.”

She meant it, too. Scylla was too soft for her to ever say anything truly mean. But she would certainly enjoy teasing her. She glanced over at the bath, which was starting near the top, and bent over to turn the jets on. Scylla’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Wow, never seen a bathtub like this before. It’s like a jacuzzi.”

Raelle chuckled, because there was so much of her life she took for granted and now with Scylla, she was seeing it all with new eyes. It was refreshing.

She warned her girlfriend that they’d have to get undressed soon. The bath was nearly full. They were both nervous, but they trusted one another, which was the most important thing.

“I’ll let you get in first. I want to be in front of you, leaning back against you, if that’s okay?” Raelle suggested in a low tone, hoping her father couldn’t hear them.

Scylla hummed in agreement. “Sure. And we’re not closing our eyes? Does that mean I should just avoid looking?”

“You can look. You’d be seeing my body eventually, right? Consider it like a preview.”

“Window shopping.”

“Yes,” she laughed. It felt good to laugh.

Raelle looked at Scylla for a moment, noticing the way she was biting her lip. She seemed to be waiting for her to go first. Wordlessly the blonde tugged her shirt up over her head, averting her eyes as she pulled down her pants, leaving her in her undergarments. She couldn’t help but glance back up, and noticed her girlfriend checking her out. Scylla’s face immediately went red and she looked away.

“I said you can look,” she reminded her, heart skipping a beat as she pulled her sports bra up over her head & deposited it on the floor. Her entire body was thrumming, warm under Scylla’s watchful eye. Last came the boxers, which she stepped out of easily. Now completely bare before her, she couldn’t help but feel self conscious.

As she caught Scylla’s gaze, she heard her clearly speak, “You are so beautiful.”

Raelle blushed deeply, thanking her before preparing herself for what was about to happen next. Scylla peeled off her clothing much more slowly, revealing milky white skin covered with freckles. There were so many freckles, she wanted to count them all, imagining how nice it would feel if she pressed a kiss to every single one.

She removed the top half of her clothing before wriggling out of her pants. She knew Scylla was insecure about the scars on her legs and she gave her an encouraging smile. Before long, their clothing littered the floor. They took a deep breath.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Raelle remarked lovingly.

She turned off the water, surprised as Scylla pulled her arms around her. She felt her nuzzle into her neck, the warmth of her body melting against hers. “You’re even more perfect than I could have ever imagined,” she whispered. “I’m so lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one,” she argued, spinning around to face her baby blue eyes. “Thank you, for everything. I couldn’t do this without you.”

“I’m glad you don’t have to.” Scylla pecked her lips before playfully tapping the end of her nose. “Getting in now.”

As her girlfriend climbed into the bath, Raelle couldn’t help but check her out, her mouth going dry at the sight of her gorgeous body. Every curve looked as if it was carved from marble. The day they finally took their relationship further would be one she’d never forget. Just like today. Just like yesterday.

“Well?” Scylla called from the bath, the water stopping near the top of her breasts. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” Raelle rolled her eyes. She realized she couldn’t really get into the bath without basically putting everything in Scylla’s face. She had not planned this well.

She let out a nervous giggle, slipping a little, but Scylla caught her and pulled her back against her. Her arms went around her easily and she lay back against her chest.

“Is this okay?” Scylla asked thoughtfully.

Raelle smiled softly, “More than okay.” She closed her eyes and reveled in the warm, both from the water and Scylla’s touch. She smirked wickedly as she remarked, “You have a really nice ass, by the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one struggling to remember what day it is in this story? It's hard to believe the entire 18 chapters takes place over just a few days...just imagine how long this will be. Glad you guys are here for the journey. Number 19 will be some dress/suit shopping, and 20 the big funeral chapter. 
> 
> I feel like the story is finally hitting its groove. I have quite a lot of other stuff planned. I can't wait to see how you respond to everything I have in store.


	19. Scylla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They give in, just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to chickenhj. You said you wanted more of the bath scene. I thought it was done, but gave it a try...and I'm happy with how it turned out.
> 
> I feel like I should warn you guys, this chapter does get a little steamy. I thought we all needed something nice before the next chapter happens.

_“You have a really nice ass, by the way.”_

The comment was so unexpected that she couldn’t help but gape, glad that Raelle couldn’t see how deeply she was blushing in response to the compliment.

“You’re ridiculous,” Scylla murmured, trailing her fingers along the top of her girlfriend’s arm. “But I think you have a nice everything. I might be biased, though.” She pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. “Is this okay?”

“Very comfortable...and apparently I like lots of affection, so I don’t mind.” 

“Apparently?”

Raelle leaned her head back to peek at Scylla. “Yes. I didn’t used to. This is new.”

“I’m honored,” Scylla rubbed her thumb over the top of the other’s hand. “If it ever gets to be too much, just tell me, and I’ll stop, okay?”

She agreed, though stated she was never quiet about voicing her feelings. That meant Scylla didn’t need to worry about it. Raelle gently threaded their fingers together and scooted backward, her body pressing into Scylla’s.

Somehow, this felt more intimate, vulnerable and personal than having sex would have. The fact that Raelle trusted her this much meant a lot. They had made a great deal of progress in a short time, and if they continued to be open and honest with one another, Scylla was sure that they could have a genuinely incredible relationship. It was too soon to think about ‘forever,’ but this felt like something that was made to last.

The fear crept up on her, reminding her that every person she’d ever loved was dead and gone. If she let herself truly fall in love with Raelle, would some curse be activated? Would she lose her, too? The thought sent chills throughout her body and Raelle immediately felt it, pushing herself up to face her.

“Are you okay?”

She rubbed her hands along Scylla’s bare arms, the gooseflesh typically evidence of being cold. The water was slowly getting cold, but that wasn’t it.

“Yes. I’m sorry. I’m fine.”

“We should get out, if you’re getting cold…” Raelle remarked, lines of worry prominent on her forehead. It was cute, actually, and it almost made Scylla smile.

She sighed, because she could just chalk it up to the water cooling off, but she wanted this to be an honest relationship, even when it got difficult. “No, it’s not that. It might be partly that, but...I was just thinking. Things are going really well with us, and I guess...I’m scared that if I fall in love with you, that it will, like, mark you for death or something. It feels like I’m cursed. First my parents, then Molly...I haven’t let myself get this close to anyone since.”

“I understand that fear. Having lost my mom, it just reminds me that we aren’t guaranteed anything. When you think of someone dying, you think of some long illness, like you know it’s coming, but it doesn’t work that way. It wasn’t like that with my mom, or with your parents, or Molly. I can’t promise you something won’t happen to one of us. But that shouldn’t stop us from exploring this,” she took Scylla’s hands in hers. “We can’t spend our lives afraid. That isn’t fair to either one of us. I don’t want to live my life alone because of what could be. You’re special to me. _This_ is special...this isn’t like anything I’ve ever felt before. I’m scared, too, Scyl, but I just...think we should go over the cliff together,” it was a beautiful speech. Truly. Raelle had a way with words. Before Scylla could respond, Raelle clarified her ‘over the cliff’ statement. “ _Metaphorically_.”

“Over the cliff. I can’t say I’m not going to be afraid, but you’re right. I don’t want to be alone. I want to be with you, even if it ends in me getting my heart broken again.”

“Come here.”

Raelle pulled her in for a hug and Scylla wrapped her arms tightly around her, sighing softly. “That was a good speech,” she whispered as she slowly withdrew. “We should probably get out of here. I really am starting to get cold now.”

The blonde chuckled. “Me, too, beautiful.” 

The water was let out of the bath and the two women dried themselves off, trying not to get caught stealing glances at one another. Scylla wasn’t exactly subtle, but neither was Raelle, and by the time they were both in their pajamas, they were flushed and shy. It was becoming clear that they were one another’s best distraction.

She would have thought that she would be desperate for some alone time by now. Instead, she was just as comfortable and excited to spend time with Raelle. In a lot of ways, it felt like they were doing everything backwards. They jumped right into the deep end. Scylla didn’t have any regrets, though, because it meant she could be there for Raelle in ways she could have never imagined.

While she was incredibly sexually attracted to Raelle, Scylla didn’t feel like this was the time or place for that. She was glad they were on the same page about it. They had a few heated moments before, and would have more, but the boundaries would remain in place until they had a conversation about it. It didn’t feel right to make such a big decision while Raelle was still grieving her mother. It had just happened and she was raw. Scylla was simply following her lead.

“Should I put a movie on?” Raelle asked once they’d made it back down to the basement, where they had been spending most of their time.

“Sure.”

Scylla got comfortable on the bed while Raelle looked for a movie on Netflix, her mind wandering back to the conversation they’d just had about being afraid. She was grateful that they were both able to admit they were fearful, and make the decision together to be together anyway. She believed what Raelle said about their relationship being special. 

She had loved Molly so deeply. She’d been her first love, and she had overlooked a lot of things as a result. She tried to get her help, but ultimately, she’d failed. She still blamed herself. The relationship between herself and Raelle felt more equal somehow.

At the beginning, it felt as if she was the unstable mess, and Raelle was her champion. But with the unexpected chain of events that led to her mother’s passing, that was quickly flipped. Now she realized they had the capacity to truly be there for one another in a way she’d never experienced before.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realize Raelle had already put on a movie and was getting into bed with her until she felt her fingertips brush against her skin.

“Hey. You’re quiet. You okay?” Raelle whispered, pressing a kiss to her wrist. 

“Yeah. Are you?”

“Not completely, but I will be.”

Scylla couldn’t help but smile. “Yes, you will.”

Wordlessly Raelle reached over to turn off the lights, the light from the television screen bouncing off the shadows. Scylla glanced at the television and then let out a laugh.

“No way, is this…?”

“Pitch Perfect? Yes. Yes it is. Please tell me you realize Beca and Chloe were meant to be,” Raelle remarked with a smirk.

Scylla chuckled, then let out a sigh. “Obviously. We were robbed.”

“I think I’m Beca, and you’re Chloe.”

“I’m Chloe?” Scylla asked with a gasp. “I am nowhere near that peppy.”

“Yeah, but you’re soft.”

With each word, their faces were getting closer and closer together, and were now mere inches apart.

“So are you.”

She could feel Raelle’s breath against her lips and before she could stop herself, she closed the remaining distance between them, bringing their mouths together gently. And it was gentle, at first, but Raelle returned her kiss more harshly, her teeth digging into her lower lip.

They were each laying on their side facing one another, but in one swift move, Raelle turned Scylla over onto her back and straddled her. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, from her stomach to her face, and between her thighs. Scylla let out a moan as Raelle began kissing her neck, an unexpected but welcome development.

The movie played forgotten in the background.

“Oh,” Scylla whimpered as Raelle’s leg slid between hers, her knee pressing against her.

She was hot and the pressure felt incredible, but Raelle paused to search her eyes.

“Is this too much?”

They weren’t really breaking their rules. Just bending them a little. Scylla had no problem with what was happening, and knew that she could stop herself if it went too far.

“N-no,” she panted, digging her nails into Raelle’s back as she pressed her knee more firmly against her center, causing her to cry out.

She hadn’t felt these feelings in so long. It was overwhelming in the very best way.

Desperate to feel her lips against hers again, Scylla pulled her back down, kissing her more passionately than before. There was no innocence in these kisses. They were not chaste. They were heavy and sensual. Raelle’s tongue slid into her mouth and she moaned again, moving against her girlfriend’s knee.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Raelle said breathlessly. 

Her voice quivered pathetically as she begged, “Don’t you dare stop.”

The blonde was smirking confidently, then pressed her lips against Scylla’s neck. “How does it feel?”

Scylla’s hips rolled forward and she rubbed herself purposefully against Raelle’s knee, in disbelief that this could even feel that good. She hadn’t even realized all the ways around their promise not to have sex yet. Their clothes were still on, and Raelle’s hands were far from her thighs, cupping her face instead.

But there was a familiar warmth between her thighs, white hot heat as she was grinding against Raelle’s knee in complete desperation. She didn’t realize how badly she needed this.

She didn’t even have the words to answer Raelle’s question. Her face was red, cheeks warm as she continued writhing against her. Her girlfriend worked with her, readjusting her leg and positioning her knee exactly where she needed it. 

Scylla held onto Raelle with everything she had, a mess of moans and whimpers, knuckles white as her head tilted back. She was so, so very close. She felt ashamed of it, her reaction, to be this easy to please...but she hadn’t been touched in this way in years, and hadn’t touched herself either. Living in a car meant never having privacy.

As she continued to ride Raelle’s knee, she arched her back, holding onto her tighter as she reached her peak, going completely still. Raelle slowed her movements and eventually withdrew her leg, pressing kisses to Scylla’s heated face.

“Oh, Scylla…”

God, she was embarrassed. She hoped she hadn’t been making a weird face. Still panting and unable to move, her muscles had gone slack, and all she could do was stare up into her girlfriend’s blue eyes.

“Y-yeah?”

“That was beautiful.” Raelle gently rolled off of her, but was on her side, still watching her with complete adoration in her eyes.

Scylla still didn’t know what she’d done to deserve her.

“I want to make you feel good, too,” she whispered.

Raelle smiled softly, reaching for her hand. “I know.” She let out a sigh. “You will. Just not tonight. You don’t owe me anything. I just...maybe got a little carried away. I know we said we weren’t going to do anything like that…”

“No, it’s okay. I didn’t even have that in mind when I said that,” Scylla laughed breathlessly because she hadn’t even realized all of the other things that were still on table. “It was good. Really, really good. I’m so embarrassed that I…”

“Don’t be. Like I said. It was beautiful,” Raelle promised, her fingertips running along Scylla’s palm, tracing the lines on it. “I’m not fully there yet. Not because of you,” she pushed the brunette’s wet hair out of her face. “But because of what’s going on in my life right now. I’m not ready. I love kissing you. Making out with you makes me feel all kinds of things, um...I know I got heated, but I wanted to do that. The thing is...now I’m really turned on,” she confessed nervously. “I need to go...take care of it.” 

Scylla grinned. “Okay. I’ll be laying here thinking about what you’re doing, you know that, right?”

“Counting on it.” She pecked her lips. “God, you’re beautiful.”

As Raelle slid off of the bed and disappeared into her bathroom, Scylla realized she could finally move. She was still in that feeling of post-orgasmic bliss, but as she imagined Raelle in the other room, touching herself, it affected her greatly.

Pulling the blanket up over her, she hoped Raelle wouldn’t come out before she was ready. Taking a breath, she slid her hand down her shorts…

Once Raelle emerged, Scylla had already finished and sheepishly excused herself to the restroom to wash her hands. Her soft pink bikini briefs were not in the best shape. Just seeing them made her blush all over again. Raelle had no idea the effect she had on her.

Now there was nothing to do but sleep. Both of them had exhausted all of their energy and as per usual, cuddled up together before they fell asleep.

Scylla had a lot of dreams that night. They were all intermingled together, but in one, she was introducing Raelle to her parents, and in another, well, it was too dirty to even describe. She woke up, sweating, and realized she was in bed alone.

She wiped her face with the inside of her shirt and sat up. Wow, that had been intense.

As if on cue, Raelle stepped into the basement carrying two mugs of coffee. She didn’t know if she’d made any weird noises in her sleep, but if she had, she wasn’t saying anything.

Once caffeinated, the girls got dressed and took down Edwin’s measurements, bound to go shopping for their funeral outfits. It would be a somber occasion, but Scylla tried not to let it put a damper on her mood too much. She wanted to try to keep Raelle feeling decent today. Tomorrow was going to be the hardest day for her thus far.

They chose a nice classic black suit for her father, a pair of shoes, tie and monogrammed cufflinks. Raelle knew she wanted a suit, but had no idea her measurements. She had never worn one before. It took some time and she had to try on several options, but Scylla was not bothered by the impromptu fashion show.

As her girlfriend walked out in a crisp navy suit with a navy and red striped tie, she took her breath away. “That’s the one,” she murmured as Raelle spun on her heel.

“Yeah, now it’s your turn,” Raelle teased, stealing a kiss before she disappeared into the dressing room once again.

Scylla had explored her options, and though she thought Raelle pulled off a suit, it wasn’t really her look. She felt that dark tones were the most appropriate, and she had just found what she thought was the perfect dress when Raelle’s arms slid around her from behind.

“Navy, huh? You want to match?”

“I thought it might be nice, yeah,” Scylla admitted softly.

Raelle gave her a little squeeze before letting her go. “Then go try it on!”

The dress was a bit shorter than she was used to, but once she put it on, she realized it was long enough to cover her scars. It was sleeveless and showed her freckles off nicely. Given that it was fall, she’d have to get something to wear over it, but that was probably why it was on sale. Out of season. She couldn’t bear to have Ed spend too much on her, when she didn’t want him to spend anything at all.

“Oh, wow,” Raelle remarked as she came out of the dressing room. She took her hand and made her do a little spin. “I like it. You look gorgeous. I love the navy against your skin tone. Look at you in that dress. Fuck. You’re exactly the daughter my mom would’ve loved to have. I hate that she’ll never get to meet you.”

“Me, too. But at least I have the chance to help you say goodbye.”

Her girlfriend nodded in agreement before directing her back to the dressing room. She was putting on her regular clothes when Raelle suggested they go out for breakfast. She hadn’t even realized how hungry she was, but more importantly, her girlfriend was finally expressing interest in food. That was progress.

She emerged wearing Raelle’s sweater and a smile.

The two of them went out for breakfast, plates piled high, and returned with a to-go breakfast for Ed. He lit up as they brought him his meal.

“How did you know I was craving bacon?”

It was the most genuine smile Scylla had seen thus far. Not only did he love the breakfast, but he seemed to feel good about the suit, trying it on to make sure it fit. It did fit, like a glove, and she could tell how confident he felt in it. There was still sadness in the air, because of what tomorrow represented, but there also seemed to be some degree of relief. 

Scylla remembered what it was like to want to get it over with.

When she lost her parents, she felt like she couldn’t begin to heal until the funeral was over. As horrible as the whole experience of losing her parents was, no single moment had been more painful than the funeral. It would be over an hour of complete brutality. First, the viewing, then the funeral, and people giving their usual platitudes. The hugs from people you didn’t even know.

It was a fucking horror show.

But it was also incredibly moving. The duality of it was strange, but there was beauty in the grotesque, agonizing pain of losing someone.

The chance to say goodbye wasn’t something everyone got.

Maybe it wasn’t how they planned, maybe it was too soon, but they got to celebrate the person they loved and mourn them.

Scylla’s favorite funerals were the celebrations. Not that there wasn’t sadness, too. But reflecting on someone’s life didn’t have to be all sad.

Her feelings on death, dying and funerals, were complex, and probably always would be. She was drawn to it like a moth to a flame, and as she thought about being the person to provide this kind of closure, she felt herself swell with pride.

She wanted to go to college, she realized.

She still wanted to be a mortician.


	20. Raelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral.

From the moment Raelle opened her eyes, her entire body hurt, as if in preparation for the touch day to come. She had been dreading this ever since she’d gotten the news of her mother’s passing, but on the other hand, she was ready to get it over with. 

Scylla was still soundly asleep, curled against her and snoring softly. She took a moment to look at her, the privacy she was granted by Scylla’s slumber allowing her to see her girlfriend in a new way. She ran her thumb against the brunette’s lower lip, causing her to gently stir against her.

“Good morning, sunshine,” the blonde chuckled despite herself. Scylla’s hair was a mess and she had sleepy eyes, the sight alone making her heart ache.

“Mmm,” Scylla replied, stretching out like a cat and releasing an adorable yawn. “Morning.”

Raelle leaned in for a kiss but Scylla moved back, her face flushing.

“I have morning breath,” she confessed sheepishly as her girlfriend’s thumb teasingly swiped against her lower lip.

“Yeah, me too. I don’t care.”

Before Scylla could protest any further, Raelle stole a chaste kiss, a small smile coming to her lips as she pulled back to look into her eyes.

“You think anyone would notice if I wasn’t at the viewing?” She whispered after a moment, feeling guilty for even speaking the words aloud.

The funeral was bad enough, but knowing she had to do both felt like having a screw slowly turning in her temples, causing her head to badly ache. While logically, she knew that her brain was safe and stationary inside of her skull, it felt as if it was slamming against the bone over and over. She rubbed her head, closing her eyes and wincing.

She could feel Scylla’s gaze on her, and even with her eyes closed, could nearly see the worry lines creasing her forehead. “I think you should do whatever you feel comfortable with, but you might want to talk to your dad about it first.”

“You’re right. It’s just...I don’t want to see her like that. That is the whole point of the viewing, isn’t it? To...view them?” Raelle’s voice broke as she imagined what it would be like, looking at her mother dead in a casket. The thought made her stomach turn. “I can’t let that be the last image of my mother in my mind. I just can't do it.” 

She let out a choked sob and crumpled against Scylla the moment her arms slid around her. Her throat was burning and tight, as if it was closing off. She couldn’t calm herself down, her body shaking with every sob. Her girlfriend whispered comforting things, pressing kisses to her sore temples and rubbing comforting circles against her back.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Raelle. You choose how you say goodbye to your mother. No one else. And if anyone tries to make you do anything, I will kick their ass myself, okay?” She smoothed back her hair and pressed another kiss to her forehead. Then she made the sweetest offer. “Do you want me to talk to your dad for you?”

While she wanted to say yes, it felt like a lot to ask of her. She knew that Scylla was probably only making the offer out of some misguided sense of obligation anyway. How cowardly would she have to be to send her girlfriend to talk to her father about something that important?

“No, it’s okay,” Raelle assured her, trying her best to feign confidence. “I need to tell him myself. Uh, would you come with me to talk to him?”

She didn’t think her father would be angry, but Scylla would be a nice buffer to have just in case he reacted negatively to her admission. She was nervous and her hand was shaking, but as she felt Scylla’s fingers slip into hers, Raelle’s shoulders loosened & she could finally breathe. It was incredible how comforting her touch could be. Scylla gave her an encouraging smile and a nod before they ascended the stairs together.

They found her father in the kitchen, staring into a cup of black coffee. He looked up as the two girls each took a seat at the kitchen island, still holding hands.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Raelle started off strong, but her lip began to tremble as her father met her gaze.

He gave her a nod, encouraging her to continue. “Okay, sure.”

“I’ve been thinking about it, and going to the viewing makes me feel really overwhelmed. Just the thought of seeing mom like that, it makes me feel like I can’t breathe. I don’t want to go if I don’t have to. I’ll still go to the funeral, but I need to keep my distance from the...from her.” She had averted her eyes until she softly asked him, “Is that okay with you?”

“Of course. Baby, I’m not going to force you to do anything.” He put his arms around her and pressed her head to his chest. “I know you probably don’t remember this, but when your grandmother died, you saw her there in the casket and completely freaked out. It was horrible. I still get sick thinking about it. There’s nothing wrong with not wanting to see your mother like that. I completely understand why you want to preserve your memory of your mother. I will handle it. The funeral starts at eleven. I’ll be waiting for you up front. You can sit on the far end, so you won’t see anything.” 

Her father kissed her forehead in the same place Scylla had a few minutes prior. “I love you,” Raelle murmured, carefully dropping her girlfriend’s hand so that she could throw her arms around her dad. She was so relieved that he understood.

“I love you, too, sweetheart. We’ll get through this. I already told the family we weren’t going to do a gathering afterward. It’s just too hard. I know your friends are coming, and they are welcome to spend time at the house, but I can’t handle the whole family, all of your mother’s relatives, being here. It’ll be a miracle if I get through this funeral.” He laughed bitterly and wiped the tears from his eyes as he retreated from the hug. 

“I guess I need to go get ready. I’ll see you when you get there, okay?” He turned to Scylla and they exchanged a look of understanding before he left the kitchen.

It was Scylla who broke the silence first, taking each of Raelle’s hands in hers. “That went really well,” she commented gently, giving her hands a squeeze.

“Yeah, it did.”

“Your dad is so great. I’m glad I got to meet him. I just wish it wasn’t under these circumstances…”

They heard the unmistakable sound of the shower turning on, and figuring it was best to head downstairs lest they catch her father in a towel, they went back into the basement. 

Raelle leaped into the bed and pulled the covers up to her forehead, letting out a loud groan. “This is the worst fucking day of my life.”

“I know,” Scylla hummed from the edge of the bed, seeming to keep her distance. “I’m sorry. What can I do?” She looked absolutely gutted, and Raelle knew it was because of her unrelenting need to make her feel better. It was sweet, but a bit difficult to do at the moment.

“I guess call my roommates to make sure they have my address? I figured we could all go together. It would take some of the attention off of me, anyway.” She mostly said that to give Scylla something to do to feel useful. She was pretty sure Abigail already had her address in her address book. She was just that meticulous.

The way her girlfriend nodded dutifully made her smile just a bit. “I’m on it. I’ll go in the other room and make the call. Anything else you want me to say?”

“Just that I love them...and to behave themselves,” she added the last part with a raise of her eyebrows. Her friends could be boisterous, but the comment was mostly made in jest. They knew how to behave and she had no real concerns.

Scylla chuckled, holding up her phone triumphantly. “You got it, babe.”

“Babe?” Raelle repeated, causing Scylla to blush deeply. “I like the sound of that.”

She had always thought pet names were gross, but she’d also never been one for public displays of affection either. It felt as if the entire time, she’d been missing out on something that everyone else had been enjoying for years. She had been in other relationships, but as she had noted, many times, this was different. It literally felt different in every conceivable way.

She could hear Scylla at the bottom of the stairwell, trying to talk quietly. Raelle buried her head under the covers and let herself cry, figuring she could compose herself later. She had a couple of hours until they needed to leave, and she intended to do absolutely nothing until the last possible moment. 

She grabbed Scylla’s pillow, thinking about how funny it was that she thought of it as Scylla’s now, when just days ago it had been simply hers. Raelle brought the pillow against her face, breathing in her scent before she screamed as hard as she could into the cushioning, the sound perfectly muffled. She did this several more times and then emerged from beneath the blanket, red faced and breathless.

“Did that help? Always helps me,” Scylla remarked as Raelle returned the pillow to its place beside her own.

The blonde was embarrassed that she’d been caught screaming into a pillow, though her girlfriend’s judgment was completely nonexistent. 

She kept stopping herself every time she tried to cope, judging herself more harshly than Scylla or her father ever would. She didn’t know why she was trying to manage her grief or do anything but allow herself to feel. Raelle felt this pressure to stay strong, but that pressure wasn’t coming from anyone else. It was all coming from herself. It was frustrating, and she was having trouble forming words. She looked at her girlfriend with clear desperation in her eyes, tears welling up again as her chin trembled.

Scylla’s face fell and she immediately came to her side, her hand on Raelle’s knee. “Let it all out. It’s okay. It’s normal. You need to let yourself feel these things. It’s not healthy to keep it in. I’m not judging you for crying, or for anything else. I’m here for you,” she could hear her girlfriend gulp before adding, “Always.”

_ It was just one word, but it said everything. _

Oddly enough, that just made her start crying harder as she wondered how she had gotten lucky enough to find the one person who made her feel like she didn’t have to pretend. She had entered her life at the exact moment she needed her most, and even Raelle couldn’t have anticipated that. It felt like they were meant to find one another. They were living in the same town all this time, yet hadn’t crossed paths. It was hard to explain that as anything but fate.

She simply cried until she stopped. She didn’t know how long it took. Time was moving slower than ever, and she couldn’t fathom if it had been two minutes, or two hours. Raelle took a shaky breath as Scylla leaned forward to kiss her cheek & brush her tears away.

“I just got a message from Tally. They’re almost here. Do you need a minute? I can go out and greet them,” Scylla offered kindly.

Raelle nodded, taking her up on this offer. Scylla moved to get up, but first, Raelle wrapped her in a warm, appreciative hug. “Thank you, for everything,” she murmured.

“You don’t need to thank me. But you’re welcome.”

Scylla gave her a squeeze before reluctantly letting go, going to meet her roommates out front. Raelle took the time to look at herself in the mirror, wash her face, brush her teeth and run a brush through her hair. She wasn’t going to bother with makeup. She hadn’t worn it in days and it would only run when she inevitably cried.

She heard the door open, but ignored it as she went to grab her suit and dress shirt. Raelle was fully dressed except for the tie hanging uselessly around her neck. 

“Hey, it’s us,” Libba’s voice echoed down the stairs. “You better not be naked,” she joked.

It almost made her laugh. _Almost._ Which said a lot for Libba, really, because she didn’t feel like laughing at all right now.

“Hey,” Raelle gave a half hearted wave as she stepped out of the bathroom.

A moment later and she was bombarded with hugs, but they didn’t feel overwhelming, only comforting. Tally hugged her last and she couldn’t help but linger, because her redheaded friend gave the best hugs of all. 

“Come here,” Abigail ordered, gesturing for Raelle to come to her. She did as she was asked and widened her eyes when her friend began to fix her tie for her.

“You know how to tie a tie?” 

She scoffed, as if it was the most ridiculous thing she’d ever heard. “Yeah, of course I do. I can’t believe you don’t. There we go. Looking dapper, Rae.” She gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “You know I love you, right, shitbird?”

That did earn a laugh. Well, _half_ of one. It was a fond nickname she’d earned the first day they’d met. She’d never heard it before, and it always made her laugh.

“Yeah, I know, Abi. I love you, too.” She turned to face her other friends. “I love all of you.” Raelle’s gaze fell onto Scylla before she realized what she may have inadvertently said. She couldn’t exactly blurt out _“oh, but not you, Scylla”_ now. Besides, she was **pretty** sure that would be a lie.

Nope. She did not have time to process what that meant. She had to file that away for later, and throw herself in the gentle teasing her friends gave her about their new relationship. They had broken the news yesterday via text message, and Raelle had been shocked but amused to find that they’d been wagering on how long it would take for them to get together.

She kind of hated how predictable she was. But they knew her, and even they could see the way that she looked at Scylla. She’d never been this way with anyone before, and having known her for over a year, they seemed to recognize that.

“I hope that’s not what you’re wearing,” Libba remarked, gesturing to Scylla’s pajamas.

Tally snorted, then covered her face in shame. 

“Uh, no. I have a dress,” Scylla clarified, glancing over at Raelle. “Which I should probably get changed into.” She raised her eyebrows, silently checking to make sure that her girlfriend was okay with her leaving to get dressed. Raelle gave her a subtle nod, Scylla disappearing as she & her friends caught up. It was a little weird having her friends sit at the edge of her bed, especially considering what had happened between her & Scylla last night.

“So...we talked about it, and we just wanted to tell you, we love Scylla,” Tally told Raelle earnestly, clearly meaning every word.

Her sentiment was echoed by their friends and Raelle couldn’t help but smile. She didn't need their approval, obviously, but it was really great to hear that they liked her. She really wanted Scylla to feel comfortable with them.

“Yeah. Me too. She’s...been so great throughout all this. I’ve missed you guys, but you can’t imagine how much of a comfort she’s been. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think it was my place to say, but I don’t think she’d mind," Raelle paused, "Scylla has lost a lot of people in her life. Including her parents. It’s why I asked her to come with me. I don’t know how I would’ve made it through any of this without her.”

Abigail’s face softened, and there was a look in her eyes Raelle had never seen before.

“Are you  _ crying _ ?” Libba asked pointedly, looking at her girlfriend.

_“No,”_ Abigail argued, turning her head and conspicuously wiping her eyes. “Fuck you.”

Libba snarked, “Maybe later.”

Tally ignored them, reaching for Raelle's hand and giving it a squeeze. “I’m so glad you guys found each other.”

Libba had grown serious. “Sorry. You know me. I like being a dick. It’s fun. But I’m glad, too. Scylla’s awesome. A little shy, but we’ll fix that. I know you’re sad right now, but...I can see the happiness underneath that. She makes you happy, doesn’t she?” No jokes to be found. She didn’t show this side often, and Raelle couldn't help but ruffle her hair.

“You’re too much. I can’t take it. Yes. She makes me so happy.”

Of course Scylla chose that exact moment to walk back in. Raelle didn’t know if she’d heard her, but it wasn’t exactly a secret.

Libba stood up, glancing from Scylla to Raelle and back. “Uh, damn. That dress is...please don’t kill me, Raelle...or Abigail, sweetie, but that dress is HOT.”

“No, I completely agree,” Abigail admitted with a grin. “You look great, Scylla.”

Tally clapped her hands together as she announced, “You guys match!” As if everyone else didn’t notice that.

She never failed to make her smile. Tally Craven was the purest soul she’d ever known.

Now that they were both dressed, it was nearly time to leave. Raelle gave her friends a quick tour of her childhood home and they all hopped into Libba’s car, Abigail in the passenger seat to help navigate, and Raelle in the middle back, with Scylla and Tally on either side of her. Each of them had taken one of her hands.

The sight of the funeral home made her stomach churn. She was welcomed by memories of just two days before, when she and her father had set up these arrangements. She was grateful they were having the service here, rather than a church. There was already a long line outside, including many service members. It made Raelle tear up.

Together they walked into the funeral home, being ushered to the front of the line the moment someone recognized Raelle. Her father was waiting for her and she chose the far edge of the pew, with her father on the very end, and Scylla on the other side of her. The rest of her friends sat down a row behind them, since they weren’t family and they didn’t want to take up too much room up front.

She spent most of the funeral zoning out as various people came up to speak. Raelle had considered speaking, but there was no way she could get up there without getting choked up. The thought of everyone staring at her was enough to make her feel sick.

The funeral itself was pretty okay. She tuned most of it out. Maybe that was horrible, but she did what she needed to. She was silent, but speaking to her mother, or to God, to somebody. She was saying her goodbyes in the way she needed to. The more she did this, the more she cried, and the tighter the grip she had on Scylla’s hand.

Her poor girlfriend, she never complained, not even when her knuckles went white. It had to be painful, but she bared it for her. Scylla was truly a saint in her eyes.

The official part of the funeral was over, but apparently, she and her father had to stand there and greet all of the attendees. It was absolutely bizarre. Each person came up, said something about being sorry for her loss, and oftentimes, hugged her. She didn’t know who half of these people even were. All that time, she refused to let go of Scylla’s hand, as if it were the only thing keeping her from completely losing it.

Her aunt stomped to the front of the line, took one look at her and Scylla and their joined hands, and curled her lip in disgust.  _ Here we go,  _ Raelle thought.

“Excuse me, who is this?” She muttered haughtily.

“Scylla Ramshorn,” Scylla responded confidently before Raelle could even think of a proper retort. “I’m Raelle’s girlfriend.” She gave her a sharp look, as if daring her to say something.

Her aunt let out a deep sigh. “I see.” Then spun on her heel and pretended Scylla didn’t even exist. She blathered on about Raelle’s mother, how the world was a darker place with her gone, despite the fact that she had nothing to do with them for the past five years or so. She was a fucking hypocrite, and Raelle fantasized about slapping her in the face.

“I noticed you weren’t at the viewing this morning,” she pointed out rudely.

Raelle’s anger flared. “No, I wasn’t, because I didn’t feel like I could handle seeing my mother’s dead body, but thanks for noticing!”

“I don’t appreciate your tone.”

“And I don’t appreciate you being a bitch to me at my mother’s funeral.”

“You need to go up and look at her. You need to say goodbye to your mother. You will never get another chance again.” Her forcefulness was absolutely unnecessary, and she could feel herself growing angrier and angrier, nearly about to go off on the woman who she’d never considered real family.

“She’s not _ in  _ there, Muriel. That’s a body. Not my mother. I’ve already said my goodbyes. I’m not going up there.”

Muriel gripped her arm as if about to force her up front and Raelle yanked it away.

“Don’t fucking touch me.”

“Move along,” Scylla practically growled, preparing herself to jump in if Muriel said another word.

She left in a huff, and Raelle let out a breath, turning and burying her face in Scylla’s shoulder. Her girlfriend slid her arm around her waist, giving her half of a hug. “It’s okay. She’s nobody,” she whispered, and Raelle knew she was right.

Her father actually gave her a high five, smirking at the way his sister-in-law had run down the aisle away from Raelle.

“I’m sorry,” Muriel’s daughter apologized profusely. “For your loss, but also for my mother. She’s...horrible. I know.”

“Yeah. She is. Tell her I said to go fuck herself.”

Her daughter raised her eyebrows in shock and immediately hurried away. Her father whispered a proud, 'good job.'

The line was dwindling down, with the service members heading up the back. The first person to approach her was a man who looked important, at least based on the ornate insignia on his uniform.

“Sergeant Major Witchfather. I worked with your mother. Incredible soldier. She saved so many lives. You should be very proud, and if the way you handled that horrible woman is any indication, you are a lot like her.” He chuckled, offering his hand to Scylla and shaking it proudly. He turned to Edwin and said hello, offering his condolences and well wishes. He explained that they had a flag for them, that it was customary. They would also be doing a rifle salute outside.

The other soldiers said hello, but they were brief, following their Sergeant out in a single file line, marching as if they were still on the battlefield. They all went outside, Raelle watching as they did their strange salute, which she found to be a fitting ending to the day. 

It hadn’t been easy, but she’d made it through.

Now, at least, she could begin to heal.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was a lot. I hope I did it justice. The constant outpouring of love from you guys has been nothing short of amazing. Thank you.
> 
> I know this was a rough one, but I do have something to perk you guys up a little. If you're not following me on Twitter, I just started a text message/social media thread set in the universe of this fic. It's a lot of fun and I hope you'll take a look. I'll be updating this alongside the story.
> 
> You can find it here: https://twitter.com/tallycravens/status/1269774425903300608


	21. Scylla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return home and Tally reveals her secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought you guys needed some humor after that heavy chapter.
> 
> I'll even give you some fluff n stuff in the next one.

The change in Raelle’s body language once the funeral was over was profound. She had been dreading it so badly that she’d tensed up and Scylla was relieved to see that she was doing better. Later that day, after their friends left, she gave her girlfriend a massage.

While she was by no means trained, she’d been told she gave good massages. It shocked her to discover how tense Raelle’s shoulders were. She seemed to carry all of her tension in her neck and shoulders. Her hands began to get sore after a while and she had been about to apologize for stopping when she realized that her girlfriend had fallen asleep.

While Scylla was in no hurry to return home, Raelle announced that same evening that she thought they should head back tomorrow afternoon. Tomorrow was Monday, so Raelle would miss her morning classes, but her professors had already assured her that it was okay. Since Scylla had already taken a week off, she wouldn’t have to return to work until Friday. That meant she had plenty of time to spend with Raelle, and to get to know her roommates. She was looking forward to the time off, as she hadn’t had a week off in over two years.

The evening came and went quickly, and at dinner, Scylla was able to share more about herself with Raelle’s father. She felt close to him now, despite having only known him for a couple days. He was a sweet man and it was obvious how proud he was of his daughter. She knew it was going to be difficult for Raelle to leave him alone and prepared herself to comfort her again. She’d gotten good at it.

Once Monday afternoon rolled around, they packed up their things and exchanged tearful goodbyes. Even Scylla got a little choked up as Edwin gave her a hug. She hadn’t had a hug from a father figure in over three years and it meant a lot to her that he seemed to like her so much. The feeling was very much mutual. 

As they drove away in her car, Raelle was quiet, clearly in a melancholy mood as they got further and further away from her father. Scylla felt terrible for her. She had to be feeling guilty for leaving him alone, but they all needed to try to move on. He never would have let her take time off, she’d already said that once. 

To an outsider, it might have looked like Raelle was being selfish, but in fact, it was the opposite. She was going against what she wanted to make her father happy. That meant returning to school, not staying home. 

The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her father. Raelle’s connection to him was strong and she cared a great deal about what he thought. That’s why it meant so much that Edwin liked her.

Instead of trying to engage Raelle in a conversation she didn’t want, Scylla concentrated on the road and sang along to one of her favorite cassette tapes. There were a few occasions where Raelle joined in, reminding her of what their previous drive had been like. She was pretty sure under normal circumstances that it would be fun to go on a road trip with her girlfriend. It was something they’d have to talk about later. Her friends would be entertaining too. They were better than cable television.

Parking on the street, Scylla glanced back at the home she was now going to be staying in. She couldn’t help but smile. This changed everything for her. No more having to eat in her car or having no way to heat food up. No more having to plan her showers or getting shooting pains because of sleeping in her car. She hadn’t been in nearly as much pain since she’d started sleeping in Raelle’s bed. She hadn’t even taken her medication since the day before yesterday.

“Here we are,” she murmured gently to Raelle, who had fallen asleep against the window. It was cute how she could seemingly fall asleep at any moment, anywhere.

“What? Really?” Raelle sat up and looked around, rubbing her eyes. “That was fast.” 

Scylla unfastened her seatbelt, turning off the car and turning toward her girlfriend with a soft smile on her lips. “Yeah. I guess it’s official. I’m moving in.”

“We can get you on the lease. Abigail already brought it up to the landlord.”

“Why don’t we see how it goes first?” She didn’t want to get ahead of herself. As well as things were going, this was still very new, and moving in with a girl she had only been dating for a few days was a big step. Even if she had been invited to move in before they were dating.

Raelle agreed that was a fair response, but she did seem a little hurt by it. Seeing the look on her face made Scylla’s heart ache. She hoped that she didn’t think she meant anything by it. She simply didn’t want to get ahead of herself. The two of them carried their things into the house, finding Tally in the living room stuffing her face with potato chips.

“Oh, hey guys!” She jumped up and the bag that was on her lap fell to the floor, scattering chips everywhere. “Crap,” Tally pouted, bending down to scoop the chips back into the bag.

Raelle interrupted her immediately, pulling the bag from her grip. “Uh, no. Throw those away,” she laughed incredulously. “I don’t trust that carpet. God knows how many times Libba and Abi have fucked _right_ there.”

“What? No! They have their bedroom…”

“Believe me. They have,” Raelle assured her with a raise of her eyebrows.

So Raelle had interrupted them once. Scylla was definitely going to have to be careful around here. As cute as they were as a couple, the last thing she wanted was to accidentally walk in on something private. But if they wanted it to be private, they should’ve kept it to the bedroom. Not a communal space.

Scylla couldn’t help but ask, “Do you guys not have, like, house rules?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure,” Tally nodded emphatically, “House rules are Abigail does whatever she wants. And Libba, too, by extension, even though she doesn’t even pay rent…”

“Bitter much?”

Abigail was home. Scylla almost felt like she should make some popcorn and just sit down to watch the show. She didn’t know Abigail that well, but it seemed like she could get pretty heated. Tally was like the human equivalent of a golden retriever puppy. It was a strange combination. Raelle gently pushed between them and gave Abigail a pointed look.

“She’s right. I get that Libba’s situation is complicated, but it’s not fair. She does live here.”

“Yeah? Scylla? Are you paying rent?” Abigail shot the question at her unexpectedly and her eyes widened. They hadn’t even talked about it. She wasn’t sure she could afford it, especially if she went back to school and had to work less hours.

“I’m paying her share,” Raelle answered quickly. “So you either pony up Libba’s portion or…”

“Or what?”

“Guys….” Tally wore a pained expression as she looked from one of them to the other. She let out a squeaky little, “help!” aimed at Scylla.

Scylla had never tried her hand at being a peacekeeper, but now was as good of a time as any. “Don’t. We’re all going through a lot right now. Is anyone having trouble making the rent? Do we owe anything?”

“Well, no, but…” Raelle frowned, glancing over at Abigail. “I’m sorry.”

Abigail shrugged. “It’s okay. I get it. It’s just for her to pay rent, she’d have to tell her parents about us. If she told them, then mine would find out. It would be a whole big thing.”

“I don’t get it. _Why_ is it a secret again?” Scylla wasn’t sure if they’d told her or not, but if they had, she’d already forgotten.

Abigail explained that they’d grown up together and that their parents ran competing law firms. They had hated each other in high school and had been extremely competitive. They fostered that same environment in their children. She seemed to think that her parents wouldn’t approve of her being with Libba. 

Scylla thought that was ridiculous. If they were going to have a serious relationship, they’d have to tell their parents eventually. They couldn’t keep it a secret forever, not without excluding each other from their lives in a major way. Maybe she’d say something about it once she knew Abigail better, but right now, she felt like she was on thin ice. Abigail liked her, but she didn’t want to get on the wrong side this soon into their new friendship.

“You guys are great together. Fuck your parents,” Raelle muttered, plopping down on the couch. She gestured for Scylla to come sit with her.

She started toward her, intending to take the empty seat beside her. Instead, Raelle unexpectedly pulled her onto her lap. It made Scylla feel a little self conscious because she wasn’t that used to showing affection around other people.

“Awww,” Tally had just entered the room again with a bowl of M&Ms. “You guys!”

Raelle rolled her eyes and when Tally offered some of her candy, she grabbed a blue one and threw it at her friend. 

“Hey! That was uncalled for,” the redhead huffed.

“Don’t be weird. You don’t act like that with Abigail and Libba.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind,” Scylla assured her. “She thinks we’re cute. She’s right, you know.” She smirked and to make her point, she leaned in to give Raelle a chaste little kiss. That made Tally coo again, which made her snicker. “I’m going to go get that shower. Finally.”

She had been dreaming of that shower ever since she’d first come to the house that night. Scrambling off of her girlfriend’s lap, she grabbed some clothes and went upstairs. She could hear Raelle and Tally talking about her as she ascended the stairs. All good things. She bumped into Abigail on the way up and apologized.

Abigail stopped her before she could go any further.

“I’m sorry. I was a bitch. I’m just frustrated about Libba and I having to keep our relationship a secret. It’s tiring. I feel like I’m in the closet again. Anyway, none of that is your fault and I feel really bad for bringing you into it.” Her face softened and she put a hand on Scylla’s shoulder. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for Raelle. But if you ever hurt her, they will never find your body. Never.”

Scylla smirked. “Noted.”

She was pretty sure if she ever hurt Raelle, she would kick her own ass far worse than Abigail ever would. The threat didn’t bother her at all. In fact, she found it more sweet than anything.

As Abigail went back downstairs, she finished her trek upward. The shower she took was long, probably obnoxiously so, but she hadn’t had one in so long that she didn’t care. She’d pay extra on the water bill if she had to. The hot water against her sore muscles felt like heaven. She’d forgotten how incredible it felt to be under a steady stream of water that actually had decent water pressure. As she emerged from the shower, she immediately began to shiver, the cool air against her skin catching her off guard.

Oh, yeah, that was the shitty part. 

This was the cleanest she’d felt in a long time. Even her hair was actually squeaky clean. It literally squeaked as she ran a brush through it. The sound made her snort in surprise. Scylla glanced at herself in the large bathroom mirror. She looked different. Not because of the shower, she hadn’t been that dirty. But her skin was glowing and she couldn’t stop smiling. There was one reason for that.

  
_Raelle._

She could feel butterflies in her stomach at the mere thought of her face. They would be spending so much time together in the next few days, and she couldn’t have been more excited about it. Scylla was still lost in her thoughts when she heard a loud bang on the bathroom door. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest.

“You done? I gotta take a piss!”

Libba was home.

Sheepishly she opened the bathroom door and Libba pushed past her, immediately tugging her pants down and sitting down on the toilet. Scylla’s face went red and she hurried out, closing the door. There really weren’t any boundaries in this house. That was going to be something for her to get used to. She had spent the last year living alone, and maybe privacy meant more to her than she’d realized. 

“And then you never told us your secret,” Abigail was saying as Scylla joined them in the living room once more. She was talking about something Tally had tweeted about not being able to keep secrets. They had all been trying to get her to spill ever since, but it had all come out while Raelle was at her dad’s house. 

Scylla didn’t consider herself a nosy person, but she was curious what kind of secret someone as pure as Tally could possibly have.

“No, NO, WAIT FOR ME!”

Libba tripped as she hurried down the stairs, landing with a thump right on her ass. All of them laughed at her, but Scylla did feel a little bad. 

“Sure, nobody help me up. My ass is fine, thanks for asking,” she grumbled, entering the living room in a huff. She looked to Tally expectantly. “Abigail said you were finally going to reveal your secret. We’ve already placed our bets, so spill it, sunshine.”

Tally’s face was flushed as she took a seat on the edge of the coffee table. Each of them were staring at her, waiting with bated breath for the big secret. Scylla didn’t know her well enough to have any guesses. She glanced over at Raelle when she felt her reach for her hand. Smiling, she laced their fingers together before turning her attention back to the blushing redhead.

Abigail groaned loudly. “I swear to God, Tally, if you don’t tell us…”

“Fine! Fine. I’ll tell you. But you’re not allowed to be mad at me,” she pouted.

“Who could ever be mad at you? Our sweet little Tally baby.” Libba dissolved into baby talk, reaching forward to squish Tally’s cheeks together. She let out a giggle before pushing her friend’s hands away.

It felt like forever before Tally finally said something.

“I hooked up with a professor.”

“WHAT?!” They all asked at the same time, each with their mouths hanging open.

Libba laughed and gave Tally a high five. “Not so sweet after all! Get it, girl! Which professor?”

“That’s the thing…uh...it isn’t one of _my_ professors,” Tally admitted, wincing a bit.

Libba and Abigail exchanged glances as it dawned on them who she was referring to.

“No…”

_“Professor Alder.”_

“Our law professor? My advisor? Tally!!!” Abigail quite literally face-palmed. 

This was clearly some shocking information. Scylla had no idea who this professor was, but it was entertaining as hell to see how they all reacted to the news. She couldn’t help but wonder how it had happened. Tally seemed so innocent and she never would’ve pegged her for someone to have an affair with a professor.

“What? Are you mad?” Libba asked her girlfriend before turning toward Tally, grinning wickedly. “I’m impressed. Damn, dude. I never would have guessed. She’s hot. What happened?”

“You guys have a hot gay law professor and no one told me?” Raelle remarked in disgust. “Frankly, I’m offended. Tally, we’re going to need more details.”

Scylla had never been more entertained in her life.

“Well, it happened on Saturday...um, how much detail?”

The poor girl looked completely mortified. She was clearly not used to talking about sex with her friends, which Scylla could relate to.

“You don’t have to say anything,” she murmured softly to her new friend.

Tally shot her a look of appreciation. “There’s not a lot to say, really. She went down on me, and uh...yeah.”

“What? Where?” Libba’s eyes were wide.

“I mean…” Her face was beet red. “Her office.”

Libba clapped her hands together in shock. “Her office! Her office! Oh, fuck. I wonder how many students she’s boned in her office. Sorry Tally,” she added. “Do you want to keep seeing her?”

“I don’t know. Maybe...Do you think I should?”

They all encouraged her to do what she wanted, except for Abigail, who was firmly against it. After ordering a pizza, they hung out together for the rest of the evening, joking and messing around. They finally got around to watching ‘Carol,’ which Scylla agreed was a very good film.

She was relieved once she and Raelle retired to their bedroom.

Theirs. It was theirs now. She liked the sound of that.

Scylla didn’t consider herself to be extroverted at all, and while she liked hanging out with her new roommates, it took a lot of energy being that social. She felt like she could finally relax now.

Plus, now that they were alone, there were other things they could do, too...


	22. Raelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle lets herself be vulnerable in new ways.

Scylla had already made herself at home. Her girlfriend was currently strewn across the bed, lying on her belly as Raelle flipped through the channels on the television. She had no intention of watching it, but figured background noise would be nice. As she settled onto a channel, she clambered over to Scylla and began pushing the back of her shirt up, peppering kisses against her freckled skin. A soft giggle tumbled out of the brunette’s mouth and she glanced back over her shoulder at Raelle with a grin. 

“That tickles,” she pouted.

Raelle slid off of her and flipped her over onto her back, dipping her head down to press her lips against Scylla’s. She could feel her girlfriend’s fingers slip along the sides of her head and into her hair as she pinned her to the bed. 

“I like having you here,” she whispered when she came up for air, her voice and expression soft as she gazed adoringly at the woman she was quickly falling for.

Scylla’s smile lit up her whole face, her eyes full of love, and it made Raelle’s heart skip a beat just to look at her. “And I like being here,” she countered teasingly, trailing her lips along the curve of Raelle’s jaw. 

She let out an uncontrollable shiver and her girlfriend merely smirked, as if amused by the power she held over her. Blue met blue as their gazes were fixed on one another. Wordlessly, their mouths were drawn to each other, bodies flush against each other as they lost themselves in unending kisses, each more intense than the last.

It was Scylla who broke the kiss, her forehead pressed against Raelle’s as she gulped in several deep breaths. Her face a pleasant shade of pink, she looked to be very affected by the kisses they had just shared. “Can I touch you?” She whispered, her blush deepening, “Tell me what I can do to make you feel good.”

The fact that she’d asked so respectfully made Raelle’s heart soar. She sighed, thinking it over and re-evaluating how she felt. She felt more removed from the situation now, because she was back here instead of her family home. Her mother wasn’t forgotten, she still missed her, but the hard part was over. She felt different now, less fragile, more capable of being open with Scylla.

“Yeah,” she murmured decisively, cupping Scylla’s cheek in her right hand. “I want you to. But just being around you makes me feel good. More than I can even explain.” She affectionately swiped her thumb against her girlfriend’s lips. “Let’s go slow, okay? This means more than sex to me.” Maybe it was a lame thing to say, but it was the truth, and Raelle was dedicated to making this relationship open and truthful above all else.

“This means more to me, too…” Scylla promised, catching Raelle’s wrist and bringing her lips to her open palm, pressing a playful kiss there. “ _You_ mean so much to me. More than I ever thought possible. So, yeah. Let’s take this slow. Whatever you want.”

Raelle slowly rolled over to the edge of the bed and began to tug down her pants, leaving her in a cutoff shirt and her most comfortable pair of black boxer briefs. She drifted down against the mattress, flat on her back as Scylla approached her, hovering just above her body. Her eyes were on Raelle, silently pleading for some kind of direction, which she was all too happy to provide. 

The blonde reached for Scylla’s hand, boldly guiding it between her thighs. She moved languidly, tracing her fingertips along the outside of the fabric. Raelle’s breath quickened as Scylla continued her movements, pressing more firmly against her. Scylla suddenly tugged her hand away and before she could open her mouth to complain, her girlfriend was pushing her thighs apart and settling in between them. She began to trail kisses along her thighs, starting with the top and moving inward, causing Raelle’s legs to quake. 

She was taking it slow alright. Raelle was putty in her hands as she pressed her nose teasingly against the fabric of her briefs. The warmth had started there, but it had now spread throughout her body, from her head to her toes, which were curling in anticipation.

Scylla chuckled at her reaction, lifting her head and wearing a cocky smirk. “Too slow?” She lifted an eyebrow questioningly at her girlfriend, who let out a pathetic whimper. She was driving her completely wild and she knew it, too.

Her hands slid up her body, along her legs and hips, cascading along her sides. She grabbed the hem of Raelle’s shirt and pushed it upward, kissing her lower stomach and trailing her tongue along her left hip bone. She quivered, breath quickening more with every movement her girlfriend made. Scylla hooked her fingers into the waistband of her underwear and without breaking her gaze, she tugged them down.

She felt shy all of the sudden, thinking about the prominent birthmark just above her pubic bone and wondering what Scylla would think about the way that she tasted. She’d never had a single complaint, but her self-consciousness came to a head as she was bare before her girlfriend. It wasn’t even the first time. She’d already seen all there was to see the night they took a bath together, but this felt different.

Empathetic as always, Scylla paused to search her eyes, brows furrowing in concern. “Is everything okay?” 

Raelle nodded, taking a breath before she parted her thighs. She watched as Scylla’s gaze dropped from hers and drifted downward. The expression on her face immediately shifted, and her heart thumped loudly in her chest as her girlfriend comfortably settled her head between her thighs. She could feel her breath against her before Scylla’s tongue darted out, tasting her, nice and slow. Her fingers danced along her inner thighs, making her legs shake because she knew what was coming.

Gently, Scylla’s finger entered her, and each movement remained slow as she’d promised. It was agonizing, and before too long, Raelle couldn’t take it anymore. She gripped her girlfriend’s wrist roughly, holding her hand in place and rolled her hips upward against her fingers. A staccato breath escaped her open lips and she felt Scylla’s gaze drift over her face before she increased her speed and pressure, watching to see how she responded.

Her fingers work into her with ease, slick with Raelle’s arousal. She’s too turned on to be anything but appreciative, beginning to ride her girlfriend’s fingers with a desperation she hadn’t felt in a very long time. Her body began to tense up as she got closer to her peak, and Scylla noticed, slowing her movements to draw out her pleasure. It didn’t take much to send her tumbling over into ecstasy, head tilting back as she let out a moan, which came out louder than intended. She should’ve been worried about her roommates hearing them, but it was the furthest thing from her mind because she was seeing stars. Her muscles relaxed as her breathing slowed, eyelids drifting open. Her gaze fell onto Scylla the moment she withdrew her fingers, and began to lick each one of them clean, tongue lingering languidly. She looked positively enamored with her, taking her time to suck each finger, never once breaking eye contact with her girlfriend. 

The sight had her aching again already and she squeezed her thighs together in frustration. 

“What?” Scylla asked innocently, her pure smile morphing into a mischievous smirk. 

Raelle chuckled, grabbing her hand and linking their fingers together before adding mirthfully, “You know _exactly_ what you’re doing.”

“I sure do.” Squeezing her hand, she dipped her head back down, bringing their lips together once more. Raelle knew that her girlfriend had to be worked up after all that had just happened and she was quite eager to return the favor.

Once some feeling returned to her body and she felt confident that she could move, Raelle flipped them over, dropping Scylla’s hand and slipping both of her free hands up under the hem of her shirt. Her palms drifted over supple flesh, thumbs circling her nipples, causing them to stiffen in response. 

Scylla was trembling beneath her, her breath labored already. Raelle chuckled, trailing her hands down over her abdomen. She pulled her shirt up over her head, admiring her perfect breasts with hands, and then with her mouth. 

“Fuck,” she panted, and the word sounding pleasing as it tumbled from Scylla’s lips.

“What do you want?” Raelle whispered against her skin, fingers dragging leisurely between her breasts, down her abdomen and stopping at the waistband of her pants. “Tell me what you want,” she commanded more forcefully.

Scylla whined, hips canting up off the bed in frustration. “Your mouth. I want your mouth. Please.”

“Good girl,” she praised, tugging her pants and her underwear down in one swift motion. 

Raelle positioned herself between Scylla’s thighs, leaning down and pulling one leg over each of her shoulders. She didn’t waste any time, believing that her girlfriend had already suffered enough of her teasing. Giving in to her own desires, she buried her face against her warmth, tongue carefully exploring her and quickly finding the spot that seemed to drive her wild.

Focusing on that sensitive spot, she didn’t let up, licking her deeper as her hands settled onto Scylla’s hips, trying to hold them in place even as they bucked upward against her mouth. Scylla wasn’t subtle, each sound spilling from her lips more obscene than the last. As she reached orgasm, her thighs squeezed against her head, but Raelle didn’t stop until she was spent, lying bonelessly on the bed. From looking at her, you would’ve thought she was dead, but she was still breathing. Her forehead was slick with sweat and she was still panting as Raelle gently put her legs back down and moved to lay her head on her bare chest.

“You’re so beautiful when you come,” Raelle murmured, tracing deliberate circles along her girlfriend’s breast. Eyeing her freckles, she began to kiss each one, like a sexy game of connect the dots. She lost count after the tenth one, and Scylla still hadn’t recovered the ability to speak. 

That was fine, because she still had many freckles to go, and she was determined to kiss every single one. It took a while, but Scylla just watched, her gaze trailing alongside every movement she made. The last of them were on her face, and Raelle couldn’t help but smile as she gave them each a chaste kiss, finally stopping to give her a kiss on the lips.

She held her in her arms, nuzzling into her neck and breathing in the scent of her shampoo. It was the same shampoo they all used, but it somehow smelled better on her. Raelle’s heart skipped a beat as she imagined how Scylla might react if she told her how she was really feeling. She wanted to tell her that she thought she was falling for her, but she didn’t know how she would react. It was too terrifying to think that Scylla might not feel the same, that she might think it’s too soon, and pull away from her. That was the last thing she wanted.

She kept those feelings to herself for now.

“I think I’ve regained my ability to speak,” Scylla said after a while, sheepish and blushing. “You’re very good with your mouth. You should come with a warning.”

Raelle chuckled, hugging her tightly. It surprised her how affectionate she was with Scylla, when she’d never really been the cuddling after sex type. But here she was, nose buried against her neck, arms protectively pulled around her. It was more evidence that she really was falling in love. Scylla, who was still fully naked, reached down to pull the blankets up over them. She pulled back and met Raelle’s gaze, the look in her eyes making her stomach twist into knots.

“I’ve never liked someone this much…” The brunette confessed quietly, clenching her jaw as she got clearly lost in thought. She came back to it a moment later, though, explaining, “I loved Molly. I did. But I never liked her this much. That sounds horrible. But she could be really annoying sometimes, and we were never...like this. I can’t really explain it.”

“No. You don’t have to. I get it.”

Because she felt the same way.

“I hope you won’t run away when I tell you this…” Scylla began, hesitating as she caught Raelle’s gaze. Her stomach felt all floaty and her head, too, and the blonde simply lay there, waiting to hear if what she had to tell her, was the very same thing she’d been thinking for the past several days. “I think I’m falling for you, Raelle. I know we haven’t been together very long, but…” 

Her face looked so very sad. Raelle couldn’t let her continue. She interrupted her with an impassioned kiss, pulling away as quick as she initiated the kiss, her eyes shining with tears. 

“I feel the same. I was scared to say anything, because like you said, we haven’t been together very long. Logically, we shouldn’t be feeling like this already…”

“Logically? Because love is logical,” Scylla pointed out.

“...true. Scylla Ramshorn, I’m falling for you, too. I have been, for a while now. I’m sorry I was too chicken shit to tell you.”

That made her girlfriend laugh, the sound like music to her ears. She never wanted to stop making her laugh, not ever. It was the most incredible sound in the world. Scylla never held back, not in anything she did, and the same went for her laugh. It was loud and unashamed and so very Scylla. She loved her laugh, just as she loved everything else about her.

“I forgive you,” The brunette assured her, “But only because you’re _very_ cute when you look at me like that.”

“We are such a gay cliche,” Raelle grumbled, but Scylla was quick to kiss away any grumpiness, her brow unfurrowing the moment she felt her lips against hers. “I am so glad that I met you.”

She already couldn’t imagine her life without her in it, and she was still learning what life was like with her by her side. The way that Scylla looked at her made her feel special, beautiful, in a way she’d never felt before. Whenever she saw herself in the mirror, she didn’t see whatever Scylla did. Maybe in time she would feel worthy of her love, but right now, she couldn’t help but wonder why she’d gotten so lucky. It had to be luck, because she didn’t feel deserving at all.

Scylla leaned over and brushed her finger across her face. Before Raelle could ask, she explained. “You have an eyelash.” She lifted her finger, the eyelash resting at the tip, and held up for Raelle to see. “Make a wish.”

Closing her eyes, she blew on Scylla’s finger, wishing with all her might.

_I wish I deserved you._

Raelle had never been the greatest at shielding her emotions, though she liked to think of herself as stoic, she was far more emotional than she’d ever admit. Scylla noticed that something was bothering her, and quietly, she asked what she was thinking about.

“I don’t feel like I deserve you.”

“What?” Scylla looked hurt by her words. “You do. You do deserve me. Raelle, why...why do you feel that way?”

She immediately burst into tears. Damn it. Protective Scylla sprung into action, reaching for a hug. Raelle let her give her a hug, but she pulled away quickly, because she didn’t need her comfort. She needed to use her words.

“There’s something I need to tell you. It’s something I’ve been struggling with for a while...since before I met you, but I haven’t really figured it out just yet. I thought I knew myself, but...now I don’t know if I really know myself at all.”

“I’m listening.”

This was hard, because Raelle had never voiced these feelings aloud to anyone. Merely thinking them felt like a betrayal. She felt like she was a fraud. She’d always felt different. Always a little strange, different from everyone. Everyone knew it, and they didn’t know what it was, but they knew it. They noticed, and her discomfort with herself, her poor self esteem, it all stemmed from a deep sense of shame and confusion.

“I don’t know how to say it.”

Scylla reached for her hand, gently rubbing her thumb along the top of it. “Take your time. It’s okay. I’m here.”

“I’m not - I’m not sure...if I’m a girl.” The moment the words left her mouth, she felt a profound sense of relief, and she actually laughed, because she couldn’t believe she’d said it out loud. “I don’t know who I am. What I am.”

“ _I know who you are_. A beautiful person, with a beautiful soul, who cares deeply about other people. Including, by the way, people you don’t even know who write about how they hate themselves on random tables.” That earned a smile. “Rae, I support you, and I like you, no matter if you’re a girl or not. That doesn’t matter to me. I just want you to be happy. I want you to be you. Whoever that is.”

Choking out a sob, Raelle buried herself in her arms, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her chest. She had been alone with this for so long, not even telling her friends. They were open minded, and she knew they wouldn’t judge her, but the words never came. There was something about Scylla that made her feel safe enough to be vulnerable. It was incredible to behold. Her energy was unlike anything she’d ever seen and Raelle was drawn to it, inexplicably.

“I’m still trying to figure out who I am. I, um, saw a flier on campus for this LGBT group. I thought maybe I’d go. Try to meet people...like me. See if I can figure this out.” Raelle wiped her eyes and looked to Scylla affectionately. “Would you wanna go with me?”

Her girlfriend smiled, cupping her face in her hands. “Of course. If you want me to.”

“I never told you,” Raelle murmured, leaning into her touch. “I hate me, too.”

What Scylla said next was something she would never forget:

_“Then maybe, as we start loving each other, we can learn to start loving ourselves, too.”_  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow me on Twitter, you know that Taylor Hickson responded to my tweet about thoughts on Raelle being nonbinary. When I posted it, I never expected her to notice, let alone say anything. She said she had also thought about it, and there was an explosion of love and happiness from not just me, but other nonbinary people in the fandom and our allies. There was hate, too, but there always is, isn't there? The love I received and the positive reaction to what I wrote, made me decide to incorporate that idea into this story.
> 
> I hope it doesn't ruin anything for you. I understand if the thought makes you uncomfortable, but I simply ask that you stick around, keep following Raelle's journey. Maybe you will learn something, start to understand, or maybe, like me, you'll see yourself in her. This story has been personal to me from the start, and it only makes sense to put more of myself into it.
> 
> If this helps even one person come to terms with who they are, that makes it all worth it. So, yeah, it's a little scary to lay your life bare on the internet, even in a fictionalized iteration of yourself...but I think it's worthwhile. I'm giving some of myself to you, and I just ask that you treat this with care. This is who I am. It's not a small thing to me.
> 
> Anyway, this got long. Thank you for reading, and if you have positive thoughts about this chapter, I'd love to hear them. Reading the comments is my favorite part of writing fanfics.


	23. Scylla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla gets to know her new roommates.

After the unforgettable night they’d had together, Scylla woke up smiling. She replayed the events of last night in her head again, remembering how they had taken their relationship to the next level in more ways than one. She had been in no hurry to have sex, but it seemed to happen naturally, and she had no regrets at all. Telling her she was falling for her had been scary as hell, yet it had paid off. Had she not said anything, who knows how long it would’ve taken for either of them to acknowledge their feelings.

Raelle had also confided in her last night, something she’d never told anyone before. She was proving over and over again how much she trusted her, and Scylla was honored by that. While Scylla didn’t really understand what Raelle was going through because she’d never questioned her gender, that didn’t mean she didn’t support her. She wanted to hear what Raelle had to say and learn as much as she could. They needed to have further conversations, because Scylla wasn’t sure if she should call Raelle her girlfriend anymore, or if they needed to find new words. All of this felt new, and those decisions likely hadn’t been made yet.

She didn’t know her new roommates that well, but from her interactions with them, they seemed to be genuinely kind and cared about Raelle a great deal. She understood her hesitance in coming out though, because she had been there once when she’d struggled with coming out to her friends as pansexual. It was nerve wracking when you realized you couldn’t ever really know how someone would react, even your closest friends or family.

Curling her arm around Raelle’s waist, she leaned in to press a kiss to her neck. Scylla knew that her alarm would be going off soon, because she had to go back to class today. She had no idea what she was going to do all day. She’d forgotten to look at the schedule on the refrigerator so she wasn’t sure when her roommates had classes. It would be a nice opportunity to get to know some of them better.

“Morning,” Scylla chirped as Raelle rolled over to face her, a slow smile coming to her lips. The way her girlfriend looked at her always made her breath catch and this time was no different. 

The blonde reached out for her hand, tracing letters against her palm. “Last night was amazing,” she murmured with her blue eyes fixated on Scylla, making her heart thump harder. “Things feel different now. Even better. I’m glad I told you.”

“Me, too,” she assured her, linking their fingers together. “I’m just grateful you trust me enough to tell me something so personal. It means a lot to me.”

Raelle hummed in agreement, stealing a kiss or two, which only made Scylla’s smile widen. “That meeting is tonight, if you’re still interested in coming with me. I’m...kinda nervous. I’ve been doing some internet research, I guess, but I haven’t really ever met someone like me before. I feel like it might help me figure everything out.”

“I’d love to go. I haven’t been to something like that in a while. Though in this house, you could probably get your own club going, too,” she chuckled, giving her hand a squeeze. “You should get ready for class, Rae. I’d feel terrible if I made you late. As badly as I don’t want you to go…” She added with a defeated sigh. 

This was going to be the longest they had been apart since they met. It was kind of bizarre, really, because she couldn’t remember ever spending that much time with anyone, ever. With anyone else, she surely would’ve been beyond sick of them by now. But with Raelle, she was struggling even thinking about how weird it would be to hang out at the house without her.

The blonde let out a groan and threw herself across the bed dramatically. “But biology lab sounds like such a fucking drag right now,” she complained with a pout. “My lab partner sucks. I pretty much do all the work. You would be a much better lab partner.”

“And you wouldn’t be able to concentrate, either,” Scylla pointed out with a chuckle. “But if I start here in January, we might have classes together. There’s some overlap with the medical stuff. I’m sure you’ve already taken anatomy, but you could always help me study…”

Raelle grinned, leaning in for one last kiss. “I like the sound of that. Can we play doctor later?” She winked as she reluctantly rolled over to the edge of the bed.

How someone could be so sexy without even trying was beyond her. She just watched as her girlfriend stood up, clad only in her boxer briefs. Scylla’s eyes drifted slowly over her body, drinking in the sight of her lithe form. 

“Put some clothes on, or I’m not gonna be able to let you leave…” She murmured, sitting up in bed and following Raelle’s every movement with her eyes.

She bit down on her lip in response, glancing over at Scylla with a heated expression. Scylla could literally see the wheels in her head turning as she tried to calculate if they had enough time. With frustration, the brunette rose to her feet, taking it upon herself to pick out an outfit for her girlfriend, who observed her with an amused smirk.

“Nope. Not that one.” Raelle grabbed the shirt she’d put on the bed and hung it back in the closet. “Too tight. Can you grab me a fresh pair of underwear from the top drawer? And one of my sports bras? I’ll pick a different shirt.”

Scylla was more than happy to help, pulling out the first drawer to retrieve what Raelle had asked for. Her underwear drawer was full of boxer briefs & boxers, as well as maybe one or two old pairs of women’s briefs shoved underneath the rest. She found it sexy that Raelle wore men’s underwear, and that she felt so confident in the clothes she wore. Scylla figured that was confusing and hard for her sometimes, if she was struggling with her identity.

“Are these okay?” She asked, presenting the undergarments as Raelle pulled out a looser t-shirt and a button up to wear over it.

“Yeah. Sorry, I just...I feel like my chest is super noticeable in that shirt. I’ve been meaning to give it to Tally. Or you can have it, if you want.” 

She figured it was something like that. It made sense. The offer to take her shirt took her by surprise, but she didn’t hate the idea of wearing something that belonged to Raelle.

“Really? I don’t have that many clothes…” A fact that made her cheeks flush with shame. She only owned maybe five shirts. Raelle’s closet was overwhelming by comparison. “I’ll try it on.”

Tugging her shirt up over her head, she took the shirt back off of the hanger and slid it over her head, pulling it down over her hips. Raelle had stopped buttoning her shirt to look at her, grinning. “Looks good on you.”

Scylla beamed, smoothing out the shirt and taking a look in the mirror. She didn’t hate how it looked on her. It was comfortable...but more importantly, it had been Raelle’s. That made it better in her eyes. Something about wearing her clothes made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure how Raelle would react to it. They still hadn’t talked more in depth about her preferences.

She decided to take the chance and say it anyway. “You look so handsome,” the words were whispered, because she was uncertain, but the way that Raelle’s face changed in response to her statement took away any worries she had.

She looked like she was going to cry.

“Wow, uh, no one’s ever said that to me before…” She sniffed. “Thank you. Oh, fuck. I’m gonna be late. I’m sorry, baby. I gotta jet.” 

With one last peck of her lips, she started toward the door. Scylla cleared her throat and Raelle turned to look at her.

“Forgetting something?” She gestured to her bare legs. Raelle had completely forgotten to put on pants. Her girlfriend’s face reddened and she cursed under her breath, grabbing a pair of skinny jeans from the dresser and tugging them over her legs.

“Thanks. That would’ve been really embarrassing.”

Scylla laughed as Raelle grabbed her bag and headed downstairs, following her down because right now, she needed to eat something. Her stomach had been growling since last night. 

Once in the kitchen, she ran into Libba, who was sitting on the counter eating a bowl of cereal. Raelle grabbed a cereal bar and said her goodbyes, dashing out the door. Scylla said hello to her roommate, glancing at the schedule on the fridge.

“Tally and Abigail are already in class. Tally gets a break at noon. Maybe you guys can grab lunch?” Libba said all of this with her mouth full of cocoa pebbles.

Nodding, she grabbed herself a bowl, taking Libba’s lead in pouring cereal into the bowl, filling it with milk and plopping down on the counter. There was a perfectly good couch in the living room, but she didn’t want the other girl to think she was antisocial. 

Libba looked over at her with a smirk.

“Sounded like you guys had a good time last night.”

Scylla choked on her cocoa pebbles. _Right. No boundaries._ She nearly forgot.

“Sorry, I…”

“Nah, dude. Don’t be sorry.” She held out her fist and Scylla glanced at it quizzically. “Fist bump?” A look of recognition crossed her face as she held out her fist and Libba bumped it with her own, smirking wildly. “We’ve been wanting this for Rae forever. She’s been moping around for the last year. I’ve never seen her smile this much. Never.” _Crunch._ “So, get it girl! You will get no complaints from me. Abi might say something, but that’s just how she does, you know. She just acts like a grump, ‘cause she doesn’t want anybody to know how soft she is.” She slurped the remaining milk from the bowl and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “And don’t tell her I told you that, either. I don’t need to be in the doghouse.”

Libba hopped down off the counter and dropped her empty bowl & spoon in the sink.

“Man, I gotta get to class. Just chill for a bit. I know you haven’t had a day off in a while. We have an XBox One in the living room if you get too bored. Text one of us if you need something.” 

With that, she slung her button-covered messenger bag over her shoulder and started toward the door. Scylla was left wondering what had just happened. Libba had a lot to say, which made her interesting, but she felt like she didn’t get a word in edgewise. All of Raelle’s friends had strong personalities, and she was starting to wonder if she’d have to pump up the volume on her own, lest she get lost in the shuffle. Scylla wasn’t normally this quiet, but her surroundings were new, as were the people, and it could be a little overwhelming.

She took the time to wash the dishes, both hers and those left in the sink by everyone else. Scylla couldn’t afford to pay rent, so she figured this was a great way to contribute. She didn’t want to live in a mess anyway. She peeked in the cabinets and closet until she found some cleaning supplies, deciding she’d give the kitchen a deep clean, just for something to do. 

She must have gotten pretty lost in it, because the next thing she knew, she heard the front door open and shut. Scylla put down the mop and glanced up, meeting Tally’s gaze. The redhead’s face lit up as she saw her standing there.

“Hi! Libba texted me that you wanted to go for coffee.”

She definitely _hadn’t_ said that, but okay.

“Oh. Yeah. Sure, uh, I don’t have a lot of money, though so…” Scylla’s face flushed, because she hated admitting how completely broke she was. 

Tally put her hand on her hip and looked at her with exasperation. “You’re kidding me, right?” She didn’t know if she was mad or something, and she started stammering.

“N-no, I’m--”

“It’s my treat, silly,” she clarified in a bright tone, “So put that mop down and get your shoes on, because we are going on an adventure!”

She had never been more relieved in her life. Scylla hadn’t interacted with Tally that much yet, so she didn’t know her well enough to recognize her intentions. Now that she realized she’d been chastising her for assuming she would ever let her pay, she couldn’t help but smile. All of these girls were far too kind.

Pouring out the mop bucket, she put away the cleaning supplies and slipped on her Doc Martens, letting out an unexpected giggle as Tally took her arm in hers and started out the door. Before they got too far, she asked if the coffee shop was very far away. She was feeling pretty good, but didn’t want to chance it. 

“How far is far?”

“If you have to ask, it probably is. I’m sure Raelle didn’t tell you...I have some chronic pain issues after this car accident I had a few years ago. I think I’d rather drive, if that’s okay.” Scylla hoped she didn’t mind.

Tally seemed to be eager to please. “Of course. I’m sorry, I didn’t know. You’re parked right out front, aren’t you? We have two spots for the house, but Abigail is the only one with a car.”

Together they walked outside, still arm in arm. Scylla realized she was looking forward to getting to know Tally better. She had such great energy. Where Libba was like a clown, constantly trying to make people laugh, Tally was full of boundless energy and sunshine. She was quickly discovering Tally was the kind of person who never had a bad word to say about anyone. It was refreshing, and honestly, Scylla could use more of that kind of positivity in her life.

Once at the coffee shop, they placed their orders and found a cozy spot in the sun. Tally was talking a mile a minute, and Scylla just listened, nodding every now and then.

“Anyway, I found out she’s married, so…” Tally took a sip of her coffee and Scylla raised her eyebrows at the other girl in surprise.

“This is the professor, right?”

The perky redhead let out a defeated sigh. “Yeah, but...I know what you’re thinking. I’m not a homewrecker. I didn’t know. I never would have hooked up with her if I knew.”

“I wasn’t thinking that,” Scylla assured her new friend with a genuine smile. “I can tell, you’d never do something like that. It just...sucks. I know you were excited.”

“It was a really, really bad idea. I feel so stupid,” Tally confessed, leaning in closer, not wanting anyone to overhear. “I never thought I’d...you know. With a professor. It’s like I lost myself for a minute. Sex is nice, yeah, but I want more than that.”

She agreed that Tally did deserve more than that, and to be patient, because she’d find it when she least expected it. At least, that’s how it happened for Scylla.

Scylla was having a nice time, she realized as she started to relax, retelling the story of how she and Raelle had found each other. Tally remarked how romantic it all was, and she had to admit, it all seemed like something out of a movie. As she recounted their first kiss, she started to blush, and Tally teased her for it.

She forgot what it felt like to have a friend. God, that was pathetic, wasn’t it? Scylla was just so excited to have someone to talk to. Tally seemed to hang on her every word, and her smile was absolutely contagious. 

“Have you tried dating apps?” Scylla asked after their conversation lulled.

Tally let out an incredulous laugh. “What, like Tinder?”

“Yeah. It really works for some people. Why are you laughing?”

“No, it’s just, I really doubt anyone would even wanna...match with me or whatever you call it. I don’t even have any decent pictures of myself anyway.” The redhead tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged her shoulder. “It’s good to be alone. I can focus on school.”

Scylla chuckled. “Nah. We’re going to take some pictures and set up a profile. You will thank me later.”

Designating herself Tally’s new personal photographer, she snapped some photos of her on the street in the natural sunlight. She knew when she’d found the perfect profile picture, and she showed it to Tally, who actually seemed surprised that she looked so good.

Together they set up her profile, carefully constructing every aspect, and Scylla made sure that Tally was comfortable with every step of the process. Once her profile was up, she started swiping. Man, could that girl swipe. Scylla actually had to stop her a few times, pointing out red flags on people’s profiles. It worried her because she knew there were some weirdos on these sites. She took the time to explain to Tally that she shouldn’t give her number out, and if she wanted to go out with someone, to meet them in public and have an escape plan. She had no doubt the girl could protect herself, but she wanted to ensure she didn’t end up in a dangerous situation.

Once all was said and done, Tally threw her arms around her in an unexpected hug. Scylla returned the hug half-heartedly, not knowing how to respond.

“Thank you. You’re the best! Everybody else is always too busy to hang out with me, and this has been really fun. I’m glad you moved in with us,” Tally’s enthusiasm was contagious and she couldn’t help but smile back at the girl.

“Me, too. I’m having a good time getting to know everybody,” Scylla paused, not sure if she should ask, “But...what’s Abigail’s deal? I feel like she doesn’t like me.”

“Oh. No, that’s not true! She’s just a little tougher to get to know. She doesn’t trust people. It’s her family situation. Just give her time. You’ll win her over, I know it.”

Unfortunately, her roommate had some afternoon classes and their time together was short-lived. If she remembered right, Abigail would be the next one home. Raelle had scheduled all of her classes back to back in the morning, because she wanted to get out early every day. Sadly that meant Scylla didn’t get a chance to see her between classes, but if that meant she got home earlier than anyone else, that was a worthy sacrifice.

Scylla lounged for a bit, starting up a game of Grand Theft Auto, which she had never played before. She quickly discovered it was not her kind of game. The moment the police started chasing her car, she crashed it.

“Oh, fuck.” She cursed, looking up to see Abigail standing there wearing a grin.

“Grand Theft Auto, huh? Libba loves that stupid game.” She plopped down on the couch next to her and gestured for Scylla to hand her the controller. “This game is so misogynistic. I have no idea why she likes it.” Even so, it seemed that Abigail was much better at this game than she was. “Grab Forza. We can race, without being chased by the police. It’s in the cabinet, there’s another controller, too.”

As Abigail exited the game, Scylla got up to grab the other, replacing it in the console and firing up the second controller. She settled back next to Abigail, realizing how nervous she was to be hanging out with her alone. Tally’s words replayed in her head. She didn’t want to be desperate, but she cared a lot about what Raelle’s friends thought of her, and Abigail was the toughest nut to crack. She just had to keep at it, she told herself.

“My constitutional law class was such a mess today. The professor called out and we had this TA teaching. I’m pretty sure I know more than she does,” Abigail huffed as she picked out her car on the game. “So you’re thinking about joining us at the university?”

Scylla nodded as they started the race, sticking her tongue out as she concentrated, driving around a curve and crashing hard. Abigail laughed as she sped past her and she hurried to try to catch up. “Yeah, I think so. I hate that I have to wait until January.”

“What do you want to major in?” She asked conversationally, dissolving into curses as Scylla’s car rammed hers off the road.

It was her turn to laugh now, but Abigail was a bit of a sore loser. “Mortuary science,” she answered simply, the two of their cars grinding side by side on screen.

“Really? That’s weird.” She glanced over at her for a second and then hit the pause button. “I didn’t mean that. Sorry. I’ve never met anybody who wanted to be a…”

_“Mortician?”_

“Yeah. Kinda morbid, isn’t it?”

“Somebody has to do it,” Scylla countered, “I’m no stranger to death. It’s really the only thing I can see myself doing. I don’t want to sell furniture for the rest of my life, even if my manager’s angling to make me assistant manager.”

Abigail leaned back against the couch and looked at her carefully, studying her. “You’re way too smart to waste your time as a furniture salesperson. You should apply, and if you need help getting in, I can talk to the Dean for you. I’m kind of a big deal. Bellweathers are legacies.”

“What does that mean?”

“Everybody in my family went here. Even my second cousin twice removed.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I’d rather get in on my own merits.” She hoped she wouldn’t be offended by that. 

Much to her surprise, Abigail smiled. “I respect that. A lot. I’m sorry about the other day. Threatening you wasn’t cool. But Raelle’s my best friend, and I guess I can be a little overprotective. She had a crush on this girl freshman year, and that girl absolutely broke her heart. I never want to see her go through that again.”

“I have no intention of ever hurting her. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I just don’t want to screw this up. Raelle’s an amazing person, and I’m just...a poor orphan who works at a furniture store.” She kicked at the table with the corner of her shoe. “I don’t know what she sees in me.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“What?” Scylla questioned, incredulous at Abigail’s reaction.

The brunette let out a sigh and gave her a fifty yard stare. “None of that matters. My family has money. I have both my parents. I’m going to be a lawyer. But I’m a fucking mess. I’ve been lying about my relationship with Libba for two years now.” Her face changed, her lip quivering, but she quickly regained her composure. “You’re an amazing person, too. I don’t know you that well, but I know that. Who else would take a week off work to go out of town with a girl she’d just met? You were there for Raelle, really there for her, in a way most girlfriends wouldn’t be, even if you’d been dating for six months. And you’d known her for a day. Plus, you’re not bad looking. So that doesn’t hurt.”

Abigail playfully nudged her before picking up her controller. “Now I’m gonna unpause this, so I can kick your ass.”

“Bring it.”


	24. Rae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae begins to explore their gender identity.

Longest. Day. _Ever._

As Raelle finally made her way back home, she was thinking about the meeting that she & Scylla would be attending later. She was really nervous but also super excited, and thankful that her girlfriend had agreed to accompany her. She’d been out as a lesbian since high school, but she’d never really purposefully made herself “part of the community.” She’d never been to pride or even a gay bar, and it wasn’t until university that she had more than one gay friend.

She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be in a room with only LGBT people. Raelle only hoped there would be more than just gay folks, because she could really use some kind of transgender or gender nonconforming mentor to learn from and begin to understand herself.

All of this confusion was stressing her out. She should’ve been more content because she finally came out to someone, but she couldn’t help thinking about all of the other people who didn’t know. Raelle didn’t feel right telling anybody else anything until she understood it herself. She was still working on not being ashamed, too. She’d been so proud to be a lesbian, but this newly discovered part of her was too new, too raw, for her to share with many people.

She knew that if she was going to meet someone like her tonight, she’d have to tell them too. Somehow it was less intimidating telling someone she just met, than people who already knew her as “a girl.”

The moment she entered the house, she could hear the familiar sound of video games playing on the television. With a chuckle, Raelle followed the sound, merely standing in the doorway watching as Scylla and Abigail hurled (playful) insults at each other. She was pretty sure they were playing Mortal Kombat.

Every time one of them got a hit in, the other would yell at them. It was honestly really cute, because neither of them even realized she was standing there. It wasn’t until Abigail finally won the fight that she glanced up and spotted Raelle in the doorway.

Smirking, she dropped her bag and greeted her girlfriend with a kiss.

“That’s a good consolation prize,” Scylla murmured, shooting daggers at Abigail with her eyes.

Raelle couldn’t stop grinning at her girlfriend and best friend, pleased that they seemed to be getting along. “Looks like you guys were having fun.”

“Yeah, well, she sucks at GTA, and so we played Forza, but she was too good at that. I needed to regain my dignity with a game of Mortal Kombat. Which was surprisingly challenging...do you think Libba’s been _letting_ me win?” Abigail posed the question with raised eyebrows.

“It wouldn’t surprise me. She knows how much you love it when she strokes your ego.”

_“That’s not all she strokes,”_ Scylla teased, causing both Raelle and Abigail to look at her in shock. They never expected her to say such a thing.

They all collapsed into laughter, quite a sight to behold as Libba entered, looking at the group of them with a puzzled expression. “What’d I miss?”

Abigail glanced at Scylla and started laughing again. “You missed Scylla being hilarious. Careful, babe, she might go for your clown queen crown.”

“It’s _meme queen_ , baby. And nobody is taking that crown from me,” Libba declared as she took her rightful spot on her girlfriend’s lap. Abigail immediately lit up, and wrapped her arms around her. “How was coffee today?”

Scylla smiled, putting down the game controller and taking Raelle’s hand. She really did seem to be fitting in well here, and that made her very, very happy. She hoped Scylla was enjoying herself. She knew it could be a bit much to be around them all the time. Even she had to get away once in a while from all of the big, vibrant personalities in the house.

“It was good. I helped Tally make a Tinder profile. She found out the professor’s married.”

“Aw, man. I was really rooting for them,” Libba groaned. “But our Tally deserves better. I’m glad you guys had a good time. I enjoyed eating my breakfast with you this morning. We might need to make that a regular thing.”

Raelle looked over at Scylla, then leaned into her as she listened to her talk to her friends. She couldn’t help but zone out, because she was still distracted by everything that was going to happen tonight. She had no idea what to expect, and that’s what made her so nervous about the whole thing.

“FIVE,” Tally yelled out as she ran into the living room, holding her iPhone up in the air. “FIVE. MATCHES.”

“What? Give me that.” Abigail snatched her phone out of her hand. She scrolled through her matches with a careful eye, ignoring all the lame looking straight guys, and opened the profile of a promising looking girl. _“Onward to Glory,”_ she snickered, handing the phone back. “Go with that one. She’s cute.”

Tally scrunched up her face. “What should I say?”

“Oh, man, I saw some great pickup lines the other day…” Libba recalled, tapping her finger against her chin thoughtfully.

Raelle interrupted, shooting down Libba’s terrible idea. “Yeah, don’t do that. Just be normal, Tal. Say hi or whatever. If you use a pickup line, she’s gonna think you’re, like, a fuckboy.”

“Okay. What are we having for dinner?” Tally had already typed a quick message and now she was looking expectantly at her roommates.

“What about pizza?” Raelle suggested, figuring it would be the easiest thing to do.

Abigail shook her head emphatically. “Nope. I can’t do pizza again. I’ll go to the store. I’ll cook tonight.” 

Her stomach started growling immediately at the thought. Abigail was a hell of a cook. It was literally one of her favorite things about her.

“Ooooh, can you make your famous empanadas?” Libba pleaded, eyes wide. Her girlfriend agreed, and they shared a kiss that went on a little long for the rest of them. They were very affectionate, which Raelle had no problem with, but they could get a bit carried away sometimes. “I’ll come to the store with you. Will you let me drive the Mercedes?”

Libba had been trying to get Abigail to let her drive her car all semester. She hadn’t given in yet, but she was soft for her, and Raelle knew she would eventually cave. Besides, that’s what car insurance was for, right?

“I don’t know…” She didn’t really answer, and instead focused her attention on her roommates. “Any snack requests?”

Tally instantly had answers. Many of them, as usual. “Twinkies. Doritos. Mm...cherry pop tarts. Fruit snacks, maybe? Oh, you know, I’ve really been craving birthday cake lately, is anyone’s birthday coming up?”

“...anything else?” Abigail asked with a smirk, more amused than anything else. She always paid for most of their food, which made Raelle feel bad. But she insisted, and no one ever won an argument with Abigail Bellweather. She was going to make a hell of a lawyer.

“Chocolate pudding?” Tally added with a pout.

Libba snorted. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Craven. You eat like a twelve year old boy.”

“You think I’m cute? Thanks!” Tally didn’t take any offense to her other comment. As Abigail and Libba got up to head to the grocery store, she had one more request. “Wait. Before you go...I just realized it’s October. Can you get me some candy corn?”

Abigail rolled her eyes and affectionately mussed up the redhead’s hair. “Yes, Tally. If you remember anything else, text me and I’ll pick it up for you.” Grabbing Libba’s hand, she tugged her out of the living room, leaving Raelle sitting with Scylla and Tally.

Tally was immediately distracted by her phone once she realized she had a message from Glory. Raelle turned toward Scylla, realizing they hadn’t had much of a chance to talk since she’d gotten home. Scylla gazed at her with a soft smile and glanced at Tally. Deciding she was sufficiently distracted, she kissed Raelle, wrapping her arms around her neck.

“Missed you,” Raelle hummed against her lips.

“Missed you, too,” Scylla agreed, pecking her lips again. “How was class?”

“Fine. Boring, but I’m excited about tonight.”

Tally perked up, having heard their conversation. “What’s tonight?”

“Oh, it’s just this...thing the LGBT center is doing. Scylla and I are going.”

Thankfully, Tally didn’t seem to have much interest in going. She would’ve never said that she couldn’t go, but she wasn’t sure she’d feel comfortable speaking openly if one of her friends were there. After she’d answered her question, Tally excused herself, presumably to continue her conversation with the girl from Tinder. 

As always, it was nice to be alone with Scylla. That seemed to be hard to come by around here. They curled up together on the couch and watched some trash television, her girlfriend’s nose nuzzling lovingly against her neck.

Raelle thought now was best to bring up what she’d been thinking about today. “So I’ve been thinking I might get a binder, just to try it out. What do you think?”

“Those are for compressing your chest, right?” Scylla verified, and once Raelle nodded affirmatively, she continued, “I’m all for it, babe, just be careful. Anything you want to try to make yourself more comfortable...I support it. I wanted to ask you, did you still want me to call you my girlfriend? Or something else?”

“Girlfriend is fine. I haven’t told anyone else yet, and the word doesn’t really bother me. I thought I might try out gender neutral pronouns though. In addition to the ones I’m already using, I mean. And...I’d like it if you called me Rae.”

“Okay, Rae,” she grinned, trailing her finger down Raelle’s nose playfully. “Anything else?”

Biting her lip, she tried to hold back a smile, her cheeks flushing. “Um. Well...have you...ever used…” She dropped her voice, because she was embarrassed and the last thing she wanted was someone to walk in and overhear her. “A strap on?”

“Ohhhh.” Scylla grinned, pressing her forehead against hers. “You are so cute. Yeah, I have. But I wasn’t the one wearing it. I assume you want to…?”

“Yeah. I really...think I do. Yeah.” Raelle couldn’t stop blushing. She wasn’t used to speaking so openly about sex, but she wanted Scylla to know what she wanted. 

Thankfully, her girlfriend was open minded and didn’t seem at all affected by her request. “Would you want to order online, or go look at a store?”

That was a good question. She hadn’t even thought about that. If she ordered something in the mail, one of her roommates could open it. The thought alone left her mortified. Going to a store would be super embarrassing too, but at least she didn’t know the people there. Raelle was beginning to see that maybe there was a pattern to be found there. She didn’t give a fuck what strangers thought, but worried more about those who knew her. Go figure.

“Um...I’d feel weird ordering something like that in the mail. I guess, a store? Do we even have anything like that around here?”

Scylla sounded surprised. “ _Really,_ Rae? You’ve never been to the Adult Mart?”

“Well, no! Have you?”

“Yeah!”

Scylla was way more sexually open than she would’ve ever guessed. She seemed so shy a lot of the time, but last night, she’d unleashed a whole new side of her. Raelle liked to see that. It made her wonder what other things she might see in her.

They made a plan to check out the store after tonight’s meeting, then had nearly fallen asleep in one another’s arms when Abigail and Libba returned with their grocery hall. It was quick work when they worked together to put away the groceries, and Abigail got to work on dinner. Libba worked with her as her sous chef, and Raelle couldn’t help but steal glances at them together in the kitchen. In her time knowing them, they’d always had a sweet relationship. They fought a lot, usually about stupid things, but they loved each other deeply. They had the kind of relationship that made people jealous, Raelle included.

  
She didn’t feel that way anymore. Raelle was glad that Libba made Abigail so happy, but she worried about their parents and the whole situation. It was hard to believe they could really hate each other that much not to put their daughters first. Surely if they saw how much they loved each other, they would stop with the bullshit. It wasn’t fair to them. Libba & Abigail deserved better, and it became clear the longer it went on that it bothered them. They wanted to spend holidays together, but any time they were out of school, they had to sneak around. They’d almost been caught a couple times. As far as their parents knew, they hated each other too. That couldn’t have been farther from the truth.

She’d only ever met Abigail’s mother, but she was super intimidating. She met her this semester when they came to move back in, and her looming presence made all of them uncomfortable, most of all Abigail. Raelle couldn’t imagine the pressure she was under.

Once their meal was finished, they all gathered together around the coffee table, stuffing their faces. The conversation was light and humorous, as usual, and Raelle was really enjoying herself. Her hunger sated, she and Scylla said their goodbyes and drove to campus, making it just in time for the LGBT meeting.

They sat down in some folding chairs, which were all arranged in a circle. It made her think of group therapy. 

“I’m seeing some new faces here tonight. That’s great!” A guy she’d never seen before was speaking, looking at her & Scylla, as well as some other apparently new people. “I’m Byron Taylor. I’m a gay trans man, and my pronouns are he and him. I’m the de facto President of our little queer club…” He chuckled, gesturing to the person sitting next to him.

“And this is Dr. Graves, our esteemed faculty advisor. We put on all kinds of events on campus, from queer prom to pride events or even film screenings. We’d love it if you’d invite your friends. Everyone is welcome. Let’s go around the room and introduce ourselves, yeah? Everybody cool with that? Cool. You start.” He pointed at Scylla, and her face immediately flushed.

She was so beautiful. “Oh, okay. I’m Scylla Ramshorn...I’m pansexual. I don’t go here, yet, I’m planning to apply and hopefully start in January. Fingers crossed. I’m just here supporting Rae, my…”

“Girlfriend,” Raelle finished. “I’m having some gender confusion right now, so we’re still trying to figure all this out. That’s why I’m here. Um. I’m Rae Collar. I’m a lesbian. I think maybe I might be nonbinary, so...yeah. Oh, and I’m a sophomore. Pre-med major.”

She felt like she was going to pass out, but once the attention was off her, she cooled down and relaxed, listening as everyone else in the circle introduced themselves. Helen, the faculty advisor, spoke last.

“As Byron said, I’m Dr. Graves. I teach a lot of women’s studies classes…” A few people laughed. “Surprise, right? What gave it away? It’s good to meet you, Rae,” the professor gestured. “I’m nonbinary. Became a doctor just so people would stop calling me Miss.” The blonde was pretty sure that was a joke. “My pronouns are they and them. Rae, if you’ll stick around after, we can talk?” Raelle nodded and gave them a smile. 

There didn’t really seem to be a point to the meeting except to get to know each other. There were cookies and punch, which Raelle appreciated, and she & Scylla talked to a few people. She had taken her time, nervous to approach either Byron or Dr. Graves, but Scylla grabbed her hand and marched her over to him. She was definitely less intimidated by Byron, since he was her age, and as they chatted, she realized how nice he was. She felt bad for being nervous to talk to him at all.

“You two are so cute together,” he was saying, beaming at both of them. “I’m glad you came, Rae. Did this help at all?”

“Well, kinda. It’s nice being around everybody. I was wondering if we could talk about what it’s been like for you, your journey and stuff. Just trying to figure out where I fit in all this, you know? You don’t know me, so you don’t have to tell me anything but…”

“Nope. Don’t do that. I’m giving you my number. We can talk privately that way. Ask me any questions you have. I’m totally open about it. So is Dr. Graves, by the way. I’m happy to help, but I think they would be a good person to talk to, especially if you think you might be nonbinary. They’re awesome.” He turned to look at Scylla and smiled. “It’s really great that you’re supportive. Not all partners are when this kind of thing happens.”

Raelle squeezed Scylla’s hand. The brunette responded kindly to his words. “I can’t imagine not being supportive. I just want them to be happy.”

It was the first time anyone had ever used gender neutral pronouns for Raelle. The feelings that came upon hearing the word were those of complete elation. Had they not been in public, Raelle would’ve grabbed Scylla and kissed her right there.

After talking with Byron for a while longer, they approached Dr. Graves and introduced themselves again. The professor extended their hand and Raelle shook it gratefully. 

“What are your pronouns?” Dr. Graves asked, the question unexpected, but welcomed. No one had ever asked that before. It brought tears to her eyes.

“I don’t know. I think I’m going to start using they, but keep she, too, for now. Can I do that?” Raelle felt stupid for asking, but Dr. Graves just smiled politely. 

Dr. Graves clapped their hands together. “You can do whatever you want! I don’t know if you’ve ever seen those pronoun pins, but they’re really great to wear, especially if your pronouns fluctuate. Anyway, I’m guessing you probably have some questions for me, so go ahead. Ask me anything.”

Scylla was silent at her side, just holding her hand and listening to the conversation. Raelle hoped she didn’t feel like she was intruding. She wanted her to hear this too.

“How did you know you were nonbinary and not just...a butch lesbian, or a transman?” That was the biggest question, trying to figure that out.

“Well. I _knew_ I wasn’t a man. That much was obvious. Never felt any connection to men. I thought I was butch because I liked wearing men’s clothes. I identified that way for a long time, because I am a lesbian and it’s just the word I had. But when I met people like us, and learned that I didn’t have to ‘pick a side,’ I felt a lot better. I just felt this pressure to confine myself to gender stereotypes, and I don’t really fit one or the other. Once I let go of that..I finally felt free to just be me. I like the whole androgynous look. I feel best when people look at me and can’t figure out if I’m a guy or a girl.” They laughed and Rae’s face softened, because a lot of this felt familiar.

“Could I maybe email you some more about this later? I don’t want to keep you but...I want to learn more. If you have any books or anything you can suggest…”

“I got you. I’m on the faculty email list. Shoot me an email anytime. I’m always happy to help.”

After saying their goodbyes, Rae let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. It had been overwhelming meeting new people and being bombarded with all this new information. It was going to take her a while to sort through her thoughts. But most importantly, she didn’t feel as alone anymore. She was considering talking to her friends about this, and asking them to try out the new pronouns and shortened version of her name.

“You alright?” Scylla asked as the two of them walked back to the car together, hand in hand.

Rae was being very quiet, but it was just because of all that had happened tonight. 

“Yes,” **they** said with a bright smile. _“I’m good.”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Rae is beginning their process of discovery, they're going to be trying out new pronouns. That means that after this chapter, Rae will be referred to as "Rae" and not "Raelle" and as "they" instead of "she". I might slip now & then. The characters might, too. But this is a process. :) 
> 
> I wanted to share a thread I made explaining nonbinary lesbians, because a lot of people on Twitter have reached out to me to ask more about what it means to be a nonbinary lesbian like Rae. 
> 
> You can read the thread here: https://twitter.com/tallycravens/status/1271118273187385345
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	25. Scylla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody ask for more teasing....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HOT.

Rae was not hiding their nerves very well at all, and frankly, Scylla found it to be absolutely adorable. As they pulled the car up right outside of the Adult Mart, the blonde was chewing their fingernails and averting their eyes. She couldn’t help but ask if they still wanted to do this, because the last thing she wanted was for her girlfriend to be uncomfortable. Rae insisted they wanted this but just needed a minute to pump themselves up (their words). Scylla grinned, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited for Rae to feel brave enough to enter the adult store. She understood their anxiety, as she had been the same way the first time she’d gone to a place like this. It was definitely intimidating.

“Okay. I’m ready,” Rae declared, practically jumping out of the vehicle as if worried they would lose their nerve.

Scylla snickered, observing as Rae bounced on the balls of their feet, staring at the entrance door like it had two heads or something. “Come on. I got you,” She laced their fingers together and opened the door, tugging them inside.

The woman working at the register gave them a friendly wave. People who worked at these places knew not to go up to someone and ask if they needed anything, but Rae probably didn’t know that. Scylla guided them over to the sex toys, some of which were very...well. Unique. She glanced over at the blonde, seeing the way their cheeks had lit on fire almost immediately. “Dragon Dong,” she read off of the package, giggling, hoping to break the tension.

“What are these...oh. That is so gross,” Rae murmured as they caught sight of a Fleshlight.

“Don’t stick your finger in that,” Scylla warned.

“Uh- I wasn’t gonna!” They choked, scrambling to get past all of the toys that they would likely never use. “But thanks for the warning.”

Finally they made it to the strap ons, which were displayed right next to the vibrators. Scylla had never had one before, but the thought definitely intrigued her. She looked over the strap ons with Rae, gently nudging them. “Anything you like?” She whispered, knowing that the look of the dildo would be more important to Rae than to her. As long as it wasn’t a Dragon Dong.

Her girlfriend was gazing thoughtfully at the selection, seeming a bit overwhelmed by the variety of it all. “I don’t really know what I’m looking for,” Rae admitted after a moment.

“Well, it depends on whether you want something that looks realistic or not. As for size, we can work our way up. I’ll choose the size I’m comfortable with, and if you’d rather wear something smaller, that’s fine, too. Does that help?” They spoke quietly, but Scylla wasn’t ashamed. All this was perfectly natural to her, even if she hadn’t had much experience in the bedroom either.

Rae sighed, pushing their hair out of their eyes and glancing over at Scylla. “The flesh tone ones are cool, but kind of intimidating. Look at the veins on that thing,” they gagged, turning their attention to a different style. “I think I like the rainbow one. Is that too cheesy?”

Scylla studied the one they’d pointed out, which seemed to come in a few size and girth options. “Nah. I like it. It reminds me of one of those big rainbow lollipops…”

“Are you talking about sucking my dick?” Rae smirked, biting their lower lip. “That’s...really hot.”

Apparently it was Scylla’s time to blush. That comment had her shivering and her mind going to some very dirty places…

“If you want me to. Yeah.” Scylla reached forward with her free hand, playing with the buttons on Rae’s shirt. “Just talking about this is getting me worked up,” she admitted in a low tone.

Fuck. Rae didn’t even realize how crazy they drove her. Even more so now, because they were beginning to feel more confident, and it showed in the way they touched her. She had never dated a nonbinary person before, but none of that mattered to her. She’d fallen in love with Rae for who they were and that alone. But she had to admit that the fact that Rae was more undefinable in gender was very appealing to her. She never would’ve used the phrase ‘best of both worlds’ because it sounded horribly offensive, but she liked that Rae wasn’t really a girl or a guy, or maybe some combination...even though they hadn’t determined that yet. 

“Me, too,” Rae admitted, clearing their throat. “So, we’ll get this one, you can choose the size. Maybe we can look at some other things, too?”

“What were you thinking?”

Rae paused, seeming a bit hesitant as if they were worried that Scylla wouldn’t go for it. “Maybe some...cuffs? If you’re into that.”

They had only had a taste of how adventurous she could be.

“Definitely,” she assured them with a grin. “I really want to get a vibrator. I’ve never had one before. Back when I was a teenager I used this old...spinny toothbrush? I know, I know, it’s horrible,” she recalled, wincing at the thought, which was just so cringy. “I couldn’t exactly ask for one, and I never had any money...my friends tried to get me to steal one. But I just couldn’t do it. Then, as you know, I’ve not exactly had any privacy lately, so I guess I’ve just never had the chance to try it out…”

“You should get one. I have one. I’m pretty sure all of us do. Abigail…” Rae trailed off, their face reddening. “Well, let’s just say she takes very good care of herself.”

Scylla snorted. “I’m surprised she needs to! Libba always seems like she’s ready to go.”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

They laughed together as Scylla grabbed the box corresponding to the appropriate size strap on. She went to look at the vibrators while Rae walked around to check out the selection of cuffs and restraints. They seemed to be more comfortable than when they’d first walked in together. Scylla was still looking when Rae returned to her side, wrapping their arms around her waist from behind. She leaned back into them, sighing happily.

After another moment of looking at her options, she mumbled,“There are so many. I have no idea.”

“Some people swear by the bullet. Or they have these ones that kind of feel like a tongue. I know that sounds weird. The most popular are the wands, though,” Rae seemed to know a lot more about this.

“What do you have?”

“Just one like this. A regular one,” Rae answered sheepishly, their face reddening, as if Scylla didn’t know that they had ever pleasured themselves before. “I don’t use it that much. Not compared to my roommates, anyway…” They coughed.

Ultimately, Scylla decided not to get one, figuring she could go online later if she changed her mind. She’d gone this long without one, and now she had Rae, so did she really need it anyway? Rae showed off the rope wrist cuffs they’d picked out, explaining it seemed less intimidating than the actual handcuffs. Scylla agreed and stole a kiss before they headed up to the checkout, where the cashier scanned their items quickly without much small talk. Rae paid for their items and as they were on their way out, the cashier commented on what a beautiful couple they were. It made Scylla’s day.

Rae threw the brown paper bag in the backseat and Scylla drove them home. She was already thinking of this house as home. It wasn’t like any home she’d ever had before, not just physically, but also due to the roommates. They were all so chaotic, yet she couldn’t imagine life without them already. They made her laugh, sometimes until her stomach hurt, and they all were genuinely amazing people. She was grateful she’d met Rae, not just because she loved them, but because that meant she got to meet their friends. Now she considered them her friends, too.

As they entered the house, it was eerily quiet. It wasn’t too late, only a little after eight. Abigail’s car was still parked outside but they didn’t hear anything. Scylla walked into the entry area, glanced over at the living room and realized the lights were turned off. Without even thinking about it, she went in and flipped the light on. She hadn’t even thought about why they would be off, or made the connection that Abigail was home.

Abigail and Libba were on the couch together in various states of undress. There were lit candles on the coffee table, and soft, romantic music playing in the background. As Scylla turned the light on, Libba loudly cursed at her and emerged from between Abigail’s thighs. Well, she’d gotten an eyeful. Quickly she turned around, apologizing, and then Rae walked in, and there was more cursing and even more apologizing.

Scylla & Rae ran upstairs to give their friends time to get dressed, each feeling horrible about interrupting them. Scylla whispered about how they really needed to use their own room, or these kinds of things were just going to keep happening. She couldn’t imagine having sex with Rae in the middle of their shared living room. She was not THAT bold.

As they sat awkwardly on the bed together, Rae looked over at her with an incredulous smile. “I really wish they’d stop doing that,” they remarked with an accompanying groan. “I have seen Abigail’s boobs way too many times as it is.” Shaking their head, their expression softened. “You know, I was thinking I might get an undercut. I haven’t done anything different with my hair for awhile. Sorry, I know that’s random, it’s just we drove past that hair salon on the way home…”

“You would look awesome with an undercut.” 

To illustrate her point, Scylla pulled back one side of Rae’s hair and ran her other hand across it. “I can imagine it now. It’s very sexy. Not that you aren’t already...if you get _too_ much sexier, I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself.”

“I like the sound of that,” Rae smirked.

Scylla wanted to stay upstairs, but she felt a little rude doing so. Turning to her girlfriend, she asked, “Do you think they’re dressed yet?” 

“If they’re not, that’s their problem.” Their matter of fact tone made Scylla grin. Everything they did was just so attractive, without them even meaning to. Or maybe she was just whipped.

She couldn’t keep her eyes off of them as they walked downstairs together, and Rae couldn’t help but grin over at her. They were both thinking the same thing, that they couldn’t wait to try out what they’d just bought.

Libba and Abigail were sitting on the couch together when they made it to the living room, neither one of them looking particularly bothered by what had happened. Scylla suggested that they start setting some ground rules, so this didn’t happen again. She & Rae would stick to the same rules, and so would Tally, when she had people over.

Surprisingly, they agreed to that. 

“How was your LGBT meeting? Tally told us,” Libba explained when Rae made a face. “Sorry, was it a secret?” Literally nothing was a secret around here.

“It was good,” Rae answered, reaching for Scylla’s hand. They gave her a look that she didn’t quite recognize, at least not until they continued. “Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you guys about. Tally, too. Do you know where she is?”

Abigail quickly answered, “Out with that Glory girl. She said ‘don’t wait up.’ So, she might be getting lucky as we speak.” She snickered. “Did you want to tell us, or just wait for Tally?”

Scylla remained silent, as all of this was Rae’s decision to make. It might be less overwhelming to tell them without Tally around, but she was pretty sure all of their friends were going to be supportive. She simply gave their hand an encouraging squeeze and waited.

“No, I can tell you guys,” Rae began, clearly nervous but trying to power through it. “Um. So, I want you to start calling me Rae. I know you guys usually do anyway, but...just Rae, from now on. And I’m trying out gender neutral pronouns. So, yeah.”

“Cool. Which pronouns?” Libba questioned coolly, taking it all in stride.

Rae was smiling, meeting their friend’s gaze in relief. “They and them.”

Libba held out her arms to Rae expectantly. “Hug, please.” They grinned and moved toward her, accepting her hug. It made Scylla very happy. “I’m proud of you, Rae.” Libba said quietly. “For real. Thank you for telling us.” She nudged her girlfriend’s foot, since Abigail hadn’t said anything.

“I don’t really know what all that means. Libba’s better at this stuff than me. But I love you, Rae. Always. Now I need a hug, too.” Abigail didn’t hold her arms out, and instead just tackled tiny little Rae in a hug. The blonde grunted, but then laughed, returning the hug.

Libba took Abigail’s hand in hers and looked over at Rae. “If it makes you feel any better, Tally’s going to be super supportive of you, Rae. I just know it. I hate that she’s not here right now. But we all love you, and we’re here for you. If you end up wanting to try out a different name, pronouns, anything...just give us a heads up.”

“Thank you.”

Their support had Scylla’s heart soaring. She knew Rae had been worried about it, and now knowing they were all inexplicably on her side meant a lot to Scylla, too. These were good girls. She was glad to have both of them, and Tally, in her life. 

“We have an announcement, too, actually…” Libba exchanged a glance with her girlfriend, then broke into a grin. “We’re telling our parents about us. This weekend.”

Rae gaped, eyes wide as they processed the information. “What?! No shit? Oh, that’s so awesome, you guys.” 

She couldn’t imagine what a relief that would be for them. “Wow. That’s a huge deal. We’re here for you, no matter what happens,” Scylla added with a genuine smile.

“I’m honestly terrified,” Abigail admitted with a grimace. “But I’m sick of lying. I love her, and they’re just gonna have to deal with it.”

“Hell yeah,” Libba agreed, pulling her arm around Abigail and giving her a chaste kiss. “If they can’t accept it, fuck ‘em. I’m so beyond caring anymore.”

The two couples spent much of the evening together, but as the night drew to a close, Scylla was getting antsy, and so was Rae. Her hand was on their thigh and Rae was very affected by that, which just made her want to tease them more. They had made a promise about the house rules, so they excused themselves to their bedroom, figuring that Tally wasn’t going to be back for the night anyway.

The moment their door was closed, Rae had her pinned against it, kissing all over her body. Scylla was a mess of moans, nails digging into her girlfriend’s back as they marked her neck with their teeth. Rae stopped suddenly, causing her to whimper, watching with a darkened gaze as the blonde paired their phone with a speaker and turned on some music. Presumably to drown out Scylla’s moans. They were going to be very loud tonight.

She had just caught her breath when Rae pinned her against the door again, their hand slipping up the back of her shirt to unfasten her bra. Their mouth was hot against her own and she could already feel the warmth pooling between her thighs. “Rae,” she pleaded as her girlfriend’s hands ghosted across her breasts, teasing her. They just gave her a look of amusement and continued, running their hands down her abdomen and tracing just barely between her legs.

“Baby, you’re gonna have to wait for it,” Rae whispered, kissing her lips before hoisting her up in their arms and dropping her down on the bed. “Hands behind your back.” 

Scylla liked this. A lot. She did as she was asked and Rae put on the wrist cuffs, which weren’t too uncomfortable. Now she was completely vulnerable, unable to touch her at all. That had her heart racing, knowing she was at Rae’s mercy.

She trembled in anticipation as they kissed her, threading their fingers through her hair. Rae’s hand swiped across her abdomen and their palm pressed against her pubic bone, making her breath quicken. She squeezed her thighs together in desperation, trying to be patient. Her eyes followed Rae’s movements as they pulled her shirt up & off, throwing it on the floor with her discarded bra. Their mouth closed around her nipple and she cried out, writhing against them as their thumb circled her other nipple, then pinched it. That earned a loud moan, which made Rae smirk confidently. They were taking their time, and it was driving her absolutely wild.

Rae’s other hand cascaded downward, running along the tops and then the insides of her thighs. They dragged their teeth across Scylla’s already sensitive nipple and she cried out, her shackled hands digging into the bed. Their hand pawed at her through the fabric of her pants, which was too thick for her to feel much, which mostly led to her being super frustrated. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and her breath caught in her throat as she watched Rae unfasten her pants and slip their hand inside.

“O-oh,” Scylla panted as their fingers brushed against her, hips immediately rolling against their hand. She knew she had to be completely soaked and her face reddened at the thought.

“I love what I do to you…” Rae purred, withdrawing their fingers and sucking them off one at a time. Scylla squeezed her thighs together, the sudden loss too much to take. “Look at you. My good girl,” they praised, straddling her and giving her a passionate kiss, which she promptly deepened with her tongue.

Her hips moved upward against Rae’s body, desperate for contact. Rae seemed to pity her and their hand slipped between her thighs once more, fingers dipping into her with ease. Scylla let out a string of curse words, clenching her jaw and throwing her head back. Not being able to touch them was difficult, but it was also insanely hot, because she was completely at their mercy. Rae could torture her if they wanted to, and she would love it.

As she got close, the blonde pulled away. “Uh uh uh,” they chastised. “Not yet.” Pecking her lips, Rae pulled their fingers out and slowly brought them toward Scylla’s lips. She’d never tasted herself before, and she opened her mouth dutifully, sucking each finger clean. “Good girl,” Rae praised again, causing heat to go rushing to her center.

Maybe she had a praise kink. That...was new information.

Once every finger had been in Scylla’s mouth, Rae tugged down their girlfriend’s pants, leaving her in lacy panties and nothing else. They raised their eyebrows appreciatively as they scanned her body, hungry for what was going to come next.

Their own pants came soon after, along with the button up they were wearing over their short sleeved shirt. They left the rest on and slowly began to take their new toy out of the box, going agonizingly slow and making Scylla wait so long that she was in complete agony.

But oh, was it worth the wait. The look on Rae’s face as they approached her with the thick rainbow dildo dangling between their legs was worth it. She could tell they were euphoric, absolutely and completely satisfied, and she could only whimper as they moved to straddle her again. She could feel the silicone phallus against her thigh, but Rae didn’t give in to her needs just yet. Instead, they kissed their way up her body, taking their time to kiss her again. Their tongue brushed hers and she moaned against their mouth, now officially throbbing between her legs. She needed this so bad she could hardly stand it any longer.

Rae was content to make her wait just a little bit longer. They whispered into her ear, “I want you to take me in your mouth,” and nipped at her jaw before positioning themselves on top of her, lining the toy up with her lips.

Scylla parted her lips, allowing Rae entrance, her tongue running along their member slowly, without once breaking eye contact. She treated the dildo as if it were attached to them, as if they could feel every lick. 

“Goddess, you look good,” Rae murmured, voice betraying how affected they were by the sight of Scylla sucking them off. They pulled back and wiped the saliva dripping from Scylla’s mouth. “Are you ready for me, baby?” They whispered teasingly, pecking her lips before they positioned themselves between her thighs.

Rae rubbed the dildo against her, once, then twice, the fabric of her panties the only barrier between them. Scylla’s breath was quick and hot. Any hope of forming even a single syllable had long passed. With a cocky grin, her girlfriend tugged her panties down and pressed the head of the toy against her, entering her as slowly as they could manage.

Scylla shuddered. “Uncuff me, p-please,” she begged, needing to touch Rae now.

The blonde chuckled and went still, reaching back to unfasten the rope cuffs and freeing Scylla’s hands. They were immediately in their hair, pulling them in for a deep kiss as Rae rolled their hips, steadily working the phallus into her. It had been a long time since Scylla had done anything like this, and with Rae inside of her, she felt full and happy.

She kissed them again, crying out in pleasure as Rae’s hand stimulated her bundle of nerves, simultaneously beginning to speed up their thrusts. Their other hand gave her breast a squeeze, and Scylla shivered, her hips heaving forward to meet them. After being teased, nearly to the brink of orgasm and back again, Scylla knew she wasn’t going to last much longer.

The back of her neck was tingling and she was so slick between her thighs, she could hear the lewd sound of Rae fucking her. She wrapped her arms around their neck and gave in to the sensations, slamming her hips up into them until she couldn’t anymore. She shuddered again, her fingers going slack around Rae’s neck, her breath quick, labored. Scylla closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath as her chest rose and fell.

Gently, Rae pulled the toy out of her and sat up on the bed, their hand running along Scylla’s still sensitive thighs, making her jump. “I’ll be right back, baby.”

They threw their boxers back on and left the room, presumably to take care of the mess she’d undoubtedly made. Rae wasn’t gone long, and when they emerged through the door, they removed their boxers again and slid the strap on off of their body, packaging it back up in the box and sliding it under the bed.

Scylla hadn’t moved and was still laying there, trying to remember her own name.

“You okay?” Rae chuckled, clearly feeling good about themselves. Which they definitely should. 

It may have been the best orgasm she’d ever had, and Scylla didn’t even know what to do now. Her head was still swimming, toes curled, sweat slick against her forehead and bare chest. She didn’t even want to think about the mess between her thighs. She squeezed them together and glanced over at Rae, giving them a look of complete incredulity.

“That was…”

“Amazing. Yeah. I know. It was for me, too,” Rae cupped her face in their hands and gave her a slow, intimate kiss, smiling against her lips. “I’ve never felt like that before. So fucking powerful. Come on, feel what you've done to me…” With those words, Rae guided her hand between their thighs, fingers slipping into their warmth.

It was going to be a long, _unforgettable_ night.


	26. Tally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tally goes on a date with Glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet! I thought we needed a little of this to break things up after that intense last chapter <3

Tally had changed her outfit several times, half of her closet strewn out on her bed. While she was excited about her first date with Glory, she was incredibly nervous. She didn’t have very much dating experience and she was terrified she was going to say or do something wrong. Things had been going very well, and they’d graduated from Tinder messaging to text messages. Glory was sweet, beautiful, brilliant, everything she was looking for. She didn’t think of herself as insecure, but she had some concerns because her personality wasn’t for everyone. She’d been told more than once that she was “a little much.” The words hurt every time she heard them.

After one more outfit, she believed she’d finally found the one. It was a sweet red dress that was cut just above the knee and showed off her long legs. Satisfied with her appearance, she slipped out of the house before anyone could stop her & give her the third degree. She did text Abigail and let her know where she was going, though, just in case.

Following Scylla’s advice, they had agreed to meet in a public place, the Starbucks around the corner from her house. As she entered, butterflies crowded her stomach and she looked around, breaking into a grin as Glory stood up and waved at her. Hurrying over to her table, she took a seat and looked down at the drink already sitting there.

“I hope you don’t mind...You mentioned before that you like caramel lattes.”

Her heart was already thumping wildly in her chest. “Why would I mind? Thank you. That’s so thoughtful, I can’t believe you remembered.”

“I have a really good memory,” Glory laughed, meeting her gaze, a smile on her face. “You’re so beautiful. I’m sorry if I’m staring, it’s just...your smile. Well, all of you, really.” 

Tally only smiled wider, her dimples on full display as her cheeks flushed. “Thanks, I think you’re really beautiful, too. Even more than in your pictures,” She took a drink of her latte before sitting the cup back on the table. “This is my first Tinder date. I’m really nervous.”

“No way, me too! I just joined a couple days ago...you should’ve seen my face when you matched with me. I still can’t quite believe it.”

She couldn’t believe it either.

Her hand was resting on the table, and Glory’s was only inches away. She looked over at her, breath catching as she slowly reached for her hand. The brunette threaded their fingers together and grinned at her, squeezing her hand.

“So, you said you were a social work major. Do you know what kind of social worker you want to be?” Her date drank her coffee as Tally considered the question, given that she hadn’t exactly made that decision yet. Thank goodness she still had plenty of time to figure that out.

She wasn’t used to spending time with someone who cared so much about what she had to say. Tally loved her friends, more than anything, but sometimes she felt like she was on the outside looking in. Maybe it was her anxiety talking. Regardless, Glory’s genuine interest in her meant a great deal and she was already crushing hard.

“I don’t know yet. I think I want to work with kids, maybe? But I’m planning to go straight for my master’s. The accelerated program is just too good to pass up, and I really want an extra year with my roomies. They’re all pre-law and pre-med, so they’re going to be here forever,” Tally laughed, shivering as Glory ran her thumb along the top of her hand. “You said your major was psych, right?”

“Yep, but don’t worry, I won’t psychoanalyze you on the first date,” Glory winked teasingly. “I’m going into the grad program, too. You’re also a sophomore, right? So if this works out...well, it’s convenient, is all I’ll say.”

Tally nodded emphatically, her face a deep shade of pink. “I like the sound of that. Um, I have kind of a confession to make? We...had a class together last year. I sat behind you. I never knew your name, but I always thought you were really cute.”

“What?! No way. Oh, god, that makes me feel horrible. I swear, I would’ve remembered you…”

“I’m pretty sure you never even saw me. Like I said, I sat behind you,” She paused, biting her lip as she tried to figure out whether she should say this or not… “You have a really nice neck.”

Glory’s eyes went wide and she covered her face with her hands. “Really? No one’s ever said that to me before…”

Tally shrugged her shoulders awkwardly, still grinning as her date drank her coffee. She figured she should probably drink some too. All she wanted to do was stare at Glory and hold her hand. There was something sweet about her. She was the complete opposite of Alder, and that was a good thing. She couldn’t imagine a girl like Glory ever breaking her heart.

“So tell me something else about yourself. Besides the stuff we texted about, I mean,” Glory licked the froth from her lips and Tally’s eyes were on her mouth, lingering a bit too long. She snapped back to life a second later when she realized she’d asked her a question.

Questions made her nervous because there was so much pressure. “Ummmm.” Laughing, she got lost in Glory’s dark eyes, her smile fading. “I have two moms. Everybody thinks that’s pretty cool. I have an older sister and she’s, like, my best friend. Our family is really close.”

“How much older is your sister? I have three sisters…”

Tally was aghast at the thought. She loved her sister, but they had fought a lot growing up and if she’d had three, she wasn’t sure she would’ve made it through her teenage years. “ _Three?_ Oh, gosh, wow. I can’t imagine. My sister is four years older. She’s twenty-five.”

“So you’re twenty one, right? I’m twenty. Did you start college late?”

“Yeah,” Tally nodded sagely, “I took a gap year. My mama got sick. Cancer. I decided to stay home and take care of her. She’s in remission. Doing really well.”

Glory squeezed her hand, smiling over at her. “I’m glad to hear that. My uncle had cancer a few years back. He didn’t get as lucky as your mama.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Her facial expression was sad, but she forced a smile. It broke Tally’s heart. “It’s okay. Um, my family’s super close, too. Like our whole extended family and everything. All the holidays, birthdays...it’s kinda super annoying.”

“Sounds nice to me. Do your parents know you like girls?” She hoped it was okay to ask, but wanted to know in case they did start dating.

“Yeah!” Glory answered quickly, “I came out in high school. They’re pretty cool with it. They have my sisters to make all their dreams about having a husband and children come true.”

Tally couldn’t help but laugh at that. Her parents still wanted grandchildren, even if she ended up with a woman. “Obviously my moms know. I don’t exactly have much experience in the dating department, but there was this guy in high school. Gerit. He was what some people would call my high school sweetheart or whatever. I lost my virginity to him. Sorry if that’s too much information. I haven’t dated anyone since then....”

“Have you been with a girl before?”

The question caught her totally off guard.

“Oh. Um. Yeah…” Tally blushed deeply as she thought about the professor she’d hooked up with a couple times. She wasn’t sure if she should say anything because she was terrified that Glory would judge her for it. Sarah had been the first woman she’d slept with, but it crashed and burned so fast, she didn’t have much time to enjoy it. “Just one. An older woman. I broke it off when I found out she was married.”

Glory’s free hand went over her mouth and Tally’s face fell. She thought she was grossed out by the fact that she’d slept with an older woman, or worse, someone who was married. Tally didn’t know or she never would’ve done such a thing. She hated herself for giving in to her desires the way she had. If she could take it back, she would.

“That’s horrible, Tally, I’m sorry. That must have really hurt. Were you guys getting serious?” Glory’s reaction had her face softening, now that she was not as scared as she was before.

Tally hated even talking about this. She still felt so ashamed. “No, no. It was a casual thing. I didn’t really know her that well.” She had to remind herself it wasn’t her fault, but it just made her feel like a homewrecker. If Sarah’s husband ever found out...god. She didn’t want to think about it.

“And when you say older, you mean…?”

“She’s...old enough to be my mom,” Tally muttered sheepishly, her blush deepening. “Can we talk about something else?”

Glory was happy to change the subject, sharing her own dating experiences. She’d dated her roommate freshman year of college, and it had ended badly. She was only into girls, and had had a handful of girlfriends. She was looking for something real, and she seemed to be a romantic, which is exactly what Tally was looking for. As their coffees grew empty, the conversation never waned, and Glory only let go of her hand to wipe her sweaty palm off on her jeans. Tally did the same, and moments later, their fingers were threaded together again.

She didn’t expect for her to invite her to her dorm, her heart already racing at the thought. Tally wasn’t sure if she had expectations about what was going to happen tonight.

“I-I want to take this slow,” she stammered, wanting to lay her cards on the table.

“Of course. Me, too. I just wanted to keep hanging out with you,” Glory paused, and she looked just as terrified as Tally felt, “If you want to, I mean.”

The redhead’s face lit up. “I want to! I was just saying I don’t want a hookup. It didn’t work out well for me last time. I really like you, and I want to keep getting to know you…”

“I feel the same way,” she assured her as they got up to leave, arms swinging together with their fingers still entwined. “Can I kiss you, though?” Glory asked out of nowhere, leaving Tally wide eyed and blushing like mad.

  
They stopped walking, standing together on the sidewalk. Tally couldn’t even speak, she just nodded her head emphatically and Glory grinned, lifting her chin with her free hand and bringing their lips together. It was a slow, sweet kiss that had her stomach doing somersaults. 

When they finally broke apart, her face was on fire and she exchanged a sheepish grin with the other girl, giddy from the new feelings she was having. After regaining their composure, they went the rest of the way to Glory’s dorm. Her roommates were out, so they had the place to themselves. As Tally glanced around, she was reminded of how lucky she was to be renting off campus housing. Freshman were required to live on campus and dorm life sucked. She liked having her own space.

Together they lay on Glory’s twin size bed, nearly no space between them as they talked about anything and everything that popped into her mind. Tally brushed the other girl’s hair out of her dark eyes and their gaze met before they started kissing again. The kisses were still innocent, making her feel like a teenager again. It was getting late, and before she knew it, Glory’s roommates had come home. 

That was definitely her cue to leave.

Much to her surprise, Glory insisted on walking her home. As they reached the front porch, she gave her a goodnight kiss to remember, her arms around her waist as she held her close.

“When can I see you again?” Tally whispered breathlessly, enamored with the beautiful woman in front of her.

Brightly, Glory smiled back at her. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,”

As she snuck into the house, she could hear the unmistakable sound of someone getting it on. It was partially drowned out by music, but it was still pretty obvious somebody was moaning as she ascended the staircase. Tally glanced over, realizing the sound was coming from Raelle’s room and her eyes widened. Hurriedly she ran into the bathroom and then scurried down into her own bedroom. 

She had trouble sleeping that night, her mind filled with thoughts of Glory and how much she was looking forward to seeing her tomorrow. She had a huge crush on the girl already, but it felt nice, because all of her friends were already in relationships and now she might be heading there soon. 

Tally woke with a smile on her face even as her alarm beeped annoyingly from her bedside table. When she went downstairs, her roommates were all eating breakfast together and looked up at her, staring.

“What?” She blushed as she grabbed a handful of Cinnamon Toast Crunch from the open box and munched on them dry.

“How’d the date go?” Libba asked, crunching her cereal loudly. “Didn’t hear you come home…”

“I did! It was late, but it’s not like that. Not _yet_ anyway. We had coffee and talked for hours. We might have made out a little…” She giggled shyly and glanced down at the table. She could feel everybody’s eyes on her and it made her nervous. “I’m seeing her again tonight.”

Abigail chuckled. “Two days in a row? Careful, you’ll end up like Rae and Scyl here.”

Tally’s gaze fell onto Raelle, and she looked sad. She didn’t understand what was bothering her, and she couldn’t help but ask what was up. Scylla’s hand moved to Raelle’s knee, squeezing it, and the redhead sat there in confusion, wondering why everyone was being so quiet all of the sudden.

“I wanted to tell you something,” Raelle explained after a moment. “I told Libba and Abi last night. I wanted to tell you, too, but you came home so late…”

“Okay. What is it?”

Her first thought would’ve been that she & Scylla had broken up but they weren’t acting broken up. She had no idea what it could possibly be.

“I think I’m nonbinary. So I’m asking everyone to call me Rae, and instead of she and her, try using they and them pronouns. I don’t know for sure if I’m gonna stick with those, but I want to try them out and see how it feels.”

Tally blinked in confusion, looking from Rae to Scylla, then Libba. She felt really stupid, but she loved her friend and so she had to ask.

“Um, can somebody explain to me what nonbinary means?”

Rae & Libba teamed up to explain it to her, and Tally sat in silence, genuinely listening to their explanations. Libba was really up on social justice and LGBT issues, so she knew a lot. Tally was always learning new things from her. And Rae simply shared their own experiences, which she appreciated. They were making an effort for her, and she was just happy they were happy.

“Love you, Rae. Thank you both for explaining to me. I think I get it now.” She wrapped her arms around both Libba and Rae before her friends started giving her the third degree about her date with Glory. It was nice having the attention on her like this.

Generally, Tally considered herself to be a happy person. It was rare for her to be without a smile on her face. But ever since yesterday, she was feeling absolutely joyful. Most of that was Glory, but now after Rae had come out to her, she felt much closer to her friend. To all of them, really. She didn’t know what she’d do without them in her life. 

Usually people had one, maybe two best friends. Tally was lucky. She had four.   
  
  



	27. Rae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae learns some new things about Scylla, and together they cheer up a friend.

Now that they had officially come out to all of their roommates, there was only one person they cared about talking to about this. That was their father, but they still weren’t quite ready for that discussion and they felt it should happen in person, too. Rae had considered telling their professors about the preferred name and pronoun, but the semester was already underway. It would be easier to deal with all of that after the semester was over & before the start of the next. Hopefully when they came back in January, Scylla would be by their side. 

They were looking forward to being classmates, and had already found a couple classes that they both needed to take for their majors. Assuming Scylla got in, but Rae didn’t know why she wouldn’t. She was brilliant and from what she’d told them, her grades had been stellar, as had her standardized test scores. For now, though, they were content in simply being girlfriends and roommates. 

While they had grown used to having roommates, living with their girlfriend was different. Starting and ending every day with Scylla was something they never took for granted. Every moment they spent apart felt like it lasted forever. Maybe this was the honeymoon phase, but for Rae, it felt like this was different than any relationship they’d ever had. They were almost certain this would last.

When they had scheduled their classes for the semester, Rae had gone pretty heavy on the Tuesday/Thursday classes, and as a result, didn’t have as many classes today. The three day a week classes were shorter, too, so it meant more time spent with Scylla. Tomorrow would be Scylla’s last day of vacation before she returned to work. It was hard to believe it had been nearly a week since everything had happened. It felt like it had been so much longer. Maybe that explained the intensity of their feelings. Everything had happened in a vacuum.

Thursday would be a week to the day they found out about their mother’s passing. Time had been crawling forward. Nearly all of that time had been spent with Scylla. It made perfect sense now that they thought about it. But it really had been only a week, and the fact that they had gone from strangers, to friends, to girlfriends, then made love & admitted they were falling for each other, all in the span of seven days...it was kind of ridiculous. This was the most eventful their life had ever been.

It was just now starting to feel “normal” again, though their mother was on their mind often. Not like they saw her much before university, given she was nearly always deployed. The loss was still wearing heavy on their heart, thoughts of all the memories they could’ve had being wiped away in an instant.

After their impromptu roommate breakfast, most of them went their separate ways. Rae & Scylla were left alone and they had no complaints. They had considered going upstairs and getting intimate, but decided against it because neither of them were necessarily in the mood. Instead, they cuddled up on the couch together, Scylla’s arms around them from behind. It reminded them of the bath they’d taken together, which was something they would never be able to forget. Laying themselves so bare for Scylla had been scary, but the more they shared, the deeper their relationship became. They had not a single regret.

“What are you thinking about?” Scylla whispered, nose brushing against the back of Rae’s ear. The simple movement had them shuddering.

They could practically feel the way their girlfriend smirked in response to their reaction. “Just how lucky I am to have you,” they murmured, pulling Scylla’s arm tighter around them and lacing their fingers together. Holding hands came so naturally to them now and their hand felt almost empty when it wasn’t interlaced with hers.

“I’m the lucky one,” she argued boldly, squeezing Rae’s hand with a roughness that took them by surprise. “You came into my life right when I needed you. I’m still trying to learn to love myself, but seeing myself in your eyes has shifted things for me. I can see the good parts, and I don’t hate myself the way that I did. You make me feel like I have a purpose in life, beyond just..existing. I was just floating through life. Not letting anything touch me. Working a job I hate, trying to get by. But then I met you and everything changed. I’m never gonna be able to pay you back for that, Rae.”

The blonde brought their girlfriend’s hand to their lips and pressed a kiss to her soft skin. “You already have. We’re even. You got me through the funeral. I still feel broken, but with you, I’m safe. You’re like...the glue holding me together. Terrible metaphor. Sorry. But you know what I mean.” They chuckled, leaning back against Scylla and letting out a contented sigh. “I felt like I was missing something in my life. I didn’t know what it was until I found you. You’ve become one of my best friends, and now, so much more than that. I’ve never trusted someone this much, so fast. I’m not gonna lie, it scares the shit out of me sometimes. But when I catch myself freaking out, I have to remind myself that our relationship is different than most people’s. I can’t compare us to anyone.”

“Yeah, _definitely_ don’t compare us to anyone,” Scylla chuckled, peppering Rae’s neck with gentle, sweet kisses. “I do really admire Abigail & Libba. Their connection is real and they have so much fun together. It’s awesome that they’ve been together for such a long time.”

Rae couldn’t help but agree, because they looked up to their friends’ relationship a great deal. They spoke quietly, confessing, “I can’t really imagine Libba without Abigail. The first time I met them, they were together. They’ve had a couple fights since freshman year. One was really bad. I thought they were going to break up, but Libba came running back to apologize…” It had been a terrible argument, and the worst part was that Abigail had been a total mess afterward. Thankfully, they had made up, because Rae had grown attached to Libba, too, and didn’t want to have to take sides. They continued as they admitted, “I’ve never known two people more made for each other than them. I hate that their parents have made them so terrified to be together. I can’t imagine doing that to your kids. I just hope when they find out, they’ll see how good they are for each other.”

“Do you want kids?” Scylla’s voice was soft, betraying a bit of anxiety as the question left her lips. It was something that they’d never discussed before.

“Um, yeah, I do. Do you?” Rae turned, shifting their body to face their girlfriend’s, because this felt like an important conversation to be had face to face. 

There was a gentle expression on the brunette’s face, a glint in her eyes. “Yes. I’ve always wanted to be a mother. After going through the system, I thought that I might want to try to be a foster parent. I know it’s rough going, but at least they’d have someone who related to what they were going through. And there are so many kids out there who just need someone to give a shit about them.” She sniffled and blinked her tears away. “Sorry.”

“No, you don’t need to be sorry. I didn’t know you’d been in foster care, Scyl. You never mentioned it before,” Rae lifted her chin with her finger and leaned in to give her a sweet kiss. “I would love to be a foster parent, for the record. You know. Hypothetically,” they added with a smirk. 

“It’s okay,” Scylla insisted with a small smile, “I don’t talk about it much. It was a really crappy time in my life. I don’t really have a ton of family, and I was only sixteen when my parents died. There wasn’t anyone who wanted to take me in, so I was considered a dependent of the state. I was moved to an emergency foster home the day my mom passed, and then I was assigned a permanent one. Well, it was _supposed_ to be permanent.”

Rae wasn’t sure if they should, but they asked, “What happened?”

“I was pretty defiant. I was a sixteen year old who’d just lost her parents. I destroyed some shit. I hit my foster sister. It was bad. They ended up sending me to another foster placement where I was the only kid. The social worker had a talk with me about how to let out my anger, and so I tried to be better. My new foster parents were patient and understanding. I definitely wasn’t very nice to them at first. When I started getting a little older, my social worker asked if I wanted to be adopted. But I said no. I didn’t want new parents. I was thankful to them for being there for me, but they weren’t my parents, you know? So I aged out at eighteen and they helped me with some transitional housing. It didn’t really last too long. But you already know how all that turned out.”

“So you met Molly while you were in foster care?”

“Yeah, we met at this support group therapy thing,” Scylla was picking at her fingernails and Rae grabbed her hands, forcing her to look up at them. “What?”

They felt guilty for even bringing her name up. “We don’t have to talk about her.”

“No, I want to. It’s okay.” She squeezed Rae’s hands and managed a smile. “It was a group for kids who’d been through trauma. Molly went through a lot of stuff. I don’t think I ever really knew all of it. She had trouble letting people in. But we met there, and one night I was waiting for my foster mom to pick me up. Molly was standing outside the building smoking a cigarette. We got to talking...and then we started hanging out after that. My foster parents didn’t really approve of her. She was kind of a rule breaker. I liked that about her, because it was my rebellious stage. I loved her so much, but in that kind of way you do when you’re young, you know? Like a fire burning out too fast. She was on so many drugs near the end...I think she was just deeply unhappy, and I couldn’t fix her. As much as I wanted to.”

Rae didn’t feel an ounce of jealousy about Molly, not only because she was gone, but because their relationship had been so different from what they had with Scylla. They hated thinking about the pain she’d gone through. Though they had been in a few relationships of their own that had ended badly, it had never been anything like that. They couldn’t imagine the intricacies of dealing with all that she had, especially after the loss of her parents. Scylla was an incredibly strong person, and it made sense that she was such a pillar of strength for them through their own struggles. 

“Thanks for telling me,” Rae brushed their fingers along Scylla’s cheek. “It just occurred to me that we still have so much to learn about each other.”

Their girlfriend nodded, slowly pressing her forehead against theirs. “We have plenty of time,” Scylla reminded them, bringing their lips together in a leisurely manner, just enjoying the feel of their mouths against each other as they kissed. “Speaking of time,” she added, pecking their lips between sentences, “When’s your first class?”

“Mmm,” Rae answered, kissing her lips again and pulling their phone out of their pocket to glance at the time. “In about an hour. I have a break at lunch, if you want to go out?”

“Like a date?”

“Yeah. Been a bit since we’ve had one of those, huh?” They chuckled.

Scylla grinned, wrapping her arms around them and pulling them in for another kiss. “Way too long. It’s not like we haven’t been spending all of our time together on some long, neverending date or anything…”

“Are you saying you’re sick of me?” Rae gasped in a falsely dramatic way, making Scylla laugh.

The brunette’s eyes were full of love as she looked at them. “Not even a little.”

The two of them spent most of the hour making out on the couch, causing Rae to nearly be late for their literature class. They hated leaving her, but knew that it wouldn’t be long until lunch. Overall, classes had been going really well. They didn’t mind literature, though it wasn’t their major, they had always enjoyed reading. Writing essays wasn’t their favorite thing to do. They preferred taking a test to an essay every time.

As the final minutes of their class ticked away, Rae slung their bag over their shoulder and headed back through campus and to their home, shoes crunching in the leaves on the walk home. Autumn was their favorite time of year. The smell of the leaves was intoxicating and they loved watching them turn colors before they died. They used to jump into leaf piles all the time as a kid and had fond memories of trick-or-treating with their parents. 

The roommates usually liked throwing a Halloween party at their place, so they figured it would happen again this year. Rae hadn’t put much thought into this year’s costume. They’d never done a couples costume, but there was a first time for everything, right?

The home came into view and they noticed that Scylla’s car wasn’t out front. Puzzled, they entered the house, only to find it empty. At least until they heard footsteps barreling down the stairs. Libba threw up her hand in a wave as Rae looked at her in confusion.

“Not who you were expecting? Scylla said she was getting you a gift for your lunch date. Told me to say she’d be right back,” Libba chuckled, leaning against the railing at the bottom of the staircase. “So, you told her you love her yet?”

Rae’s face flushed scarlet. They hadn’t said that yet, but they had admitted they were ‘falling’ which was pretty damn close. Did they feel that way? Absolutely. Were they terrified to say it? Also yes. “Why would you ask me that?” They mumbled.

“Oh, come on. It’s written all over your damn face, Rae Bae.” Libba slipped her arm around the blonde’s waist and bumped into them teasingly. “You love her. Hey, I get it. It’s fast. As a clever person once said, It really do be like that sometimes.”

They couldn’t contain their incredulity, laughing in Libba’s face as they asked, “What the hell does that mean?”

“It’s pretty self explanatory. Like, yeah, it happens,” she shrugged. “There’s no perfect timeline for when to say and do certain things in a relationship. Take it in your own time. You already moved in together. Experienced trauma together. That shit’s bonding. Honestly I’d be shocked if you _weren’t_ in love with the girl. I’m not saying you gotta tell her, just think about it. Or show her, maybe.”

It was actually pretty good advice. Though Libba liked to act like the class clown, she could also be incredibly insightful when she wanted to be. “Yeah, okay. I’ve been meaning to ask, how are you feeling about this weekend? Tomorrow’s Thursday.”

“The parents. Heh. I’m nervous as shit, Rae. My palms are sweaty just thinking about it. We both told our parents to meet us at the Mexican restaurant at the same time. We’re totally ambushing them but there wasn’t really any easier way to get ‘em together. At least they can’t cause too much of a scene in a public place…” 

Libba’s energy was dampened as she talked about it and Rae could tell how much this was bothering her. It had been a dark cloud over their relationship the whole time they’d known Libba & Abigail. If anything, Rae thought it would be a relief, regardless of how it turned out.

Rae moved to sit with Libba on the penultimate step. “Do you really think they would?”

“Oh, abso-fucking-lutely.”

“And if they’re not okay with it…? What then?” Surely they wouldn’t break up because their parents didn’t support their relationship. The thought made them sad, but Abigail did care a hell of a lot about what her parents thought. She didn’t like to admit it, but she did.

It was difficult seeing Libba so serious and on edge. Her voice was uncharacteristically soft as she spoke. “We haven’t talked that much about it. I’m not gonna leave her over that, though. I love her so much. We can get through anything together. If they make me choose, I’m choosing her. Always.”

“I don’t get it. I know you’ve explained it to me a bunch of times, I just think your parents and their intense hatred of each other is super weird.” Rae rolled their eyes. They couldn’t imagine being so immature as an adult. It wasn’t setting a good example for their kids.

“Honestly, I think there’s more to the story. My mom used to date Abigail’s dad back in the day. Pretty sure that’s a big part of the reason they hate each other.”

Rae wasn’t too surprised to hear that, figuring there had to be something else other than rival law firms. “Now THAT makes sense. It just feels personal.”

“There’s something else. I haven’t told my parents. I haven’t even told Abi yet…”

Oof. That made them nervous. What could it be? Rae didn’t like the idea of hearing this before their best friend, before Libba’s girlfriend. But she was their friend too and they wanted to be there for her. They grimaced.

“What?”

Libba looked as if she was really struggling to get the words out. “I want to change majors.”

“That’s it?” Rae didn’t think that it was THAT big of a deal.

_“That’s it?”_ Libba echoed, raising her eyebrows as she glanced at them in disbelief. “Dude, you don’t get it. My mom is gonna go through the roof if I don’t become a lawyer. I’m not even sure Abigail would still want to be with me, either…”

“Oh, stop it. She loves you. That’s ridiculous. Do you know what you want to do?”

She ran her fingers through her curls, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Fuck, no. That’s the problem! That’s why I haven’t switched. I just know I don’t want to be a lawyer. It feels like the life is being sucked out of me, and I’m only PRE-law, can you imagine me in law school? No way. Can’t do it.”

Rae frowned because they couldn’t relate to not knowing what she wanted to do. “You’ll figure it out. At least you know what you don’t want to do.”

They slid their arm around Libba’s shoulders and their smaller friend leaned against them, sighing again. They hated seeing her like this.

“Thanks, Rae Bans.” She ruffled their hair and they playfully pushed her away as Scylla suddenly appeared in the doorway with a bouquet of gorgeous flowers.

“Oh!” They exclaimed in surprise.

They were not expecting that. No one had ever gotten them flowers before and though it was kind of girlie, they loved the thought behind it. Rae hopped up and threw their arms around their girlfriend, nearly smashing the flowers in the process. A few kisses later and the flowers were put into a vase.

Rae stopped Scylla in the kitchen, leaning in to whisper to her. “Listen, I know we talked about a lunch date, but I’ve never seen Libba like this. She’s really upset and nervous about telling her mom about Abigail. She just told me she wants to change her major. Which is apparently a bigger deal than I realized. She’s really sad, and I don’t want to leave her here by herself. Can she come with us to lunch?”

“Do you even have to ask? Of course she can. I don’t mind. We don’t leave a friend when she’s down. Go invite her. I’m going to find a spot for these flowers.” 

Scylla was so understanding and kind, which is what they loved most about her. They gave her a quick hug and a thank you before they ran off to invite Libba out with them. The way that their friend’s face lit up at the invitation made Rae feel good. 

Together, the three of them piled into Scylla’s car and minutes later, pulled up outside of a Waffle House, which had been Libba’s request. They weren’t going to deny her anything, not right now. Besides, waffles didn’t sound half bad. Rae couldn’t remember the last time they’d had a decent breakfast outside of cereal, which was pretty much all they ever ate at home. As they ate, Libba explained the situation to Scylla, who was politely listening between bites of her breakfast.

They were able to talk out Libba telling Abigail the truth about wanting to change her major. By the end of the conversation, their friend seemed considerably calmer about the idea. While Rae knew Abigail could be a little high strung, they also knew that she loved Libba above all else. She might be upset at first, but she’d get over it, because she wanted Libba to be happy just as all of them did.

“Sugar Rae, if Abigail still ends up breaking up with me, can I get Scylla in the divorce?” It was obvious Libba was feeling better if she was even joking about this. The dumb little nicknames she was giving them made them snicker every time. It was just so stupid that it was absolutely hilarious.

Scylla just grinned. “Yes, of course.” She was closer to Libba than to Abigail, though they had all gotten pretty close. There was something about Libba’s sense of humor that tickled Scylla on another level. It was always nice hearing the way she made her laugh.

“Are you telling her tonight?” Rae asked, finishing their waffle and laying their fork down on the empty porcelain plate.

Libba shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe. I kinda wanna get it over with. You can’t just go from pre-law to undeclared, though, so I need to figure out what I want to major in first.”

“You are a really good artist,” Rae reminded them with a smile, because they had seen her sketches and she was incredibly talented.

She laughed bitterly. “Yeah, no. That’s a _hobby._ If I tried to be an art major, my mom would literally disown me. She always told me as a kid that it was okay if I liked to draw for fun, but no way would her daughter be a ‘starving artist.’” Libba rolled her eyes and wordlessly, both Rae and Scylla reached over to touch her hand in an effort to comfort them. She glanced from one of them to the other. “Uh, is this a threesome thing? ‘Cause I’m flattered, but Abigail would literally kill you.”

“Don’t be gross,” Rae groaned, kicking her underneath the table.

“Hey, we’re kicking me now?! That’s like kicking a puppy!” Libba kicked them back, right in the shin. Rae hissed in pain and rubbed their shin, giving her a sharp glare. “Oh, shit, did that actually hurt, Sting Rae?”

Scylla burst into giggles, her face red as she put her head down on the table, letting out a snort. Libba’s eyes widened and she looked at Rae with a smirk before collapsing into giggles herself. Rae listened to the two of them laughing and realized that there was no way they could hold back their laughter. The three of them were cracking up, tears in their eyes, and Scylla wiped hers, looking over at Libba with a grin.

“You might be the funniest person I’ve ever met.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this Rae ____ thing is going to be a running joke. If you have any ideas for names to use, DM me @tallycravens  
> I'm gonna keep this up as long as I can XD Thanks for reading!  
> Oh & if you don't get the "Sugar Rae" reference, Sugar Ray is a band from the 90s. This was their first hit single: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUtnwcv-quE I'm old, apparently.


	28. Scylla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glory gets an interesting introduction to Tally's roommates.

Thought not everything had worked out the way she’d planned, Scylla had a great day and not a single complaint. Lunch with Libba had been the highlight of her day, and each time she thought about the stupid nicknames she’d been giving Rae, it made her laugh. She couldn’t help being nervous for Libba, knowing she was going to have a serious conversation with her girlfriend and her parents in a matter of days. Comparatively, her own life felt much less complicated.

After her roommates had finished their classes for the day, they all settled together in the living room. Rae was on her lap and Libba was on Abigail’s. Tally had a date with Glory, but was planning to bring her over to meet everybody later. They were all pretty excited, because their friend was noticeably happier since meeting the girl.

“You know, if Tally’s gonna have her girlfriend here too, we’re gonna need a bigger couch,” Abigail pointed out, grabbing a handful of popcorn out of the communal bowl.

“Hey, I can get you a good price on that. Employee discount.” Scylla wiggled her eyebrows up and down and Abigail chuckled, playfully nuding her foot.

“I knew you were good for something,” she teased.

Scylla grabbed a piece of popcorn and threw it at Abigail. It landed perfectly in her hair.

“Ooh, yum,” Libba picked the popcorn out of her hair and popped it into her mouth. They all gave her a look of disgust. “What? I can’t eat a piece of popcorn out of my girlfriend’s hair but I can lick her—”

Rae cleared their throat loudly. “Ooookay, that’s enough.”

“Don’t start with me, Rae Gun,” Libba responded with false malice.

Both Rae & Scylla snickered, but Abigail wore a puzzled glance. She was a little bit behind on the whole punny nickname thing that her girlfriend had devised that day. “Rae Gun?” She repeated questioningly. 

“I started giving them nicknames. You know, like Rae-zor and X-Rae...they thought it was funny, baby, why are you looking at me like that?” Libba pouted.

Abigail gave her an unexpected kiss. “You’re just so ridiculously cute sometimes.”

“Wait, I have a nickname idea!” Scylla interrupted, clapping her hands together in glee. They all looked at her expectantly. _“Pter-RAE-dactyl.”_

Libba started unexpectedly giggling and threw her hand up to give Scylla a high five. “Good one.”

“Thanks,” Scylla grinned, “I’m gonna get up and go to the bathroom, anybody want me to grab on the way back?”

“Root beer, please,” Abigail requested with a sweet smile.

The brunette nodded and turned to her girlfriend. “You got it. Babe?”

Rae shook their head, sliding off of her lap so that she could get up. Her legs were still all warm and half asleep as she walked to the bathroom. She had just sat down on the toilet when the door unexpectedly opened.

“Oh, shit!” She exclaimed without really meaning to, just shocked that someone had walked in on her. It was Rae, and their face turned red immediately.

“You actually needed to go to the bathroom? I thought…” They wrinkled their nose, clearly embarrassed. “I thought it was code for me to follow you.”

Scylla gestured for Rae to turn around and they quickly complied, spinning on their heel and moving to face the closed door while she finished on the toilet. After she’d flushed, the blonde turned back around, apologizing as Scylla washed her hands thoroughly. With a smirk, she backed up against the bathroom counter and hopped up, her legs dangling over the edge. “Come here, gorgeous,” she murmured. 

Rae turned the lock on the door before walking in between Scylla’s legs, eyes on hers as their thumb swiped across her lower lip. She chased their thumb with her mouth, playfully licking their fingertip as she peered up at them lovingly. Rae’s blue eyes flickered with desire as they pulled their arms around Scylla’s neck, bringing their lips crashing together passionately. She moaned, the sound muffled against Rae’s mouth as their fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her sweatpants. Their other hand stayed fixed on her chin so they could continue to hold her gaze, watching breathlessly as Scylla’s hips rolled against their nimble fingers. 

“Yes,” they praised, leaning in with their breath hot against her neck. “Just like that, baby.” Their fingers slid into her easily, slick with her arousal. With Rae, she could go from zero to a hundred in breakneck speed. She’d never been with anyone who had turned her on this much. She was helpless against them, trembling as their lips ghosted across her neck. Scylla shuddered as their thumb brushed against her bundle of nerves. She grabbed onto Rae’s shoulders, her fingernails digging into their skin as she tipped her head back, a low moan echoing in the small bathroom. Mortified, her face reddened, because she knew that Libba & Abigail had to be hearing this...but she was so close and it only took another couple of strokes before she was coming undone against them, breath heavy and chest heaving. 

“God, I love you,” The words slipped out of Scylla’s mouth without her meaning to, and the moment she said them, she froze up, realizing her mistake. It wasn’t that she didn’t feel that way...but she knew she shouldn’t say it, least of all saying it for the first time after Rae had just fingerbanged her in the bathroom. 

It was so silent all she could hear was her own heavy breathing and her heart thumping in her ears. Oh, she’d fucked up. As she opened her mouth to apologize, Rae cut her off with a kiss so intense it had to be designed to silence her. When they broke the kiss, she narrowed her eyes, looking at her girlfriend, silently pleading with them to say something.

A slow grin spread across Rae’s lips. “I love you, too,” they whispered, as if making a secret confession, and pressed their finger against her mouth. “Shh. Don’t tell anyone. I just wanna...bask in this a little bit first.” They kissed her again and then nearly jumped out of their skin as there was a loud knock at the door.

“Uh, hello? Heat Rae? Kinda need the bathroom…!” Libba kicked at the door impatiently.

Quickly Scylla jumped down off of the counter and Rae washed their hands. After opening the door, she came face to face with a smirking Libba. “Not as quiet as you seem, huh?” She teased as she brushed past her and Rae, playfully bumping into them. “Now get the fuck out, I gotta piss. Unless you wanna watch?”

“No thanks,” Rae deadpanned, rolling their eyes and closing the door on her.

As they walked back to the living room, they heard an unfamiliar voice and exchanged sheepish glances. Glory was here. Well, that was an interesting first expression. Scylla wasn’t even sure she could look the girl in the eye after that. This definitely wasn’t the first time her roommates had heard her in the throes of passion. She was unfortunately not great at controlling her volume, but she was absolutely humiliated, her only saving grace that Glory might assume Rae was the one she heard moaning.

“Uh, hi,” Tally’s face was red as they entered the doorway. God, they were so busted. “This is Glory,” she gestured to the pretty brunette next to her.

Rae held out their hand for Glory to shake. “Hey. I’m Rae.” Glory just stared at her hand and a look of realization crossed their face. It actually was the same hand. As if Scylla couldn’t be more mortified, they declared, “I just washed it. I swear.”

“Sorry...it’s nice to meet you, I’m Scylla,” she murmured nervously.

Glory just smiled brightly at both of them. “Nice to meet you both.”

Scylla let out a yelp as Libba suddenly launched herself onto her back, causing her to quite literally fall over. “Wow, Scyl, you suck at piggyback rides.”

“I suck at surprise piggyback rides where you launch myself at me like a linebacker!” Scylla rubbed at her back and winced, cursing under her breath. Libba didn’t know about her chronic pain issues, as she hadn’t told any of them except for Rae about the car accident she’d been in as a kid. She didn’t think of herself as fragile, but she couldn’t take a move like that. Her whole body was already aching. She wasn’t even sure she could stand. “Fuck, Libba,” she cried in disbelief, tears in her eyes.

Libba had never gone from humorous to upset so fast in her life.

“Oh, my god. Scylla. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” She was nearly blubbering as Abigail, Tally and Rae helped Scylla to her feet and over to the couch. “Are you okay?”

Scylla swallowed as another pain went shooting through her back. “I will be,” she hissed. “It’s okay, Libba. You didn’t know.” Rae was at her side, propping pillows up behind her. “I have some back issues. I should’ve said something.”

“I’m such an idiot,” Libba mumbled, genuinely upset with herself.

“Don’t do that. You didn’t know. Really. It’s alright. I’ll be fine. Just need some ice, maybe a hot bath and some of my meds. Rae?”

Libba put up her hand in protest. “No. Let me,” she sighed, “It’s my fault. Ice pack, and what meds? Are they in the cabinet?”

“In my purse. Just bring it to me,” Scylla clenched her jaw. “Please,” she added, not wanting to be rude.

It was an eventful night, that much was for sure.

Glory had just sat down on the couch next to Tally when Libba returned with her things. Rae helped her put the ice pack on the sore spot and grabbed one of her pain relievers and a muscle relaxer for her to take with a glass of water. Sometimes she forgot she wasn’t like everyone else. Tonight was just a painful reminder.

As Abigail predictably started giving Glory the third degree, Scylla glanced over at her to see that she was literally sweating. She had Tally’s hand in hers and from the looks of it, was gripping it pretty tightly. Scylla remembered all too well how intimating Abi could be at first, but underneath it all, she was just a ball of fluff.

“Hey, why don’t you back off a bit, Abs?” Scylla broke in, causing her friend to look at her in surprise. “You’re being a little intense, is all,” she added to soften the blow.

“Sorry. I mean well,” Abigail forced a smile and gazed at Tally, who shot her as sharp of a look as someone like Tally could manage. “I love Tally. We all do. I just wanted to make sure you were good enough for her, but…” She took a breath. “If you’re good enough for her, you’re good enough for us.”

Libba added, “Welcome to the squad,” but her tone wasn’t nearly as bright and humorous as it normally would be. She looked so sad and guilty for hurting her. That made Scylla feel terrible.

“You okay?” Rae whispered, their fingers brushing against her knee lovingly.

Scylla tried to nod, but just the movement hurt. She grimaced. “Just waiting for the meds to kick in.” The ice was beginning to help, but not as quickly as she’d like. Quite frankly, she made terrible company right now. She was feeling more than a little grumpy. 

“Psychology? Really?” Abigail was saying, sounding genuinely interested as she discussed Glory’s major. “That seems like it would be interesting.”

“It is. I want to be an FBI profiler,” Glory explained, the admission surprising every one of them. She didn’t seem particularly intimidating or like any FBI agent they could’ve ever imagined. Maybe there was more to her than met the eye. 

“I really like true crime stories. Are you into that?” Libba leaned forward with wide eyes.

Glory laughed as Tally pushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes, getting distracted as their gazes met. Scylla could practically feel the butterflies she knew were in both of their stomachs as they looked at each other. “Um, yeah, I am.”

Libba couldn’t help but ask, “Who’s your favorite serial killer?”

“Favorite…? I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to have favorite _serial killers_ , Libba,” Tally remarked incredulously, making Glory laugh again.

“Manson,” Glory answered after a moment. “He’s interesting because he never technically killed anyone. Then Zodiac, of course. Fascinating stuff.”

“Right? Good answer. I like me some good old Aileen Wuornos. Women can be serial killers too. It’s an equal opportunity workplace,” Libba snickered. “Sorry, that was in bad taste.”

Abigail rolled her eyes at the exchange. “You guys are so weird.”

While Scylla was enjoying listening to the conversation, she wasn’t sure she could stand to sit on this couch for much longer. It was going to suck having to go upstairs, but there was no way around it. She leaned in, whispering to Rae, “can you help me upstairs?”

With a nod, Rae slung her purse over her shoulder and hoisted her up into the air. It was so unexpected she couldn’t help but laugh through the pain. Rae had some incredible biceps, but she hadn’t realized how strong they really were. It was a struggle getting her all the way up the stairs, the incline making it harder, but they brought her into the bathroom before beginning to fill up the bath with warm water. She declined the bubble bath and Rae sat down at the edge of the tub, gazing at her with evident worry in their expression.

“Stop that. I’ll be alright. Don’t you dare yell at Libba either, she’s beaten herself up about it too much already.” Scylla warned and Rae rolled their eyes, arms crossed to their chest.

It was clear they had already been considering it. “You want to lay back in the water, right? Soak in it so it can soothe your muscles?”

“Yeah. I think it’ll help. Last time I got hurt like this, I ended up in the hospital…”

“Should I take you to the hospital?”

“No, no. I didn’t have anything but my meds, cause I was living in my car. I messed my back up at work and I didn’t have any choice. I’m still paying off those medical bills. So no, do NOT take me to the hospital.” Scylla groaned and Rae’s bottom lip trembled.

They murmured softly, “I hate seeing you like this.”

“I know. And I hate feeling like this. But you might as well get used to it. It happens a couple times a year or so.”

“You should be more careful.”

She sighed. “You can’t just wrap me up in bubble wrap and send me out in the world, Rae. I’m gonna get hurt. That’s okay, as long as you’re here with me through it.” 

Scylla held out her hand and her girlfriend took it, squeezing it gently. “I’m not going anywhere.”

As the water rose near the top of the bath, Rae let go of her hand and leaned over to turn the knobs into the off position. Slowly, they helped her begin to undress and lowered her into the bath so gently it nearly brought tears to her eyes.

“Ahhh,” the hot water felt nice as she sank down into it. “God, that’s wonderful.”

Rae plopped down on the closed toilet seat and even with her eyes closed, Scylla could feel their watchful gaze on her. “I think Libba’s going to tell Abigail tonight. She always gets kind of high strung when she’s nervous. She was just clowning around because it makes her feel better. I know she didn’t mean to hurt you, but I’m still pissed at her, and pissed at myself, because I didn’t warn her about your back issues.”

“That wasn’t your place to do. I should’ve said something to everyone. But then again, I wasn’t really expecting anyone to tackle me, either,” Scylla admitted with a good natured laugh. She was feeling her sense of humor return as she relaxed a bit, though the pain was still there, it had dulled.

“You never know what to expect in the Cravenweather house.”

Scylla snorted. “The _what_ house?”

“They combined their last names...Mine didn’t really fit. Besides, it sounds really fancy, like some British mansion for royals or something,” Rae chuckled, smiling down at her. “My last name’s boring. Can I have yours?”

They were teasing, of course, but the thought had Scylla’s face reddening. She’d blame that on the warm water. “Rae Ramshorn does have a nice ring to it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a wild ride this chapter was! A little of everything. I did give you a bath scene as requested, though probably not what you guys were thinking of.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Oh, and somebody get Abigail her root beer....


	29. Rae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae takes care of Scylla and has an important conversation with their father.

They had always been overly protective of people they loved, ever since their childhood best friend had been bullied at school. Rae could still remember the way they’d stood up to her bully on the playground and pushed him into the dirt. They were just as protective over Scylla now, and though they knew Libba hadn’t hurt her on purpose, it still bothered them a great deal. The damage was already done, but all of them knew better now, so this shouldn’t happen again. That didn’t make seeing their girlfriend in pain any better. 

Scylla soaked in the bath for as long as the water remained warm, and once it started getting cold, they pulled out the plug and grabbed the fluffiest towel out of the linen cupboard. Helping her up wasn’t easy and there was some pain involved, but Rae could tell she wasn’t in near as much pain as she had been. They wrapped the towel around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I’d like to lay down for a while,” Scylla admitted, though it was still pretty early and their usual bedtime was several hours away. “But you should go downstairs and hang out with everyone. No reason we should both be bored.”

Rae frowned, trying to disagree, but their girlfriend was stubborn and insistent. After setting her up comfortably in their bed, they pecked her lips a few times before reluctantly pulling themselves away to head back down to the living room. 

“Is she alright?” Abigail’s voice was soft and full of care as Rae entered, and they nodded back at her. “Libba is really sorry.”

“I’m not mad at you, Lib. Neither is Scylla,” Rae assured her, hating the sad look on her face. “She’s feeling a little better, but she wanted to lie down. She sent me back downstairs to hang out with you weirdos…” They rolled their eyes playfully.

Libba scooted over and wrapped her arms around Rae, giving them a grateful hug. “I really love you guys. You’re my little Rae of sunshine...peeking over the window-Scyl.” She shot them a cheesy grin and Rae couldn’t help but chuckle in response.

“We love you, too,” Rae dropped their voice, biting their bottom lip before they told everyone about the declaration of love Scylla had accidentally let slip out earlier. None of them acted as if it was too soon, but treated it like the most natural thing in the world. Their support was always unfailing and for that they were eternally grateful.

Hopefully they could all throw that support behind Libba and Abigail, because this wasn’t going to be an easy weekend for them.

Their mind remained on Scylla even as their friends put on a movie and started passing around snacks. They tried their best to focus on conversations, but their attention kept drifting back to their girlfriend. After about an hour, Rae headed upstairs to check on her, creeping down the hall quietly.

Once they opened the door, they discovered that Scylla had fallen asleep and was snoring softly. With a smile, Rae pulled the covers up over her and kissed her cheek before leaving the room and closing the door behind them. With their worries soothed, they joined the party downstairs. They had just gone into the kitchen to grab a drink and were surprised to bump into Tally and Glory, who were making out like teenagers against the refrigerator.

They hated to interrupt, but Glory had already seen them, so they couldn’t just back away. She pulled back from Tally, a sheepish grin on her lips. “Sorry,” Glory moved out of the way so that Rae could open the fridge to grab a drink. “Tally’s just asked me to be her girlfriend.”

“What?!” Rae exclaimed, popping the tab on the soda can and taking a sip. “You did say yes, didn’t you?” They teased and the girl nodded, exchanging a sweet look with Tally and stealing another kiss. God, they were so cute together, and even though Tally was a naturally smiley person, they had never seen her smile quite this wide or quite this often.  It was beautiful. 

They all walked together back into the living room, Tally & Glory hand in hand. They had been the first to know, and Tally pulled Glory onto her lap before turning to her friends with the happiest smile on her face.

“We’re girlfriends now,” she gushed, blushing like a kid with a crush as she wrapped her arms around her new girlfriend. 

Libba was grinning with pride. “Well, this is officially the gayest house on the block.” They did have several pride flags hanging outside, including the lesbian pride flag and the rainbow gay pride flag. For Abi & Tally, they’d hung a pansexual flag, too. Their house was definitely a colorful one. “Speaking of, Rae? I was wondering...would you want me to put up a nonbinary flag for you? I can get one, if you want.”

“There’s a nonbinary flag?” Rae figured there must be one for everything, but they didn’t even know about the flag that corresponded to their own newly discovered gender identity.

“Yeah!” Libba exclaimed, pulling out her phone and typing something into the browser before handing the phone over to them.

The flag was definitely aesthetically pleasing, with yellow, white, purple and black stripes. They had never seen it before but immediately loved it and the offer to purchase one to hang up outside meant a great deal to Rae. “I’d really like that,” they admitted softly.

“You got it, BluRae,” She winked.

As Libba ordered the flag, Rae ate a little of each snack that was on the table, having not realized how hungry they were. Tally didn’t seem to be hindered by her girlfriend’s presence, either, eating just as much as she would on any other day. They all liked to tease her about being a black hole for food, but she never seemed to mind. It was good she didn’t have to worry about being herself with Glory. They had a genuine connection, or at least Rae thought so from watching them interact. They were looking forward to getting to know Glory and welcoming her into their household as their roommates had done for Scylla.

“I don’t know if Tally told you, but Libba and I have been dating since high school. Our parents absolutely hate each other, so we’ve kept it a secret all this time…” Abigail explained to Glory, who nodded her head in understanding. “We’re telling them this weekend.”

“And we’re fuckin’ terrified,” Libba added.

Glory leaned back into Tally’s arms and her dark eyes drifted over to Abigail and Libba. “Your relationship is only as strong as your truth. I can understand why you’re scared, but once this comes out, things are going to get better. Your relationship will only get stronger, even if your parents don’t approve.” Her words were wise, and had Rae leaning in with apparent interest. Now they knew who they’d go to for advice from now on.

“I hope so,” Abigail admitted, sounding unusually insecure. But Rae knew most of her confidence was a put on, part of her endless charade for her overbearing mother. “I’m afraid that they’ll try to make me choose.” Fiercely she took her girlfriend’s hand. “That choice is already made. It’s not an easy one, but..if I have to, I’ll cut my family out of my life. They’ve been toxic for so long and the pressure they put me under, it’s too much.”

“Me, too,” Libba agreed, and Rae knew that she was thinking about the pressure of the pre-law major, feeling hopeful about telling Abigail the truth about her wishes.

Tally looked at Abigail & Libba before telling them, “Whatever happens, guys, we have your back. I’ve never yelled at anybody’s mother before, but I’m not against it if I have to.”

That made them all laugh, which was honestly needed with the heaviness of the conversation. All of them seemed to be uncomfortable, and it didn’t take long before they were cleaning up their messes and going up to their respective rooms. Rae smirked as they watched Tally lead Glory upstairs, and as the last one left, turned off the light and the television.

As they started up the staircase, their phone rang and they stopped to glance at it. Seeing that it was their father, they sat down on the stairs and then answered the phone.

“Hi, Daddy.”

_ “Hey, princess. How are you doing?” _

“I’m okay. What about you? I miss you.”

_ “I miss you, too. I’m doing alright. I started boxing up some of your mother’s things. I was wondering if there’s anything of hers that you were wanting.” _

“Oh. Are you getting rid of it soon?”

_ “Not necessarily. Just boxing it up, so I don’t have to keep looking at it, you know? I’ll probably rent a storage building for now. That way you can go and look through it, pick out what you want.” _

“Okay. Well, I’d really like her dog tags, if you don’t want those.”

_ “They’re yours.” _

“I might be able to come up this weekend, if that’s okay?”

_ “Of course it’s okay. How’s Scylla?” _

“In a little pain right now. She’s asleep. Our roommate, Libba, went to jump on her back and Scylla fell. Remember how I told you about the car accident that she was in? She still has some issues because of it, mostly with her back. Libba feels so bad...I tried to convince her to go to the hospital, but she said she couldn’t afford the medical bills.”

_ “If you think it’s bad enough to go to the hospital, then you should take her. I can take care of her medical bills.” _

“Dad, she’s not gonna let you do that.”

_ “Just see how she feels in the morning. Think about it. At least take her to her doctor. Does she have insurance?” _

“Honestly, I have no idea.”

_ “Alright. How is school going? Getting back in the swing of things?” _

“Yeah, it’s not bad. My grades are still up, don’t worry. Listen, um, I wanted to talk to you about something. It’s kinda big, I guess? Should I wait until this weekend?”

_ “Whatever you want, sweetheart. Is everything okay?” _

“Mhm. Sorry, it’s...you know I’m a lesbian, right?”

He laughed.  _ “Yes. How could I not?” _

“I’ve been kind of...questioning my gender lately. Not just lately, actually. Always. I just didn’t know what it was. I always felt different. I thought maybe that was just because I’m gay, but now it feels like more than that.”

_ “Are you trying to tell me you might be a boy?” _

“No. Not exactly. I mean, a little bit, but I’m also kind of a girl. A little of both. Maybe neither? I’m still trying to figure it out. But the term I’m using is nonbinary, as in not a binary gender.”

_ “Gender  _ **_is_ ** _ a spectrum, just like sexuality.” _

“You think so?”

_ “I know so. I’m a scientist, remember?” _

“Yeah,” they chuckled. “My friends are calling me Rae now.”

_ “Do you want me to call you Rae?” _

“If you...are comfortable with that, then yeah.”

_ “I’m completely comfortable with it. I call you Rae a lot of the time anyway. When I talk about you, should I call you my daughter, or…?” _

“I guess. Or your child? Though I’m not really a child anymore.”

_ “Definitely not,” _ they could hear the love in his voice and it was like a warm hug.  _ “Thank you for telling me, Rae. It can’t have been easy. I know your mom probably wouldn’t have been as understanding, but these things weren’t easy for her. You know how she was.” _

“Yeah. I still miss her, though. I’d give anything to be able to tell her, even though I know she’d never accept it.”

_ “I know. I’d give anything to be having a shouting match with her right now about it, trying to get her to see you’re still our kid...same kid we’ve always loved. I love you so much, kiddo. Girl, boy, both, neither. I love you for your heart and soul. Nothing else.” _

“I love you, too. I’m so glad you’re my dad,” they were sniffling, wiping away their tears.

_ “Now don’t you cry or you’re gonna get your old dad started. We’re good, Rae. We’re good. So good, in fact, that I’ll be returning to work next week.” _

“Wow. Are you sure it’s not too soon?”

_ “Honestly, Rae, it’s too much being here all alone. Everywhere I turn, all I can see is your mom. I could use the distraction. It’ll be nice to see all my buddies again.” _

“Your nerd buddies?”

_ “You know it. Listen, I know it’s late, you have class tomorrow. I’ll let you go. I just wanted to say hello. Tell Scylla I said hello, too. She’s been really good to you. It does my heart good to see you so happy. Reminds me of your mom & me in the early days.” _

“I’ll tell her you said hi.”

_ “Good. I love you, Rae. Goodnight.” _

“Love you too. See you this weekend. Goodnight.”

After their father hung up, they leaned against the banister, taking a deep breath. They’d been so scared to come out to him as nonbinary but now it felt like they could breathe again. He had pretty much had the best reaction they could’ve ever expected. As they stood up and started up the stairs, they nearly ran into Abigail on her way out of the bathroom. 

“Hey,” their roommate greeted quietly, “I swear I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, but on my way in the bathroom I heard you say something about Scylla not being able to go to the hospital? If she needs to go, you should take her. Libba and I can take care of her medical bills. It’s the least we can do. She really is sorry.”

Rae smiled, squeezing their friend’s shoulder. “That’s sweet. I’ll tell her, but I doubt she’d let anyone do that for her. She’s proud. You know how that goes. She was feeling a little better, so maybe she’ll be okay enough in the morning and won’t need to go. We’ll figure it out.”

“If she needs anything, please let us know.”

“I will. Goodnight, Abi.”

“Night, Rae.”

They went their separate ways, with Rae stopping at the bathroom on their way back to their room. Once inside, they tugged off their pants and sports bra and slid into bed next to their girlfriend, turning to look at her sleeping form. She looked so innocent and sweet. They wriggled closer, pressing a gentle kiss to her jaw. Scylla slowly stirred and they felt terrible for waking her, but she didn’t seem to mind.

“Hi,” her voice was scratchy with sleep.

Rae met her gaze, beaming at their beautiful girlfriend. “Hey. How’re you feeling?”

“Not too bad.”

“Not too good, either?” They verified, lifting their brows appraisingly.

Scylla chuckled. “I’m fine. Really.”

“I told my dad,” the words left their mouth in a rush because they were so excited about the news. Now everyone that mattered knew and they didn’t have to worry anymore.

“What?” 

She didn’t get what they were talking about, but they were happy to clarify. “About me.”

“Oh?” Scylla started to sit up, looking over at them. “Did it go well?”

Rae nodded emphatically, their face lighting up with a smile. “It couldn’t have gone better.” Scooting closer to her, they took her hand and pressed a kiss to every fingertip, which made Scylla grin. “I was wondering, would a massage help?”

“Maybe...are you offering?” Her blue eyes went wide, pleading.

“Yes. I am. Here, let me help you.”

Scylla didn’t seem to be in as much pain, because she was mostly able to get onto her stomach on her own, and Rae climbed up to straddle her, tugging her shirt up over her head. They started with her lower back, going in slow circles, without too much pressure. When she requested more, they deepened the pressure as they worked their way up. It must have felt good, because Scylla was moaning, the sound not unlike those she typically made during sex. They could feel themselves getting turned on as they straddled her, body pressing into hers while they continued to massage her bare back.

After working on her shoulders for a bit, Rae’s hands wandered, running down her sides, fingers brushing against her breasts. Scylla’s breath quickened.

“What are you doing?” She whispered, reacting to their touch.

“You were moaning...it turned me on,” they explained as they pawed at her chest. 

Scylla chuckled and asked for Rae to help flip her back over. They did just that, locking eyes with their girlfriend, their gaze heated. “I owe you one, baby. How would you like to ride my face?” Her words were spoken with quiet reverence, and the look in her eyes betrayed the fact that she’d been fantasizing about this for a while.

They’d never taken off their boxers faster in their life, scrambling to get into position. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Scylla smirked.


	30. Libba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libba and Abigail try to prepare themselves for what's to come.
> 
> Trigger warning for abusive parents.

A shaky breath escaped her lips as Abigail slipped back into their shared bedroom. Libba forced a smile, her heart pounding at the thought of telling her girlfriend the truth. Maybe she was blowing it all out of proportion, but they’d been taking classes together since freshman year and she was genuinely afraid that Abi would be upset with her when she found out she didn’t want to be a lawyer anymore. 

A lot of it had to do with the toxicity between their lawyer parents, but the biggest thing was how she always felt like she was drowning and the more law classes she took, the more obvious it became that this wasn’t the life she wanted. It just wasn’t in her and she hoped that Abigail would understand that.

“Hey,” Libba moved to sit up as Abigail climbed into bed with her. “Can we talk?” Her brow was furrowed and her hands shaking quite obviously. 

She hated this uncertainty. Coupled with her own insecurities, it was a dangerous combination, making her mind spin out with every possible scenario, none of them good ones. Most of her self confidence was completely fake and in moments like these, it became pretty obvious how little it would take to send her into a spiral. 

Noticing her anxiety, Abigail took her hands in hers and met her gaze evenly, nodding her head. “Yeah, of course. Is everything okay?”

It had been quite the day. Libba had been vulnerable and in her head for much of the day about trying to tell Abigail this news, and her worries about this weekend were threatening to break her completely. Then she’d been acting a fool and hurt Scylla, who was literally the sweetest person ever, and it made her feel like a monster. Libba didn’t like herself very much right now and that much was obvious. 

Yeah, she played around a lot. Humor had always been a defense mechanism for her and she’d used it to deflect from her true feelings more often than not. Being funny came easily to her, but being serious did not. She struggled to remain serious in even the most significant conversations, because she was simply trying to deflect and hide behind the humor itself. Making someone laugh was so much better than admitting how she actually felt about anything.

“There’s something I’ve been wrestling with for a little while, and I wanted to talk to you about it. I’m struggling, Abi, I…” Libba blinked back tears. “I don’t want to be a lawyer. I really, really d-don’t.”

Her girlfriend grew quiet, expression thoughtful but guarded, and though she didn’t let go of her hands completely, her grip grew slack. Libba thought she knew Abigail better than anyone, but right now, she had no idea what she was thinking. It scared the shit out of her that she wasn’t reacting. No crying, no yelling, just a blank face that she couldn’t do anything with. 

Showing her emotions had never been her strong suit. It didn’t come naturally to her anymore the way it used to when she was little. Her mother had taught her from a young age that to show emotion was to show weakness. She’d been called a little crybaby more times than she could count. For that reason, Libba absolutely hated to cry. But right now, she couldn’t help herself. The tears began to flow as she waited for Abigail to say something, anything.

The moment she began to cry, her girlfriend’s face dropped and her concern became evident, but the damage was already done. The tears were already flowing freely. Damn it.

“Hey. No, no, baby,” Abigail dropped her hands and leaned forward to brush her tears away from her cheeks. “It’s okay. We’ll figure this out together.”

She sniffled, eyes still shining with tears as she met her girlfriend’s stoic gaze. “I just don’t want to d-d-disappoint you…” Libba lip trembled and she wiped her eyes again, looking away as the shame burned through her body. 

When she was younger, she used to have a stutter and a lisp, and she’d gone through a great deal of speech therapy to correct it. Her mother had berated her over it for years, and most of the time, she didn’t struggle with it anymore. But in moments of intense emotionality like these, it would happen, and she’d be thrown back into her old insecurities, practically hearing the echoes of the way her mother used to scream in her face. Just thinking about it made her flinch.

“You’re not disappointing me,” Abigail’s voice was sharp, bringing her back from the brink of a breakdown. “Libba.” She grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look her in the eyes, her gaze fierce and unrelenting. “I want you to be happy. If you’re not happy, I’m not happy.” She released her hold on her chin and placed her hand gently on Libba’s knee. “Yeah, it’ll suck not to have all our classes together anymore, but if you think I’m gonna break up with you over changing your major…”

Now that she said it out loud, it sounded ridiculous, but Libba couldn’t help but think the worst. She wasn’t programmed to expect the truth to be rewarded. She had been with Abigail for a little over two years now, and as much as she had broken down her walls, there was still more to wade through. Libba knew she was screwed up, the product of an upbringing that she never dared speak of. 

Abigail didn’t know how bad her home life had  _ really  _ been, how university truly was an escape and the first time she could ever truly be herself. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Abigail. In fact, she trusted her more than she ever had anyone, but part of her still struggled to admit just how much she’d been through. The last thing she ever wanted was for someone to pity her. She wasn’t someone to feel sorry for. And unfortunately, most days, she felt like she deserved everything she got.

“N-no, you’re right, I’m s-sorry. It’s just I’ve been trying so hard and I’m n-not doing well in my classes, and my heart just isn’t in it. I’m not l-like you, Abigail. You know I l-love you and you’re going to make an incredible lawyer, but that’s not what I want for myself. I’ll cheer you on from the s-sidelines, but I have to find my own way.” She took a breath, because the words had all fallen from her mouth in a jumble and she wasn’t even sure her girlfriend could understand what she was saying. “The problem is, I have n-n-no idea what I want.” She cursed under her breath, her cheeks burning as she hung her head in shame.

She’d known her since they were small. Abigail knew all about her stutter. She used to make fun of her for it, and that’s part of what was upsetting Libba so much about stuttering in front of her now. Things had changed so much and while she knew that Abigail had never meant any of the mean things she’d said back then, they left a mark. It still hurt and she felt like a sniveling baby as she struggled to control the trembling of her voice and hands.

Abigail tightened her grip on Libba’s knee, her eyes fixed on her so sharply that Libba could feel them. When she looked up at her, Abigail instantly met her gaze. “I wish you would’ve said something sooner. You really have no clue what you’re interested in? What about art?” 

Libba had been a good artist ever since she was a kid and she’d lost count of how many sketches & paintings that Abigail herself had inspired. But it just didn’t feel like an option. As much as she loved it, she knew how her mother would react if she told her that she wanted to be an artist. They’d had that discussion many times before. Logically, she knew that it wasn’t the most practical or realistic career goal by any means, because it could be so difficult to really make it and she wasn’t even sure she was talented enough to get that far. 

Defeatedly, she declared, “You know how my mom would feel about that.”

“Yeah, well, it’s your life, not hers. You’re an adult, and she  _ doesn’t _ get to control you anymore.”

That was easier said than done. Her mother was the one paying for her education and while she didn’t know for sure that she’d refuse to pay her tuition if she changed her major, it sounded like something that she would do. She had been controlling her life in subtle ways for as long as she could remember. It was hard to believe this time would be any different. She felt like she was backed into a corner and all she could do is what her mother wanted. But she was so tired of trying to be something she wasn’t, the perfect daughter her mother wanted her to be.

“She’s paying for all of it,” Libba pointed out angrily, “I don’t have any money. I’ve never even had a job. Just a privileged little girl who doesn’t have the fucking balls to stand up to my bitch of a mother.” The words were spewed with unexpected venom, surprising even herself. She’d gone from sad to mad and her stutter had miraculously cleared up as her tone grew sharper. “If I tell her I’m changing my major, she might cut me off completely. But it’s not like I can change it and then she’ll show up to graduation to discover, surprise! I’m not pre-law anymore! Plus, she makes me show her my grades. If mine aren’t up by the end of the semester…”

As her sentence trailed off, she noticed that Abigail had her “about face” on. Libba knew whatever she said next was going to be good. Her face softened as she leaned in, ready to listen to her girlfriend’s suggestions. 

“So, let her cut you off. You don’t have to tell her yet. We can apply for scholarships and grants for next semester. You’re so fucking smart, Libba, you don’t need her for this. Get rid of your apartment and finally move in here with me for real. If you want to be an artist, I support you. Even if you don’t sell a single goddamn panting, I support you. The thought of you making yourself into something you’re not, it breaks my heart. We’ll figure out the money thing if it becomes a problem, but for right now, I’ve got you. We’ve got this.”

It was the best thing she could’ve possibly said. Libba just collapsed in her arms, crying softly as Abigail stroked her hair, consoling her by carefully twirling each of her curls around her fingers. She felt bad for ever questioning it, but now she knew that her girlfriend wasn’t going anywhere, and for the first time in a long time, it felt like maybe everything would be okay.

Once she had calmed down, her dark eyes drifted up to Abigail, a slow smile coming across her face. “I love you so much, you know that?” Libba pushed herself back up using her girlfriend’s legs and wrapped her arms around her, burying her face against her neck. She breathed her in, the scent of the woman she loved bringing her comfort as it always had. Still wearing a smile, she brought up the piece of artwork she’d been secretly working on for the past several months. “I’ve been working on something for you. Do you want to see?”

“What is it?” Abigail’s face always lit up when there was a surprise in store. She absolutely loved surprises, and her sweet expression never failed to make Libba’s heart race. 

“A painting,” she said simply, pulling her phone out of her pocket and opening up the photos app before bringing up her hidden folder. She had to try to be sneaky, because Abigail did use her phone sometimes and knew her passcode. “It’s not finished, but…” Libba passed her cell phone over, and Abigail cradled it in her hands as she looked down at her work in progress. She’d been gradually working on it in her own apartment for a while now, and because Abigail never came to her place, she’d been able to keep it a secret all this time. 

Abigail swallowed hard, a grin stretching across her face as she pinched her fingers, zooming the picture in so that she could see the detail of the painting. “Is that...me?”

“Yeah. Do...you like it?” Libba’s teeth dug into her lower lip as she waited to see her reaction. While she had intended to surprise her with the finished product, their conversation made her want to make the reveal now. It felt like a special moment and they needed to hang on to those, especially with the dark cloud that was the weekend hanging over their heads. “Babe?”

In an unexpected move, Abigail practically tackled her against the mattress and began to attack her with kisses, the fiercest of which involved her mouth roughly crashing against Libba’s. She considered this to be a very good reaction.

“Is that a yes?” Libba laughed as her girlfriend’s kisses drifted from her mouth to her jawline and down to her sensitive neck.  _ “Oh,” _ she groaned, slipping her fingers into Abigail’s hair.

After giving her neck a playful nip, Abigail lifted her head back up, a smirk on her face as she regarded her with complete adoration in her brown eyes. “I love it,” she whispered breathlessly, glancing down at the phone screen again before returning Libba’s gaze. “Do you really see me like that?”

The painting itself was pretty erotic. She didn’t know what they were going to do with it once she was done, but she was having a good time painting it. To tell the truth, it wasn’t exactly the kind of painting that her roommates would like to have hanging in the living room, though at this point, all of them had already seen Abigail in various states of undress. The explicit work of art would likely be relegated to their private bedroom, but Libba definitely wouldn’t mind waking up to that every morning.

“That’s why I painted it. To show you. You’re beautiful, Abi, and so...incredibly...sexy.” There was a reason Libba could never keep her hands to herself. She had spent the entirety of her teenage years fantasizing about her, illicitly touching herself to thoughts of her rival, and when something actually happened between them, she’d been so shocked and excited that it had taken her two years to even get used to the idea that Abigail wanted her, too. It still took her by surprise sometimes. In many ways, Libba questioned if she deserved her or not, no matter how many times Abigail assured her that she did. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too.”

She’d never tire of hearing that. Abigail could tell her she loved her a hundred times a day and every single time, it would make Libba’s heart race and give her that weird gooey feeling her stomach. After all this time, her crush on Abigail was still in full force. She was grateful for every day that Abi chose to be with her. Because that’s what it was. A choice. And more often than not, it wasn’t an easy one. The odds were stacked against them. She was a Bellweather. She could have anyone she wanted. But she’d chosen her. To Libba, she wasn’t just another Bellweather. It was just a name to her. She was Abigail above all else. She had proven herself far beyond the family name, not just living up to it, but exceeding it. Then again, Libba might’ve been a little bit biased.

“How do you think it’s gonna go?” Libba’s voice was soft, breaking the silence after a few minutes, unable to ignore the gnawing sensation she felt in her stomach. She couldn’t pretend to be anything but terrified about their decision to tell their parents about their relationship. Regardless of how it turned out in the end, it wasn’t going to go well. They would be naive to expect anything less.

Libba didn’t know Abigail’s mother very well. She’d only ever known her from afar, and she put off a powerful image. She only knew about her from what her own mother said, none of which were ever nice things, and from what Abigail told her, which varied depending on her mood. Oftentimes it seemed as if Abigail hated her mother just as much as Libba despised hers, but in others, she was desperate to please her. 

Ultimately, Libba knew there was no pleasing her mother. For her entire life, everything she’d ever done, every decision she’d ever made, had been wrong. She would never live up to the expectations laid out for her, and she was pretty sure her mother knew that. Putting her in her place had always been her favorite thing to do and she had often used more than words to do just that.

Abigail let out a sigh, her facial expression dubious. “It’s gonna be a shitshow. I know that’s not what you wanna hear, but...there’s a reason we waited this long to tell them.”

“No, you’re right. You know, I don’t think your parents and my mom have been in the same room with my mother since graduation. My mom was so pissed that we were co-valedictorians.” It was almost a fond memory, but her mother had reprimanded her for not ‘doing better,’ as if she and Abigail hadn’t both had perfect GPAs. There would have been no way to beat Abigail, unless she sabotaged her...and before they got together? That was definitely something she would’ve done.

Her girlfriend laughed. “Yeah, I remember. My parents, too. They thought it had to be some kind of mistake. They had no idea how smart you were, and still are.” She punctuated her sentence with a loving tap of Libba’s nose.

With a fake little snarl, she snapped her jaws and trapped Abigail’s index finger between her teeth. Playfully she brushed her tongue along the pad of her finger and watched as her girlfriend melted for her. There was no doubt about who the dominant one in this relationship was. It had always been this way and she had not a single complaint. Libba would never admit it, but she was a total bottom for Abigail, through & through.

Opening her mouth, she released Abigail’s finger, immediately recognizing her heated expression. Libba had no problem predicting what would come next as Abigail flipped her over onto her back and straddled her, that wild look in her eyes saying everything. It had been Libba who had made the first move that night after the school production of Twelfth Night, but after that moment, Abigail had been the one calling the shots in their relationship. She wouldn’t have had it any other way.

She had perfected the art of getting Libba out of her clothes and like usual, it only took a matter of seconds before every article of clothing was lying in a forgotten pile on the floor. Abigail’s lips trailed downward, from her mouth to her neck, down her chest and abdomen before ghosting them across her hips and pubic bone. Not in the mood to tease, thank Goddess, Abi got straight to devouring her and Libba had to clap her hand over her mouth to try to muffle the sounds of her moans. She wasn’t exactly quiet, and as far as she knew, Tally’s new girlfriend was still upstairs. She didn’t want to follow in Rae & Scylla’s footsteps with their memorable first impression.

“What has gotten into you tonight?” Libba cried out in disbelief as Abigail continued to go down on her with renewed ferocity, making her thighs quiver, her fingers gripping the sheets for dear life as she tried to regain her composure. Abigail was a bit too busy to answer, but the deft movements of her tongue soon rendered her girlfriend unable to speak, only whimper and moan. It didn’t take long before Libba had to grab a pillow to muffle the sound of her intense orgasm. 

As she pulled the pillow down against her bare chest, she was breathing heavily and Abigail lifted her head, licked her lips and shot her a confident smirk. “I know what  _ hasn’t _ gotten into me,” she muttered in frustration, seizing Libba’s hand and shoving it between her thighs.

One thing was for certain, her girlfriend knew what she wanted and made sure she knew it. Libba loved that about her. She was all too happy to let Abigail ride her fingers, dominating her as she always seemed to do. The sight of her blissful expression made Libba smile and by the time Abigail was rolling off of her, she was panting mess. It felt good to know she could still have that effect on her after all this time. She licked her fingers off quickly and turned toward her girlfriend, seeking out her lips for a slow, loving kiss. 

“Whatever happens tomorrow, I love you.”   
  
  



	31. Abigail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail & Libba confront their parents with their relationship.
> 
> Trigger warning for parental abuse.

While she was exhausted, physically and emotionally, Abigail had trouble sleeping that Thursday night, too anxious about the ambush dinner she & her girlfriend had planned for their parents. While she had done her best to console Libba, she was putting on a brave face. She was genuinely terrified that both of them were about to be disowned.

From the little bit she knew about Libba’s mother, she had ascertained that she was even worse than her own. She never talked much about her at all and for Abigail, that wasn’t a good sign. Part of her was scared to know just how bad things were. They had to be, else Libba would have talked more openly about it. 

She knew her girlfriend. She had her suspicions, but she never confronted her about it. There were little things Libba would do, like the way she sometimes flinched when Abigail went to touch her, or the way she went into total meltdown mode when someone criticized her. She’d never said it, but Abigail was pretty certain that her mother had been abusing her for a long time. 

During summer and winter breaks, they usually all returned home. Abigail always noticed how different Libba was when they came back. She was always less affectionate, duller somehow, and it took a while before she started making jokes and goofing off again. Her worries were for both of them right now, but if she was being honest, she was more concerned about how Libba would react to everything that happened. She just wanted to protect her, and hated that she couldn’t.

That morning, she got up and noticed that Libba was already gone. She felt a pang in her chest at the thought of her alone, but she knew they did have classes today, so maybe she was grabbing coffee or something. Abigail took her time getting dressed and ready, straightening her hair in front of the bathroom mirror.

She smiled as Tally entered and grabbed her toothbrush. She lived for small moments like these, the intimacy of having friends that were also her roommates something she’d never experienced before now. They felt more like family to her than her actual family. If this really did go as bad as it could, at least she’d have them.

“Good morning!” Tally greeted brightly once she spit out her mouthwash, getting it all over the sink. Abigail gave her a look and she quickly cleaned it up.

“Morning,” she replied as she put down her straightener & unplugged it from the wall outlet. “You’re extra peppy this morning. Is Glory in there?” 

They’d met Tally’s new girlfriend last night and by all accounts, they liked her. It had been late when everyone had retired to their rooms and Abigail wasn’t sure if Glory had stayed over or not. Her friend shook her head, her cheeks pink. 

“No, she went home last night. But we are texting…” She added with a grin, taking it upon herself to use the toilet in front of Abigail, who didn’t really mind.

She started applying her makeup, grinning at how happy Tally seemed to be. “That’s cute. I remember those days. Glory seems really sweet, Tal. I’m glad you found her.”

“Thanks!” She flushed the toilet and leaned against the counter, giving Abigail a watchful eye. She could feel her gaze as she smeared gloss on her lips and rubbed them together. Her expression had gone from happy to concerned in just a matter of seconds. “Listen, I know today’s a big day for you guys...if you need anything, I’m here.”

They had already told their friends about their plan and it was a relief to know that whatever happened, they would be there to comfort them. Abigail didn’t pretend to think this night would go any other way than horribly. Still, she appreciated that Tally remembered and that she cared so much. It meant a lot to her and she knew that Rae and Scylla felt the same way. She’d really lucked out finding these girls. Her sisters.

“We appreciate that, thanks. Did you see Libba this morning? I wasn’t sure if she was downstairs or if she’d left. I’m...kinda worried,” she admitted, speaking softly just in case her girlfriend was still home and happened to walk in on them talking about her.

“Me, too. I heard someone go downstairs and I heard the door...I’m pretty sure Rae and Scyl are still asleep. Their door is closed.” Tally smiled sadly and pulled Abigail into her arms.

She’d never been much of a hugger until lately, and her unbiased opinion was that Tally Craven gave the best hugs of all time. Abigail returned the hug and pulled away a moment later, letting out a sigh.

“That’s what I was afraid of. She was having nightmares last night. She’s even more scared than I am, and I’m starting to wonder if we should call it all off. I just don’t want her to get hurt, you know?” She was so deeply worried about what might happen if Libba’s mother went off on her tonight. It wouldn’t be good for her girlfriend’s wellbeing. 

“No, I know,” Tally agreed, before adding, “But Abigail, you know you can’t live like this forever. If you really want to be together, spend your lives together, you’re not going to be able to hide it. I guess you need to decide what’s more important to you.”

She was right. Tally might come across as a bit of airhead sometimes, but it was because of her bubbly personality and not a lack of intelligence. When it came to advice, she was even more talented than anyone gave her credit for. She had a knack for helping people, and that was a huge reason why she was going into the social work field. She had so much positive energy and love to give. She couldn’t imagine her doing anything else.

“I’m gonna go find her. Thanks.” She pressed a kiss to her temple and hurried out of the bathroom, shooting Libba a quick text before she grabbed her favorite denim jacket on the way out the door.

Her girlfriend wasn’t answering, so she stopped at their favorite coffee shop around the corner. She was nowhere to be found. Abigail had a sudden realization and jumped back in her car, driving to the other side of town where Libba’s apartment was located. She knew where it was, despite never having been there before. As she entered, she pressed the buzzer for her apartment and waited. No answer, so she pushed it again. Then a third time.

“Go the f-fuck away!” Libba’s voice was unmistakably emotional as she yelled into the speaker. Abigail’s heart was breaking. 

She pushed the button again. “Baby. It’s me. Let me up. Please.”

Standing there, she shifted her weight from foot to foot, feeling the panic rise up in her chest. She was so close to breaking the goddamn door down when finally she heard the telltale buzzer and tugged the door open with so much force the handle slammed loudly against the wall. Abigail didn’t care. She sprinted up the stairs, figuring it’d be faster than the elevator, and once she was on the third floor she found the right apartment.

Abigail turned the knob and entered, her heart pounding in her chest.

“Libba?”

_“In here.”_

She followed the sound of her voice into the bedroom, looking around in confusion as she didn’t see anything. The apartment was fully furnished, which was weird because she was never there, but it was probably for appearances sake. All this furniture was purchased by her mother and not a single piece of it was Libba’s style. No wonder she hated staying here.

“Where the fuck are you?” Abigail muttered, more to herself than Libba, but apparently she heard her because she quietly announced that she was in the closet.

Well that was ironic.

She opened the closet door and climbed inside, finding Libba with her knees pulled to her chest, head resting against the wall in the corner of the closet. Wordlessly, she slid her arms around her girlfriend, holding her head close to her heart.

“What are you doing here?” Abigail whispered as she pulled back, looking into Libba’s tearful eyes in the dim light of the closet. They were supposed to be going to class in twenty minutes, but they’d never missed a single one, and frankly, she didn’t give a fuck about ethics right now.

“In my apartment or in my closet?” She asked with a bitter laugh, and Abigail wiped away her tears, brow furrowing in marked concern. “I’m freaking out. You know that. I...I’ve always felt safe in my closet. In any closet. Not metaphorically. Very literally. I just needed to breathe and think.”

She moved to sit cross legged and took one of Libba’s hands in hers, just holding it between both of her hands as she looked at her. “Why do you feel safe in a closet?”

There was a lot Libba hadn’t told her. She knew that. They’d been together for over two years and had known each other their entire lives. If she didn’t trust her now, she never would. Abigail didn’t want to pressure her to talk about it, but it bothered her not to know. She hoped she would finally open up to her.

She heard Libba sniffle and watched as she lifted her head, swallowing her tears. “I used to hide in my closet when I was little. I’d sleep in it. I’d put a doorstop under the door so that mom couldn’t get in. My um, friend taught me that.”

They knew all the same people. “What friend?”

“Byron.”

That made sense, now that she thought about it. Abigail felt bad for changing the subject, and she rubbed her thumb along the top of Libba’s hands comfortingly. “Do you feel comfortable telling me why you were hiding from your mom?”

She thought she knew. She’d suspected for a long time. She wasn’t going to force her to say it if she wasn’t comfortable, but she wasn’t going to judge her. She loved her not in spite of what she’d been through but because of it. She loved everything about the person she was.

“For...as long as I can r-remember, s-she’s…” She was struggling, but Abigail stayed silent, giving her all the time she needed. “She’s h-hurt me. With her words, but in other ways, too. W-whenever I st-stuttered, she would...force me to be s-silent for days at a time. She said I could only sp-speak again if I did it right. She’s hit me s-so many times with s-so many different objects. She knew where to leave b-bruises so people wouldn’t s-see.”

“Oh, baby,” tears flowed freely down Abigail’s cheeks as she listened, her heart breaking.

To know she treated Libba the way she had, with all she had going on at home, it made her feel like a complete monster. She’d had no idea then that her life was anything but perfect. Abigail never knew anything was amiss until they started dating but even then, she hadn’t known the extent of it. Libba took the time to calm herself down and she waited patiently, knowing how getting upset tended to affect her speech patterns. She remembered how she’d made fun of her stutter and her lisp. How cruel she had been.

  
After a lengthy silence, Libba continued to divulge more of what had happened to her.

“When I told her I was gay, she slammed me against the wall so hard I got a concussion. I ran away for a week, and I only went home because she called the police. I wanted to tell them what she was doing to me, but I thought they wouldn’t believe me. She always told me that nobody would believe me.”

“I believe you.”

“Thanks,” she smiled, wiping her eyes and leaning forward to brush the tears off of Abigail’s cheeks. She was too sweet, comforting her when she was the one who needed comforting. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I was just so ashamed. I feel...like I was born wrong. Like I deserve this. She nearly died giving birth to me, and she never stopped blaming me for dad leaving. Logically, I know it’s not my fault, but..I don’t always think logically. I didn’t want to tell her about us because of all of this. I’m not ashamed of you. I’m proud to be yours, and I didn’t even start living until we got together. I just need you to know that this is going to be very bad, because you need to be prepared for the worst.”

“That’s why we’re doing this in a public place,” Abigail reminded her.

“She cares a lot about what other people think. But she also looooves to put me in place. It’ll be interesting to see which one wins out in the end.”

Above all else, she needed to make sure she said it, “Thank you for telling me.” 

She knew how difficult it had been for her to get the words out. Likely because she was afraid that Abigail would see her differently. As much as she was heartbroken by the details of what had happened, she wasn’t looking at Libba in any new way. She was the same gorgeous, hilarious, intelligent, attentive girlfriend she’d been in love with for the past two years. That was never gonna change.

“I love you, Bellweather.”

The use of her surname was a callback to their high school days, when they’d been rivals in every single way. Libba would spit the name in that surly way she always did, right before they got into it on the basketball court. They are fond memories now.

“I love you, too, Swythe.”

She chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss, loving the way she melted against her. Libba was still scared, but she had managed to calm her down a little. There was definitely no way they were going to make it to class now. Abigail was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to concentrate anyway.

Making her suggestion, she couldn’t help but grin as she asked, “Why don’t we spend the day together? Say fuck classes and just hang out?”

“Do my ears betray me? Is Abigail Bellweather suggesting we cut class?”

Smirking, she rolled her eyes and helped Libba out of the closet, giving her a sweet kiss and asking to see the painting in person. She brought it out for her to look at and if you could believe it, the art was even more incredible in person.

“Damn, I look good,” Abigail chuckled, positioning the painting back against the wall.

Libba slipped her hand into her back pocket and squeezed, a slow grin coming over her face. “Hell, yeah, you do.”

A day together was just what they needed to prepare them for the night to come. As they entered the Mexican restaurant, they were hand in hand, having planned to arrive earlier than they’d told their parents to. After a few sips of her margarita, she saw her parents enter and waved them over. As they approached, they did a double take, noticing Libba sitting next to her. She affixed a smile to her face and squeezed her girlfriend’s hand.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Abigail’s father, Remy, chuckled as he slid into the booth opposite Abigail & Libba. “Hello, Libba.”

“Hi, Mr. Bellweather,” she murmured quietly, avoiding his gaze.

The look of displeasure on her mother’s face was impossible not to notice. She snapped her fingers for the waiter and ordered a drink, not once looking at Abigail or Libba. The silence was uncomfortable, but it only got worse when Libba’s mother walked in.

“What the hell is this?” Her mother, Petra, hissed at her as the familiar woman approached the table wearing a similarly disgusted facial expression.

Kala, Libba’s mother, reached the table and glared at everyone, most of all her daughter. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Mom. Please sit down,” Libba pleaded quietly, tightening her grip on Abigail’s hand. 

Abigail took the lead, knowing that her girlfriend was scared because she was quite literally trembling. “We asked you all here for a reason. It wasn’t to have dinner, though it’d be nice if you’d stay. Libba and I are dating. We have been since high school.”

Kala laughed openly. “You can’t be serious.”

“D-dead serious,” Libba’s voice quivered and Abigail kept her hand in hers, but placed their hands together on top of the table so that all of them could see. 

Petra yanked the wine glass out of the waiter’s hand and before he could ask if they wanted to order, she dismissed him with a harsh wave of her hand. “Abigail. You know how we feel about the Swythes.” She said the surname like it was a grave insult as she glared at Kala, who had taken a seat next to Libba.

“You know how I feel about the Swythes? About Libba Swythe? Let me tell you.” Abigail held her head high, holding her mother’s gaze, daring her to say a word. “I’m in love with her,” she turned to Kala. “I’m in love with your daughter. She’s smart as hell. As smart as me, maybe even smarter. She’s creative. Beautiful. Romantic. Kind, no thanks to you,” she added before turning her attention back to her own parents. “I wasted so much energy trying to hate her like you wanted me to. She’s not what you think, and if you bothered to get to know her at all, you’d know she’s nothing short of incredible. I really don’t care what any of you think. Nothing you say is going to change our minds. These two and half years have been the happiest of our lives. We’re living together. We have a real life together, and if you’re not okay with that, then you don’t get to be in it.”

The impassioned speech had brought tears to Libba’s eyes. The silence that settled over the table was profound. Abigail heard Libba let out a little yelp and glanced over to see her mother grabbing at her arm, intending to get her out of there.

“Don’t touch her.” Abigail warned, pulling her girlfriend away and slipping in front of her. She stood up, eye to eye with Kala, and about a foot taller, too. “You don’t get to hurt her anymore. You’ll have to go through me, and I know you don’t know me very well, but uh…” She chuckled confidently. “Let’s just say, you won’t have much luck.”

“Libba. Sweetie,” Kala coaxed her daughter in a sickly sweet tone, “Come on. You don’t have to do this. We can talk this out. Just come with me, please, so we don’t have to make a scene.” Abigail saw through the act, saw the venom behind her dark eyes.

She glanced back at Libba, who was halfway under the table by now, rubbing at her arm. Abigail could see the angry marks where Kala’s fingers had been digging too deep. There was no doubt that it would bruise. Abigail would make Libba a promise. That was going to be the last bruise her mother ever left.

“She doesn’t want to go with you. Don’t you see that? All you’ve ever done is hurt her. Well, not anymore. If you so much as lay a finger on her again, I’ll…”

“Abigail. Enough,” Petra warned, shooting daggers at Libba’s mother. “Just go, Kala. You’re only making things worse for yourself.”

As Kala left with her tail between her legs, Petra turned to her daughter, a sympathetic expression on her face. That was not an expression she was used to seeing.

“I had a feeling there was something wrong there. Libba, I’m sorry. Not just for tonight, but for all that time...if we had known, we would have done something,” her mother confessed, leaning into Remy’s shoulder and letting out a sigh. “I know now that what we put on you was wrong, Abigail. Expecting you to carry on my personal vendetta, turning you against someone who has clearly become very important to you now, I recognize my mistakes.”

“It wasn’t just you,” Remy reminded her. “I encouraged it, too. I’m sorry, to both of you. Petra’s right. We knew something was going on with her. There’s something broken in your mother. She’s been that way since we were kids. I tried to help her, but...that doesn’t matter now. We should have recognized what was going on.”

Libba sat up, looking her parents in the eye for the first time. “Thank you, but that part is not your fault. You couldn’t have known. She was good at hiding. The best. I don’t blame anyone but her for what happened.”

The waiter approached the table, looking a bit nervous after his previous interactions. He profusely apologized and took their order, seeming relieved the moment he could get away.

“So, you’re living together? Sounds pretty serious…” Remy pointed out with a genuine smile. Abigail knew her father just wanted her to be happy. “How is that going?”

“Really well,” Libba answered before Abigail had the chance. It made her smile. “I am so in love with your daughter, sir. She’s absolutely everything to me. I hope that’s okay to say.”

Petra actually smiled. “Of course it is. We’re glad you recognize how special Abigail is. I would caution you about distractions, but clearly you have a handle on this. Your grades have been nothing but stellar. And Libba, how are yours?”

“She’s about to change her major, actually,” Abigail playfully tapped her foot against Libba’s, which caused her to blush.

“Yeah, uh, I’m pre-law right now, like Abi. But my heart isn’t in it. It wasn’t my choice, exactly. So, um, I’m going to be switching to art,” Libba sounded anxious, because she was probably afraid Abigail’s parents wouldn’t approve.

Petra let out a laugh, but thankfully, it wasn’t mocking in any way. “We Bellweathers tend to fall for the creative types. You get it honest, Abigail.”

The rest of their dinner went well, better than could be expected and by the end of it, Abigail was pretty sure that both of her parents actually _liked_ Libba. As they slipped out of the restaurant and out to her car, they both let out a breath and laughed.

“Oh, god. That was…”

“I know. Are you okay?” Abigail’s face softened as her fingers gently brushed the prominent finger marks on her girlfriend’s arm. “I’m sorry she hurt you. I didn’t react quickly enough…”

“Abi. I’m fine. It’s like you said. That was the last time. I just need your help to get through this, okay? She’s not going to take this lying down. She will stop at nothing to destroy us, and me.” Her warning didn’t bother her, because she knew they could get through anything together.

With an assertive smirk, Abigail assured her girlfriend in no uncertain terms. 

_“I can handle her.”_


	32. Rae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae spends the day with friends, and Scylla gives them an unexpected gift.

With their girlfriend at work and their roomies out, except for Tally, who was entertaining company, Rae had sent her new friend Byron a text asking what he was up to. After a brief conversation, they were agreeing to come over to his off campus apartment. Though their friendship was indeed quite new, and they had mostly been talking through text, Rae already felt a connection with him. It was more than just the gender thing, though that was part of it. He had a similar sense of humor and he was deeply kind. He was the kind of person they looked for as a friend and they were genuinely enjoying getting to know him.

As they took the short walk across town, their mind drifted to Abigail & Libba, who had been gone since early this morning. It was unusual not to hear from them throughout the day, as their group text was nearly always going on. It was virtual radio silence not just from them, but everyone. Rae hadn’t felt lonely in a while, and had forgotten how shitty it felt. 

When they finally made it up to Byron’s apartment, they knocked firmly on the door, hearing his voice call out for them to come on in. Rae turned the knob and entered, kicking off their shoes at the door to be polite. They found Byron hanging out in the living room, strewn across the couch with a blue Nintendo Switch joycon in his hand.

“Hey, Rae,” he greeted with a goofy smile, pressing the pause button and moving to sit up, the controller balanced on his thigh. “I’m glad you asked to hang out. I meant to send you a message before. Do you like Mario Kart?”

They took a seat at the other end of the couch before answering sheepishly, “I don’t know. I’ve never played it before.”

“Never played it before?!” He echoed, holding his hand against his heart as if in severe pain. “Oh, Rae. I can show you the world,” he sang dramatically, holding his hand out as he continued, _“Shining, shimmering, splendid…”_

They chuckled, amused by his antics. He had such a vibrant personality, and Rae couldn’t help but think how well he would fit in with their other friends. “Aladdin? Really? I never would have taken you for a Disney nerd.”

“You have NO idea.”

With a grin he got up and pulled the Switch out of the dock, slid the other neon Joycon off and chucked it toward Rae, who nearly didn’t catch it. Byron replaced the console in the dock before asking his guest if they wanted anything to eat or drink. They shrugged their shoulders, because truthfully, they were pretty hungry, but they didn't want to ask.

“You’ve gotta give me more than that. What if I order some food? Would you eat any of it?” Byron teased, grabbing each of them a can of coke and sitting back down. “Are you a picky eater at all?”

Rae shook their head, popping the tab on the soda can and taking a sip. “Nah. I’m not really picky. If you were ordering food for yourself and happened to have enough left for me...yes. I would eat it. Or you can order me something, too, and I can Venmo you.”

“Alright. How do you feel about Chinese food?”

“Love it,” they assured him with a smile. “Extra egg rolls for me, please. And chicken fried rice.”

Byron hummed in agreement, pulling his phone out of his pocket and logging in to place their order. In the meantime, Rae looked around his apartment with interest, noticing he had quite a few framed posters from Broadway musicals, some of them even signed. Over near the kitchen were framed playbills, probably near twenty of them. They got up as he continued to enter their order, approaching his bookshelf with a grin. 

“Wow, do you have enough Funko Pops?” They laughed, checking them all out to see what he had. They had seen these before and thought them adorable, but had never bought one. It felt like something designed to take up space and not much else. They never had been big on knicknacks, but they appreciated how Byron’s apartment was so totally him.

“Ugh, I know. I have more in the closet. You should see my DVD collection,” he chuckled, slipping his phone back into his pocket. “Alright, all ordered. Should be twenty minutes or so. Plenty of time for me to show you the ropes in Mario Kart. I’ll even go easy on you.”

Returning to the couch, Rae and Byron started to play and truthfully, it was a lot of fun, even though they kind of sucked at it. The longer they played, though, the better they got. The first time they threw a red shell at him and he crashed, they nearly crashed too because they were laughing so hard. Rae had never gotten their license and they were pretty sure real life driving was nothing like this game, but it made them think maybe they wouldn’t be too bad at it either.

They were laughing and joking around when there was a knock at the door, the food they’d ordered having arrived. Silence fell over the room as they stuffed their faces, Byron having switched the HDMI over so that they could watch some television with their meals. Rae was chowing down on the chicken fried rice, which tasted incredible for them for some reason. They only stopped eating when they felt like another bite might make them vomit.

“Oh, god,” Byron remarked, holding his belly. “I look like I’m pregnant.”

“Me, too,” they complained, helping him clean up and put the leftovers in the fridge in case he wanted to eat more later, which if they were being honest, would probably have to be tomorrow. Neither of them would be able to eat another bite for the rest of the day. 

After playing a few other games, Rae felt their phone buzzing against their thigh. Retrieving it from their pocket, they were surprised to see how late it had gotten. They had a text from Scylla, who had just made it home from work. She wasn’t even trying to get them to come home, just letting them know. Since they’d been at Byron’s a few more hours than they’d even realized, they were worried they were outwearing their welcome anyway. Rae thanked him for hanging out and then headed home.

“Honey, I’m home,” Rae teased as they entered the living room, pleased to discover that Scylla was spending time with Tally & Glory. They were laughing together and genuinely seemed to be having a good time. Scylla’s friendship with Tally had grown a lot since they first met, and it was always sweet to watch them interact.

Tearing herself away, Scylla stood up to give Rae a chaste kiss, leaning in to whisper in their ear. “They are the cutest couple I’ve ever seen.” She chuckled low in her throat and threw her arms around the blonde’s neck. “Besides us. Mmm, I missed you!”

“How was work?” Rae asked as they sat down together, Scylla’s arm slipping comfortably around their waist. They leaned into her touch, turning to look at her. “Hi, Tally. Glory,” they figured it’d be rude not to greet them but they were very excited to see Scylla after being away from her nearly the entire day.

Their girlfriend shrugged their shoulders, a slow smile coming to her lips. “It was fine. I may have bought us a new couch. It’s being delivered tomorrow.”

“No way!” Tally exclaimed, her arms squeezing Glory close. “Will it have room for all of us?”

“It’s extra long, so it should, yeah. I get a really good discount,” Scylla explained and Rae made a face, because they didn’t approve of her spending her own money on furniture right now. She gave them a sharp look in return. “Don’t look at me like that, babe.”

Rae rolled their eyes. “Tell us how much it was, we’ll each pay our share.”

It took some coaxing, both from them and Tally, before Scylla would finally reveal the total she’d paid for the new couch. They had to admit it was a nice price, and split between all of them wouldn’t be bad at all. Well worth it considering how much time they spent hanging out together in the living room.

The couples got settled on the couch and continued chatting, Tally making the suggestion that they play a board game together. Before Rae could respond, the door opened and their roommates entered, looking a little worse for wear. 

Of course, that was tonight. They just finished having dinner with their parents and while they didn’t look happy, they seemed relatively okay. As Libba stepped into the light, Rae couldn’t help but notice the obvious bruising on her arm. They could make out the shape of fingertips against her skin and quickly looked away, not wanting her to think they were staring. It wasn’t their business, but their heart was breaking for her.

“Hey, guys,” Abigail greeted evenly. “So we made it through tonight.”

The two of them plopped down in the middle of the couch with Libba on Abigail’s lap as she usually did. Sitting on laps was a bit of a necessity due to lack of space, but Rae definitely didn’t mind. Scylla’s lap was very comfortable, and Libba always seemed to enjoy lounging around on Abigail’s long legs. 

Tally was holding Glory’s hand and gave her a smile before she turned to her friends. “How did it go?” Rae could read the worry on her face, which echoed their own.

“Abigail’s parents were awesome. I think it’s gonna take some time to win them over, but I’m up to the challenge. My mom, on the other hand...she tried to make me go with her. Wanted me to drop out and go somewhere else. The thought of me with Abigail was too much for her to take. Pretty sure I’m on my own from now on…”

“I'm sorry...If you end up needing a job, we’re hiring,” Scylla offered softly. Gently she reached over and touched Libba. It was a soft but sweet pat on the knee, a gesture that made Rae smile. “If it makes you feel any better, our new couch is being delivered tomorrow.”

“No shit?” Libba’s face lit up. She was the one always complaining about how lumpy their couch was, which was probably why she preferred to lay on Abigail instead.

“Not a single shit. Hopefully everyone likes it,” Scylla smiled and Rae leaned back against her, reaching backward to take her hands and pull her arms around them. “Just remember our house rules. No sex on the couch.”

Tally blushed deeply and then Glory chuckled, glancing over at Scylla with a smirk. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to worry about that.”

Rae didn’t know what that meant, but their sex life was their business. Everybody else in this house couldn’t keep their hands to themselves, including Rae. What happened between closed doors in their own bedrooms was best kept private. Even though they had definitely walked in on Abigail & Libba a few times pre-house rules, they had never seen anything too bad. But the sounds that sometimes came from their room? Well, there had to be more going on in there than vanilla sex…

Nope. They did NOT want to know. The new unspoken rule was that nobody was going to tease anybody about anything they’d heard. Last time someone had said something to Scylla, Rae thought she was going to die of embarrassment. Their poor girlfriend was very open sexually, but when it came to being open about it with others, that was not cool with her. They knew that their roomies never meant it in a mean way, and they probably didn’t realize just how much it bothered her.

“Speaking of the rules. There’s one I thought we could talk about, since everyone’s already here.” Rae figured it was time to make that unspoken rule into a spoken one. They weren’t just shielding Scylla from mortification, but all of them. “What goes on in our rooms doesn’t get mentioned. I don’t care what we overhear, we pretend it never happened. No teasing. No making it weird. It never happened.”

“Agreed,” Scylla responded quickly, tightening her hold on Rae as if to say thank you.

Libba hummed her agreement and Abigail nodded her head.

Tally was the last to weigh in, except for her girlfriend, who didn’t _technically_ live there, but was also subject to house rules as a visitor. “Okay. Yeah, I can agree to that.”

“That won’t be a problem. I’m good at minding my own business. I have a lot of sisters,” Glory snickered, and it struck Rae how comfortable she seemed to be with all of them already. She fit in well despite how new all of this was. She already felt like part of the family and at this point, Rae barely knew the girl. “You know, I’ve never known this many gay people before. It’s really nice.”

“Yeah, we don’t let straights come over. That’s another house rule,” Libba quipped.

“Here, here,” Abigail agreed heartily.

It was nice to see them both smiling after the rough night they’d had. Rae knew better than anyone how shared trauma could forge a deeper bond. Going through their mother’s death with Scylla by their side was probably the biggest reason their relationship had gotten so serious so quickly. Whatever they'd gone through tonight, they'd be stronger for it.

“So, what are we watching?” Libba asked, indicating the Netflix screen that was still pulled up after no one had made a selection.

Glory was quick to make a suggestion. “Oh, what about the Jeffrey Dahmer Tapes?”

“Are you trying to give me nightmares?” Tally responded in a huff.

Her girlfriend couldn’t help but laugh. “No, sunshine, he only killed guys. So you’re safe.”

“Awww, sunshine!” Scylla pouted her lip. “That’s so cute, you guys.”

Of course some teasing commenced, but it was all in good fun and Glory didn’t seem to mind at all. Like Tally, she always seemed to have a smile on her face and she had this boundless energy that was completely contagious. Together they had to be the most joyful couple she’d ever seen, so different from their own relationship. 

Scylla didn’t really have any cute nicknames for them, not anything out of the ordinary, but Rae had to admit that ‘sunshine’ was pretty damn adorable, not to mention the perfect description of Tally’s personality. The entire first week that they’d lived together, Libba had called Tally “Ginger” so many times that she’d completely lost it. Rae was pretty sure she’d heard that one a bit too much. They never really understood the whole ‘gingers have no souls’ argument because anyone who’d ever met Tally knew that was a lie.

Rather than playing any of the board games Tally had suggested earlier, they chose to watch a ridiculous comedy special and spent the next hour and a half laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their faces. Once it was over, Libba slid off of Abigail’s lap and stood in front of everyone with a bemused expression.

“I think I want to try to be a standup comedian.”

It wasn’t exactly a college major and as far as they knew, Libba had chosen to change her major to art, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t be a nice hobby for her. Rae thought that Libba was hilarious, most certainly the funniest person they’d ever known.

Everyone seemed to agree and as Rae admitted they would likely attend any show that Libba ever performed, she remembered their running joke and just had to throw it out there. Because she could never resist.

“Thanks, Rae of sunshine,” she smirked, proud of herself for that one. “I’ll consider you my first fan, then.”

“Uh, no,” Abigail butted in, crossing her arms to her chest as she regarded her girlfriend. “I’m  _ obviously  _ your first fan.”

Libba reached for Abi’s hand and pulled her to her feet. The height difference between them always made Rae smile. “You’re such a groupie for me, babe,” she teased before letting out a surprised shriek as Abigail scooped her up in bridal style.

“I’ll show you how much of a groupie I am.”

With that, they headed upstairs, leaving the other two couples sitting awkwardly on the couch. It made sense that Libba & Abigail would want some alone time after the day they’d had. Their relationship had strengthened and they probably wanted to show each other just how much they loved one another. It was beautiful, really.

Glory seemed to be a bit uncomfortable now and Rae wondered if it was because they were alone together or if there was something else bothering her. They weren’t sure if they should ask, because it was likely personal. Instead of staying downstairs and risking accidentally saying something, they excused themselves and started up the stairs with Scylla trailing behind them.

“God, I thought I’d never get you alone,” Scylla murmured, her hands moving to rest on Rae’s waist after they’d closed the door.

They smiled, slipping a hand into her dark locks before bringing their lips together. The kisses they shared were more loving than sensual, the product of a day spent apart. They had grown so used to one another’s company and now that they were together again, Rae could feel their feelings for her surging in their chest.

“I love you so much,” they whispered as they slowly made their way over to their shared bed, backing Scylla up against it.

Tonight, sex was the farthest thing from their mind. Instead, they just wanted to be held, and Scylla was all too happy to oblige. It reminded them of their earlier days, which felt so long ago now. Laying in bed with her had become Rae’s safe place and there was nowhere they’d rather be.

“Did you have a nice time with Byron?” Scylla asked after a while, the silence having nearly put Rae to sleep. 

“Yeah, we played Mario Kart and ate Chinese food…” Rae told her, shifting in her arms so that they could face her. “I missed you, though.”

A sweet smile came over Scylla’s face, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. “I missed you, too. I have some news, actually...I didn’t want to tell everyone before I got the chance to tell you. Remember how I told Libba that we’re hiring?”

“Yes?”

“Nelson offered me a promotion. He wants me to be assistant manager. He said he’ll have time to train me before January, and then I can work less hours, but make a lot more money. Obviously, I said yes.” Scylla was beaming and Rae couldn’t have been prouder.

They grinned, holding her face in their hands and pressing kisses against her cheeks, forehead and mouth, making her giggle as their lips tickled against her skin. “That’s so amazing, baby, I’m so proud of you. Assistant manager Scylla Ramshorn. I like the sound of that.”

Their girlfriend hugged them tight, tracing their scar with the tip of her finger ever so gently. Rae had felt insecure about their scar for as long as they’d had it, but Scylla continuously made it feel like a beautiful part of them. It meant more than they could ever really say. Their breath slowed in response to her touch, their body relaxing considerably against the mattress. “I love you, Rae,” Scylla whispered against their skin, ghosting her lips reverently along the curve of her jaw. “I hope you don’t mind, but I got you something…”

She knew how Rae felt about her spending money on them, or in general. Scylla struggled with finances which is part of why she’d moved in and she didn’t have a lot of extra money for extravagances like gifts.

“Scyl…”

“Rae…”

They sighed, pulling away enough so that they could look into her eyes. “I’m guessing it’s not returnable?”

“You’re not going to want to return it,” Scylla assured them confidently, giving them a peck on the lips before disentangling herself from their limbs. She bent down under the bed and pulled out a small blue gift bag, sitting back up and depositing it in Rae’s lap. “The bag reminded me of your eyes.”

“What’s this for?”

“Does it have to be _for_ anything? It’s for you. Just open it, please.”

Scylla looked all innocent and sweet, eyes wide as she pouted at them. Rae was such a sucker for a pretty girl and Scylla was the prettiest one. They had no chance of resisting her and they couldn’t help but roll their eyes, grumbling under their breath. Even so, it was a sweet gesture and it did make them happy to know she’d been thinking about them.

Curiously Rae reached into the bag and pulled something out before audibly gasping. “Is this...what I think it is?” They muttered in disbelief, taking off the plastic and unfolding it. “Oh, baby…” They had to kiss her now, smiling against her lips. 

Scylla had bought them a binder. It was white, so it should go with anything they wore and not show through any of their white shirts. They couldn’t contain their excitement, pulling away so that they could tug their shirt up over their head and try it on. Rae struggled a bit trying to get the binder over their shoulders, and before they could ask, Scylla was behind them helping them get it on and smoothed out. With a soft thank you, they put their shirt back on and stood in front of the mirror.

Their girlfriend’s hands slid around them from behind, admiring their reflection. “How do you feel?”

They were definitely crying. A lot. They couldn’t begin to describe the intense elation they felt looking at themselves, gaze affixed to their now flat chest. Rae had been fantasizing about how it would feel ever since they learned that binders existed and they had completely forgotten to ask Byron about it when they were at his place earlier. Scylla hadn’t even hinted that she’d gotten them one and now they were so overwhelmed with joy they struggled to speak. 

Scylla just smiled at them and brought their lips together. “It’s okay. I can tell how happy you are,” she wiped away their tears and gazed lovingly at them. “I’m glad you like it. You look great. Just be safe like we talked about, okay?”

“I will,” they nodded. “I’ll wear it tomorrow. Thank you so much. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Oh, no. That is one fight you’re NOT gonna win.”

_ “Wanna bet?” _


	33. Scylla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roomies band together to come to Scylla's rescue.

The way Rae had reacted to her gift last night was still on her mind when she woke up the next morning. It was Saturday and unfortunately, she had another shift at work. Her girlfriend was going to take a trip back home to see their father & check out the storage building where he’d placed their mother’s things. As she woke, she slid her arms around Rae, snuggling into them and just letting herself enjoy the closeness as they dozed on.

She couldn’t get their smile out of her mind, nor the way they’d cried. The binder had only cost her a little over thirty bucks, and while that was expensive for her, it had been more than worth that cost. The first thing that Rae did that morning after getting out of bed was to put on the binder and then get dressed, admiring themselves in the mirror for a long time. They didn’t usually look at themselves like this, but it was clear that the binder was greatly improving their self confidence, and Scylla couldn’t stop smiling about it.

“You’re so sexy when you feel confident,” she whispered, slipping her hand through their hair. “Don’t forget your hair appointment before heading out, babe. I can’t wait to see you with that undercut.”

The haircut was something they’d mentioned several days ago and they’d finally made an appointment for this morning. Because they were heading out of town right after and Scylla would be at work, she wouldn’t get to see the cut until later in the evening. While she was tempted to ask for photos, she’d rather see it in person. Every step that Rae took seemed to make them feel more & more like themselves, and that was something that Scylla would always be supportive of. They hadn’t talked extensively about what Rae was planning to do long term, but she figured once she was closer to making those kinds of decisions, they would. There was still a lot for both of them to learn. Scylla had done research of her own, but she knew from that research that not every nonbinary person was the same.

Regardless of the decisions Rae made, Scylla was going to continue to love and support them. What they chose to do with their body wasn’t her business, whether they decided they wanted top surgery or to go on hormones...it wasn’t going to change anything for her. She had fallen in love with Rae for who they were inside. Their heart, mind and soul was unlike anyone she’d ever met before. This kind of love was rare, and for her, unconditional. All she could do is be there for them and cheer them on as they made strides toward understanding themselves.

“I hate that you can’t come with me today,” Rae pouted when they turned around to face her, pulling their arms around her waist. “I’ll be sure to tell my dad you said hi.” With a smile, they kissed her and she melted against them as she always seemed to.

“Mmm. Text me when you make it there, and when you get back, okay?” She kissed them back lazily, taking her time. “I’ll miss you.”

Rae reluctantly pulled away, catching her gaze with a sad smile. “I’ll miss you more.”

She rolled her eyes in response, pushing past them to go to the bathroom & start her morning routine. It was rare to ever get the bathroom to herself in this house, so she wasn’t surprised to see Abigail sitting at the edge of the bathtub, shaving her legs.

“Good morning,” Scylla greeted as she grabbed her toothbrush. “Big plans?”

Abigail chuckled, rinsing off her now hairless leg before glancing up at Scylla while she brushed her teeth. “Something like that.”

Scylla leaned against the sink, grinning at her roommate. “I’ve got work. Rae’s going to see their dad. I don’t know what Tally’s up to, but…”

“We’re going to have the house to ourselves,” she assured her with a smirk. “That’s why I’m shaving my legs. You know, to make it special. Libba doesn’t give a shit about that kind of stuff, but it makes me feel sexier.”

“I’m all for feeling sexier,” Libba declared as she entered the bathroom, nudging Scylla to the side so that she could retrieve her own toothbrush.

Luckily each of them had a “chosen” toothbrush color so nobody got theirs mixed up. With so many people living in the household, that could’ve been a real mess. Rae’s was blue, Abi’s purple, Tally’s yellow and Libba’s green. That had left Scylla with red, orange or pink. Needless to say, she’d chosen red. They weren’t sure if Glory was going to start staying over a lot, but she definitely didn’t have much to choose from at this point. 

Rae rolled their eyes as they lingered in the doorway, complaining, “We need a bigger bathroom.”

Eventually, each of them went on their way, including Scylla to work. Being there felt different now, after everything that had happened. On her lunch break, she couldn’t help but go outside and sit at the table she now considered ‘their’ table. She had first talked to Rae here, and her fingers traced their words with a fond smile. She replayed their first meeting in her mind again, getting lost in her daydream so deeply that she didn’t notice Nelson standing there watching her.

“Do you know anything about this?” He questioned as he approached, gesturing to the marked up table. Scylla shook her head emphatically, because she couldn’t exactly admit that she’d been one of the people to deface it. “This graffiti has really gotten out of control. I’m thinking it’s time that we get rid of this one & buy a new table. Maybe we need to put some cameras out here, too.”

Scylla tried to remain neutral when she heard his suggestion, but the thought of the table being gone actually made her feel panicked. It was just a hunk of wood and nails. But it represented the beginning of her relationship with Rae and she couldn’t help but feel protective over it. She simply politely agreed with Nelson because she didn’t know what else to say, and together they walked back inside.

As her shift went on, she grew more and more uncomfortable with the idea of the table being removed and likely destroyed. She couldn’t help but send Rae a text letting them know, but they didn’t respond right away and she was left spiraling, trying to come up with a plan to save the damn table. She knew that the couch she'd ordered was getting delivered today and Scylla couldn’t help but wonder if she could convince the delivery guys to casually load the table on the truck. It was broad daylight and though it was located by the back of the building, she was doubtful she could get them to do so without being caught.

After showing a newlywed couple the complete bedroom set of their dreams, Scylla walked off to let them look at it, not wanting to hover over them as they tried to make a decision. She knew when she shopped she hated those clingy salespeople & had long ago vowed never to become one. She found that people responded well to this method and in this case, it gave her time to notice she had a text message from her girlfriend. Rae seemed just as bothered by the idea that the table might be removed and it was a relief to see that she wasn’t the only one upset by it. 

She checked in on the couple, who looked like they had a lot of money, and put the charm on. Successfully she made the biggest sale since she’d started working there, bringing the couple up to the register to check out & set up their delivery time. She waved them out politely, trying to ignore the way her phone was incessantly buzzing in her pocket. 

The group text she shared with Rae and all the roommates was blowing up. Apparently Rae had told everyone about the table being in danger of removal. Each one of them was aghast at the idea and Libba was asking what time the store closed. Smirking, she knew that her friend must have something in mind. Scylla let them know what time the furniture store would be closing tonight, wondering what they were planning once they went suddenly quiet. She was pretty sure they were now having a discussion without her. That would give her plausible deniability for whatever they did.

Scylla couldn’t have been happier when her shift came to an end. She had gone to the back to grab her jacket when Nelson gestured for her to come into his office. Her stomach began to churn because she thought maybe she was in trouble, though there was no way he knew she’d defaced the table or that her friends were plotting something. She sat down in the chair across from his desk, shifting uncomfortably as he looked through a folder, trying to find a certain piece of paper.

Waiting impatiently, she tapped her foot, eyes drifting around the small but cozy office. He didn’t have anything personal in here and as she looked around, she realized how little she knew about Nelson despite having worked here for the past several years. Maybe it was because he was her boss, but she did feel bad that she hadn’t bothered to really get to know him. He knew a great deal more about her than she did about him. 

“Sorry about that,” Nelson chuckled, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He placed a stack of papers in front of her and she glanced down at it. “Since you’ve decided to accept the position as assistant manager, I just need you to sign a few things accepting the role and the new pay. You can look this over and get it back to me on Monday when you come for your shift. This pay grade will go into effect once the paperwork is signed and you will also have your commission on top of it. Technically you’ll be pulling double duty until we can get someone hired to replace you. It will take a couple months to get you fully trained up, so for now, you’ll be learning the ropes as we go. Once we hire a new associate, we can reduce your hours and focus on the training. There’s a lot to it, but I have no doubt you’re going to make an excellent second in command.”

"I might have a friend who needs a job." She was thinking of Libba and her new financial situation.

"Send them my way."

Scylla glanced over the paperwork, her eyes dilating when she saw the HUGE pay increase. She’d continue to get her commission on top of that! She’d make more working less hours and definitely had no complaints about that. “Thank you so much, Nelson. This is great and I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t. You’re the best salesperson we’ve ever had. Which brings me to something else…” Nelson chuckled, leaning over and pulling something out from under his desk. “You’re October’s Employee of the Month!” 

“What?” Scylla laughed, taking the framed certificate, which had a gift card taped to the front. It was a store card but she wasn’t going to complain about free furniture. “Wow, thank you! I can’t believe it took this long!”

Nelson chuckled, leaning onto the desk. “Honestly, I need to say sorry about that. Brock was the one choosing the employee of the month, but he’s a sexist ass. Lucky for us, he’s not our regional manager any longer.” He winked and tapped the front of the picture frame. “In case you’re wondering, there’s two hundred on there.”

“Two...hundred dollars?”

“Two hundy! Yep,” he confirmed, beaming at her. 

Scylla carefully put the paperwork and certificate into her bag, which was now at capacity. She turned to Nelson thoughtfully. “You know, I’m hoping now that I’ll be assistant manager, maybe we can get to know each other better. We’ve been working together for over a year now but I barely know anything about you.”

“Right? I’m sorry about that, too! I try to maintain a ‘professional distance’ from the employees, you know, but now that you’ll be management, there’s no problem with us being buddies! And since I’m gay, we don’t have to worry about any concerns of weirdness between us. These things can get a little sticky sometimes if you know what I mean,” Nelson pointed out awkwardly. He could be such a dork sometimes.

Scylla didn’t even know he was gay. Wow, she really didn’t know him! “Hey, I’m gay too!” She exclaimed in surprise.

“Well, how about that? Do you know any cute guys?” He teased.

“Actually, I might,” she replied, thinking about Byron.

Nelson laughed and then looked at her for a second. “What, you’re serious?”

“Yeah! I don’t know if he’s single so let me do some recon and get back to you. Thanks for everything, Nelson.” Scylla moved to stand and he held out his hand for her to shake, telling her welcome to the management team. “Have a good weekend!”

As she walked out of the office, it occurred to her that maybe she should’ve made up some excuse to ask for the table, but it was too late now. She wasn’t sure how quickly he was intent on getting rid of and replacing it, but was hopeful that maybe they could figure something out before that happened.

The drive home was short and didn’t give her much time to think it over. By the time she arrived, everyone had made it back from their various trips and they were lounging on the new, much larger, couch. It made the living room look smaller, but everyone looked cozy as hell. Nobody was sitting on anyone’s lap and there was still enough space for her to sit.

“We love it!” Tally called out from the right end.

Libba agreed with a thumbs up. “Literally my ass has never felt so good.”

“The color looks nice with the furniture.” Abigail leaned back with an appreciative grin. “And Libba’s right. It’s very comfortable. You did a good job on this one, Ramshorn.”

“Well, I know my couches.” She shrugged and let out a laugh. “Also,” she was still standing because she had a few announcements to make. “You’re looking at October’s Employee of the Month and on Monday, I will be starting as assistant manager and making more money, but working less hours! Even less come January. And Rae, my manager Nelson is very cute and apparently gay. Do you know if Byron is single?”

That was a lot to get out there and once she’d said it all, she took a breath. Everybody congratulated her on the promotion & the employee of the month win, before Rae turned to her to answer her question. “Yes, he is,” they assured her with a smirk, pulling her over onto the couch next to them.

“Your hair!” Scylla cried out as she saw Rae’s new haircut in person. She couldn’t help but run her fingers along the shaved side, appreciative of how strange it felt against her fingers. The look was incredibly sexy and she’d definitely tell them all about that later.

Once she’d sat down, they confessed that they had indeed been secretly planning the table heist without her. Libba had already rented a truck, which she’d seen parked out front on her way in but didn't realize was theirs. The plan was that once the store closed, they were going to drive to the furniture store and load the table up. They had a decently sized backyard, which was fenced in, and they would put the table back there so no one, even Nelson, would know. Besides, several of them pointed out that it would give them somewhere to hang out in the backyard, which before now, had gone mostly unused.

All of them piled into the truck, Libba sat in the driver’s seat and Abigail in the passenger. The rest of them rode in the back of the truck, nervous but excited about their maybe slightly illegal plan. But Scylla reminded herself that she was simply helping him get rid of the table, which he already intended to have removed anyway. This wasn’t hurting anyone. As they pulled up the furniture store, Scylla confirmed that no one was in the parking lot and Libba drove around back, opening up the back of the truck to let everyone out. Rae and Libba worked together to pull down the metal ramp while Abigail and Tally walked over to the table. Rae hurried to join them and the three of them loaded the table into the back of the truck, muscles bulging. 

Scylla glanced over at Glory, who was biting her lower lip as she watched Tally with barely contained interest. She bumped her playfully with her shoulder. “You’re drooling, Glory.”

“What?” Glory snapped out of it and then immediately grinned as she processed what Scylla had said to her. “Sorry. She’s just…really hot. Sometimes I can’t believe she’s my girlfriend, you know?”

Her eyes followed Rae’s form as they put the table down and she couldn’t help but chuckle. “Oh, yeah. I know.”

The very important table was now in their backyard and as everyone went back inside, Scylla and Rae sat down opposite each other, taking a moment to themselves. They had come so far since that first day and Scylla wouldn’t change a minute of it. She was happier than she had ever been. 

As she took Rae’s hands in hers, she realized that for the first time in a long time, she was truly content. She no longer had to worry about finances. She was starting her future and she had a partner who made her feel things she never thought she’d feel again.

“Do you still hate yourself?” Rae’s voice rang out, breaking the silence.

Scylla hadn’t really thought about it. She was in a completely different place mentally than she had been prior to meeting Rae. So much had changed. “Not the way I did then.” That was the truth. She still had a long way to go as far as self-love but she was certainly not in the same frame of mind as she had been. “Honestly, before I met you...I didn’t feel like I had anything left to live for. But the more you love me, the more...I start to feel like maybe I deserve it. Like I deserve you.”

“I know what you mean. I’ve been struggling with so much, even before my mom died, and I feel like you’re the exact person I needed to help me figure it out. And speaking of struggling, I think I’m gonna need you to help me get out of this binder…” Rae admitted sheepishly, letting go of Scylla’s hands. “And since we have our table, maybe we could have a lunch date here tomorrow?”

“Perfect. Oh, and you never told me, how did it go with your father?” Scylla got to her feet and Rae slid their arm around her waist, hugging her close. 

“Good. I really needed to see him. I think he’s adjusting. Doing a lot better. He’s happier now that he gets to see his friends again. He said that he missed you and to send his love. Oh, and I got these...” Rae reached down and tugged the dogtags up out from under their shirt. The two metal tags clanged together as Scylla’s fingers traced Willa’s raised name. “I grabbed a few other things, but this is what I really wanted.”

Scylla nodded, understanding perfectly. There was a sentimental value to the dogtag necklace because it meant that Rae could always keep their mother close to their heart. Smiling, she caught Rae’s hand in hers. “They look good on you, babe, and I’m really glad you could keep them. Now let’s go upstairs and get you out of that medieval torture device.”

Laughing, Rae tugged her inside, stopping to kiss her at the back door, leaning their forehead against hers. “Thanks again for the binder. I felt amazing all day.”

“Good. You deserve to feel amazing.”

Libba walked in on them kissing and she chuckled, glancing at the two of them knowingly. “You know, with that new haircut, I might have to start calling you Stun Rae…” She trailed off, lifting her eyebrows expectantly. “Because you look stunning? Duh?”

“Oh, Libba,” Scylla interrupted and her shorter friend looked over at her. “Thanks for devising the whole table heist thing.”

She smirked wickedly. “No problem. I always thought I’d make a good supervillain.”

“Libba? Where’s my rootbeer?” Abigail complained from the living room.

Libba & Abigail had been radiating happiness ever since they told their parents about them. It hadn’t been easy but they were finally living free and open. It made a hell of a difference in their moods and likely in their relationship as well. That much was plain to see.

At her girlfriend’s impatience, Libba couldn’t help but grin. “God, I love her.” She chewed on her lower lip, leaning in close to her friends. “Please don’t tell anyone, but...I think I’m going to ask Abigail to marry me.”

“What??!?!” Rae exclaimed, immediately clapping their hand over their mouth, blue eyes widening as they took in the information. “Oh my god!” They whispered this time, letting out a squeal. The two of them hugged their smaller friend, thrilled by the incredible news.

As Libba finally returned with her rootbeer, Abigail gave her a sweet kiss. “Thank you, baby,” she murmured, tugging her onto her lap. This time it was a choice. There was plenty of room to sit on the couch separately, but each of them had chosen for Libba to sit on Abigail's lap.

The look of complete love in Libba’s eyes was unmistakable.

Abigail’s expression was exactly the same.

Scylla had no doubt that when Libba proposed, Abigail would irrevocably say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a FUN chapter to write :) How about that ending?!?!?!?!?
> 
> So for those of you who don't follow me on Twitter (@tallycravens) this does feel like it's beginning to wind down for me. The end will likely be somewhere between chapters 40 and 50. I know that's vague but it's all I've got right now! I am still doing a Libbagail prequel and considering a sequel to Strangers if there is interest.


	34. Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glory opens up to Tally.

Technically, it had only been four days since she’d gone on her first date with Tally and only three since they’d become girlfriends. Glory knew that there was still a great deal for them to learn about one another. This was despite the fact that they had stayed up every night since just talking about their lives and any thought that popped into their heads. It was Saturday night and the weekend had been eventful. Glory couldn’t help but wonder if it was always like this with them, or if this was just a particularly unusual weekend. Regardless, she had to admit that the more time she spent with Tally’s roommates, the more she liked them.

She already felt as if she was in too deep and on Friday had intended to tell Tally about something that had been weighing on her. She’d gotten distracted and lost her nerve, not to mention all that had gone down since then. Now that things were beginning to calm down and her roommates had all gone to their rooms, Glory followed her girlfriend up the staircase. It was now or never.

“Are you okay?” Tally’s voice was soft as she moved to sit at the edge of her bed, her brown eyes full of concern.

Glory nodded and smiled, taking a seat next to her and taking the redhead’s hand in her own. “I’m okay. But we need to talk. Remember how I messaged you yesterday wanting to tell you something? I lost my nerve,” she confessed, tucking her hair behind her ear and taking a breath as Tally squeezed her hand comfortingly. “I probably should have told you this before I agreed to be your girlfriend. It...might change things.”

“I can’t imagine anything that would. Unless you’re a serial killer,” she teased gently.

That made her smile and she laughed, wriggling her fingers against Tally’s. “No, it’s not that. We talked about taking things slow...you said you weren’t ready. The truth is, I might not ever be ‘ready’ for things to get to that point. I really like you, Tally, and you’re so beautiful. This isn’t about you, it’s...me. I’ve never been with anyone in that way. Sexually.” Just saying the word made her blush. “I’m not saying never, because I don’t really know, but I’m pretty sure that I’m asexual. If you’re looking for something more…”

She didn’t even get to finish telling Tally how she wouldn’t blame her if she broke up with her over this before her girlfriend was throwing her arms around her in a tight hug. She buried her head in the crook of Glory’s neck and held her for several minutes before she let go.

“I’m not. Thank you for telling me, it can’t have been easy, but...I’m not looking for anything but what we have. So wipe that terrified look off your face, because I’m not going anywhere, darling. There are so many more important things to a relationship than sex, and as you know, I haven’t exactly had the best experiences in that department anyway.” Tally held her gaze, searching for something, but Glory didn’t know what. “If you decide you want to try something, I’m okay with that. If you never do, I’m okay with that, too. I just want to be with you.”

Glory could literally feel her shoulders relaxing, having been incredibly tense before her confession as she braced herself for the worst. Tally was more understanding than she could have ever imagined and after hearing her reactions, she couldn’t help but feel ridiculous for being so scared to tell her. She hadn’t had good experiences with this in the past and had been ridiculed by more than one girl because of it. She should have recognized that Tally was different, but she still didn’t know her all that well yet.

As another wave of relief crashed over her, Glory moved to lay her head down in Tally’s lap and she smiled as her girlfriend carded her fingers through her hair. “Thank you. I’m so relieved. I thought you wouldn’t want to be with me anymore. Everybody always asks what’s wrong with me, like they think I’m broken or some kind of freak. Even a lot of people in the LGBT community treat asexuals like robots and make virgin jokes all the time...I try not to let it bother me, but there’s a reason why I haven’t told hardly anyone. It’s just easier that way.”

She glanced up at Tally, who wore a frown. It was rare to see her without a smile on her face. That was her very favorite thing about her because those smiles were contagious and she couldn’t help but press kisses to her adorable dimples.

“There’s nothing wrong with you. Fuck anyone who said that to you.”

Wow. She’d never heard Tally say a single curse word before. It was jarring hearing the word leave her lips now, but it was definitely clear that her girlfriend was protective and bothered by the thought of anyone hurting her. Glory had gotten incredibly lucky to find her and she would never stop showering her in love. Every time she made her smile felt like a victory. Now that she knew she accepted her lack of sexual desire, she felt like she could truly be herself in their relationship. It was a huge weight off of her shoulders.

“It isn’t really something I like to tell people. So I’d prefer for your friends not to know if that’s okay…” Glory thought Tally’s friends were kind people and she couldn’t imagine them making fun of her for being ace, but she needed to get more comfortable with them and with herself before she could share that kind of information. “At least for now.”

Tally slipped her fingers out of her hair and caught her hand, taking it gently in her own warmer one. “Of course. It isn’t their business. We don’t talk about what goes on behind closed doors, remember? And that applies to what doesn’t go on, too.”

“Okay. Do you think maybe I could stay over tonight?” She had been too afraid to sleep over before because she’d been worried about the expectations that might come with doing so. Now that Glory knew Tally wasn’t going to try to make it sexy, she felt a lot more comfortable with the idea. She liked the thought of falling asleep and waking up with her. 

The suggestion earned a smile that made Glory’s heart beat faster. “I’d love that,” Tally admitted before her girlfriend tackled her against the bed, pressing playful kisses to her cheeks. Her musical laughter gave her butterflies and reluctantly, she withdrew, rolling over and leaning into the redhead’s side. She was warm as Tally’s arms slid around her and pulled her closer. Glory was pretty certain that Tally was the best cuddler, and she didn’t mind being the little spoon in the slightest. She loved the way their bodies fit together and the gentle way that her girlfriend traced circles on her arm.

Being with Tally was easy. The easiest decision she’d ever made was saying yes when she asked her out. She was sure they wouldn’t be without their problems and that they were in the Honeymoon phase right now, but she couldn’t imagine ever regretting this relationship. Regardless of how it worked out, Glory’s life was more beautiful with Tally in it and she had become more than a girlfriend to her. She radiated joy everywhere she went, which was why she’d given her the affectionate nickname, “sunshine.” No word described her better. Tally shined bright. It was impossible not to love her. Just being around her improved Glory’s mood and after spending the day together, she often found that her face hurt from laughing and smiling so much. She could really get used to this.

She didn’t even mean to fall asleep, but she was so comfortable and warm that she drifted off and when she woke on Sunday morning, it took her a moment to remember where she was. Tally was still curled up with her, their limbs entangled and they were still holding hands. While she’d slept well, her body hurt from the strange position and she tried her best to get up without disturbing her girlfriend. That was pretty impossible to do, however, and her feet had just hit the floor when Tally stirred.

Her sleepy face was the cutest thing in the world. She felt a pang in her heart as she murmured her name in that scratchy tired voice, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Glory was grateful she had stayed because experiencing this moment was worth it. But now she’d want to start every morning like this and she definitely couldn’t. She needed to focus on school, too, and she knew that Tally could be a dangerous distraction.

Right now, it was the weekend, and most of her assignments were already turned in. She didn’t have to feel guilty at all because there was nothing to be distracted from. After excusing herself to the restroom, she gargled some mouthwash, figuring that would do in a pinch, but as she spit it into the sink, someone walked in on her.

“Oh, hey, there’s a brush for you in the top drawer. Still in the package and everything. I got it just in case.” It was Libba and she gave her a wink as she reached for her own toothbrush.

Libba’s personality was a bit unnerving for Glory, because she didn’t know what to expect with her. She was constantly doing and saying ridiculous things and it was clear she didn’t take herself too seriously. But she was also openly sexual and that made her more than a little uncomfortable. She was nice enough, though, and she wasn’t going to be rude. Maybe she’d feel better once she got to know her.

Glory smiled, opening the drawer and ripping the package open. “Thanks. That was really thoughtful.” Much to her surprise, Libba didn’t tease her once about staying over. They made polite conversation and on her way back to Tally’s bedroom, she bumped into her in the hallway. “Hey, did you know Libba got me a toothbrush?” She murmured with a grin, still surprised by the sweet gesture.

“No, I didn’t...but does that mean you’ll stay over more often?” Her eyes were wide and hopeful.

Glory was helpless to resist her. She didn’t know how anyone had told Tally ‘no’ ever in her life. How someone could look at that face and deny her was a mystery. This was going to get her in a lot of trouble.

“Maybe,” was all she could manage, and predictably, that response made Tally pout.

Before she could say anything, Glory’s phone started ringing and she ran off to Tally’s room to answer it, pushing the door closed behind her when she realized that it was her mother who was calling.

“Gloria, I am standing in your dorm room and you’re not here! Where are you?”

Oh, god. She hadn’t told her mother about her new girlfriend yet because it had just happened and now she was going to have to tell her everything. She was seriously the nosiest mother in the entire world.

“Why are you at my dorm, mama?” Glory sighed, going to sit on the bed.

“I wanted to surprise you! But instead you’ve been out all night, god knows where!”

Ugh, spare me the dramatics, she wanted to say, but if she ever dared speak that way to her mother, she would never hear the end of it. She might be an adult now, but she certainly never treated her, nor her sisters, like one. It could be so frustrating.

“Not god knows where. I’m at my girlfriend’s house,” she hissed into the phone, her face reddening when Tally opened the door and looked at her. Glory put her index finger in front of her lips, the universal gesture for her to be quiet, while she finished her phone call.

“Girlfriend?! Ahhh! Why do you never tell me anything, huh? Who is this girlfriend? How long have you been dating? You should send me a picture.”

“Mama!” She shifted uncomfortably as Tally tried to hold back her laughter. Her mother wasn’t exactly quiet and she could pretty much hear every word even though she didn’t have it on speaker phone. “Her name is Tally, mama. We’ve been dating for just a few days. I’ll send you a picture if she’s okay with it.”

Glory let out a yelp of surprise as Tally snatched her phone and stood up with it. “Hi, Mrs. Moffett. This is Tally. Do you know how to do Facetime?”

“No, no, no!” She whispered, but Tally ignored her pleading.

A moment later and they were sitting together on the bed with Glory’s mother’s face taking up her entire phone screen. It was super weird having Tally meet her mama like this so soon, but her girlfriend seemed to be taking it in stride. She was the kind of girl that all mothers loved and Glory had no doubt it would be the same for her mother, too.

“Look at you. So pretty!” Her mother exclaimed as she caught sight of Tally. “Ah, those dimples are to DIE for, no wonder my daughter asked you out!”

“Thank you, Mrs. Moffett, but actually, I asked her out. She’s beautiful and probably the sweetest person I’ve ever met. Not to mention smart.”

Glory just sat there awkwardly as the two of them talked, not knowing what to say. Clearly they were capable of having a conversation without her. It was cute, actually, but she couldn’t help but feel a bit mortified sitting there listening to it.

“Yes, yes, she’s very beautiful and smart. Not always so sweet, you should hear the things she says to me! But yes, compared to her sisters, Gloria is by far the most kind. And you should call me Marian, dear. I am here at Gloria’s dorm. I came to surprise her. This is Gloria’s roommate. What was your name?”

“Hilary,” her roommate whispered in the background. Glory snickered, because she was pretty sure that Hilary hated her mother. She’d met her a handful of times and hadn’t said nice things after she left.

“Right, this is Hilary. You have nothing to worry about with this one, Tally. Straight as an arrow. Anyway, I would love to meet you sometime soon. Maybe we can get brunch! I’m sure the two of you have plans today. I didn’t mean to barge in. I forget sometimes that Gloria has her own life. Treat my daughter well, okay, Tally? She really is a good girl.”

She was still cringing when Tally ended the call and her girlfriend laughed, taking her hand playfully in hers. “What? That wasn’t so bad. She’s very adorable. I can see where you get it from.” She returned her cell phone and Glory dropped it onto the bed.

“She loves to embarrass me. She was on her best behavior. When you see her messing with us, you won’t think she’s so adorable,” she chuckled, slipping her arm around Tally’s shoulder and pulling her close. “I knew she’d like you though.”

Tally grinned, leaning into her with her voice soft as she asked, “How’d you know?”

“How could she not?”


	35. Tally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tally accidentally learns some exciting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to @bruhwhy for the idea ;)

The unexpected conversation with her girlfriend’s mother had been the highlight of Tally’s morning. She could tell that Glory was mortified by it, but as far as she was concerned, there was nothing to be embarrassed about. The two of them had climbed back into bed together, making out for a while before they started talking again. She felt like she could talk to Glory about anything, even the stupidest thoughts that popped into her head. They talked about what they wanted their futures to be like and as she lay there with her head against her chest, she realized that she wanted Glory to be a part of that future.

It was a weird thought to have. She didn’t have hardly any romantic experience. Tally had only ever had the one boyfriend, then the ill fated fling with her professor. She’d never had these kinds of feelings before and didn’t know what to do with them. It made her nervous to think that she might like Glory a whole lot more than she liked her. 

After their conversation lulled, they both fell asleep again, taking a nap together, and when they woke up, it was past noon. Together they headed downstairs, stomachs growling in desperation. They walked in on Libba, who immediately cursed under her breath and shoved something into her pocket. Tally thought it was very suspicious and she didn’t hesitate to say so as she reached for the box of chocolate fudge PopTarts out of the cabinet.

“Mind your business, Tally,” Libba muttered, clearly wanting to hide whatever it was from her.

She wasn’t going to give up that easily though. Besides, she’d gotten a good look at the box. There was only one thing that came in a box like that. “It’s a ring, isn’t it?” Tally challenged as she popped the pastries into the toaster. 

“Shut up…” She hissed. “Abigail might come down here.” 

Libba finished pouring a cup of coffee, doctoring it up with cream and sugar, just the way that Abigail liked. Tally watched her with a bemused expression. “Are you gonna propose?” Her eyes were wide, already barely able to contain her excitement.

Her friend’s jaw clenched as she glared at her. “I swear to God, Tally, if you ruin this for me, I’m going to cut all your hair off while you’re sleeping.”

Glory snickered before clapping her hand over her mouth. “Sorry, sunshine,” she apologized brightly when Tally shot her a look. “You need to promise not to tell Abigail.” 

Tally immediately started crying. Not because Libba was threatening her, but because the thought of her best friends getting married made her so happy.

“What the fuck?” Libba muttered under her breath, not sure if she should comfort her or what.

She quickly wiped her eyes, apologetic for her outburst. “Sorry, it’s just so beautiful…”

“Stop fucking crying, Tally! You’re making it weird. God! I have to go bring Abigail her coffee. You keep your mouth shut, got that, Red?” She reverted to her original nickname for her, designed to keep her line as she’d pretended not to remember her name the first few weeks they’d lived together. It had driven Tally crazy then and continued to do so now.

Glory smirked as she pushed the button on the toaster down, which her girlfriend had forgotten to do. She slid her arms around her waist from behind and whispered into her ear. “You are so cute, do you know that?”

“I can’t help it. Weddings make me emotional,” she sniffled.

“We better stop talking about it. Don’t want the secret to get out,” Glory suggested, spinning Tally around to face her. She gave her a sweet kiss and smiled against her lips. “I really loved waking up with you this morning.”

She beamed, glad because she felt the same way. “Yeah, me too. You should do that more often. I wonder why Abigail slept so late, she’s usually such an early riser…”

“Did you not hear them last night? And again this morning? They’re like…” She lowered her voice, because she was technically breaking the house rules & didn’t want anyone to find out. “Like bunnies!” Glory hissed, which made Tally start giggling uncontrollably.

They had been living together long enough that she’d learned to tune all that stuff out. It was just easier that way. When she was in her room, she barely noticed it. It was only when she was in the hallway that it became a problem. Tally did feel bad because she knew her roommates could be pretty loud and that sex made Glory uncomfortable. She offered to get her a pair of earplugs, which made her girlfriend laugh.

The two of them sat down together to enjoy their PopTarts just as Rae and Scylla came inside from the back yard. They had just had a lunch date out at their table, which they’d rescued last night. Tally still couldn’t believe it had happened. Life was never dull in this household. She smiled as her friends entered the living room hand in hand. For the first time since they’d moved in together, all of them were in a relationship. It was really nice because nobody felt left out.

“Morning, how was your date?”

“It’s afternoon, Tally,” Rae pointed out with a laugh. “But it was good. Brought back a lot of memories.” The way that they looked at Scylla actually made her heart speed up. They really were meant to be together, much like Libba and Abigail. She hoped the same for herself and Glory, but didn’t want to get ahead of herself.

She couldn’t help but wonder if Rae and Scylla knew what Libba was planning. She had promised to keep it a secret, so she couldn’t exactly ask or she’d give it away. Tally was dying to talk about it though, and she had to bite her nails just to keep her mouth occupied.

Glory smiled politely as Tally’s roommates sat down on the couch with them. “So, what are you guys up to today?” She asked, seeming much more comfortable with them than with Libba. Tally made a mental note to make sure her girlfriend got to know Libba better. She thought she would like her a lot more if she did. 

“Actually, we’re going on a run together,” Scylla admitted with a laugh. “It was Rae’s idea. We’ll see how it goes. She—they...haven’t been running since we met. It’s sort of how we met, actually. Did Tally tell you that story?”

Tally couldn’t help but wince as Scylla accidentally messed up Rae’s pronouns. She had slipped a few times herself and it always made her feel terrible. She couldn’t imagine how much Scylla was beating herself up about it. But they’d all learned it was just better to correct themselves and move on. Profuse apologies just made things all the more awkward.

She’d explained the story to Glory after Libba had come up with the table heist idea. Without that context it wouldn’t have made much sense and she didn’t want her girlfriend thinking they were all hardened criminals. Like anyone would ever take one look at her and think she could ever break the rules, let alone a law...

“I think so. The table thing, right?”

Scylla nodded, giving Rae’s hand a squeeze. “I guess we’re gonna go for that run. If I don’t come back, it’s because I died.”

Rae laughed as they both got back up off the couch and headed out for their run together. Tally knew how much Rae enjoyed going for runs, as they had been on the cross country team their freshman year, but it had taken up too much time. They’d taken it up again just before meeting Scylla and had it not been for that, they may have never met.

Life could be so mysterious. Like how Tally had never spoken to Glory in class but had crushed on the back of her head all semester, only to match with her on Tinder a year later. Honestly, she was in a better place in her life now and she wasn’t sure things would have gone as well had they met her freshman year. She’d been such a mess, having never been away from home. But now she was addicted to the freedom of doing whatever she wanted, though her mothers did check in on her often.

“So, speaking of, what are we doing today?” Glory broke the silence, reminding her that they were going to be spending the whole day together. She hadn’t planned anything in particular and now she felt like she was under a lot of pressure.

“Um...I don’t know. I didn’t have anything in mind,” she admitted with a shrug of her shoulders.

Glory was all too happy to offer suggestions. “What about lunch, a movie, and hit up the thrift store after? I’ve been looking for a pair of denim overalls…”

It was a fine suggestion, and truth be told, Tally had no idea what movies were out right now. That didn’t mean she didn’t want to go though. She liked the thought of sharing popcorn and holding hands in a dark theater. Especially if they saw something scary. She’d never been into scary movies until recently, because they freaked her out way too much and stayed on her mind for days after, and they still did. But her roommates were into them and she was beginning to appreciate the adrenaline rush. Besides, it gave her an excuse to be close to Glory and she was pretty sure her girlfriend liked those kinds of movies, too.

“Sounds perfect. Why don’t we go see Midsommar?”

Glory sounded surprised by her suggestion. “Uh...Tally? I don’t think so. I’ve heard it’s _very_ disturbing. We’ll figure it out when we get there. What do you want for lunch?”

After thinking it over, she decided that she was in the mood for pasta. The fact that the Italian restaurant she was thinking of had a romantic atmosphere certainly didn’t hurt. After their plans were made, they had to get dressed, and Tally was all too happy to lend Glory some of her clothes. She looked so cute in them, though the pants were too long and she had to cuff them. 

Lunch itself was nice, but Tally was so stuffed full of pasta that she thought she wouldn’t be able to eat any popcorn. However, the moment she and Glory walked into the theater and she smelled the buttery goodness, her stomach growled. She really was an endless pit for food.

It was nearly Halloween, so there were several horror movies to choose from. Tally hadn’t seen any of them and left it up to Glory to decide. She pointed out Nightmare on Elm Street, which she stated she’d seen before but never in a theater. It was only playing for a limited time and she was dying to see it on a big screen. Tally couldn’t argue with that.

The movie was really weird. She’d never seen anything like it. At times, it could be cheesy and make her laugh, but at other times genuinely creeped her out. Her favorite scenes were the bathtub scene where Freddy’s hand came out of the water and the scene where Nancy was in bed and his face showed through the wall. As the credits rolled, she sighed, because she wasn’t completely satisfied with the ending. Tally wiped her salty fingers on her jeans and stood up, taking Glory’s hand.

“What did you think?” Glory asked her as they walked out together, starting toward downtown where the thrift store was located.

Tally shrugged her shoulders. “I wasn’t expecting it to be so funny. Horror movies now are so different from that.”

“I love 80s horror movies. I know they’re kinda cheesy, but that’s why I like them. I like my movies like I like my girls, I guess.” She bumped into her girlfriend playfully and Tally grinned.

“You think I’m cheesy?” She gasped dramatically.

Glory laughed and pulled her along, eager to get to the thrift store. Tally hadn’t been to one in a long time and had fun just flipping through the racks. She hadn’t bought anything new to wear in a while and when she spotted the leather jacket, her breath caught in her throat. She had never worn one before and generally associated them with people who were much tougher and cooler than she. But she ignored that inner voice and slipped on the jacket, looking at herself in the mirror with a fond smile.

“Hey, check these out.” Glory came up to her and slid a pair of sunglasses on her face.

Her girlfriend’s eyes drifted down her body for a moment and she bit her lip, making a strange expression. When Tally asked why she was looking at her like that, she sheepishly admitted how attractive she looked in the jacket. That was all she needed to hear to convince her to buy it. She just had to keep it away from Rae, who would more than likely attempt to steal it from her, since it was more their style anyway. Tally felt like she needed a change and what better way than a new, gently used jacket?

As they walked back home hand in hand, the autumn leaves crunched underfoot, reminding Tally that Halloween would be coming soon. She and the roommates threw an unforgettable party for the holiday every year but they had all been so busy with school and their personal lives that it had slipped her mind.

“We always throw a Halloween party and we haven’t talked about it yet, but I know we will again this year. It’s always the weekend before Halloween. Would you want to be my date?”

“Sure, just don’t tell my mama. She thinks Halloween is evil,” she laughed, giving Tally’s hand a squeeze. “Are we dressing up?”

Tally always dressed up. Costumes were fun and she was all about being somebody else for a night. She and her friends had often done group costumes but she’d never done one as a couple. Maybe it was lame, but she liked the thought of dressing up with Glory.

“Yeah, I have an idea, but you might think it’s dumb…”

Glory stopped walking and Tally nearly fell as she kept going, still holding her hand without realizing she’d stopped. Her face turned red and she spun around to face her girlfriend, who unexpectedly kissed her right there in the middle of the sidewalk. It took her completely by surprise. She’d never participated in public displays of affection like this, but she found that she really liked it.

When she pulled away she was breathless and had already forgotten what they’d been talking about.

“What was the idea?” Glory whispered with a goofy smile on her face that mirrored Tally’s.

“Have you ever watched Adventure Time?” She felt stupid for asking because it was a cartoon and probably meant for kids, but it was funny, cute and made her happy.

The way Glory’s face immediately lit up actually made her stomach hurt with joy. “Yes. Oh, my god. You’re not suggesting...Marceline and Bubblegum?”

“YES!” She shrieked, scaring a few passersby on the street. “Oh, sorry,” she lowered her voice, her eyes wide before she started to laugh nervously. “I’d be Bubblegum, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Glory agreed with a wide grin. “So let’s do it, sunshine.”

Now that their costumes were settled, they walked the rest of the way to Tally’s house. They ran into Libba and Abigail as they got out of Abigail’s car and upon seeing her, Tally immediately burst into tears. It was the first time she’d seen her since learning that Libba was planning to propose and she was so overcome with emotion that she couldn’t control herself.

“What the hell, Tally? Are you okay? What did you do?” Abigail’s tone was accusatory as she glared at Glory, presuming she’d hurt her friend somehow.

Glory threw up her hands to defend herself. “What? I didn’t do anything!”

“She didn’t, I’m just emotional because of…” Libba shot daggers at her with her eyes in warning. “My period. Hormones. You know how it is.” She laughed it off and Libba rolled her eyes, but it seemed to be enough for Abigail, who shrugged her shoulders and headed inside.

As they were left outside, Tally wiped her eyes and immediately exhaled loudly. That had been close. “Libba better propose to her soon. I don’t know how much longer I can do this.”

Glory wore a bemused expression as she astutely pointed out, “You know, it hasn’t even been a whole day yet.”


	36. Byron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byron meet someone special.

The alarm he’d set on his phone startled him awake and through bleary eyes, Byron checked his notifications. He had a few app notifications as well as a couple of text messages, which he quickly read and responded to. One of the texts was from his new friend, Rae, and they were asking him about potentially going on a date with some guy. It had been awhile since he’d dated anyone and he was wary about it given that some of his experiences hadn’t been great. He typed a quick reply, telling them if they sent a picture, maybe he’d consider it. 

He was not and would never be a morning person. Most of his classes had been deliberately scheduled in the afternoon, but his Tuesday/Thursday composition class was the exception. Dragging himself out of bed early those two days a week was torturous. He groaned as he walked across the hardwood floor, turning on the coffee maker before taking a quick shower. He had just slid a towel around his waist when he received another message alert. Rae had sent a photo of the guy they were trying to set him up with.

He was cute in that nerdy sort of way that Byron loved. His hair was dark with a slight curl to it and his eyes were a warm shade of brown. The glasses he wore were thick and pretty dorky, but he pulled them off well. His smile in the photo made his cheeks flush and before he could stop himself, he was agreeing to a date. 

Rather than act as a go between, Rae provided Nelson’s number and he had to consider what kind of message to send while he glanced through his closet. He threw on a funny graphic tee and layered with a button down, pulling up his jeans and grabbing his backpack. After double checking he had everything he needed for class, Byron poured the coffee into his thermos and stopped to send a quick hello to Nelson. 

His stomach twisted nervously on the way to class. The class was nearly over by the time Byron finally got a response. He and Nelson talked for a while and he found himself laughing at his dumb jokes, genuinely enjoying texting back and forth. He had intended to lay back down and take a nap before his later classes, but before he could do so, he was being asked out(!) He didn’t know how to respond. Nelson was eager to meet him, indicating that he would love to go out with him tonight. The thought made him incredibly nervous because there wasn’t exactly much time to prepare.

Despite his anxiety, he agreed to meet up later and as he lay down on his bed, his hand was pressed against his chest, feeling the way his heart was racing. He hoped he didn’t make an idiot out of himself. Byron didn’t know what Rae had told Nelson about him and was worried he wouldn’t be interested in him if he knew he was trans. As horribly awkward as it made him feel to discuss it, he decided to tell Nelson beforehand, knowing he’d rather him back out now than freak out on their date.

He took it well and promised it didn’t change anything, which helped Byron relax. Their conversation evolved into some pretty heavy flirting and when Nelson suggested that he’d rather be doing him than paperwork, he could actually feel himself getting heated. It was getting hot between them pretty quickly and Byron was already starting to picture what it would be like to have sex with him. They hadn’t even met yet. 

There was no hope of going back to sleep, especially once Nelson started sending him pictures. They were innocent at first, but quickly grew less so and Byron couldn’t stand it any longer. He took some pictures of his own, hoping that the other guy found them sexy because he hadn’t exactly exchanged nudes before. After taking care of himself, he managed to get in a short nap before he had to head off to class again, his mind on Nelson for the rest of the day.

Given that he was in class and Nelson was at work, their texts became less frequent throughout the day. As the time of their date neared, he sent a message stating that he’d meet Nelson at the previously agreed upon restaurant. When he arrived, Nelson was already sitting down in a booth and his face lit up as he stood up to greet him. He wasn’t expecting the hug but he definitely didn’t hate it, pulling away with a grin and sitting across from his date, who was even cuter in person.

“I hope my pictures were okay,” Nelson blurted out, making Byron’s face go red.

“More than okay,” he assured him, turning toward the waitress as she came to get their drink order. 

They were at a buffet style restaurant so they each got up and piled food onto their plates, reconvening at their chosen booth. Byron settled in and began eating, noticing the way that Nelson kept stealing glances at him. It made him feel good and he smiled as he ate, trying not to feel too insecure about having dinner in front of him. He only ever felt that way on dates because there was so much pressure in the gay community to look a certain way. His dating history was spotted and he’d deleted Grindr a year ago after some transphobic asshole had sent him some pretty abusive messages. Good riddance.

He definitely wasn’t looking to meet anyone, but he was already glad that he’d accepted the date with Nelson. They still had a lot to learn about one another, but his sense of humor was aligned with his, he liked some of the same things and last, but certainly not least, Byron found him to be incredibly sexy. As they both got up to get more food, Byron snapped a cute picture of him, asking for permission before he uploaded it to Instagram. Then he put away his phone, not wanting to be rude.

With their stomachs full, they knew they were overstaying their welcome. Nelson jumped in to pay for their bill and didn’t let Byron argue, either. He rolled his eyes but played along, casually grabbing the other guy’s hand on their way out. He wasn’t ready for this night to end. The sun was starting to set and he stopped at the edge of the building, his eyes drifting up to the pink and purple sky.

“Do you want to come over?” Nelson’s question caught him off guard, not because he wasn’t interested, but because he had already been trying to work up the courage to invite him over to his place. 

Byron leaned into him with a small smile on his face. “Yes, please.”

As each of them walked to their cars, which were conveniently parked next to one another, they stole a glance at each other. Before he lost his nerve, Byron pinned Nelson against the driver’s side door of his car and kissed him. It was a good kiss and there was no denying that sparks were flying between them. He didn’t let it go on for too long, because Byron knew better than that. As much as he’d love to be able to kiss boys openly all the time, he had been called too many things and attacked too many times to feel comfortable.

Nelson gave him directions to his place and they each got into their car, Byron drumming nervously on his steering wheel as he pulled out of the parking lot to follow him. He was pretty sure they were both thinking the same thing here, but he was overthinking it as he tried to focus on driving. He hadn’t hooked up with anybody in a while and he genuinely liked this guy. Part of him worried this was too fast, that it would end up blowing up in their faces. But as he got out of the car and caught sight of the beautiful boy’s lips, any worry melted away. Nelson was barely able to get the door open before Byron was throwing himself at him.

He quickly unbuttoned his shirt as Nelson gave him a searing kiss, heat rushing between his thighs in response. It didn’t take long for them to be down to their underwear, his date backing him toward the bed. Nelson’s fingers drifted down his chest, making him shiver as they tickled him and stopped just before the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“Is this okay?” Nelson whispered against his lips and he could only nod as his fingers slipped beneath the waistband and brushed against him. 

His breath quickened and he fell back against the mattress as Nelson touched him, watching him with interest. One thing led to another and before they knew it, Nelson was inside of him, Byron’s nails digging into his back with every incredible thrust. After they’d finished, they lay together on the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. Nelson’s fingers were tracing along his nipples as he looked down at his chest, a sweet expression on his face.

Byron smiled, cupping his jaw and giving him a slow, intimate kiss. “What are you thinking?” He whispered, hating how cliche it was to ask, but needing to know.

“I’m thinking about how amazing that was, and how I can’t wait to do it again,” Nelson laughed, pressing his palm over his heart. “You are so fucking hot. Are we doing everything backwards? I...don’t want you to have any regrets about how this played out.”

He shook his head emphatically, linking his fingers with Nelson’s. “Not one regret, I promise.”

It was very late by the time he left, deciding against staying over since this was their first date. Byron had already slept with him and anything else felt like too much too soon. He sent Nelson a text when he made it home, getting a sweet goodnight message in response. When he opened Instagram he was greeted with comments from Rae and Scylla, who seemed thrilled that everything had worked out. He also had half a dozen text messages from them just checking in on him.

He laughed, letting them know things had gone well, but refusing to tell them much more than that. Byron didn’t kiss and tell.

He slept well that night, and the next day agreed to meet up with Rae and their girlfriend, hoping that they wouldn’t press him too much about what happened on his date. Byron was willing to say he’d gone home with him but he wasn’t giving any more detail than that. Just the thought of it made him blush. They provided the address of the house where they lived and he stopped right outside, immediately observing all of the pride flags they had hanging up. It brought a smile to his face when he noticed the nonbinary flag, likely the newest addition. Knowing Rae had support from their friends warmed his heart.

Byron knocked firmly on the door and wasn’t expecting the person who opened it to be someone he’d never met before.

“Who are you?” The short, curly haired girl asked with furrowed brows.

He let out a nervous titter. “Byron. I’m Rae’s friend?”

“Oh, okay. Yo, Rae Charles, you’ve got a visitor!” She called out before walking away, leaving the door standing open. 

Reluctantly he stepped inside, an expression of relief coming over his face as Rae came to the door. They greeted him and invited him into the living room where there were several more people he had never met. He wished he would’ve had a warning that he was about to meet this many new people. It was a bit overwhelming.

A couple of them barely acknowledged his presence, too engrossed in whatever game they were playing on the XBox. Byron took a seat on the couch, immediately noticing how comfortable it was as he crossed his legs.

“Sooooo?” Scylla was grinning as she leaned in. “Did you guys kiss?”

Byron blushed predictably and both Scylla and her partner laughed. “Yeah, it was nice. Thanks for introducing us. He’s really sweet.” He was a lot more than sweet, but he wasn’t about to divulge how sexy he was, especially considering Scylla was technically his employee.

They discussed his date in a bit more detail before Rae introduced him to all of their roommates, including the short one who had answered the door. She was called Libba and she was the funniest person he had ever met. Byron listened intently as Scylla told her about the furniture store hiring and suggesting she turn in an application. He had no doubt that Nelson would hire her. Her personality alone would make her an excellent salesperson, so long as she didn’t offend anyone in the process.

Tally was an adorable human being, he realized as they played a game together. Her tongue poked out of her mouth as she concentrated and he chuckled as he beat her a second time. She didn’t seem to mind, the smile never leaving her face. 

Abigail was the kind of girl he could see himself being best friends with. She reminded him a lot of his best friend from high school. All of Rae’s friends were cool and the day got away from him because of it, his homework forgotten as he chatted with Scylla about what classes she wanted to take next year. She and Rae led him out to the backyard to show him the table where they’d met. He fondly listened to the story, which was admittedly romantic and like something from a movie.

Later, they decided to build a bonfire and cook s’mores. Byron hadn’t had a s’more since he’d been in Girl Scouts, which looking back was a very unhappy time of his life, minus the s’mores of course. The sweet treat brought back good memories as all of them laughed, crowded around the bonfire. Abigail put some music on with her wireless speakers and she and Libba began to dance together. Byron couldn’t help but watch them, not for any creepy reason, but because the love between them was so evident that it actually made him emotional. He wanted a love like that. What Rae & Scylla had was sweet, but it was obvious that these two had been together longer and their relationship had that ease to it.

It didn’t come as a surprise at all when Byron started getting bitten by mosquitos. He had been a magnet for them ever since he was little. The group of friends worked together to put out the fire and clean up their mess, running back inside to get away.

“I thought they’d all be dead by now. It’s almost November!” He complained as he rubbed at his arms, which were already itching.

Tally gathered everyone around the kitchen, explaining that they’d nearly forgotten about their annual Halloween party. As she explained to the newbies, himself included, how epic their Halloween parties had always been, Byron started to get excited. It was one of his favorite holidays and he loved any excuse to dress up. He already had tons of ideas about costumes, but was having a great deal of trouble narrowing it down. The group moved to the living room, still chattering about Halloween.

Scylla approached him with a gentle smile on her face. Everything about her was soft and sweet. He could see why Rae loved her so much. 

“Are you having a good time? I remember how it feels to be the new person walking in on all this…” She gestured to her friends. “It can be pretty intimidating.”

He laughed as they sat down together on the couch, humming in agreement. “Yeah, but I like it. Everybody is fun and they seem sweet. I’m glad Rae has this much support. I wasn’t as lucky when I first came out.” 

Unfortunately, when Byron had first come out as transgender to his friends back in middle school, it hadn’t gone well. They were all young and they didn’t really understand. In high school he found new friends and it got even better in college. He was happier than he’d ever been now that he’d had top surgery and had been on testosterone since he’d turned eighteen. He finally looked like the person he was. It was nice to be seen.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I don’t know if they told you but I surprised them with a binder the other day. Those things are crazy! I had to help them in and out of it,” she recalled with a laugh. 

He couldn’t help but chuckle because he’d been there many times before. “Especially the short ones. It’s hard to reach back there and pull it down. Man, I do not miss those days.” Byron rested his hand comfortably on his chest to illustrate his point. “Have you guys talked about top surgery?”

Scylla shook her head, glancing over at Rae, who was getting out the game box for Twister. This was going to be interesting. “No, we haven’t. I’m not sure how they feel about it. But I support whatever they decide.”

“That’s good,” he spoke softly, patting her knee. “You’re a keeper. I’ll be sure to tell them that. There is...so much love between you. Not just you two. All of you. You’ve created this, like, beautiful family, and it’s an honor just to spend time with you guys.”

“I got so lucky,” she agreed, getting a bit emotional. “I don’t really have any blood relatives left in my life. When I met Rae, I was so lost. But now I feel like I have a bunch of sisters...just talking about it’s gonna make me cry. I love them so much. I know we don’t know each other that well, Byron, but you have a beautiful energy about you. Your confidence, that sparkle in your eye. You are such a lovely person to be around. I hope you’ll keep hanging out with us.”

Byron pulled her in for a hug. “Aww. You’re not getting rid of me that easy, don’t worry.”

As the ill fated game of Twister began, Byron received a text message from Nelson and looked down at his phone with a wide smile. Scylla watched him for a moment. “Nelson?”

“Yeah,” he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck where it was starting to redden. “I really like him. Thanks for introducing us.”

“It was my pleasure,” she assured him, ruffling his hair in a playful manner before hopping up to join the others.

He typed a greeting back to Nelson and glanced up in time to see Libba topple over, erupting into a memorable string of curses. She had the shortest legs of all of them and it wasn’t doing her any favors. Tally, however, rocked at this game, even though Rae’s butt was firmly in her face. She didn’t even flinch.

When Abigail went tumbling over, Byron totally lost it. She was just so pissed about it, and huffily joined her girlfriend on the couch. Scylla stood proudly in the corner, calling out the colors until one by one, they went falling over like dominoes. It didn’t surprise Byron at all that Tally was the winner, and he clapped for her enthusiastically.

She gave a dramatic bow and announced they were going to be celebrating her win with food. Byron wasn’t complaining about that. He entered the kitchen intending to help her grab some snacks, but accidentally walked in on her crying. It wasn’t a full on sob, more of a quiet few tears, but she was crying nonetheless.

“Oh. Tally. Are you okay?”

The redhead let out a loud sniff. “Crap,” she wiped her eyes and laughed as she pulled out a bag of Doritos and poured into a large bowl. “I’m fine. I am trying to keep a secret, but it’s really, really hard.” She was speaking quietly so no one would overhear.

“What is it?”

Tally laughed. “I can’t tell you. It’s a secret!”

“But you’re upset about it?” Byron wasn’t sure why else she’d be crying. He was very confused.

“No, it’s a happy secret. Somebody is gonna do something for someone and they don’t know it, but it’s gonna be super sweet and I’m very happy about it.”

Tally might’ve thought her description was vague, but Byron was good at reading between the lines. “Is Libba going to propose?”

“TALLY. MAUREEN. CRAVEN.”

Libba herself was standing in the doorway glowering at Tally like she was going to grab her by the throat and choke her out. Byron stepped between them, not knowing Libba well enough to know if she would actually lunge at her. “I just guessed. She didn’t do anything.”

“She’s going to fuck this up. I swear to GOD, Tally. I am planning something romantic, and if you ruin this, I will never forgive you. I’m not even joking.”

Tally burst into tears. “I’m sorry.”

The shorter girl’s snarl immediately faded when Tally started crying and she hurriedly gave her a hug, rubbing her back. “I’m sorry. This is just really important. Can you please not mention it again, to anyone? If she walks in, it’ll mess up my plan. I love her so much, Tal. I just want to make this special.”

“I understand.”

Byron felt like he was infringing on a private moment so he walked out holding the bowl of Doritos with a huge fake smile on his face. As much as he was enjoying himself, Byron couldn’t help feeling like the odd man out. 

As if on cue, his phone rang, his embarrassing show tune ringtone blasting so loud that everyone jumped. Byron hopped up to answer it, grinning when he heard Nelson’s sweet voice on the other end of the phone.

“Hi,” he murmured, leaning against the wall in the entry area of the home.

Nelson let out a shy laugh. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing major, why?” He was trying to hint heavily that he hoped Nelson was inviting him over, and luckily, he seemed to take the hint.

“I wanted to know if you’d like to hang out.”

He’d never said yes faster to anything in his life.  
  



	37. Libba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libba gets a job, a new roommate and revenge.

As she entered the furniture store, Libba started second guessing her outfit, thinking that maybe the blazer was a bit too much. She considered taking it off, but before she could, the manager spotted her and it was too late.

“Hey there, you must be Elizabeth,” the nerdy looking guy, who seemed to be maybe a bit older than her, but about her age, greeted her.

“Everybody calls me Libba.”

She hoped that wasn’t rude, but she hated being called Elizabeth. The only person who had ever called her that was her mother, and even she hadn’t done so in years.

“Sure, Libba. You want to come back to my office so we can get this thing started?” 

Nodding, she followed the man to the back, trying to ignore how nervous she was. Libba had never had a job before and she knew that she was privileged not to have to work until now. This was the first job interview she’d ever been on and she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t even have a real resume and as much as Scylla had prepared her for the potential interview questions, she still didn’t feel prepared for what she was walking into.

As she sat down, he must have been able to tell how anxious she was. “Hey, relax. This is just a formality. A recommendation from my assistant manager pretty much guarantees I’ll give you a shot. You’re not gonna blow this,” he chuckled. “Why do you want to work at Walden Furniture?”

“Um, well, Scylla says that it’s not a bad gig. She says you’re an awesome manager and the customers are cool. But mostly, I just really need the money. My mom cut me off because I changed my major and she hates my girlfriend, so…”

He made a strange face and she wondered if she wasn’t supposed to be honest.

“I appreciate your candor. Can you tell me a little bit about yourself and why you think you’d make a good salesperson?”

“Sure. Uh, like I said, I’m in college. I’m a pre-law major, but after the semester ends, I’m switching to art. I like making people laugh. I think I’d be a good salesperson because I have a really vibrant personality and I can pretty much persuade anyone to do anything. Give me your ugliest couch, and if I don’t sell it my first day, I’ll leave and never come back.”

He laughed and not a little one either, more than just a chuckle. “I think I can give you a week. We’ll see how it goes. If it’s not a good fit, we can talk about other positions. I’d like to help you out. Sounds like you’re in a tight spot and you need us as much as we need you. Just one more question, when can you start?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “How about now?”

Nelson seemed surprised but didn’t say no, giving her a vest and encouraging her to remove the blazer, which she was already sweating balls in anyway. Libba hung her jacket in the back, took her shiny new nametag and joined Scylla out on the floor.

“Wassup, colleague?!” She greeted jovially and Scylla spun around with a broad grin.

“What, really? Oh, that’s awesome. Let me show you around.”

Scylla gave Libba a tour of the store including all the different sections, the checkout area and the back where the reserved furniture was tagged for delivery. There wasn’t a lot to it but she walked her through a sale and offered suggestions, figuring they could tag team the next one. Nelson came out to take over for them while they went out back for a break, the new table already there, in pristine condition.

Libba sat down on top of the table, crossing her arms to her chest as she chatted with Scylla about her plans to propose to Abigail tomorrow night. She’d been planning it out and had even enlisted the help of several of her roommates. It would be the last thing she expected, but Libba hoped that she would say yes. Anything else would totally obliterate her heart. She and Scylla were still talking when they heard a soft crying noise that caught them both off guard. They sat very quietly until they heard it again, working together to find the source of the sound.

It was a kitten meowing in the dumpster. The thing was tiny and black with these big dark eyes that Scylla immediately fell in love with. “Ohhh, look at him,” she murmured as she scooped him out from under a cardboard box.

Libba had never had a cat before, so she asked, “How do you know it’s a boy?”

“Well, I don’t actually, yet, let me look.” She lifted up the kitten’s tail and Libba watched with furrowed brows and a grossed out expression. “It’s a boy.”

“...does it have like, a tiny kitten dick?”

Scylla nearly completely lost her shit. Libba wasn’t even trying to be funny, but that was when she was her funniest. With the mewling kitten in her hand, she turned him over and told Libba to lift his tail. She pointed out the round genital opening, explaining that female cats had a slit instead. Libba’s face reddened in response to the word she’d used, and then the two of them headed back inside to show Nelson what they’d found.

He was all too quick to run to the corner store to buy the kitten some tuna, putting the can in the middle of the showroom floor. The little guy ate voraciously and drank the water that Nelson provided, too. They were all in love with him already and since the store wasn’t busy, spent much of the shift just watching and playing with him. Before they left, Scylla made sure that Nelson didn’t want to keep him, but he assured them he couldn’t because his place didn’t allow pets. Scylla toted the little dude out in a cardboard box, promising her boss that he could come visit him any time.

As Scylla drove the cat home, Libba stopped at the pet store to pick up everything they’d need. She hadn’t even considered the fact that one of their roommates might not want a cat, but as far as she knew no one was allergic or afraid of them. When she arrived home, everyone was already loving on the cat and she grinned as Abigail got up to help her with the litter box and everything else she’d purchased.

“He’s adorable,” Abigail admitted as she lugged the heavy bag of litter into the kitchen.

“He’s okay.” Libba shrugged, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist once she’d sat the bags down on the counter. “You’re cuter.” She gave her a kiss, her heart racing as she thought about her plans to propose tomorrow. 

Her girlfriend pouted as she poured the litter into the box on the floor, intending to put it in the upstairs bathroom. “I’m happy you got hired, but babe, I really missed you today…”

She felt the same way. She spent most of her time with Abigail and it had felt weird to be somewhere without her. It would be even weirder once her major was changed and they didn’t have classes together anymore, but Libba reminded herself that having separate lives was important.

“I missed you, too, sweetcheeks,” she teased, grabbing Abigail’s ass and lifting her eyebrows suggestively. Her girlfriend laughed before backing her up against the counter and kissing her. Libba hopped up onto the counter and wrapped her legs around Abigail, leaning into her as she returned the kisses, each more heated than the last.

Libba was feeling some type of way and it was probably because of what she was planning. She had pretty much forgotten her surroundings, including her roommates, who definitely didn’t appreciate walking in on them making out in the kitchen. Libba’s hands had slid into Abigail’s back pockets and her tongue was her mouth when Rae walked in, looking shocked.

“God, guys, get a room,” they remarked before rifling through the bags and ripping open a package of cat toys. “Oscar’s bored. You’re the worst aunts ever in here making out instead of hanging out with your nephew.”

“Nephew?” Abigail repeated with a smirk. “Does that make him you and Scylla’s child?”

“Yes, Abigail, it does.”

She snickered, hopping down off of the counter. “We’ll give him some attention. Just let me run this litter box upstairs. Do any of you know how to get the thing to use it?”

“Scylla does. She’s like an expert.”

“Oh, yeah. She knew right away it was a boy kitten. I was impressed. You guys are really naming him Oscar? Like, the grouch?”

“Why not Salem?” Abigail suggested helpfully.

“Because it’s a huge cliche,” Scylla chimed in. “Where are the bandages? Oscar has mutilated poor Tally’s arm.”

“Oh, no, let me take care of it.” Future doctor Rae Collar grabbed the first aid kit and went on their way back to the living room to patch up their friend.

Scylla followed them out carrying the bag of toys that Libba had purchased because she sucked at making decisions. Abigail made a remark about how much money she’d spent on them and she shrugged her shoulders, stating that her mother had forgotten to take her credit card back. She was going to use it, at least until it stopped working. Any money she spent on it were reparations as far as she was concerned.

Much of their evening was dedicated to doting on the new kitten and everyone but Tally, who was giving the little guy a wide berth, got a chance to play with him. They ate dinner together like their own little family and when she and Abigail retired to her room, she couldn’t help but smile. It had been a great day, but tomorrow would be even better. Hopefully this time tomorrow, she’d be engaged.

After closing the door, Libba turned around just in time to see Abigail tugging her shirt up over her head. She was already in her pajamas so there was only one reason she’d be getting naked. She smirked as she approached her, getting down on her knees and tugging Abi’s pajama bottoms down.

“I want to worship you like a Goddess tonight,” she purred, slipping her hand between Abigail’s muscular thighs.

Abigail had other ideas. She reached down, grabbing her by the hair and making her cry out, not in pain, but in pleasure. God, she loved it when she got like this. Clearly they were in the same mood. She pulled her to her feet and slammed her hard against the wall. Libba couldn’t breathe as she looked at the woman she loved, statuesque and confident with her jaw locked. She was in awe of her power as she lifted her by the shirt, her feet dangling above the ground.

“You’re mine,” she growled, holding her in place while her teeth sank into her neck. Libba moaned loudly, realizing they were going to need to turn some music on tonight. “I’m going to destroy you,” Abigail whispered teasingly into her ear. She used to say that to her, long ago, but meant it in a completely different way. “Get on the bed. Take off your clothes.” She ordered when she let her back down to the floor.

Libba nearly keeled over because her knees had gone weak but she managed to scramble over to the bed, taking off her clothes and hurriedly putting on a playlist, volume up loud so their roommates could listen to music instead of her moans. Abigail was getting undressed quickly and bent over in front of her as she reached down under the bed for the shoebox hidden there.

This was gonna be a gooooood night.

The sight of Abigail in a strap on was something she’d never get tired of. She looked so fucking hot, completely drunk on her own power as she climbed onto the bed, pushing Libba’s knees apart. As her fingers brushed against her, she whimpered, body rising up off of the bed. Abigail had every intention to tease her, as if she wasn’t already slick enough to take her strap. She took her time, using her fingers, but slowly and always leaving Libba panting for more.

When she finally entered her, Libba could only hold on for dear life, her nails digging into the bare skin of Abigail’s back. “I fucking love you,” she cried out some time later, burying her face against her neck as her girlfriend slowed her thrusts. 

“Love you, too,” Abigail smirked before instructing Libba to get on her hands and knees. 

She was still panting and sensitive, but Libba didn’t want to say no. She liked this too much and knew that if she went a second round, it would be even better than the first. Abigail hadn’t been kidding when she said she was going to destroy her. She’d never seen her this worked up and she was pretty sure it was because she’d been gone half the day. Damn, if it was going to be this way every time she got off work, Libba would be in heaven.

Libba couldn’t even move as she finally collapsed against the bed, curls sticking to her forehead as she tried to catch her breath. Abigail chuckled, pushing her hair up and out of her face before she gave her a kiss.

“Don’t worry, baby. I know you’re exhausted. I’ll let you watch me instead.”

What Abigail did next she’d never be able to forget.

To say Libba slept well that night would be the understatement of the year. She slept like a rock, exhausted from work, her nerves about proposing and the complete throttling that her girlfriend had given her. She woke with a smile on her face, Abigail still asleep on her chest. She ran her fingers through her hair, knowing that she wanted every single day of her life to start like this. 

They had been living together for almost a year and a half now and every single day had been amazing. She hadn’t thought about getting their own place once they were engaged, because she genuinely loved having roommates. They were like one big family and that was something that was in short supply at the moment. Soon, she would hopefully be joining Abigail’s family and have a new set of “parents.” She was pretty sure that they liked her now. Her dad even tagged her in memes on Facebook now and then, which always made her laugh, because they were usually old memes from a year or two ago.

“I love you so much, Abigail Justine Bellweather,” she whispered as she looked down at her lovingly, blinking back actual tears. She had never felt this way about anyone and she knew without question she never would again. This woman was her soulmate and she had not an ounce of doubt that she wanted to be her wife. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

“Mmm, what?” Abigail lifted her head and Libba grinned, wiping the small amount of drool from the corner of her mouth. “Good morning, baby. Were you talking to me?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Just telling you how much I love you. Like I do every morning.”

“Every morning? While I’m asleep?”

“....yeah.”

Abigail let out a laugh as she looked up at her. “You’re really weird.”

“I think you mean sweet,” Libba corrected firmly.

“No, I mean weird.”

Libba huffed dramatically and sat up in bed. “Not too weird to completely rail me last night,” she challenged with a smirk, playfully pushing her girlfriend away. “I’m gonna jump in the shower. If I’m not too weird for you, maybe you should join me. Otherwise, you can kiss my sweet ass.”

Maybe it will surprise no one to know that Abigail did join her in the shower that morning. They made sure to lock the door, since they were technically breaking the house rules. They didn’t have to get intimate in the shower, but how could they not? The two of them were still making out heavily when Tally started pounding on the door, complaining about it being locked. She whined that she had to pee and could they please let her in. Libba rolled her eyes and turned off the shower, quickly pulled on her bathrobe and unlocked the door.

“There. Piss to your heart’s content,” she muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Abigail called out from behind the shower curtain, “Really, babe? You left me naked in the shower?”

“Like it’s nothing Tally hasn’t seen before.”

“...true.” Tally couldn’t help but agree. Before she sat down on the toilet, she turned to her and asked, “Um, Libba, can I talk to you for a minute? After I pee, I mean.”

She knew what that was about. Libba snickered and nodded before heading back to her room to get dressed. She had warned her on more than one occasion, it wasn’t her fault that Tally was a tattletale. She had almost ruined her plans twice and now she just needed to keep her mouth shut until tonight. Right now they were alone together in the bathroom and Libba was terrified she’d let something slip. She’d definitely shave her bald if she did.

Libba was buttoning up her shirt when Tally came into their room. She closed the door and locked it before pulling something out of her pajama pocket.

“Really?” She held up a strand of red hair and a Post-It note that said FINAL WARNING in big block letters. “I thought you were kidding.”

“Sure. You know me. I’m a big kidder. Only this time, I was dead serious. I don’t think you understand what a big deal this is. I will not have you ruin it. Please. It’s our life, and it’s not your business or your place to say anything. I have been painstakingly planning this and I will be more than a little grumpy if Abigail finds out before I have the chance to propose.”

“I get it. My mouth is shut. I didn’t say anything to her in the bathroom. Didn’t shed a single tear. I’m cool as a cucumber. Emotionless. Until she says yes, that is. Then I’m gonna blubber like a baby.”

Libba chuckled. “As you should. C’mere, kid.” She wrapped her arms around Tally and gave her a warm hug, pressing a kiss to her temple. “You know, you’re a real heavy sleeper. Makes pranking you a little too easy.”

“Next time I’ll have Glory over to stand guard,” she laughed, shoving the hair back into her pocket. Tally put her hands on her hips and gave Libba a look. “If you ever touch my hair again, you will pay.”

She wasn’t exactly intimidating. Libba just laughed as Tally left the room and Abigail followed soon after, looking more than a little confused as to why the two of them had been in her room alone together with the door closed.

“Something to tell me, babe?” Abigail questioned curiously.

“What? Psh. No,” Libba didn’t sound believable at all, but she couldn’t spill her own damn secret or she’d never live it down. Thinking quickly on her feet, she declared, “Tally was wanting advice on a new haircut. I told her she should get a mohawk.”

Unfortunately, Abigail wasn’t believing her. “You closed the door to talk about a haircut?”

“A haircut can be a _very_ personal thing.”

She gestured with her index and middle finger, pointing them at her eyes and then at Libba. “Whatever. I have my eyes on you.” 

Well, fuck.

She might have to move up her plan.


	38. Abigail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail is pretty sure that Libba is planning something.

What a night. Abigail still couldn’t stop thinking about it all throughout her Thursday classes. It was difficult to even concentrate because she kept replaying the events in her mind, the way she’d pinned her girlfriend against the wall and the way she’d completely ravished her until she couldn’t even move. Every time she caught Libba’s gaze as they sat next to one another in class, she blushed. She didn’t know what had gotten into her last night. Things between her and Libba had felt different ever since they told their parents, and her love for her had deepened considerably, which she had never even thought possible.

With everything that had been going on in their lives lately, she and her friends had nearly forgotten about Halloween. This weekend was their typical choice for when they threw their raging party. All of them worked together to invite as many people as possible, putting up flyers all over campus. There was a great deal to do in preparation, including getting their costumes ready. Abigail and Libba had decided on their outfits months prior, so after class, they stopped at the costume shop downtown to purchase them. She hoped they would be the talk of the party. The costumes were certainly sexy enough. She had no idea what any of her friends were going as. Tally always looked forward to dressing up every year. Rae wasn’t as good of a sport about it, but maybe now that they had Scylla, they could let themselves have a little fun.

After purchasing their Halloween costumes, she and Libba hit up the grocery store for snacks and loads of alcohol. There was something sweet and domestic about their grocery trips. When they first moved in together, she had been the one to do all the shopping but Libba eventually decided to join. They were just purchasing groceries, but the two of them could even have fun doing that. Libba was the kind of person who never thought about the things she said or did. She jumped right in and oftentimes it got her into trouble, but it also always made Abigail laugh.

Not only did she feel like their relationship had deepened, but Abigail had also noticed a significant change in Libba’s attitude. She seemed happy in a whole new way, and she could tell that her mother had been holding her back all this time. Even the way she looked at her was different now. She was also being secretive about something as of late, and poor Libba had a lot of strengths in life, but lying was not one of them. Things were going so well between them that she knew the secret had to be something good. Libba would never cheat on her or do anything at all to hurt her. Whatever the secret, it was a sweet one, and she was impatient to find out what it was. Abigail wasn’t exactly known for her patience.

As they approached the checkout line, Libba pushing their cart, Abigail glanced at her thoughtfully, thinking maybe she was planning something special. Their anniversary was coming up fast and her birthday wasn’t until next year. Of course, there was also Christmas and Valentine’s Day. She didn’t know what exactly Libba had been working on or when she’d reveal it. But whatever she was planning, Tally was most certainly in on it. She had been acting even weirder than Libba had and she was an even worse liar than her girlfriend was.

When they made it back to the house, it was eerily quiet. Scylla’s car was gone from its usual parking spot and appeared that nobody was home. That was unusual, especially on a Thursday night. Abigail tried to ignore her feelings of unease as she and Libba put away the groceries, shoving the cases of alcohol they’d purchased into the pantry. Closing the door, she turned to find Libba standing there just staring at her almost expectantly.

“What?” Abigail questioned, curious about the strange look on her face.

Libba held out her hand and Abigail took it as her girlfriend began to lead her toward the back door. As the backyard came into view, she noticed that there were lights hung up, twinkling prettily in the early evening light. Soft music played somewhere in the distance, likely from her very own Bluetooth speakers, the song reminding her of their senior prom, when each of them had gone to the dance with someone else to appease their parents, then ditched their dates for each other. Abigail was breathless as she looked around, genuinely touched at the amount of effort Libba had put in. Scylla and Rae’s table had a nice cloth on it and there were candles set up there, only adding to the romantic environment.

“What is all this?” Abigail laughed in disbelief, but Libba didn’t say anything, only took her other hand and led her out into the middle of the yard, arms around her as she began to sway to the music. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the closeness as they danced, but she could feel Libba shivering against her. “Are you cold?” She whispered, not blaming her because there was that autumn chill in the air.

“No,” Libba chuckled, pushing a strand of Abigail’s hair out of her eyes. “Abi, you know I’ve never been great with words. I’ve always been better at showing you how much I love you rather than trying to explain it. The thing is, what we have, I don’t think the words exist for us. Soulmate doesn’t even come close. I’ve never trusted anyone the way I do you. You know things about me that I’ve never told anyone, and you love me even when I don’t love me so much. I feel like my entire life has been about you, ever since my mother introduced you to me as the girl I was supposed to hate. Which I never really did, for the record. I lost my virginity to you, I went to college here for you, and our lives are so entangled now, I can’t imagine my life without you in it. Ever since that night with our parents, I’ve been thinking…”

Abigail wasn’t completely clueless. She knew what this kind of speech meant. Her heart was racing and there were legitimate tears in her eyes, because she had never heard Libba say these things out loud. She had never been great at expressing these things, and Abi never minded because she showed her love in so many ways. But now she was speaking from the heart, shaking as she told her that she couldn’t imagine her life without her. She wanted to let Libba finish her little speech, but she was so excited about where this was leading that she was growing impatient. She wiped her eyes, still holding Libba’s hand in the other.

“When I think about my future, there are so many question marks. I don’t know what’s going to happen or what I want to do with the rest of my life, but I have no doubt about who I want to spend it with. Abigail, I love you so damn much,” she laughed, sniffling. “I really thought I would get through this without crying. I…”

It was painful for Abigail to hear her getting emotional, struggling to try to get the words out. She decided to make things easier for her, squeezing Libba’s hands as she spoke. “Yes.”

“What?”

Abigail could not have loved her more. She explained in a helpful tone, “If you’re asking me to marry you, then my answer is yes.”

“How did you…?” Libba sounded completely baffled that she managed to guess where her words were leading, as if it wasn’t the most obvious thing in the world. 

“There’s only one reason people make a speech like that, baby,” Abigail pointed out with a laugh, wiping her eyes again. “So come on. Get down on your knee. Do it right. Besides, we both know you love getting on your knees for me,” she teased.

Libba’s eyes shone with tears as she nodded her head, getting down on one knee and reaching into her pocket to pull out a ring. She held it out, her hand trembling. “I love you, Abigail Justine Bellweather. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!”

It was just a formality, really, because she’d already indicated her intentions of saying yes, but it still made Libba cry as she rose to her feet and slid the engagement ring onto Abigail’s finger. It was a perfect fit. She wouldn’t have put it past Libba to measure her finger in her sleep. 

She laughed in disbelief as she looked down at the gorgeous ring, then grabbed her girlfriend’s, no, fiancée’s, face in her hands. For a moment she simply gazed into those deep brown eyes that she always seemed to lose herself in, and then she kissed her, tasting the salt of their intermingled tears as they smiled against each other’s lips.

“There’s one more thing,” Libba whispered breathlessly when their mouths finally disconnected. “I have a surprise for you.”

She sauntered over to the table and tried to pull something out from underneath it, but she was struggling a little bit. It seemed to be caught. Abigail walked over to help her, and together they were able to tug it out from under the picnic table. Now she understood why she’d put on the tablecloth. She recognized it the moment she saw it, but she still asked anyway, “Is this…?”

“The makeup table from the drama dressing room. Yes.”

They both laughed. God, they’d come so far from that night when they’d both given in to their desires. Libba had feelings for her all that time, and Abigail knew she was attracted to her, but it wasn’t until that night that she realized what she felt underneath all of that supposed hatred. Everything had been against them. There were half a dozen times they could’ve, and almost, split up. But now, Libba was her person. Nobody thought of Abigail without Libba, or vice versa. She liked it that way. For so long, there’d been this pressure on her, on living up to the Bellweather name. But with Libba, she didn’t worry about all that. Libba couldn’t care less about Bellweathers. She cared about Abigail.

“I love it. This is going to go in our room, right?”

“Yes, _and_ we’re going to be having sex on it, if that’s okay with you,” she chuckled.

And they did.

(More than once.)

The two of them were lounging in their robes on the couch when there was a tentative knock on the door. Libba lifted her head from Abigail’s lap, then stretched like a cat and let out a yawn. The door swung open and Tally’s head peeked inside. “Is it safe?”

Abigail burst into laughter for what felt like the hundredth time that night. “You’re not interrupting. Come in. All of you,” she added with a grin, knowing that Rae and Scylla had to be with her, if not others as well. It seemed like there were always a ton of people in their house, not that she was complaining. Having company made it feel more like a home.

Slowly their friends trickled in, just the roommates, and each of them looked absolutely thrilled for them. Tally ran over first, grabbed Abigail’s wrist and inspected the ring on her finger. She then started sobbing and buried her face against Abigail’s leg. Rae took one look at Tally’s outburst and sniffled, wiping a tear from their own eye. 

“I’m so happy for you guys,” Rae confessed, reaching for Scylla’s hand. They hadn’t been together as long as she and Libba had, but their love was special in a similar sort of way. Abigail wouldn’t be surprised if they ended up married one day.

Married. Abigail was getting married. She needed to tell her parents!

"Congratulations," Scylla was beaming, even her eyes shining with happy tears.

Libba had slid off of Abigail’s lap and was gently prying Tally away from Abigail. “Tally. That’s enough. Are you okay?” She nodded, giving Abigail an apologetic smile.

“Tally, what the hell is going on with your hair?” Abigail asked when she noticed a chunk missing.

Her friend shot Libba a glare. “I almost spoiled the surprise so she cut a piece of my hair out.”

“I warned her. Twice. It is her own damn fault.”

As if Abigail could be mad at her for that. Tally probably was, and Abigail definitely would have been had she cut her hair, but to her, it was sweet. If Tally had known that Libba intended to propose and somehow didn’t spill the beans, that was a downright miracle. She’d never kept a secret in her life. There was a great deal of excitement in the living room and little Oscar came walking in meowing, having woken up from his nap. Abigail had nearly forgotten about the kitten and was startled at first by the little black fuzzball walking across the living room floor.

She left Libba and her friends to plan the weekend’s Halloween party, heading upstairs so that she could call her parents to let them know the good news. Abigail honestly didn’t know how they would react to her engagement, but she wanted to tell them anyway. Besides, her mother would never forgive her if she kept another secret like this from her again. She had only just recently forgiven her for keeping Libba a secret all this time.

It was a bit late in the evening for a typical phone call, but her mother didn’t seem to mind. In fact, she sounded happy to hear from her, but did ask why she was calling so late, did something happen?

“Yes, something happened. Something good,” Abigail clarified, knowing her mother would be able to hear her smile in her voice. “Libba asked me to marry her tonight.”

_“Oh, wow. Are you serious?”_

Abigail could tell that she was shocked, but hoped that she wouldn’t be upset. She was happy and the last thing she wanted to do was fight. She assured her, “I wouldn’t joke about this.”

_“And what did you say?”_

“I said yes, mom. Obviously, I said yes.”

_“But you’re both still in college.”_

“And will be for a while. You know how long law school is. You and daddy got married in college, remember? We love each other. I want to spend my life with her.”

_“I just think it’s a little soon. But I support you, Abigail, of course. We both do. Your father’s here. He’s smiling. Oh, he told me to tell you that he already knew? Wait, really, Remy? You knew Libba was going to propose to our daughter and didn’t tell me?”_

Oops. She sounded just a bit peeved. Abigail heard the phone being passed to her father.

“Hi, Dad.”

_“Hey, pumpkin. Your Libba, she...actually wanted to ask permission before she proposed. I never would have pegged her for a traditionalist.”_

“She knows how much your guys’ opinion matters to me, and she cares about what you think, too. I think Libba’s not just excited to marry me, but also to be part of our family. I hope you’ll both welcome her. She needs somebody, you know? I’m sure her mother probably won’t even go to the wedding. I’m not sure if I’d want her to anyway, with all she’s done to Libba.”

_“We would love her to be part of the family. Maybe we can show her what things are supposed to be like. I know we can’t change what she’s been through, but if there is anything we can do to help heal her hurt, heal her heart, I hope you know we’ll do it. We love you so much, Abi, and we’re so proud of you. It’s clear to anybody who sees the way Libba looks at you just how much she loves you, too. As far as I’m concerned, that’s all that matters.”_

“Are you happy, Abigail?” Her mother interrupted, taking the phone back.

“Yeah, Mom. I’m really happy.”  
  
  
  



	39. Rae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual Halloween Party doesn't exactly go off without a hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter, can you believe it? As much as I've enjoyed writing this, I am ready to see it end. After I try my hand at some new things, I'll come back to these kids and write the prequel & sequel. Can't get enough of this universe and these characters as I've written them here. Anyway, I'll get sappy in the last chapter.
> 
> Trigger Warning in this chapter for homophobia & transphobia.

It was nearly party time and guests had already begun to trickle in. Abigail put away anything they didn’t want people to get into, just to be safe, and each of them had put on their costumes. No one had told each other, outside of their partner, what they were dressing as. It made for quite the parade down the stairs as Rae realized that Libba & Abigail had gone as Harley & Ivy and Tally & Glory as Princess Bubblegum and Marceline from Adventure Time. The look on Libba’s face when she realized that Scylla was Commander Lexa and they were Clarke, albeit with an ill-fitting wig, was priceless.

Maybe they were biased, but Scylla looked HOT. The war paint especially turned out great, which made Rae feel proud considering they had helped her with that. Obviously Libba and Abigail looked the hottest out of all of them, with Abigail’s rendition of Poison Ivy being one of the best costumes they had ever seen. She seemed quite proud of it too, if the way she was prancing around was any indication.

Rae’s face lit up when Byron came in with Nelson on his arm. They laughed out loud, their hand over their mouth as they called their girlfriend over to check out their costumes. They had gone as Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy from Spongebob and it was the funniest thing in the entire world. Every time they looked at the two of them, Rae couldn’t stop laughing, especially when they were pretending to drive their invisible car. 

As the party was in full swing, Rae headed off to the kitchen to get another drink. They were having a much better time than they had at previous Halloween parties her roommates had thrown and were pretty sure that Scylla was the reason for that. Only a few people recognized their costumes, but Rae didn’t care. Seeing Scylla dressed as Lexa was worth the confused looks. They leaned against the refrigerator, guzzling down a can of beer when someone familiar entered the kitchen.

They couldn’t remember how they knew the girl, at least not until she spoke.

“Hey, Raelle. How have you been? I haven’t seen you in awhile,” her voice was unmistakable, taking them back to freshman year when they’d hooked up. God, talk about an upgrade.

“It’s Rae now,” they answered evenly, putting the now empty bottle on the counter. “I’m good. I’m gonna go dance with my girlfriend.”

With a smirk, they waded through the crowd to find Scylla dancing together with their friends. All of them had been drinking, but Tally was by far the drunkest of all of them. She was a lightweight anyway, and she had her hands in Glory’s back pockets, making out with her in the middle of the party. Libba and Abigail were getting a little handsy, but they were mostly behaving themselves, though Rae saw them whispering into each other’s ears often.

Scylla smiled, pulling their arms around Rae’s neck and bringing them in close. “There you are,” she purred, pecking their lips playfully. “You know, I’m having a lot of fun, but I thought maybe we could take a little break. It’s getting hot in here with all these people.”

Their girlfriend wasn’t used to being around this many people and her introverted nature was very obviously on display as she tried to act like it didn’t bother her being surrounded by partygoers. Luckily Rae had no reason to say no to time alone. They nodded, taking her hand and allowing her to lead them up the staircase. Rae could tell the moment they were away from everyone that Scylla was beginning to relax. She was breathing deeply and leaned against the wall just outside of their bedroom.

“Sorry, I just think...maybe I was feeling a little anxious,” she confessed sheepishly as she caught her breath, cheeks red and heated against Rae’s fingers.

“That’s okay. Take all the time you need.” 

Scylla kissed their fingertips and Rae smiled, cupping her face in their hand carefully so that they didn’t mess up the warpaint. As they opened their bedroom door, little Oscar went darting out and Rae had to chase him down, grabbing him before they went inside and closed the door behind them. They had all decided it would be best to keep him away from their guests, concerned he could end up trampled by some drunk idiot. He was very tiny and his parents a bit overprotective.

“I can’t believe Tally’s being so…” Scylla gestured nonsensically, because she didn’t really have the word for how her friend was acting tonight. She knew it was likely the alcohol but she’d never seen Tally be so outwardly affectionate. Neither of them had.

“I know. She fully had her tongue down Glory’s throat.” Rae laughed, dropping back onto the bed and tugging the horrid wig off of their head. They were sweating like crazy and weren’t really digging the whole itchiness of the wig either. “I think that’s done for tonight,” they declared as they threw the wig on the floor and kicked it across the room.

Scylla glanced at the discarded wig and leaned in to brush Rae’s hair out of their face affectionately. “I prefer your regular hair.”

“Me too. Much easier to manage.”

They switched on the television and watched a little bit of a horror movie that was playing, lying together comfortably on the bed. Each of them felt sleepy, but they knew it was too soon to go down for the night, or they’d wake up way too early. Besides, the party was still in full swing downstairs if the loud music was any indication. It had been Libba who insisted on a DJ. They were surprised they hadn’t had a noise complaint.

As they sat up, Rae laughed. Oscar was climbing his way up their pants and then went to curl up on their lap. A broad grin crossed their lips as they reached down to scratch him behind the ear. He yawned and Scylla let out a soft ‘aww’ before she leaned over to pet him. “It’s not how I imagined our firstborn, but I’ll take it,” Rae teased, grabbing the brunette’s chin and pulling her in for a kiss. “Should we go back down?”

“Sure.”

“If it gets to be too much, give me a sign. I’ll rescue you,” they winked, ever the gentleman as they gently placed the cat on their bed and offered their hand. Scylla gratefully took it and together, they headed back down the stairs. 

What happened next was certainly unexpected. They entered the living room in time to hear some guy yelling belligerently, drunk off his ass and screaming right in someone’s face. Rae’s jaw clenched immediately upon realizing that it was Tally he was laying into. They didn’t hesitate, shoving people out of the way, including Tally, and getting in between them.

“What the fuck’s your problem?”

The guy, who they had never seen before in their life & had probably come to the party because of the on campus fliers, sneered at them. “This ginger dyke has been flaunting her shit in our faces all night, that’s my fucking problem. What the fuck _are_ you, anyway?”

“Excuse me?” Rae’s anger was only getting worse.

“I can’t tell if you’re a dude or a chick.”

“That’s because I’m neither.”

He laughed. “Oh, that’s hilarious. You’re delusional, sweetie. There are only two genders.”

“You scream at my friend, you insult me, in our own home. Tell me, did you come here with some kind of death wish?” They poked at his chest, backing him toward the wall. No one intervened, because everyone probably wanted him to get his ass handed to him. “We’re gay. Deal with it, dude. If you don’t like it, get the fuck out. This is our house. You don’t have to be here. It doesn’t seem like you’re having much fun anyway, I haven’t seen anyone talk to you all night.” Rae’s rage was growing with every passing moment.

The guy shook his head, about to open his mouth to smart something off when Scylla came out of nowhere and struck him with the side of her hand, hard.

“DID SHE JUST KARATE CHOP HIM?” Libba yelled in disbelief.

Yeah. She did. 

He cried out in disbelief, grabbing his shoulder where she’d struck him and let out a string of curses. “You bitches are crazy!” 

The stranger fled, nearly tripping over his own feet on the way out the door. The partygoers muttered about him for a few moments, then went back to partying. Things had gotten out of hand and Rae definitely felt bad for getting so heated, but when Tally thanked them for standing up for her, they didn’t feel as guilty. They wrapped their arms around her and gave her a tight hug. She’d never been on the receiving end of homophobia before and it was clear that her friend was hurting. 

“Did you know that guy?” Tally sniffled, seeming more sober than she had just an hour ago.

Glory came over to Tally and took her hand. “Yeah. I did. His name’s Porter...something. We have some classes together. I thought he was just sexist and racist, but surprise, apparently he’s homophobic, too. The trifecta.”

“Actually, he also said something transphobic, so…”

“What a tool,” Abigail rolled her eyes. “Are you guys okay?”

Rae and Tally nodded, but Glory looked more than a little shaken, probably because she knew the guy. Libba swung her mallet over her shoulder and let out a sigh.

“We really should be more selective next year. Too much riff raff,” her gaze fell onto Scylla and she smirked. “Nice karate chop, by the way. It was cool to see you break out the moves.”

“So badass,” Byron agreed, leaning into Nelson because he was more than a little bit drunk. “I just wanted to say goodnight to everybody, because we are going home to have sex.”

“Byron!” Nelson literally face palmed and gave both of his employees an apologetic look. “He’s very drunk. I am, too, but apparently, I hold it better than he does. Don’t worry, we already called a Lyft. We didn’t drive, but I don’t think we can make it across town like this…”

Scylla snickered as her boss slurred his words “You do realize you have to work tomorrow, right?” An unfair reminder, really, because his eyes went wide.

They were all going to be hungover as fuck in the morning. But that was a problem for tomorrow. Nelson and Byron stumbled away and a few other people had started to leave. The party felt like it was starting to wind down and for that, Rae couldn’t have been more grateful. They wanted to have a few more drinks, but preferred a more chill environment. After pecking Scylla’s lips, they disappeared into the kitchen again to get them more drinks.

“Yo! Death Rae!” Libba cried out after them, grabbing onto the sleeve of their leather jacket. “Have I told you lately how much I love you, dude? Oh, shit, can I still call you dude? Is that okay?”

They couldn’t help but laugh at her as they poured a couple of drinks. “You can call me dude. I love you, too, weirdo.”

“I’ve been working on my standup routine. I’m going to this open mic night next weekend. I am wicked nervous, but like, I hope you guys will come. At least then I’ll know for sure that a couple people might actually laugh at my jokes.”

Libba didn’t need any more to drink, but they grabbed another cup anyway, emulating the concoction that Rae had created, intended to get them smashed. When they took a sip, they winced at the taste. It was pretty terrible, but it did the trick.

The familiar sounds of ‘No Diggity’ blasted from the living room.

“Oh, SHIT. Dr. D-RAE!” Libba clapped her hands together in glee as she thought of another terrible pun name. Rae rolled their eyes, but they were definitely grinning despite themselves. 

The two of them did a toast after Libba insisted they do so, and then they went their separate ways to join their girlfriends. Scylla’s face when she took a drink of their unique concoction was priceless. She asked what the hell they were drinking and Rae laughed, giving her the list of all the different alcohols they’d mixed together. 

Scylla was pretty sure that this would make her sick, but she was willing to give it a shot anyway. After drinking a little bit of their strange mixture, the couple went out to dance with Libba and Abigail, and let Tally & Glory babysit their drinks. They didn’t look to be having as good of a time as earlier, but Rae didn’t want to push when it wasn’t their business. Especially since it looked like they might actually be having a fight of some kind.

Rae had never been a big dancer, but after the drinks they had, they cared a lot less about looking stupid. They were just having fun and Scylla was losing it at all the stupid moves they pulled. Anything that led to Scylla laughing was a win in their book. When a slower song came on, Rae quickly pulled their girlfriend close, thinking of this moment as a redo of their senior prom. They couldn’t help but imagine what their life may have been like if they’d met Scylla as a teenager instead of now. Ultimately it felt like they met each other at the perfect time.

They said everything happens for a reason.

As they looked into Scylla’s eyes, there was no doubt in their mind that they’d found each other for a reason. This love they felt was unlike anything they had ever experienced. It still surprised them every single day how deep this love went, despite the fact that they still had so much to learn about one another. This night hadn’t been perfect, but they couldn’t imagine a better way to spend it than in Scylla’s arms.


	40. Scylla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla reflects on how much things have changed.

Sunday morning brought on excruciating headaches for all of the house’s inhabitants, each of whom were in varying states of disarray. The home was still trashed from last night’s party and it looked as if it would take much of the day to clean it up. Scylla woke up before anyone else and took it upon herself to deliver water and aspirin to everyone else, after she’d taken it herself. 

Rae climbed out of bed looking worse for wear, their hair a mess after going to sleep all sweaty. Just looking at them made her smile. It was still really early and the two of them decided to bask in the glow of the sunrise, quietly making their way downstairs and grabbing two mugs of coffee before they sat out in the backyard. They were leaning with their backs against the table as their gazes were focused on the beautiful pink and yellow sunrise.

Scylla had sat down next to them, close enough so that their thighs were touching. “Isn’t it weird when you think about the fact that we haven’t even been together for a whole month yet?”

“This month has felt like six,” Rae chuckled, running their fingers through their matted hair. “I guess it’s everything that’s gone down that has made it feel longer. Definitely the most exciting October this little house has ever had.”

They each took deep drinks from their coffees, which warmed them in the cool morning air. Despite their hangovers, it was a gorgeous morning. Neither of them could really be grumpy because of how beautiful it was, even though their heads were aching.

Scylla nodded, putting her mug down and gently taking Rae’s hand in hers, not minding that their palm was clammy. “Do you ever wonder what your life would be like right now, if we hadn’t met?” She was already feeling thoughtful as the end of the month approached. Her life had changed so much since they’d gotten together that she hardly recognized it, and that was a good thing. The best thing, really.

“Honestly? No. Because I don’t like to imagine my life without you in it. Sorry, I know that’s cheesy, but it’s true.” They shrugged their shoulders, wiggling their fingers playfully against Scylla’s. Their hands fit so perfectly together like puzzle pieces and holding their hand felt like the most natural thing she’d ever done. “I guess if I think about it...I’d still be in the closet about the gender stuff. I would probably still be a mess from my mom dying. I might have even dropped out. I don’t know. I don’t like this game,” they huffed.

It was clear Scylla had thought about it a lot. Just the way she was looking at them said it all, the sad expression on her face unmistakable as she recounted where she’d been just a little under a month ago. “I was in a bad place. I’ve never felt so alone. Without you, I don’t know if I’d still be here. I know how that sounds, but...I didn’t have anything to live for. And now I have this whole new life, and it’s not just about being with you either. I have friends that I never could’ve imagined having and I’m actually going back to school, following my dreams...I don’t think I would’ve been able to hold on much longer without something to hold on to.”

“I’m happy to be that something, but Scyl, the world would be a much darker place without you in it.” Rae tightened their hold on Scylla’s hand, making her feel emotional with their words. “I need you to promise me that if you ever feel that way again, you’ll talk to me about it. I want to help you through it, if I can. I don’t want to lose you.”

Scylla couldn’t pretend that she’d never have a bad day again, but she could easily make that particular promise. She turned her body toward Rae’s, looking into their eyes. “I could never do that to you. I went through it myself, remember? But I promise, if I ever have those feelings, I’ll come to you, okay? I promise,” she repeated, squeezing their girlfriend’s hand and taking a shaky breath. “This is a heavy conversation to have so early in the morning,” she laughed.

They drank some more coffee and sat in silence for a little while, simply enjoying one another’s company. Scylla got up to sit on the top of the table and pulled Rae in front of her, arms around them as the blonde leaned into her. As her girlfriend focused on the painted sky, Scylla’s gaze drifted down to the words written on the table. Her own words and the desperation in them. She meant what she’d said. Scylla had been so down that day and if they hadn’t answered her cry for help, she was almost certain something horrible would have happened.

A slow smile came to her face as she noticed some new writing that hadn’t been there before. She buried her cold nose against Rae’s neck, making them shiver. “Hey, babe, turn around,” she whispered and they shifted, turning in her arms to face her.

Scylla wanted to share what she’d seen, but couldn’t resist the urge to give Rae a kiss first. She pointed out a little heart with the phrase, “AB + LS Forever”. She didn’t know when they’d written it, but if she had to guess, she would’ve picked the night of their engagement. It was so sweet and often, Scylla found herself grateful to have them in her life. They reminded her of what she aspired to and while her love for Rae was real and deep, they had a long way to go to get on their friends’ level.

“There is a lot of love in this house,” Rae remarked, chewing on their lower lip as tears gleamed in their eyes. “I love you so much, Scylla. You’re everything I didn’t know I needed and...I feel like having you here has completed our little family unit. I know that whatever comes next, we will face it together.”

She nodded, smiling as she took Rae’s hand in hers and kissed it gently. “Yes, we will.”

They could hear the sound of pans rattling in the kitchen and their curiosity got the best of them as they cupped their mugs in their cold hands and headed back inside. The top half of Libba’s body was hidden in their cupboard while Abigail was laying out a myriad of ingredients across the kitchen island, including breakfast meats and potatoes. Tally was pouring herself a glass of orange juice and Glory was helping Abigail search for some cooking oil. Scylla chuckled at the scene before saying good morning to all of their roommates. They were all moving slowly, clearly still hungover from the night before. 

“We thought you guys were still asleep. We were going to surprise you with breakfast, to thank you for coming to our rescue tonight,” Tally murmured, putting down the jug of orange juice in favor of running over to give them both a hug.

Rae shrugged their shoulders. “I don’t need a thank you, but I’m not gonna turn down bacon.”

“Speak for yourself. I definitely needed a thank you,” Scylla teased, slipping her arm around Rae’s waist. “It’s the first time I’ve gotten to put my martial arts skills to good use.”

As half of them worked on preparing breakfast, the other half grabbed trash bags to clean up the living room, which looked like a tornado hit it. By the time the meal was done, the mess was mostly gone, and the six of them sat down at the rarely used dining room table to chow down. 

It couldn’t have been more perfect starting the morning in this way, so differently from most mornings when they were all trying to rush out of there to get to class and work. It was so nice that she thought maybe Sunday morning breakfasts should become a regular tradition. 

As Scylla looked around the table, she truly began to recognize the family that she’d found in these unforgettable people. Each one of them had touched her life in a different way and changed her forever. She would do anything for any of them and them for her. As far as she was concerned, that’s what made them family. 

All these years ago, she thought she’d lost everything.

She couldn’t have been more wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's difficult, even as a writer, to put into words what sharing this story has meant to me. It started with a simple idea, but ended up being something so personal. To be able to address what I felt going through my own grief of the death of my father, the anxiety and depression I've battled for much of my life and my own struggles with gender, through these characters, has been an honor. Being so vulnerable has never been easy for me, and though these are just characters from a TV show adapted into a more natural setting, the feeling behind them is very real. 
> 
> I couldn't have predicted the incredible outpouring of love I would receive upon writing this story. It's unlike anything that I've ever experienced. It is through your love and endless support that I became inspired enough to write more than I ever have. 
> 
> To everyone who has stuck around for this wild journey, thank you. This is for you. Stick around a while, because this story is just beginning.


End file.
